Survivor Central Hub 6: Total Drama Invasion
by SSBFreak
Summary: Ten fancharacters from existing franchises are here to compete in a game of Survivor. Their opponents? A team of veterans from the "Total Drama Letterz" series. Which of these twenty castaways will be the last one standing at the end?
1. Day 0

**(Day 0)**

A lone, deserted island sat in the water as a helicopter made a few fly-bys of it. The mainland was a ways away from the island, and even then the mainland was a series of (more-populated) islands to begin with. After the helicopter made a few overhead shots of the forested jungle island, a blonde man was seen walking along a beach, still wearing the red shirt and vest from previous seasons.

"Welcome to the sixth season of Survivor: Central Hub. I'm your host, SSBFreak." The man said to the cameraman. "This season, we have a group of all-new players ready to outplay and outlast each other to win the coveted million dollar prize and avoid getting voted out of the game. We're going to have a tribe of ten players go against a team of ten special guests, but we'll get to that in a bit. What matters is that each and every one of these twenty people will be vying for that coveted title of Sole Survivor."

Continuing his walk down the beach, SSBFreak continued. "Over the next thirty-nine days, these people will be pit against each other in team-based challenges, where the losing tribe will be forced to vote someone out of the game, the one situation no one wants to be in." He explained as he came upon a dock. "After almost everyone has been eliminated from the game, one of these twenty people will be awarded the million dollar prize and will be declared the winning of this season. With that, it's time to meet the players wanting this chance to win the big money…"

The first contestant to come down the dock was a short, and somewhat chubby, green cat wearing a chef's hat, yellow shirt and an apron. She walked down the dock without showing much emotion other than a flat look in her eyes.

**COUSCOUS – VILECHEESE**

**CHOWDER**

"Well, Couscous, from what I hear, you're a chef." SSBFreak said.

"And a great one at dat!" Couscous interjected, giving off what sounded like a Bronx accent. "Give me anythin' ta werk with and I'll turn it into a frickin' masterpiece!"

"You think your cooking abilities will make your tribe want to keep you?" SSBFreak asked.

"Course they would! Wiffout me ta cook up my dishes, they'd just be eatin' crap fer thoity days!"

"Okay. If you're that sure of yourself." SSBFreak shrugged as Couscous walked past him. "Just wait at the end of the dock for now, okay?"

Couscous waited at the edge of the dock, standing at her full height (which, to be frank, wasn't that high anyway) and waiting patiently. The next person to come down the dock was what looked to be a pale-skinned young man with ghostly-white hair, dressed in a dirty red shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

**ROBIN – LALLAMA12**

**SILENT HILL**

"Welcome to Survivor, Robin. I'm actually surprised you were able to get out of Silent Hill, if I'm being honest." SSBFreak noted.

"Yeah…Yeah, I was able to get out." Robin said, forming a light smile. "I've got a lot of determination."

"So what do you think you can bring to the table?"

"Well…I'm good with my hands and I've got great survival skills." Robin admitted with a shrug. "I think I may be able to…Do well if I'm given the chance."

"Okay. Go over there for now and wait for the others."

Robin walked over to Couscous, whose eyes widened at the sight of the scrawny boy. "G-Good grief, boy! Do you even EAT?!" She demanded. "Yer practically just skin and bones!"

Robin looked away. "Something like that." He admitted.

"Don't worry. If we're on the same tribe, I'm gunna whip up somethin' fer ya!"

The next person coming down the docks was a young man with black hair, wearing a red shirt with a big M on it. He seemed to have a look of anticipation on his face and had a bit of a confident smirk as he walked forward.

**MATT – MATT THORNDARK**

**MARIO SPORTS**

"You look confident, Matt. You expecting this to be easy?" SSBFreak asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Of course not; I've done something like this before." Matt handwaved the comment off. "Of course, that just means that I've got some experience now and I know what to look for in games like this."

"You already have an idea on how you're going to play?"

"I'm getting there. I haven't decided yet." Matt said as he walked by. "I'll just have to wait until we start to figure out what I'm going to do."

Matt approached Couscous and Robin and greeted them. Couscous seemed a little uninterested while Robin seemed apprehensive about him at first (in fact, Robin was already standing a few feet away from Couscous). At this point, the next person was coming down the docks, revealing a red, female alien with short, rainbow hair wearing a tank-top and shorts. She appeared to have a layer of muscles on her.

**YORGUE – CHARLOTTE REDMOND**

**FUTURAMA**

"From what I hear, you're one of the doctors on the Planet Express, Yorgue." SSBFreak said. "I…Would HOPE that you're at least better than Zoidberg."

"Don't say things like that about Zoidberg. Even if his skills are always in question, I've known him to at least put his heart into everything he does." Yorgue scolded. "And he's had me as the second-in-command for as long as I can remember."

"It's Zoidberg. He needs all the help he can get." SSBFreak rolled his eyes.

Yorgue stared flatly. "If you injure yourself out here, don't come crying to me." She said as she walked by.

"Yer a doc, eh?" Couscous as as the much-taller Yorgue walked over. "Not bad. What's yer specialty?"

"I can handle any sort of ailment." Yorgue nodded. "Point me at an injured person and I'll nurse them back to health personally."

"Better practice than Mario, anyway." Matt rolled his eyes. "All HE does is throw multi-coloured pills at everything."

The next contestant came walking down the dock, revealing what looked like a green-skinned anthro being with messy, purple hair, a torn green shirt and ripped jeans. There was also a visible flower bulb sticking to his back. Like Yorgue, he looked muscular.

**SAUR – PUNX193**

**POKEMON**

"So let me see if I got this right, Saur…You're a…Um…Anthro Pokemon?" SSBfreak asked.

"Yeah. A Bulbasaur, to be precise." Saur nodded before flexing his arm. "The muscle of my team and the most-athletic by a country-mile."

"Hopefully, that strength of yours will come in handy." SSBFreak said.

Saur smirked. "With muscle like mine? No one can even TOUCH me in the strength department." He assured as he walked by.

Yorgue turned from Couscous and saw Saur coming over. The red alien turned around to show Saur that she was just as ripped as he was. Saur paused for a few seconds.

"…Okay. Maybe SOME people can touch me in the strength department." Saur blinked.

"Are you talking to me?" Yorgue asked.

The next contestant to come down the dock was a young half-Chinese girl with brown hair. She wore a blue headband, a yellow shirt and a green skirt and looked eager to start.

**KATHY – MYSTERICWONDER**

**LIAR GAME**

"Looks like you're ready to start the game anytime, Kathy." SSBFreak noted.

"You bet I am! I can't wait to get started!" Kathy nodded.

"I hope that you'll surprise us out here, because this eagerness may not last very long with your competition." SSBFreak smirked.

Kathy smirked right back. "In that case, I'll be sure to deal with that issue when it arises." She said as she walked past the host.

Seeing that Robin was still off to the side, eyeing everyone suspiciously, Kathy made her way over. "Hey, there. You looking forward to this?" She asked.

Robin looked Kathy over a few times. "Yeah…Sure." He said, still a little uneasily.

Kathy scratched her head in confusion before Matt looked at her. "Don't bother trying." He warned her. "He's not opening up that easily."

Coming down the dock next was a tall, blue, female rat wearing what looked like a secret agent uniform. There was a tuft of light blue hair on her head and she seemed to be giving a light smirk as she walked down the dock.

**ARIANNA – REIN-MAN**

**GEX**

"Welcome to Survivor, Agent Arianna. I trust that you're looking forward to playing the game with the others?" SSBFreak asked.

"You can say that." Arianna assured. "I've got my sights set on a few people already and I'm sure I can dig up a few things on them."

"Good to see that you'll have your head in the game." SSBFreak nodded. "Go over there and wait for the others, okay?"

"Of course." Arianna said as she walked over to where the others were gathering.

"That fur colour of yours doesn't look healthy." Yorgue pointed out.

"Yeah, I tend to get that a lot." Arianna rolled her eyes. "Besides, you don't see anything wrong with the green CAT?"

"Ey! Leave me outta this!" Couscous snapped.

The eighth contestant to arrive walked down the dock, revealing a somewhat-lanky young man with dirty blonde hair, a white jacket opened up to reveal a blue shirt and a pair of brown pants. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the dock.

**MITCHELL – TOUILEASASO**

**WARIO WARE**

"I have to say that I'm surprised, Mitchell." SSBFreak said. "For a guy from the world of Wario Ware, you seem kinda…Normal."

"Believe me, it's a chore to remain normal in a place like Diamond City." Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Especially when you consider the garlic-obsessed lunatic I WORK for."

"Well, I hope that your level-headedness translates well into the game." SSBFreak said.

"I think it will. I just need to align with the right people and cut the creeps." Mitchell said with a smirk as he walked past the host.

Mitchell saw that Robin was still by himself and made his way over. "People not really talking to you, kid?" He asked.

"It's not that." Robin said with a shrug. "I just…I just don't trust people that easily…"

"How does he expect to last out here if he can't trust people?" Saur asked aloud.

"Watch your mouth." Yorgue warned.

The next contestant was a small and young girl with pink hair that went past her shoulders and drooped over her left eye. She wore a green dress with a belt draped diagonally over her shoulder, which had a few badges on it.

**MONNA LISA – ERDJAY**

**PSYCHONAUTS**

"You're our youngest player this season, Monna Lisa." SSBFreak explained. "You think that'll come back to haunt you?"

"No way! I'm a Psychonaut-in-training, after all! I can totally handle things out here on my own!" Monna Lisa said with a reassuring smirk. "And anyone that says otherwise can answer to my telekinesis!"

"Just remember that you can't use any of your powers in the challenges or to cheat in the game at camp." SSBFreak said. "If you want to use your powers for something to do, that's fine, but don't abuse them out here."

"Wasn't planning on it, anyway." Monna Lisa shrugged as she walked over to the others.

Couscous was the first person Monna Lisa saw and her eyes widened in slight surprise. "Whoa. I thought I'd be the shortest one here." She noted, seeing as how she was still a bit taller than Couscous.

"Don't push yer luck, kid." Couscous warned.

"Someone's not a happy camper." Arianna noted, an eyebrow lifted.

"We know who to go after first, at least." Matt shrugged.

The tenth contestant walked down the dock, revealing a tall man wearing a suit. He had slicked, short black hair and people saw that he had a small chain wrapped around one of his wrists underneath one of his sleeves.

**JERICHO – CRAZYKID9219**

**INCEPTION**

"You looking forward to starting, Jericho?" SSBFreak asked.

"Indeed. I can see that this game is going to be interesting and I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of ways I can shake it up." Jericho nodded. "So when do we begin?"

"Fairly soon. Just step over there for now."

"If you say so. You're the boss." Jericho smirked as he walked over. He saw the others and greeted a few. "Ladies." He said.

Yorgue looked away, trying to hide a blush (although it would have been hard to tell because of her already-red face). Arianna and Kathy seemed interested in Jericho's handsome face. "Uh…Hey." Kathy said.

Couscous rolled her eyes and looked at Saur. "Ah alreadeh hate dat prick." She said.

"Okay. So far, ten people have arrived on the beach. You ten will all be on the same team and be one of the two tribes in this game." SSBFreak explained.

"So…Who's on the other tribe?" Mitchell asked.

"Glad you asked, Mitchell." SSBFreak explained. "We have a special guest tribe coming in to be your opponents. This tribe is coming from a place where they all have some experience in a game like this: the world of Total Drama."

"We're facing a team of Total Drama Island characters?" Matt asked.

"Not official ones; fancharacters." SSBFreak explained. "The ten people on the opposite tribe will be from the popular 'Total Drama Letterz' spinoff series, five players from each of the two seasons."

The ten players exchanged glances, knowing that the game could get interesting depending on which players they would be facing against.

"Let's start bringing them out, okay?"

The first of the ten guests was a tall young woman with blonde hair done into braids, although her bangs obstructed any view of her eyes. The notable feature about her was the Viking helmet on her head.

**XYLY – THE VIKING**

**LETTERZ 2**

"You think you're ready for the big time, Xyly?" SSBFreak asked. "Survivor's a huge step up from Total Drama."

"Please. Xyly is as ready as she'll ever be!" Xyly said. "She is looking forward to fighting against the other team like any good Viking should!"

"Good to see that you're as energetic as ever about this." SSBFreak said. "Go over there for now, alright?"

Monna Lisa blinked as Xyly came over. "What's up with the third-person speak?" She asked.

"Xyly is of Viking descent and proud of it." Xyly smiled down at the young, pink-haired girl.

"Hmm…She could be a challenge threat…" Matt muttered to himself.

The next person coming down the docks was an orange-haired man with a mustache that looked like it came straight off an old-school villain's face. He wore shades, a dark shirt and vest and a tie.

**WALLACE – THE "DIABOLICAL VILLAIN"**

**LETTERZ 1**

"Welcome to Survivor, Wallace. You think you have what it takes to last out here?" SSBFreak asked.

Wallace gave a smirk. "You are asking ME, the evil genius himself, if he's ready for a game of backstabbings and betrayals?" He quizzed. "That's like asking me if I remembered to brush my teeth this morning!"

SSBFreak blinked. "Uh…Did you?"

Wallace was silent for a few seconds. "Um…No." He finally admitted as he walked past the host.

"I THOUGHT I smelled garlic." SSBFreak shook his head.

Couscous looked up at Wallace. "Did you seriously just state outright that yer an evil mastermind?" She asked flatly. "Way ta cover up yerself, buddy."

"Hmm…A talking cat with green fur…" Wallace said. "Are you by any chance a lab experiment gone wrong?"

Couscous' eye twitched. "SAY THAT AGAIN, PUNK!" She yelled.

As Jericho and Matt held Couscous back from tearing the now-terrified Wallace a new one, the next contestant came down the docks, revealing another blonde girl, this one with twin ponytails and wearing a blue shirt with wave-like patterns on it. She seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

**YESSICA – THE SWIMMER**

**LETTERZ 1**

"I'm assuming that you want to make the most of this second chance to play a game like this, Yessica?" SSBFreak asked.

"Yeah. I hope to make the most of it since I didn't do that well in my first attempt." Yessica shrugged. "So when are we starting?"

"As soon as we introduce everyone, so go over there for now."

"Sure. I can wait." Yessica nodded.

Yessica walked over to the gathered contestants and started talk with Kathy and Yorgue. Jericho looked at her and smirked.

The next contestant was a tall young man with dark hair, although a tuft of his hair at the front was coloured orange. He wore a dark shirt with a flame imprint on it and his sideburns were also similarly-coloured.

**RHENEAS – THE PYRO**

**LETTERZ 2**

"I hope that you can keep your pyrotechnics under control out here, Rheneas." SSBFreak said. "The last thing we want is an accident."

"Hey, I'm not a crazy pyro. I'm just a guy that's into fire." Rheneas assured.

"Just making sure. You can't be too careful in a game like this." SSBFreak said. "So what's your gameplan out here?"

"If I told you, then I'd be shooting myself in the foot, wouldn't I?" Rhenease asked with a smirk as he walked past the host.

Xyly greeted Rheneas first. "Greetings, Rheneas. Hopefully, Xyly will be able to join forces with you when we start." She said.

"Good to see you as well, Xyly." Rheneas nodded.

"Already they've got alliances going." Mitchell muttered.

"They WERE on Total Drama. The probably know each other." Kathy shrugged.

The next contestant was a raven-haired girl wearing a beige jacket and pants. She looked rather emotionless with a flat look, bored eyes and an unmoving mouth that didn't go into a smile or a frown.

**HELEN – THE DEADPAN**

**LETTERZ 2**

"I'm surprised that you accepted the invite, Helen." SSBFreak said. "I thought you hated stuff like this."

"I do. Survivor as a whole is far too exciting for me to like." Helen deadpanned. "I just want to go into this game and win the money at the end."

"How will you do that if you're not enjoying the experience?"

"Because I'll help my team win. I just won't be having any fun along the way." Helen replied as she strode past and walked over to the others.

"Man. Real life of the party, aren't you?" Saur asked, an eyebrow lifted.

Helen stared at Saur for a bit. "Your look is far too loud for my tastes." She said. "Those rips on your clothes and the colour of your skin and hair make you too edgy."

Saur paused, then looked at Matt. "Was…Was that a compliment or an insult?" He asked.

"Probably both." Matt rolled his eyes.

Coming down the dock next was a brunette girl with long hair, wearing a skirt and a red sweater. She had a brush in her hand and was running it through her long hair as she walked.

**NAKIA – THE HAIR-OBSESSED**

**LETTERZ 1**

"I still don't know why you decided to bring a hairbrush as a luxury item, Nakia." SSBFreak scratched his head.

"Too bad, because your hair is in dire need of some fixing up." Nakia noted casually. "I can already tell that there's little hope for you if you don't fix your hair."

SSBFreak rolled his eyes. "Just go over there, will you?" He said.

Nakia shrugged as she walked over to the others. She froze when she saw Monna Lisa and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, ew! That hair of yours is absolutely repulsive!" She said.

"Excuse me?" Monna Lisa asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"That hair of yours is a disgrace!" Nakia said. "Unless you want to stay a complete reject your entire life, you need to change it!"

"Hey! Leave the kid alone, will you?" Mitchell asked.

"Like you're a fine person to tell me what to do with that filthy hair of yours!" Nakia scoffed.

Most people were paying attention to Nakia isolating herself that they didn't notice the next person coming down the dock, revealing a dark-skinned young man with black hair and a bowtie. He seemed to be cheerful.

**YANNIS – THE MUTE**

**LETTERZ 2**

"I hope that the fact that you can't talk won't get in the way of your game, Yannis." SSBFreak explained. "Are you worried at all?"

Yannis shook his head and gave a thumbs-up and an encouraging wink. That seemed to tell SSBFreak all he needed to know.

"Good to hear, Yannis. Don't be afraid to use your notepad if you want to communicate with people out here, though." SSBFreak nodded.

Yannis fished his notebook from his pocket and showed it to the host, as if to show him that he indeed had it on him. Yannis walked past the host and joined the others.

"Can't talk, huh?" Arianna asked. Yannis shook his head. "Is it hard to live like that?"

Yannis shrugged and waved his hand back and forth, as if to say 'sometimes'.

"I kinda like 'im." Couscous mused. "The fact dat he can't talk means he ain't gunna annoy meh."

Everyone watched as the next person walked down the dock, revealing a short young man with dark hair and a striped shirt. People saw that he could easily pass for a kid at first glance, even though he was affected by dwarfism.

**DONNY – THE SHORT GUY**

**LETTERZ 2**

"Well, Donny, here we are; Survivor." SSBFreak said. "Do you think you can keep up with everyone else in this game?"

"Oh sure, because the fact that I'm short TOTALLY means that I'm handicapped." Donny rolled his eyes. "Look, sunshine, I'm just as capable of a player as anyone else here. I just need the right moment to show it."

"I wasn't saying anything. I was just saying that because you aren't as strong or athletic as the others are…"

"Don't judge me until we start, mac." Donny warned as he walked by. "Just you watch me."

Jericho couldn't help but smirk as Donny came over. "That's cute." He mused. "He could be a fun one."

Matt seemed to be in agreement. "Looks like he's got a short temper as well." He nodded.

The penultimate contestant came down the docks, revealing a thin girl in a black shirt with a dollar sign on the front. She had short, messy brown hair and had a tiny dollar sign tattoo under her right eye.

**ZITA – THE THIEF**

**LETTERZ 1**

"I know you have your klepto tendencies, Zita, but try to keep them under control out here." SSBFreak warned. "On Total Drama, you may not get penalized for stealing, but on Survivor, that's something we frown upon out here."

"Don't worry. My hands are in my pockets." Zita assured. "I'll make use of my abilities some other way."

"Such as?"

"Like I'd say that here. I wasn't born yesterday." Zita smirked as she walked by.

Wallace was quick to greet Zita. "Ah, milady! Such a glorious morning, is it not?" He asked, trying his hardest to sound like a gentleman. "I trust that you are looking forward to-"

"Just so you know, Wallace, that act isn't going to win me over." Zita teased.

Wallace pouted and went back to twirling his mustache in thought.

"So you're a bit of a pickpocket, are you?" Arianna asked with a smirk. "I guess that means that you're sneaky."

Zita gave a shrug. "I suppose so." She said whimsically. "Why?"

"Oh, it's ON."

The final contestant came strutting down the dock with a cocky smirk and causing the other Total Drama players to moan. The final contestant had a blue Mohawk and a goatee, had multiple eye piercings and was wearing a red shirt and vest.

**KASIMAR – THE BULLY**

**LETTERZ 1**

"Looks like you know how to choose a contestant in bringing me here." Kasimar said.

SSBFreak looked unamused. "Believe me, I REALLY didn't want to bring you on board." He said. "The production crew just thought that you'd be entertaining until you get eliminated."

"That's not happening, mac." Kasimar smirked. "With what I'm going to do to this game, I'm going right through to the end."

SSBFreak got in Kasimar's face. "Listen, Kasimar. You try ANY of the dirty tricks you did back on Total Drama and we'll expel you on the spot and send you back to the prison we had to temporarily pull you out of." He warned.

Kasimar scoffed. "Whatever." He said as he walked by.

Kasimar scanned over the players and smirked. "Okay. This is going to be good." He said as he looked at Robin. "You're going to be a fun one to torment, basket-case." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Robin, although not looking intimidated, backed away from the bully, not wanting any part of this. Yorgue was instantly in front of him and standing tall, at least a foot taller than Kasimar. "Keep this attitude up and I swear that your tribe will boot you first." She said.

"Like I'll be threatened by someone that frankly belongs in a circus sideshow." Kasimar scoffed. "Watch your back, freakazoid; I'll slit your throat when you least expect it."

Monna Lisa lifted an eyebrow as she stood aside. This individual looked relatively interesting…

"Okay, that's all twenty of you. Before we begin, I'd like to congratulate you all…Well, most of you, anyway…For getting onto this show. In a moment, we will begin the adventure and start the game, but first, we must split you into teams." SSBFreak said. "Even though you all know what tribes you'll be on, follow me to the tribe mats."

The twenty players walked along the shore of the island and up onto the grass, where two mats were sitting on the ground, one silver and one brown.

"Okay. The silver tribe will consist of Kathy, Yorgue, Jericho, Monna Lisa, Matt, Mitchell, Saur, Robin, Arianna and Couscous." SSBFreak said as the ten players in question walked over to the silver mat and stepped on. "You ten will be the Harrack Tribe."

"Kinda weird name." Kathy lifted an eyebrow.

"Could be a lot woise." Couscous shrugged.

"That leaves the brown tribe to consist of the ten Total Drama players: Yannis, Zita, Wallace, Kasimar, Donny, Yessica, Xyly, Rheneas, Nakia and Helen." SSBFreak continued as the ten Total Drama players walked over to the brown mat and stepped on. "You ten will be the Gonaza Tribe."

"It's good that we're on the brown tribe." Helen shrugged. "Both silver and brown are not exciting, but brown is definitely the less-exciting of the two."

"I figured you'd probably like it." Donny muttered.

"Here are some maps to your new tribes, and I'll give you all a tip to go with them." SSBFreak said as he handed Jericho and Rheneas the tribe maps. "There is an Immunity Idol hidden at each camp, and they will be replanted every time they are used until the merge. I'll leave you two yourselves for the first few days before contacting you via treemail in a few days about your first challenge. I wish you good luck, because this game is going to be a long, exciting road for us to take to the finals."

With that, the two tribes turned and walked into the jungle, starting their trek towards their camps and starting the contest. Once they were gone, SSBFreak turned to the camera.

"39 Days…20 Players…And One Sole Survivor!"


	2. Days 1 to 3

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 1)**

"Looks like we're here, everyone." Jericho said as he led his tribe into camp and looked around.

The Harrack camp was a wide open, shoreline camp with a lot of beach and a few small islands that were easily accessible from the shallow waters. There were a few trees scattered around and the boundary of the tribe was mostly trees as well, leading into the jungle.

"So…Uh…Now what do we do?" Robin asked.

"Well, we need to figure out where the best place to put a shelter would be." Jericho said.

"Why not up near where the jungle starts?" Arianna asked. "There's room for a fire pit over there and everything."

"_So we get to camp and it's nothing real special. Mainly a beach with a few islands. Like I said, it's nothing special." Arianna shrugged. "That being said, it works well enough and there are plenty of places I can use to my advantage out here."_

"So who does what?" Mitchell folded his arms. "I'm guessing the strong people build the shelter?"

"Of course. I'll start collecting lumber." Jericho said. "If anyone thinks they're strong enough to help out, then by all means, come and help out."

"Works for me." Yorgue shrugged.

Jericho, Yorgue, Mitchell, Saur and Matt wandered off to collect lumber for the shelter, leaving the others gathered around to work on the fire pit.

Couscous rolled her eyes. "Looks like Ah gotta be the one ta werk on the fire pit." Couscous said. "Okay, people. We gotta collect some rocks. Lots of 'em!"

"Why do we need so many?" Kathy asked.

"Look, if Ah'm gunna use the fire pit ta make us all somethin' ta eat, then Ah gotta have a big werkin' area." Couscous insisted.

"_Ah'm a cook, and one of the best ones Ah know. There are people dat are strong, and those dat are smart, but Ah got mah OWN skill set." Couscous said. "Once these people get a taste o' what Ah can whip up, dey ain't NEVER gunna wanna get ridda' me."_

"_I think we got a good group, but what worries me is that we're being pit against those Total Drama people. They've already got more experience with this kind of thing than we do." Kathy explained. "If we're going to get the better of those people, especially the ones that are the real threats, we need to make sure that we're all focused at the challenges."_

"So what's your take on our competition?" Robin asked. "Frankly, some of the others just…They just creep me out."

"It'll be interesting playing against some of them." Arianna said. "I think that thief girl could prove to be a sneaky one in particular."

"That blue-haired bully guy at the end looked pretty intriguing." Monna Lisa admitted. "I wouldn't mind studying his moves and seeing what makes him tick."

"You're actually INTERESTED in that guy?" Kathy lifted an eyebrow.

"Not in him, but I've always been fascinated with bullies. More often than not, they're people who are just venting frustrations out on other people, but he seems different." Monna Lisa mused.

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 1)**

"Aaaand…This should be it here." Rheneas said as he walked into camp with the map.

"Pretty expansive camp they set us up with." Yessica noted.

"_Man. The jungle is a vast change from Wawanakwa. Everything's so expansive out here." Yessica said. "Plus, even though we're living out in the wild, it's still a vast improvement over what we were stuck with for living arrangements back on Total Drama."_

In comparison to the Harrack Tribe, the Gonaza camp had more trees scattered around and less beach. In addition, there was a small ridge leading off into the water that was at a slightly-higher elevation, which would be the optimal fishing spot in the camp. The Total Drama players ended up walking over to a corner of the camp, on the grass.

"This looks like a good spot for a shelter." Wallace said.

"Who put YOU in charge?" Nakia rolled her eyes.

"I didn't see YOU putting forward an idea." Wallace folded his arms.

"Let her talk, Wallace." Zita said. "It's not going to help her any."

"_The bright side about being on the same tribe with people like Kasimar and Nakia is that they're free passes." Rheneas said. "We dump them on our first trips to council and it's no real great loss in the end."_

"_Please. Most of the ones I'm stuck with on my team are a bunch of no-nothings with terrible hair, and the ones that actually have DECENT hair associate with those rejects! That makes no sense!" Nakia insisted. "There's something called a status quo we need to follow, and the ones that are ugly as sin need to be at the bottom of the ladder where they belong!"_

"Anyone want to help fetch some lumber for the shelter?" Rheneas asked.

"You know Xyly is always up for some physical challenge." Xyly said as she stepped up.

"I've got better things to do around here." Kasimar said as he wandered off. "I'm not about to stoop myself to building something that I'd much rather just destroy."

"That's fine, because there's no WAY we're letting you sleep in it when we're done." Yessica shot back.

Donny paused as Kasimar vanished around a corner. "He's looking for the idol." He said.

"_The host said at the start that there are idols hidden at our camps, and Kasimar's smart enough to know that he's the first one gone the instant we lose immunity." Donny explained. "Someone needs to follow him to make sure that, if he finds the idol, we target Nakia instead and get the overconfident shmuck to waste it."_

"How about you tail him to make sure he doesn't find it?" Rheneas asked.

"On it." Donny said as he shadowed the bully.

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Man. I'm surprised that you're all as strong as you are." Saur said with a lifted eyebrow as he saw that the other guys were keeping up with him fairly well. "I was expecting Yorgue to be the only other strong one on the tribe aside from me."

"We're not carrying as much as you two, you know." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I know, but the fact that you're still carrying as much as you are is surprising."

"…I'm not sure how to take that."

"_Where I'm from, I'm used to being the strongest one in the team by a country mile, but out here, there are a number of others who can keep up with me with few problems." Saur explained. "And the strongest one that appears to match me in muscle? A frickin' GIRL. That one REALLY took me by surprise."_

Jericho waited until Yorgue was gone before turning to the others. "How about a final four deal, guys?" He asked. "We're all relatively strong and seem like fierce competitors. Why not try to make the end together and take out the others first?"

"That sounds interesting, but there's still only four of us." Matt said. "How exactly do you propose we MAKE the final four?"

"I can sway the votes of the girls." Jericho assured. "Believe me."

"_I credit myself for being a bit of a ladies' man. Women seem to be smitten with me, and from what I saw at the docks when we started, three of the girls on our own tribe seemed attracted to me as well." Jericho smirked. "Once I get those girls around my finger, they'll vote for whoever I tell them to."_

"So who would be the first target?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm thinking either the white-haired boy or the pink-haired girl. They seem the weakest so far." Jericho noted.

Mitchell paused, but remained silent and appeared to go along with it.

"…_Yeah. Already I'm having second thoughts about this. You see, I have a soft spot for kids, and if Jericho's first targets are Robin and Monna Lisa, then I'm not sure if I can get behind the idea." Mitchell explained. "I'll try and see if I can get Jericho to switch his target, but if I can't then I may have to take matters into my own hands."_

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"Hold the beam in place, Xyly." Rheneas said as he tied a support beam into position to keep the roof of the shelter stable.

"Xyly is holding it as sturdy as she can." Xyly assured.

"Looks like you've gained a bit of muscle since Total Drama, Xyly." Zita noted. "I don't remember you being THIS strong."

"Xyly has been working out to keep her Viking body in top form." Xyly smirked.

"_Xyly is of Viking descent, and she wants to make her ancestors proud. As such, she works out daily and has the muscles to show for it." Xyly said, flexing an arm to show off a muscle. "Now she is by far the strongest player on her tribe, so she needs to make sure she doesn't let her team down, either."_

"Are you afraid Kasimar will try to break this place down, Wallace?" Rheneas asked. "He seemed to say that he'd get a kick out of it."

"Let him try. I've got a rig set up that'll drop a load of rotten bananas on his head if he TRIES to knock over a single post." Wallace said. "The howler monkeys will be all over him in seconds."

"They HAVE howler monkeys on this island?"

"I did research before we came here. They're more common around these parts than you'd think."

"_Yeah, I consider myself an evil genius, but I draw the line at bullying a weaker person for the sake of doing it. I want to take Kasimar down as much as anyone here." Wallace said. "I tried making him a minion in the past and paid for it. Too bad, because if he wasn't so sadistic with everything, he'd make a half-decent evil minion."_

Meanwhile, Yessica watched as Yannis brought some more rocks over to where the fire pit was being built and looked around. "Where's Helen?" She asked. "I thought you two went off to collect rocks together."

Yannis put his rocks down and simply pointed his thumb behind him, holding a flat look on his face the entire time. Yessica looked behind Yannis and saw Helen approaching, carrying a single rock with her.

"Helen, why aren't you carrying more?" Yessica asked as Yannis folded his arms.

"This work is taking too much energy out of me at once." Helen admitted dully. "I'm not used to this much moving things around at once."

"Probably because you're not one to actually DO anything." Yessica replied flatly. Yannis nodded.

"Whatever."

"_I can't associate with most of these people; They're just too exciting and that's WAY out of my standards." Helen insisted. "Sure, I'll try to help out around camp, but I'm not about to get to the point where I'm acting like the others. I'm only really happy in a dull, boring place with a few mundane things to do."_

_Yannis silently sat in front of the camera and sighed, holding onto his forehead._

Night eventually rolled in for the two teams. Putting an end to their first day, everyone went to bed.

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 2)**

"_Jericho may be wanting me in an alliance, but I need to keep my options open just in case people decide to vote him out." Mitchell said. "As such, I decided to try an alternate alliance with the two kids here because, like I said, I got a bit of a soft spot for them."_

"You want to join an alliance?" Robin asked. "Well…Why us?"

"Yeah. I've seen you talking with that guy in the suit." Monna Lisa added.

"I just felt like I could form an alliance I'd like better with you two because I don't want to spend the game listening to Jericho." Mitchell shrugged. "You two up for it?"

"Sure. I'll take it." Monna Lisa shrugged back.

Robin was hesitant. "I'm not sure…"

"Trust issues?" Monna Lisa asked.

"…Something like that."

"I don't bite. I swear." Mitchell smirked jokingly.

Robin didn't laugh. "Um…" He rubbed his arm.

"I just…struck a nerve, didn't I?" Mitchell said. "Bad experience as a kid?"

"Yeah…Bad experience is an understatement."

"_Look, I need to get this off my chest here…I'm technically…Well, not alive. I'm a denizen of Silent Hill, and you should know what kind of things happens in that place." Robin said. "Heck, I've been seventeen for as long as I remember. I haven't aged a day physically since I died and spend my days killing the Silent Hill demons. I have a hard time trusting people."_

"Look, Robin. You look like the kind of guy that won't forget when he's betrayed, right?" Mitchell asked. "I swear that I'm not going to do that."

"You seem truthful. I'll give you that." Robin said. "It's still a little early for me to me to judge, I guess."

"That's understandable." Mitchell noted. "I'll let you sleep on it for a bit."

Mitchell got up and left the others alone, leaving to go start a fire. Monna Lisa looked at Robin for a bit. "There's something about you that's bothering me, though." She noted.

"Uh…What?" Robin asked.

Monna Lisa was silent before waving it off. "I can't quite put my finger on it right now. Maybe it's nothing." She admitted.

"…_Yeah. Part of being a Psychonaut is that I'm…Oh, I dunno…PSYCHIC? I'm usually able to pick off the aura a person gives off to see if I can figure out what kind of person they are." Monna Lisa said. "Robin doesn't HAVE an aura! I've never had that before! Even those creepy agents looking for the Milkman give off some kind of aura!"_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 2)**

Kasimar growled to himself as he looked around some bushes for the hidden idol. "That host said there would be an idol at camp." He muttered. "Why haven't I found it, yet?!"

"_I'm the master at finding hidden idols, and yet I couldn't find the one that's supposedly hidden at our camp yesterday! That's all kinds of wrong!" Kasimar growled. "I need that thing because I know the rest of these idiots will vote me out the instant they get the chance, and I'm not going to let that happen…"_

"There must be a place I'm overlooking here…" Kasimar muttered. "I should have found that stupid thing halfway through the first DAY."

A few thoughts went through Kasimar's head as he looked around a tree. "I wonder if another of those idiots found it already…No, that's impossible. None of them are smart enough to find an idol that quickly." He noted.

Unknown to Kasimar, he was being watched. The short figure of Donny watched him from afar, looking intently as the blue-haired bully looked for the idol. "So we're not smart enough, Kasimar?" Donny smirked. "That's going to be a big strike against you with the others."

"_No one, and I mean NO ONE, likes Kasimar. He made everyone's lives miserable back on Total Drama and he's already intent on screwing us all over with an idol." Donny explained. "From the looks of things, he hasn't found it yet. I could make and plant a fake one, but I know Kasimar wouldn't likely fall for a fake idol…Not one made by me, anyway."_

"Looks like you could use some help, Kasimar." Nakia said as she walked into view.

"No, I'm fine. Now go away before I rip your throat out." Kasimar said.

"Like those threats scare me. Look, you're a pathetic human being with terrible hair, but I can't deny that you're the only one that can help me at this point." Nakia rolled her eyes.

Kasimar scoffed. "What? An alliance? What exactly would you hope to get from one with me, anyway? You KNOW I hate you as well as everyone else here!" He snapped.

"It's also painfully obvious that you and I are the outcasts here and we're going to need that idol if either of us are going to survive." Nakia said. "Here, I'll help you look for the idol, but you need to promise that you'll help me and use it on me if we hear my name come up instead of yours."

"_I don't like anyone here, Kasimar included, but I can't deny that he and I need each other right now. And we BOTH need the idol." Nakia said. "I'm willing to temporarily join forces with him if it means I can get back at all of the idiotic people who humiliated me back on Total Drama."_

Kasimar remained silent for a few seconds before relenting. "Fine. You win for now, but as soon as this truce if off, you're on your own." He said.

"Whatever."

Donny watched as the two outcasts searched for the idol together. "This could be a problem…" He muttered. "Now we need to keep an eye on both of them at once…"

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"That food you made last night was amazing, Couscous!" Kathy said. "I wasn't expecting a dish like that out here."

"Yeah. And you only made it using the fruit we collected." Yorgue added.

"Just doin' what Ah can ta provide to the tribe." Couscous gave a cocky smirk.

"_Couscous said before we started that she'd help the tribe with her cooking, but we never really expected her to be able to make near-gourmet dishes out here, on a desert island." Yorgue explained. "She said she's an amazing chef, and after seeing what she was able to make last night, I'm actually believing her."_

Arianna looked up and saw Jericho coming over with Matt. "Here comes the hunky guy in the suit." She said.

"Hey, ladies. I was wondering if I could possibly have a moment of your time." Jericho explained.

"Oh…Sure, Jericho." Kathy said, blushing a bit. "Take as much as you need."

"Why, thank you." Jericho smirked. "Well, I was just wondering if I could suggest a potential target for elimination. I was thinking along the lines of Monna Lisa or Robin first because they're the weakest."

"That…That sounds like a great idea, Jericho." Arianna nodded.

"Yeah. I'm on board with it." Yorgue shrugged.

"How about you, Couscous?" Jericho asked.

"Whatever. Now go away before Ah hit ya wiff mah luxury item." Couscous said gruffly.

"Uh…And what's that?"

"Mah frickin' STAINLESS STEEL COOKIN' POT!" Couscous shouted. "Now scram!"

"_Dat prick has the rest of da girls wrapped around his fingah already! Ugh! Ah frickin' HATE flirts! Dey think dey can use deir looks ta git anywhere in life!" Couscous growled. "Ah just wanna beat dat guy inta the ground, but Ah dun wanna git mahself ejected."_

Jericho decided not to press matters and left with Matt, looking at him when they were out of range. "And THAT'S how you work the charm to your advantage." He said.

"Couscous didn't seem interested." Matt lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't count. She's probably, like, an old lady in cat years and is too old for me, anyway." Jericho shrugged. "The other girls will vote with us no problem now."

"If you say so, Casanova." Matt rolled his eyes.

"_I played Survivor before, and I played it in a way that screwed me out of getting ANY votes in the end. I don't want to play that way again. I need to play smarter." Matt said. "That's why I'm sticking with Jericho for now. He makes a big move that'll tick off half the tribe and I'll fly under the radar while he gets all the flak."_

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"So Kasimar is first, and then we'll decide between Helen and Nakia to boot after him." Rheneas explained to Wallace. "Sound like a plan?"

"Sure. I'm up for that." Wallace nodded. "Hopefully, that'll be enough free passes to carry the rest of us to the merge."

"Yeah. We just need to hope we don't lose more than three times, and Donny's been doing a good job keeping an eye on Kasimar." Rheneas shrugged.

"_The problem with this is that, after we get rid of the people no one likes, we'll be left with people I'll have a hard time voting out because I'm friends with most and on good terms with the rest." Rheneas explained. "I just need to hope that it doesn't come to that before the merge, because I'd hate voting out a friend of mine before then."_

"I'll go and relay the idea to the others. We just need to make sure Kasimar doesn't get the idol." Rheneas said.

Rheneas left Wallace and went over to talk to Xyly and Yannis, leaving Wallace to go over and talk to Yessica and Zita.

"I guess the plan is to vote out Kasimar first, and then we'll vote out Nakia and Helen." Wallace said.

"It'd be great to enjoy the experience without those people." Yessica nodded.

Zita remained silent. "Are either of you as worried about this as I am?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Zita?" Yessica asked.

Wallace paused, then sighed. "You want to spare Kasimar, don't you?" He asked.

"_Here's my problem: We, as the Letterz 1 players, have two free passes, Kasimar and Nakia, while the Letterz 2 players have only one, Helen." Zita explained. "After taking all three of them out, the Letterz 2 players will outnumbers us 4-3, and I KNOW that they'll keep each other over any of us."_

"But Kasimar's been making everyone miserable!" Yessica explained. "We need to take him out before he gets any sort of power here!"

"What power?" Zita countered. "The only thing protecting Kasimar is an idol, and we're making sure he doesn't find one."

Wallace folded his arms and appeared to be in thought. "But if we get rid of them, then we're at a disadvantage." He reasoned.

"And the others will hate us for keeping Kasimar over one of them!" Yessica countered back.

"_Why are they doing this?! I get that they're worried about being outnumbered, but why are they so willing to keep Kasimar, of all people?!" Yessica asked. "He's the LAST person ANY of us want to share a tribe with!"_

Night eventually rolled in again. The two tribes, knowing a challenge would be on the following day, went to bed to prepare for it.

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 3)**

"_Well, we're at Day 3 already and that means that we've got a challenge today; Our first one. However, I know what we're up against." Matt noted. "It it was a bunch of rookies, then I'd be more-confident, but we're against a team of Total Drama players, people who have done this stuff before. We need to be ready."_

"So what do you think the challenge will be?" Arianna asked.

"Probably something that has to do with us working together as a team." Matt explained. "Most first challenges are like that."

"So…Why are you worried if that's the case?" Arianna lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, we haven't seen much of the other team, but they've got people that seem outright despised on their team."

Matt appeared to be in thought. "I suppose you have a point." He admitted.

"Yeah. That blue-haired punk seems to be on everyone's hate list."

"…Boy. That'd make him a GREAT scapegoat…"

"_From what I saw, there were no less than TWO people on the outs of the other team. Hey, that makes for a dysfunctional team of opponents until they get rid of them." Arianna shrugged. "If the challenge is about teamwork in any form, I think we've got a shot."_

"Looks like we've got treemail." Yorgue said as she walked over with a letter.

"Alright. Time for the first challenge." Mitchell nodded.

"What's it say, Yorgue?" Kathy asked.

"It's wondering if we're any good at swimming with fire." Yorgue noted.

Saur sighed. "So much for a physical challenge." He rolled his eyes.

"_In terms of physical strength, I know our team could crush the others, but since that's apparently not the case this time, it's not going to be such a blowout." Saur noted. "We're just going to have to win Immunity some other way."_

"_I'm totally looking forward to this; The first challenge of the season! Great!" Kathy said eagerly. "Time to have some fun and beat the other players!"_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 3)**

"So Kasimar and Nakia have joined forces?" Xyly asked.

"Yeah. While I don't doubt that they're just keep it for themselves, they were looking for the idol together." Donny nodded. "It's hard keeping an eye on them both at once, though. Why was I the one chosen to tail Kasimar, anyway?"

Yannis rubbed the back of his head nervously, as if knowing where this conversation would end up.

"Um…Because you're…" Xyly said. "You'd make it harder for someone to see you!"

"Because of my height, right?!" Donny demanded. "Yeesh! It must be so awesome being the tallest one here!"

"Xyly didn't mean it like that!" Xyly insisted. Yannis sighed.

"_Donny is very sensitive about his height, and Xyly has always been careful not to offend him because he already has a short temper." Xyly admitted. "His temper would make for an excellent Viking if he…Um…Weren't so small."_

_Yannis held up his notepad, showing a picture of Donny. He spun a finger around his ear._

"We've got treemail. It just arrived." Yessica said as she walked over.

Rheneas looked around. "Where are Kasimar and Nakia?" He asked.

"Don't know; Don't care. We'll get them before we go." Yessica sighed as she ripped open the envelope. "It's wondering if we can swim and carry fire."

"That sounds too complicated." Helen rolled her eyes.

"It's not THAT complicated." Zita folded her arms. "And I recall you saying that you were going to try your hardest."

"I will. Don't worry."

"What I worry about is that your hardest won't be that spectacular to begin with." Zita said flatly.

"_There's being deadpan and cynical about things, but Helen just takes it to the extreme. She was completely against any sort of fun activity back on Total Drama and it looks like she hasn't changed her mind." Zita said. "Still, we'll have to hope that she pulls her weight around in the challenge."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two teams walked out of the jungle from opposite sides and walked onto a clearing by the beach. They saw their two mats sitting on the ground nearby, so everyone walked over and stepped on.

"Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing your abilities to do more than one thing at a time." SSBFreak said. Everyone saw two large stations nearby with ten slots in each, in addition to twenty lit torches off in the water. "When I give the signal, you all must run out into the water and swim out to those torches. Taking one torch, you must then swim back and go over to your team's designated station, putting your torch in one of the ten provided slots. Everyone on your team needs to do this, so remember that you're only allowed to swim out there once. The first team to have all ten torches in their station will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at Tribal Council."

"If you'll all line up over here in front of the two stations, we can begin."

The twenty players walked to a white line that was on the ground just ahead of the stations, giving everyone a clear shot at the beach.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivor ready…" SSBFreak said. "Go!"

The twenty players ran onto the beach and down towards the water, although Helen's run looked more like a brisk jog than anything (for obvious reasons) and thus was falling behind the other players in terms of running.

Saur, Jericho and Rheneas were the first to the water and all three jumped in, starting their long swim out to the torches. Most of the others followed closely behind, although the smaller contestants were starting to trail a bit and Helen was falling even further behind.

The instant she was in the water, Yessica took off like a torpedo, kicking and swimming at speeds outmatching the others. Yessica easily caught up with the leaders while swimming and pulled ahead just as easily.

"This challenge was made for me!" Yessica cheered as she continued to pull way out in front of everyone else.

"Yessica is clearly dominating this part of the challenge." SSBFreak announced.

Monna Lisa dog-paddled somewhere near the back of the pack. "If only I could use my telekinesis." She lamented. "I'd just hover over the water and be at the torches already."

"Try ta put up wiff it, kid." Couscous muttered. "Oy, Ah hate bein' a cat sometimes…"

While the leaders continued to pull out ahead, Zita glanced around her as she swam to see who else was with her at the middle of the pack. Mitchell and Kathy were pulling ahead of her while she in turn was starting to pull ahead of Matt and Xyly. Zita also saw that Kasimar was swimming around the same pace as her. "You'd better try your hardest to help us win these challenges, Kasimar." She directed.

Kasimar growled. He'd normally love to throw the challenge and take apart his team, but decided against it since he didn't have the idol yet. "Fine." He muttered.

Nakia sputtered as she started falling behind. "Ugh! My hair's getting completely soaked!" She cursed. "If my hair gets ruined because of this, I'm going to sue!"

"Grow up, already." Donny said flatly as he paddled past Nakia.

Matt managed to catch up to Yorgue and looked at her as he was swimming. "I can't believe that blonde girl is already so far ahead." He said.

"She's using up too much energy at once." Yorgue explained. "We need to swim back with a lit torch; That'll be hard if we use up energy getting there."

Yessica arrived at the line of torches easily, well before anyone else was even close. She saw that the torches were already lit and took one. "Okay. Now I need to swim back without getting this wet…" She said as she held the torch in one hand and started swimming back, attempting to do so with only one hand.

That being said, Yessica was still able to swim back at a decent pace, swimming past Jericho, Rheneas and Saur as they were getting closer.

"Go, Yessica!" Rheneas said.

"She's already on her way BACK?!" Saur asked.

"Try to ignore it, Saur." Jericho instructed. "We've still got this."

Out of the players at the back of the pack, Robin appeared to be doing the best, as he was pulling ahead of Couscous, Monna Lisa and Donny. The pale boy-like being continued to paddle in an attempt to keep up with the pack. "They're all too far ahead." He sighed. "There's no way any of us'll catch up."

"Keep tryin', kid!" Couscous directed. "So long as we're ahead o' just one of 'em, we're still good!"

The one in question was obviously Helen, who was trailing behind the others, swimming at a much-slower rate than anyone else, obviously because she didn't want to put too much effort into it.

"Helen's falling way far behind." SSBFreak announced. "There's no way she'll catch up to anyone at the rate she's going."

"It's called being conservative." Helen said defiantly.

By the time Jericho, Rheneas and Saur had arrived at the line of torches and collected some of their own, Yessica was already approaching the shore again.

"So we can't get them wet?" Saur double-checked.

"If the torches go out, we have to go back and light them again." Jericho explained. "Keep them OUT of the water."

"Okay, okay."

Rheneas took the opportunity to paddle ahead of the Harrack members while they were distracted. Saur saw Rheneas swimming away and went after him with Jericho in hot pursuit.

By this point, Yessica had arrived at the shore with a lit torch. The blonde girl wasted no time in running over to her team's station and planting her torch in one of the ten slots on it.

"Yessica brings Gonaza onto the board with their first point." SSBFreak announced. "You'll have to wait for the others to see if your team wins."

Yessica sighed. "Too bad I can't go back in again." She lamented as she went over to join the host.

Matt, Xyly and Yorgue arrived at the torches shortly after the previous three had left for shore. Yorgue, having not used up as much energy as Matt, grabbed a torch and handed it to him before taking one for herself.

"Thanks. Now come on! Maybe we can beat the Viking girl!" Matt urged.

"You are a fool to think you can beat a Viking on the sea!" Xyly taunted as she gave chase close behind the others.

Shortly after they left, Wallace arrived at the torches alone. He looked back and saw the players at the middle of the pack were starting to catch up to him. "Curses! Foiled by my lack of physical exercise yet again!" He said as he grabbed a torch and started swimming back.

By this point, Jericho, Rheneas and Saur had arrived at the shore, with Saur just behind Rheneas for the leading position of the three. The three ran over to their respective stations and put their torches into the slots.

"The score is now tied at two each." SSBFreak explained.

Meanwhile, Mitchell, Kathy and Kasimar arrived at the torches, with Arianna and Zita close behind. Kasimar took the time to splash water at Mitchell in an attempt to put out his torch. "Go drown somewhere, loser!" He laughed as he grabbed a torch and started swimming back.

Luckily, Mitchell had kept his torch dry. "I'd better steer clear of him on the way back." He muttered to himself as he swam back.

"Yeah. He may try putting out our torches if we get too close." Kathy nodded.

Arianna smirked at Zita as the two paddled towards the shore. "Let's see how swift you are, sister!" She said as she stepped up her speed.

Zita, seeing that she was getting left behind, narrowed her eyes. "I'm not letting an overgrown rat beat me!" She said as she swam after Arianna.

Meanwhile, Matt, Xyly and Yorgue arrived at the shore. The three raced over to their stations and inserted their torches, although Xyly managed to beat out the two Harrack members.

"Harrack is currently in the lead 4-3." SSBFreak announced.

A water-logged Wallace suddenly arrived on the shore and trudged over to his team's station, panting heavily. The mustached man put his torch into the station before collapsing flat on his back.

"Wallace ties it up at four each."

Yannis, Donny and Nakia arrived at the torches next, Donny well ahead of Nakia at this point because she was still complaining about her hair.

"How am I supposed to carry this back with one hand and swim at the same time?!" Nakia asked.

"The others did it. Now shut up and start swimming, already!" Donny urged as he grabbed a second torch and practically shoved it to Nakia before taking one himself and swimming back, leaving Nakia behind.

"Wait up, you midget!" Nakia snapped.

Yannis sighed as he swam ahead of the two of them, trying to block them out as he went to shore with a torch.

Shortly after the two left, the trailing players arrived at the torches. Couscous grabbed a torch and handed it to a tired Monna Lisa as Robin grabbed one himself.

"Are we losing?" Monna Lisa asked in between breaths.

"I think dat borin' gurl is still behind us." Couscous said. "We gotta chance! Come on!"

"I think my asthma's kicking in already!"

"Oh, I DIDN'T need ta hear dat, kiddo!"

The three started swimming and made their way back to shore. This left Helen as the only one without a torch at this point.

The next group to arrive were the ones at the middle of the pack. Kasimar was first, as none of the others wanted to get close to him, as he ran over to his station. As he did, Mitchell and Kathy pulled themselves onto shore with Arianna and Zita close behind. In the end, everyone in this group put their torches into their stations at almost the same time.

"The score is now 7-6 for Harrack." SSBFreak announced.

A few moments passed as Yannis silently stepped onto the shore and marched over to his team's station, still trying to block out the bickering between Donny and Nakia, who were a bit behind him.

"Put your back into it, will you?!" Donny asked.

"Make me, you reject!" Nakia shot back.

Yannis sighed as he put his torch into his station and waited impatiently for the bickering duo to do the same. Donny and Nakia finally put their torches into their station with Yannis'.

"The score is now 9-7 for Gonaza." SSBFreak announced.

"Hurry up, Helen!" Rheneas shouted out. "We're all waiting for you over here!"

"Don't rush me." Helen replied dryly as she grabbed the last torch from the line and started swimming back again.

"Come on, guys! We're got this in the bag!" Kathy cheered as the last Harrack players arrived at the shore.

"Come on, you two! We gotta challenge ta win!" Couscous urged as she raced over to her team's station with Robin and Monna Lisa behind her. The three smaller players put their torches into their station, effectively ending the challenge.

"That's all ten! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Harrack wins Immunity!"

Helen sighed as she continued swimming to shore. "I could have sworn they'd all tire out…" She said.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning the first Immunity of the season, Harrack Tribe. You are all safe for at least a few more days, and as an added Reward for winning the challenge, I'll be giving your tribe flint." SSBFreak said before turning to the losing team. "Gonaza, you were not so lucky and will be seeing me tonight at Tribal Council, where one of you will be voted out of the game. You need to decide which of you would be best to cut loose from the team, but I'll give you the rest of the day to make up your mind. For now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"Kasimar tonight, right?" Rheneas asked six of the others.

"Right. From what I saw, he couldn't find the idol." Donny shook his head.

"We'll get rid of him now and then we'd easily be able to pick off Nakia and Helen." Rheneas said. "By that point, we'll have a strong team for challenges."

"Sounds like a plan." Xyly nodded.

"_So we lost Immunity. The upside is that we have a few free passes, and we're starting with the one that's caused everyone the most problems: Kasimar." Rheneas explained. "Even with Nakia still here, the tribe morale will boost, like, two hundred percent with Kasimar gone. And the best part is that he probably doesn't have an idol, so he's easy pickings."_

Zita looked at Wallace as the two were walking away. "I still say that we need to spare Kasimar, at least for now." She explained. "You see the long-term effects, right?"

"I do, for sure." Wallace nodded. "But Yessica doesn't seem so keen on the idea."

"What do you expect? Kasimar tried to burn down a building with her in it." Zita said flatly. "That's one of the reasons he went to prison in the first place."

"But I think I got her on board." Wallace nodded. "But she wants us to relay the info to Kasimar."

"Fine by me, I guess."

"_It's a pain having to keep Kasimar, but once he goes, the other season one players are at a disadvantage." Zita folded her arms. "If we can convince Kasimar to help vote out Helen first, then we may have an advantage for later."_

Kasimar smirked. "So you want to form an alliance?" He asked. "Heh. I knew you tools would come around."

"This isn't an alliance, Kasimar." Zita said. "This is just for one trip to council."

"Keep telling yourself that, babe." Kasimar said.

"Kasimar, we're going to vote for Helen to spare you, so I suggest…" Wallace said before Kasimar cut him off.

"If you want my vote, vote for Rheneas." Kasimar said.

"What?!" Zita asked.

"That prick was partly responsible for me going to prison, and I want him out." Kasimar said. "Plus, the other idiots from season two are all over him, looking to him for leadership."

"_That idiot pyro is too much of a threat to me, and once he goes, I'll be able to torment the other players because Rheneas seems to like standing up to me." Kasimar said. "Well, that's not standing with me. I'll get these people to vote with me this time for sure."_

"Why would we vote out Rheneas, anyway?!" Zita asked. "Why don't we just go vote with them and get rid of you like they're planning?!"

"Because it's like you said, it'll put you at a disadvantage." Kasimar smirked. "Besides, I know a way to get Helen's vote as well, so we'd have a majority instead of a tie. Just convince her that Rheneas' obsession with fire makes him too exciting or some crap like that."

"I find that hard to believe, Kasimar." Wallace folded his arms.

"You'll HAVE to believe me." Kasimar taunted.

"_Being an evil genius is hard work, but I have to draw the line somewhere, and voting out Rheneas now wouldn't do us any good in challenges." Wallace shook his head. "That being said, Kasimar won't vote any other way and we need to stay alive…"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The ten Gonaza members walked into Tribal Council, carrying their torches. Everyone sat down on the provided stumps and waited for council to begin.

"Welcome to the first Tribal Council of the season, Gonaza Tribe, even though I'm sure you don't really want to be here. In a moment, you ten will be voting out of your own out of the game in order for the rest of you to stay." SSBFreak said as he started asking questions. "Donny, how's tribe life so far?"

"Pretty good for the most part. Most of us are on good terms and we think that we could dominate the challenges if we cut the right people." Donny said. "There are a few people on the tribe that none of us like and would be all too-willing to get rid of, and I think those people are obvious."

Nakia rolled her eyes and SSBFreak noticed this. "I assume he's talking about you, Nakia?" He asked.

"Everyone's ganging up on Kasimar and I and excluding us from everything. Not that I'm surprised. They're intent on getting us out for reasons that I still don't get." Nakia folded her arms.

"What is there not to get?" Rheneas asked. "I mean, Kasimar is obvious, but even YOU deserve all the isolation you get, and half the time you just bring it on yourself!"

"Like I'll even listen to someone with hair as stupid as yours." Nakia rolled her eyes.

"And you're doing a FANTASTIC job of taking a target off your back, by the way." Rheneas continued.

"Xyly, what's your take on this?" SSBFreak asked.

"Just the same as the others. Xyly thinks that the people who hate everyone else deserve to go first." Xyly shrugged. "If you don't like it here, then get out. Simple as that."

"I'd much rather win a million dollars, you tool." Kasimar folded his.

"Kasimar…How exactly would you think you'd be able to win in the end?" SSBFreak asked. "It's clear that no one here likes you…Like, at ALL."

"Who cares about them?" Kasimar asked. "The other team will vote for me if I make my case good enough."

"You wish." Donny rolled his eyes.

"Shut it before I cut off a finger, twerp."

"Rheneas, it seems that the vote will be against Kasimar. You worried that he'll find an idol?" SSBFreak asked.

"I would be, except that I know he didn't find one." Rheneas smirked.

"What are you talking about? I found one in, like, ten minutes of searching." Kasimar scoffed.

"Prove it."

"I have nothing to prove to the idiot that ruined my life!"

"You ruined it yourself, Kasimar!"

"Okay. I'm getting off this subject before things get too out of hand." SSBFreak muttered. "Wallace, how different would you say this is to Total Drama?"

"It's like the big leagues. Even living out here is completely different than what we're used to on Total Drama." Wallace nodded. "Gives me a lot of time to think and plan."

"I'd advise against that." Zita smirked. "We all know your plans blow up in your face, as per the norm of every evil genius."

"That hasn't happened for months!"

"Yessica, even though you lost the challenge, do you think your team can rebound from this and get back in the game?" SSBFreak asked.

"I think so. We're all used to these sorts of things from Total Drama, no matter how long any of us lasted back then." Yessica shrugged. "I totally think that we can win challenges…We just need to vote out the right people."

"Okay. I think that's enough questions. It's time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Wallace, you're up."

The mustached man stood up and walked out of the hut to go vote. Wallace wrote a name down and placed it into the urn.

Helen strolled over to the table and scribbled a name down on her ballot slowly. The dark-haired girl put her vote into the urn and strolled back.

Rheneas wrote a name down and showed it to the camera. "Go back to prison, Kasimar." He said, having indeed voted for Kasimar.

Yessica sighed as she scribbled a name down. Biting her lip for a second, the blonde girl put her vote into the urn and walked away silently.

Nakia wrote a name down and turned her ballot, revealing Rheneas' name. "You're a huge threat AND have terrible hair." She said as she voted and walked away.

Donny had to use a provided stepstool to reach the pen, but he scribbled a name down and put it into the urn. Getting off the stool, Donny walked away.

Kasimar smirked as he wrote a name down a revealed it. "Don't worry. I'll take care of your friends while you're gone." He taunted, having voted for Rheneas.

Towering over everyone else, Xyly approached the table and bent over to write a name down. Satisfied, Xyly voted and silently strode back to the hut.

Yannis walked up to the table and wrote a name down. When he was done, he showed it to the camera, revealing Kasimar's name, and gave the camera a flat look as he voted.

Zita was the last to vote, and gave a sigh as she wrote a name down. "I don't like this, but it has to be done." She said as she voted and left for the hut again.

Once all ten players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forth their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained. No one made the move to play an idol. "It's time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Kasimar." Kasimar narrowed his eyes.

"Kasimar." Kasimar muttered something under his breath.

"…Rheneas. It's 2-1." Rheneas folded his arms.

"Kasimar." Kasimar seemed relatively unfazed.

"Rheneas. It's 3-2." Rheneas glanced at Nakia, who flipped him off.

"Kasimar." Kasimar did the same as Nakia and flipped Rheneas off.

"Rheneas." Rheneas lifted an eyebrow.

"…Rheneas. It's tied at 4." This caught the other season two players by surprise.

"…Rheneas." Rheneas sat back in shock. "Last vote and first person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Rheneas. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said.

Rheneas sighed as he stood up. "I don't know what would make you guys turn on me like that." He said. "What did I do?"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, dipwad!" Kasimar taunted as Rheneas brought his torch to the host. "Actually, on second thought, DO!"

"Rheneas. The tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Rheneas' torch. "It's time for you to go."

"I hope you guys get your act together." Rheneas sighed as he walked out of Council and vanished from sight.

Once Rheneas was gone completely, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "And so, the first Council of the season is done, and we have our first casualty. For some reason, you decided to vote out an asset over a liability, but I'm not going to press the matter any further." He said. "I'll just say that you guys will be at a disadvantage since you voted out a strong player and this may come back to bite you. If you don't get your act together, you'll all be seeing me again real soon. You can all head back to camp."

The nine remaining Gonaza players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Kasimar brought up the rear, looking pleased and smirking evilly. He was basically on his own and he was still able to get half the tribe to vote with him and get rid of the person he hated the most. He figured he was still able to work his magic, and now that Rheneas was gone, Kasimar could have a little more "fun"…

"_Wow…I'm completely shocked. I was expecting the vote against Kasimar to be a complete blowout and not be eliminated over him like that." Rheneas sighed. "Well, I'm rooting for Donny, Xyly and Yannis, because it's apparent that we can't trust the season one reps in a game of Survivor. It's apparently anyone's game…"_

**Voting History:**

**Rheneas – Helen, Kasimar, Nakia, Wallace, Yessica and Zita**

**Kasimar – Donny, Rheneas, Xyly and Yannis**

Author's Notes: The first boot of the season has been decided and his name is Rheneas. I wanted a more-positive first boot this time, something I haven't truly had since the first season, and when looking through the Letterz cast for a first boot, Rheneas stuck out for me because he was such a big character in the Letterz series.

I knew that with how much Rheneas accomplished in Letterz, he'd be seen as a huge threat. That's why I decided to boot him first. I like Rheneas, but if I had let my personal bias for the character kick in, he probably would have made mid-merge at worst.


	3. Days 4 to 6

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"_That couldn't have gone any better. I'm on the outs, my tribe hates me and I was STILL able to get those idiots to vote out a huge threat over me!" Kasimar laughed. "The best part? Rheneas was the guy I hated the most here because he could stand up to me, and it's no fun tormenting someone who can fight back."_

"Guys, what the heck happened back there?!" Donny demanded to the three Letterz 1 players as he, Xyly and Yannis approached them. "I thought Kasimar going was a done deal!"

Zita sighed. "The three of us didn't want to be in a minority when we got rid of the floaters and Kasimar would only vote for Rheneas." She explained.

"We trusted you three to vote with us." Xyly said crossly. "Why would you go back on the plan like that?!"

Yannis wrote something down on his notepad as Donny continued to talk. "He didn't play an idol! This may have been our only chance to get rid of that shmuck!" He snapped.

"We didn't want to do it, Donny." Yessica sighed. "We really didn't want to do it…"

Yannis showed the others what he had written. He asked the group if this would endanger future plans.

"No, Yannis. Kasimar and Nakia are next, and then we'll take out Helen." Wallace said. "We just didn't want to be outnumbered afterwards."

"_Wallace and the girls are on thin ice after that council. I hope they don't expect us all to trust them again that easily." Donny folded his arms. "After seeing how willing they were to vote out Rheneas like that, I'm going to take whatever they say with a grain of salt from here on in."  
_

Xyly gave a sigh. "So what now?" She asked. "Do we just make sure that Kasimar and Nakia don't find the idol?"

"That's what we were doing beforehand." Zita nodded. "We just need to keep it up a bit longer."

"I'll need help if I'm going to keep watch over both of them at once." Donny grunted.

"I'll help." Yessica volunteered. "I feel bad going behind your backs like that."

"_I was completely against voting with Kasimar back there, but I caved into pressure and did it anyway. I don't want to do that again." Yessica said. "I know we've likely fractured the trust the others have in us, so maybe I can repair it a bit by helping Donny keep watch over Kasimar and Nakia."_

The nine remaining Gonaza players went to bed, knowing that there was nothing else they could do for the time being.

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 4)**

Monna Lisa sighed as she used her mind to levitate a large rock off the ground and spun it around a few times by simply spinning her hand in a circle. "I'm so bored…" She lamented. "I didn't realize this experience would have nothing for me to do around here…"

Robin walked in from the side. "Hey, Monna Lisa? Can you-" He started before seeing that Monna Lisa was levitating the rock in midair and screamed. "ACK! W-What are you doing?!" He demanded. "How are you doing that?!"

"I got some telepathic abilities. I can move things with my mind." Monna Lisa replied dully. "Why're you so freaked out about this?"

"N-No reason…"

"_Where I come from, the things that are capable of inhuman abilities are trying to DISEMBOWEL you! Can you really blame me for acting like that?" Robin asked. "I…I know Monna Lisa's just a kid…Or at least, she LOOKS like a kid…Oh, no…What if she's like me and ageless…Or some kind of Silent Hill demon in a human disguise?!...N-No…I can't think that…"_

"Oy! Stop scarin' the poor kid, pinkeh!" Couscous said as she walked over.

"I'm not even DOING anything." Monna Lisa said flatly, although still using her mind to levitate the rock.

"It don't LOOK like yer doin' nuthin." Couscous said flatly. "Put the rock DOWN."

Monna Lisa rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said as she flung the rock away and sent it flying into the jungle.

"_All I'm doing is trying to keep myself occupied while I'm here. It's hard finding anything fun to do when you're a psychic on a deserted island." Monna Lisa said. "I mean, I've been camping before, but at least with the camping I can take stuff along to keep myself entertained. I've literally got nothing but my mind tricks out here…"_

"_Seriously. That pink-haired kid's gunna hurt somebody wiff those powers a' hers." Couscous said._

"Why'd you throw the rock away like that?" Robin asked as he watched where the rock had disappeared into the trees.

"Dunno." Monna Lisa shrugged. "I don't even know where it landed."

A bit into the jungle, Saur lay flat on his face, knocked senseless, the thrown rock sitting nearby. Matt and Yorgue stood nearby and examined him.

"So…Which of us is going to poke him to see if he's alive?" Yorgue asked.

"Not it." Matt replied.

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 4)**

Nakia searched around a bush to try and find the idol, but came up empty handed. "That stupid thing isn't anywhere around here!" She said in frustration. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"_Kasimar and I have been searching for that idol since we started, but we just can't find it. Part of me's wondering if one of the other idiots stumbled upon it." Nakia folded her arms. "That would be terrible for us, because without it, Kasimar and I are sitting ducks."_

Nakia looked up and saw Xyly and Yannis coming over. Nakia gave a smirk as she walked over to the two. "How'd that blindside taste, freaks?" She taunted. "Don't worry. You bunch will be seeing Rheneas again soon enough."

Xyly folded her arms. "That's not happening on Xyly's watch. You and Kasimar are next." She pointed out.

"Please. The others voted with us last night. They'll do it again." Nakia rolled her eyes.

"That's not what they told us." Xyly insisted. Yannis nodded in agreement.

"_Nakia makes Xyly sick. She gets mad for petty reasons, is too dumb to realize when she doesn't have a chance and thinks she can win even if she doesn't change her ways." Xyly said. "How does she expect to get any votes if she makes it to the end?...No, Xyly doesn't want to put up with her for that long…"_

"I'd count my days if I were you." Nakia said. "You should be thankful that you're so strong, Xyly, or else you'd be gone way-"

Xyly stepped closer to Nakia and silently stood over her. Nakia suddenly became aware of how much taller Xyly was than her and backed away. "Well…Whatever!" She said as she turned and briskly walked away.

Xyly turned to Yannis. "If Kasimar wasn't such a tool, Xyly would pitch for Nakia to go before him." She admitted.

Yannis scratched his head for a moment, then nodded.

"Still, she's looking for the idol, but it doesn't look like she's got it yet."

Yannis wrote something down on his notepad and showed it to Xyly, asking about Kasimar.

"Donny's been tailing him, so I don't think he has it, either."

_Yannis showed his notepad to the camera, showing a message that read "You never really know with Kasimar"._

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"How's the head, Saur?" Matt asked.

"It's not that bad anymore, but it's still a little sore, yeah." Saur rubbed his head.

Matt blinked a few times. "I think I may have just walked right into that one and he doesn't even realize it." He said flatly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Matt sighed.

"_Man. I still don't know where that rock came from, but I can still feel a bit of a bump back there." Saur said, rubbing his head. "Whatever hit me is going to be sorry, though!...If only I knew who threw the freaking rock…"_

"So what's the plan?" Mitchell asked. "I mean, have we really decided on who the target should be?"

Jericho seemed to be in thought for a moment. "I still think it's too early to tell. We'll have to see how well Monna Lisa and Robin do in the challenges to determine who we vote for." He said.

"What about Couscous?" Mitchell asked, hoping to plant an idea.

"Yeah, Jericho. I mean, she doesn't seem to be smitten by your…Uh…I'll say 'charm', like the other girls are." Matt reminded.

"She's a later target. She makes good food, and I don't think we should get rid of her until after we drop the dead weight." Jericho explained.

"_Yeah, Couscous has an attitude problem and she seems to have a negative reaction to how I can talk to the other girls." Jericho explained. "However, she adds something to the tribe with her cooking, while Monna Lisa and Robin don't really do much and haven't really done a lot since we finished setting up camp."_

_Matt couldn't help but laugh. "This is actually pretty funny. Mitchell practically told Jericho that he didn't agree with the plan and it didn't get picked up." He chuckled. "Yeah, I could reveal that little secret to Jericho, but I think it'd be more fun to sit back and let things happen. The last thing I want is to make myself a target with the wrong people."_

"So the girls will vote with us?" Saur asked, still holding onto his head.

"All of them except Couscous, not that her vote matters in the end." Jericho shrugged. "That's seven votes right there."

"You sound confident." Matt lifted an eyebrow. "You're not worried about a blindside?"

Jericho smirked. "Those girls are wrapped around my finger. They'll do whatever I tell them to." He replied casually.

Mitchell sighed and sat back, looking away.

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

Zita walked along the beach and suddenly saw Wallace drawing something in the sand. Curiosity getting the better of her, Zita walked over to see what was up.

"So what's on your mind this time, Wallace?" Zita smirked. "Let me guess: You're drawing potential designs and blueprints for some new diabolical invention, right?"

"Something like that. It's harder to come up with plots and schemes than I remember." Wallace said.

"Because we're on Survivor and don't have access to anything out here." Zita reminded. "At least back on Total Drama things were still relatively normal…"

"_I don't like being away from my workshop for so long. Sometimes, I just feel the need to create a laughing gas grenade, a shrink ray or a self-defending safe." Wallace admitted. "When I get an idea for a gadget or invention, I draw it on something, but I've got no blueprints out here!"_

"How about you go ask Yannis for some of the paper in his notepad?" Zita asked.

"The poor guy's got a limited supply of paper. I'm not evil enough to steal from a handicapped person."

Zita rolled her eyes. "It's not stealing it he's giving it to you, you know." She reminded.

"_The thing with Wallace is that he's thankfully not as evil as he claims he is. He's got a fairly big conscience and his 'dastardly' inventions aren't made to kill or cripple." Zita said. "He'd be a heck of a brilliant inventor if he wasn't so obsessed with gaining recognition through villainy."_

Yessica sighed as she walked over and sat down on a rock. "Man. This is going to be a long, boring job…" She lamented.

"What?" Wallace asked.

"Helping Donny keep an eye on Kasimar and Nakia as they search for idols. I must have watched Nakia search the same area five times over the course of a couple of hours and I was seriously this close from getting up and flat-out telling her that she had already searched that area." Yessica replied.

Zita pondered for a bit, the smirked. "Maybe I can help." She said. "I think I can keep out of sight and still manage to watch them from afar."

"Whatever works, because it's so frustrating doing nothing but watching them." Yessica said. "I honestly don't know how Donny was able to do it by himself for the first few days…"

Night eventually rolled in. the two teams decided to go to bed and prepare for another day…

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 5)**

"I tried to convince Jericho to target Couscous instead of one of you two, but his mind seems to be set in stone." Mitchell sighed as he talked to Monna Lisa and Robin.

Robin folded his arms and sighed. "What about the other guys? Maybe they can be convinced to vote against Couscous?" He asked.

Mitchell seemed to ponder this for a second. "Maybe. Matt seems to be the most-likely to switch since he seemed to agree with me back there." He nodded.

"_I don't want either of the kids to go this early, but Jericho doesn't want to see things my way and vote out Couscous instead." Mitchell said. "I'm going to have to hope Matt or Saur will listen to reason and help me out, here. Jericho's already got the girls at his beck and call, but at least the guys are a little more-independent."_

"How do we know they would vote with us, though?" Robin asked. "I…Uh…I don't know if I trust those guys yet…"

"Maybe I can just turn invisible and watch them from a distance." Monna Lisa smirked. "Or use some clairvoyance to get into their minds?"

Mitchell blinked. "You can do that?" He asked.

"Sure. I've got a bunch of psychic abilities at my disposal." Monna Lisa shrugged. "Want something set on fire?"

"Uh…No."

"_As I've said, it's no fun living out here when I can't use most of my psychic abilities, and the others don't really like seeing me doing them. Robin seems to be the most-uncomfortable around my abilities." Monna Lisa sighed. "I don't get what the big deal is. I mean, it's not like I'm harming anything out here."_

"Just remember to keep a low profile on this for now." Mitchell said. "If Jericho found out that I was helping you two behind his back, he'd target all of us for sure."

"No problem. He makes me a little uneasy, anyway." Robin nodded.

Meanwhile, unknowing to the trio, someone was watching them from a tree. A long nose poked out from the top branches as the figure gazed down.

"Hmm…Mitchell isn't as loyal as he seemed…" Arianna muttered to herself.

"_I thought Mitchell was a solid ally to Jericho, and yet I see him conversing with the people Jericho is trying to get out." Arianna explained. "Maybe I should tell the other girls about this before I go to Jericho…"_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 5)**

Helen sat alone by the fire pit, which suited her fine enough. The less time she spent socializing with the energetic and fun-loving people, the better. The alone time gave Helen much more time to think to herself anyway.

"I wonder how I'm going to do this…" Helen pondered. "I suppose there's only so far I can go…Unless of course there's that stupid tribal swap to shake up the game and I get put onto a new tribe."

"_I dislike the fact that so many people come into this game to have fun. The point here is to win the million dollars, isn't it?" Helen quizzed. "The main reason I joined the others to vote out Rheneas was that he'd make the camp far too-lively, but then again, keeping Kasimar would bring a lot of the drama that I also detest."_

"Look who it is. Just the person I wanted to see." Kasimar said as he made his way over with Nakia following him. "I suppose I never got the chance to thank you for keeping me back there, deadpan."

"Don't get used to it." Helen replied dryly.

"Oh, come on. We all know you hate the others as much as we do." Nakia rolled her eyes.

"I don't hate THEM. I hate their outlook on life. There's a difference."

"_Helen thinks she's so high and mighty with that perspective, but she's deluded if she thinks that anyone will vote for her in the end." Nakia rolled her eyes. "I feel she and Kasimar are the only people I've got a chance to win against compared to the rest of this idiot bunch, so we'll need to keep her around for now."_

"Okay. How about we do this a different way, then." Kasimar said with a smirk as he looked Helen square in the eyes. "Vote against us and I'll dislocate your left arm and shatter your right."

Helen remained unaffected. "You know that you can't get away with that here, Kasimar." Helen said, an eyebrow lifted. "In addition, we all know that you aren't as deadly as you say you are. You're a weak individual that would go down like a beige sack of potatoes in one punch."

Kasimar narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tongue before I tear it out!" He snapped.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Resorting to words as always." She remarked. "Look, just back off and I'll think about it. Remember that your drama-causing personality makes you just as much of a target for me."

Kasimar paused for a moment, then scowled. "Fine. Let's go, Nakia." He said as he and Nakia left Helen alone.

Nakia sighed. "I think she may be a lost cause." She replied.

"We'll see." Kasimar said before smirking. "We'll see."

"_So Helen doesn't think I'm deadly? Well, wait until I'm against her in a challenge that requires physical violence." Kasimar smirked. "That'll be fun…"_

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Looks like the bump on your head's healing nicely, Saur." Yorgue inspected as she looked at Saur's head from above. "It's not as big as it was yesterday."

"That's good, I guess." Saur admitted. "I just wish I knew who threw that."

"You've already said that." Yorgue said. "Uh oh. That's a sign of brain damage."

Saur's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"_I've sort of become the tribe medic with my professions and I've helped minor injuries and ailments since we started. It gives people a reason to keep me around, anyway." Yorgue shrugged. "That being said, the most-serious injury I've seen thus far was Saur's head injury, and even that was minor in itself."_

Kathy watched Saur walk off. "You were kidding about that brain damage part, weren't you?" She asked.

"How'd you guess?" Yorgue asked.

"Because it's something I would have told him." Kathy chuckled. "Did you see his reaction?"

Couscous rolled her eyes as she stirred some food in her cooking pot (her luxury item). "Ya both have lousy senses a' humour." She said. "Yer ways a' havin' fun're just as bad."

"Aw, lighten up, Couscous." Kathy said.

"_I like to have fun and mess with people to get a couple of laughs. There's no real harm in that, anyway." Kathy shrugged. "Couscous needs to lighten up a bit, because if she keeps being a stick-in-the-mud about everything, that'll come back to haunt her."_

"Girls, I think I may have just found out something." Arianna said as she came over.

"Jericho's got colon cancer?" Couscous asked flatly. Kathy swatted her upside the head. "No soup fer you!" The green cat snapped.

"No. I think Mitchell may not be as loyal as Jericho thinks." Arianna explained. "I saw him bonding with Monna Lisa and Robin, trying to get them to vote with him."

"Finally! Someone on that stupid alliance has a frickin' BRAIN!" Couscous rambled loudly.

"So what do you propose we do?" Yorgue asked. "Go to Jericho about this?"

"It's not our problem, though." Kathy pointed out. "What if Jericho trusts Mitchell's word more than ours?"

"Ah dun care what the greasy tool thinks." Couscous piped up.

"That's nice." Yorgue said flatly.

"_We're in a bit of a dilemma. We COULD tell Jericho about Mitchell, but would that be beneficial to us?" Yorgue asked. "If Jericho trusts Mitchell, then he may dump all of us. But if Jericho believes us, then that'll put us all in good favour with him."_

"_Ah'm surrounded bah a buncha' frickin' idiots." Couscous said flatly._

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

Yessica walked through camp and spotted Xyly carrying lumber with Yannis following behind (carrying much-less lumber). Yessica decided to go over and talk to them.

"_Since Zita said she'd go help Donny for now, I decided to see if I could try to mend bridges with the other Letterz 2 players. Xyly and Yannis are the most-understanding on their side, so maybe they'll listen to me." Yessica noted. "I'm risking a bit by doing this, but we need to get them to trust us again."_

"What are you guys doing?" Yessica asked as she came over.

"Getting more lumber for firewood." Xyly replied casually.

"Um…We already have a lot of it, though." Yessica supplied.

"Xyly is not going to put it past Kasimar to sabotage us." Xyly replied again. "Xyly wants to be ready and have a backup supply."

Yessica paused for a moment. "Um…You're carrying a lot, Xyly. I don't think you were that buff back in Total Drama." She pointed out.

Xyly couldn't help but grin. "Xyly wants the body of a true Viking and works herself to the max to make sure that she makes her ancestors proud." She said proudly.

"How about you, Yannis?" Yessica asked. "Why are you helping Xyly? No offense, but…It doesn't look like you're doing as much as Xyly."

Yannis gave a shrug as he continued to carry the few pieces of lumber that he was carrying.

"You really expect Yannis to carry as much as Xyly?" Xyly asked jokingly.

"_Yannis is a good person, but he is scrawny. Between him and Xyly, there's no comparison in the strength department." Xyly explained. "He knows that, too. He just doesn't make a big deal about it. Xyly thinks that why people find him charming."_

"Um…We were thinking about splitting the votes next time if you guys were interested." Yessica said.

"How so?" Xyly asked.

"Like, four of us vote for Kasimar and three for Nakia." Yessica replied. "That way, even if Kasimar finds the idol, we still get rid of one of them."

"Donny doesn't seem willing to trust you guys that easily." Xyly reminded. Yannis nodded.

"Yeah. We've been trying to get back in good graces with him. Zita's currently helping him watch Kasimar and Nakia."

"_Xyly and Yannis are at least a little more-forgiving than Donny. He'll be harder to sway back to our side." Yessica sighed. "But there's really not much more we can do about that. We just need to try and get him to trust us again."_

Night rolled in again. Knowing that there would be a challenge the following day, the two tribes went to bed to prepare for it.

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 6)**

Couscous scratched her head as she handed Robin some more food. "Well Ah'm stumped. Ya've been eatin' mah stuff fer a while now and ya still ain't lookin' any better." She said. "Yer still just as scrawny and pale as ya were when we started."

"I guess it just takes a bit for me to register food like this." Robin admitted. "I don't really…Eat very well where I come from."

Couscous sighed. "Looks like Ah gotta try harder."

"_Couscous means well, but I just…Don't have the heart to tell her that I'm stuck looking like this no matter what happens, because…You know, I'm not actually alive." Robin said. "Heck, I haven't really been able to TASTE the things that Couscous cooks, but I know that if I just told her outright, she'd probably not take it very well…"_

"You ready for the challenge today?" Kathy asked as she came over. "What do you think we're up against?"

"Hopefully not another swimmin' challenge." Couscous rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe a physical challenge." Robin supplied. "Don't we have more strong players than the other team?"

"We gots more WEAK players ta make up fer it, though."

"Either way, I'm wondering who the other tribe voted out first…" Kathy shrugged.

"_If I was to bet, my rational side would say that blue-haired creep got the boot, but parasites like him are never that easy to get rid of first…" Kathy noted. "Someone else probably got the boot instead, but I'm curious to find out who it was…"_

"Guys, we got some treemail." Matt announced as he came into camp.

"Took long enough." Saur smirked as he approached. "What's it say?"

"It's wondering if we're any good at digging." Matt explained.

"Man! When the heck are we going to have a physical challenge?!" Saur asked aloud.

"Just go with it, Saur. There's nothing you can do about it." Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Time to see who got voted out!" Kathy said in anticipation.

"_How many days are we going to go through before we have something PHYSICAL, anyway? I didn't sign up for this show to just disregard my strength!" Saur insisted before sighing. "We NEED to do something physical within the next few days…"_

"_Did I mention that I love seeing how dysfunctional my tribe can get? Because I do." Matt pointed out._

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 6)**

Donny yawned as he sat down by the fire pit. "I don't understand why I'm so tired today…" He lamented.

"Probably because you've done nothing but follow Kasimar and Nakia like shadows since we started." Zita replied simply as she came over. "With the little amount of sleep you've been getting, I'm surprised that you're still able to stand upright."

"I'll get all the sleep I need after we vote out Kasimar." Donny replied. "At least then we wouldn't have to worry about him finding an idol."

"_Zita's helping me keep tabs on those two, but at the moment I don't trust her enough to tell me everything." Donny admitted. "Call me paranoid or pessimistic, but you know what? I don't care. Rheneas is gone because those three decided to keep Kasimar. It's going to take a lot more to get my trust back."_

Zita looked back and saw Nakia walking by. "I expect you and Kasimar to try your hardest, Nakia." She called out. "You KNOW you two are going home the instant we lose, so that should give you an incentive."

"Whatever." Nakia rolled her eyes. "Get a haircut and THEN talk to me, okay?"

"I don't know why you people still bother with her." Donny said as Nakia kept on walking. "She isn't worth any of our time."

"Maybe not, but we need them to actually try or else we'll be at a huge disadvantage real quick." Zita explained.

"_The only reason I'm trying my hardest in the challenges is because Kasimar and I still haven't found any trace of the idol." Nakia explained. "We know everyone else is searching for it, but I know that none of them are smart enough to actually find it, so it must still be in play somewhere."_

"We've got treemail, everyone." Wallace announced as he walked into camp. "Looks like it's a digging challenge."

"Good thing it's not physical." Helen said.

"Because a strong player just got voted out or because you don't want to exert too much energy?" Donny quizzed.

"The answer to both is yes."

"_Digging…Too bad I can't use my inventions out here. There's this digging device I created to help burrow into buildings that would come in handy for this." Wallace pondered. "Still, we've got a chance since I'm sure a digging challenge will be something any of us could do well in…"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The Harrack Tribe stood on their mat in the middle of a clearing, waiting for the challenge to start. The Gonaza Tribe was currently empty.

"Before we continue, let's bring out the Gonaza Tribe." SSBFreak said as the Total Drama players emerged from the jungle and walked over. Everyone saw who was absent from the group. "Rheneas was voted out at Tribal Council."

This seemed to take everyone on Harrack by surprise. "Huh? Rheneas?" Kathy asked.

"How the heck did that happen?!" Saur added. He didn't get an answer as the Gonaza Tribe stepped onto their mat.

"Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing your digging and puzzle-making skills at once." SSBFreak said. Everyone saw a large pit of sand behind the host. "In that pit, buried in the sand, are eighteen puzzle pieces, nine for each tribe. The goal is to find each of those puzzle pieces and bring them over to your provided puzzle area to put together your team's nine-piece puzzle. Keep in mind that you can only find one piece, and once you do, you aren't allowed to go back into the pit to search for a second one. The first team to collect all nine pieces and put their puzzle together will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"Harrack, you have an extra member." SSBFreak continued. "Who will you be sitting out?"

"I will." Monna Lisa replied, holding her hand up.

"Okay. If everyone else will get ready, we can begin right away."

The eighteen other players prepared to run towards the pit and jump in to start the search. The only obvious exception was Helen, who just looked disinterested.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready…" SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

The eighteen players took off running towards the sand pit, although Helen again brought up the rear, looking like she was more jogging than anything. Everyone else reached the sand pit at almost the same time and jumped in to start searching. By the time Helen arrived at the sand pit, everyone else was already searching.

Jericho dug through the sand and grunted in annoyance. "This sand is impossible to push aside." He said. "The holes keep filling back in."

Robin felt around in the sand, not coming up with anything. "Man. Either the pieces are small or there's a lot more ground to cover than it looks like." He admitted.

"What I wouldn't give for a metal detector right now." Wallace said as he shoved some sand aside.

"The puzzle pieces probably aren't metal, genius." Zita said flatly.

The eighteen players continued searching for a bit, still unable to find any pieces that were their own. If any pieces belonging to the other team were found, the players just put them back. This continued for a bit before one correct piece was found.

"Hey! This one's silver! I found one!" Saur said as he plucked the puzzle piece up and climbed out of the pit.

Zita found a piece a few seconds after Saur did and climbed out after him, although Arianna had found her team's second piece as she did.

Saur arrived at his team's puzzle board and inspected the piece he had. Looking at the outline of where the pieces were supposed to go, he found where his piece went and stuck it in. By this time, Arianna had arrived and done the same while Zita had put her team on the board.

"Harrack is already up 2-1." SSBFreak announced.

"We've got this, guys! Keep looking!" Arianna called out.

"Those pieces didn't look very big…" Mitchell muttered. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Keep looking. They're in here somewhere." Matt urged.

"Hey! I found one!" Donny said as he climbed out of the pit.

"Oh, look. I have, too." Helen noted.

"How did she find one before us?!" Couscous asked as Helen climbed out of the pit. "She was the last one here!"

"Must have gotten lucky in choosing a location to dig." Matt said.

Donny and Helen arrived at their team's puzzle and added their pieces to Zita's.

"Gonaza is now leading 3-2."

"We're in the lead, guys! Let's keep it!" Zita called out.

"Looks like I'm tying the game." Jericho smirked as he pulled up a silver puzzle piece.

"Not on my watch, my friend!" Wallace laughed as he pulled up a brown puzzle piece. "I have foiled your plans once again!"

"Whatever."

Jericho and Wallace got out of the pit and ran over to their puzzles, putting the pieces into the puzzles.

"Gonaza is still leading 4-3."

"This is retarded." Kasimar growled. "I'm usually way better at finding stuff than this."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Deal with it." She said.

"Don't tell me what to do, freak!"

Kathy smirked as she pulled out a silver puzzle piece. "Doesn't matter what you think, because I'm done." She said as she climbed out of the pit. Kasimar cursed.

Nakia pulled a brown puzzle piece from the pit. "Finally. That took way too long." She shook her head as she climbed out. Yannis, having found a puzzle piece as well, silently climbed out after her.

"We're doing pretty well so far." Zita nodded. "We could win this…"

"Don't jinx us, Zita." Donny warned as Nakia and Yannis approached the puzzle while Kathy did the same to hers.

"Gonaza increases their lead to 6-4."

This left Couscous, Matt, Mitchell, Robin and Yorgue searching for Harrack while Kasimar, Xyly and Yessica were the ones searching for Gonaza. This continued for a bit without anyone finding anything due to their being a dwindling number of pieces left in the sand.

Suddenly, Yorgue stumbled upon one of her team's pieces and picked it up. "Hey! I've got one!" She announced.

"So have I." Matt nodded. "Freaking finally."

Xyly, searching through the pit, managed to find a piece. "Oh! Found one! Xyly missed it!" She said as she picked up the piece and got out of the pit.

"Harrack closes the gap, but Gonaza still leads 7-6." SSBFreak announced as the three added their pieces to the puzzles.

The remaining five players still searching were becoming increasingly frustrated with how long it was taking to find their puzzles pieces, although Couscous and Kasimar were the two most visibly-frustrated.

"I found one!" Mitchell announced. "Guys, we're still in this!"

Kasimar suddenly saw a brown puzzle piece and grabbed it. "Not if I can help it!" He replied as he climbed out of the pit. The two ran over to their puzzles and added their pieces.

"That brings the score to 8-7 for Gonaza."

This left Yessica going against Couscous and Robin. The blonde girl searched around the pit through areas she hadn't been yet while the two remaining Harrack players were trying to search faster.

"Ugh! Ah can't frickin' SEE with all dis sand in mah eyes!" Couscous cursed.

"Where the heck are they?" Robin asked himself.

Seeing that the others were struggling as much as she was, Yessica continued. "There's only one left. It has to be around here somewhere." She muttered to herself. "But where?"

"Come on, Yessica! You got this!" Zita called out.

"We're still in this, you two!" Mitchell repeated. "Keep going!"

The three continued to search for what felt like an eternity to everyone. However, in the end, someone managed to find a puzzle piece and held it up.

The Gonaza Tribe cheered as Yessica climbed out of the pit and ran over to the nearly-completed puzzle, leaving Couscous and Robin still digging in the sand. Yessica put her piece in with the rest, finishing the brown nine-piece puzzle.

"That's it! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Gonaza wins Immunity!"

Yessica cheered and sighed in relief. "That was rough." She admitted.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Gonaza Tribe. You are all safe from elimination and are guaranteed at least a few more days out here." SSBFreak said as he turned to the losing tribe. "Harrack, I'll be seeing you all at Tribal Council tonight, where it will be your turn to vote someone out of the game. You've had almost a week to get to know your tribe-mates, so hopefully you'll be able to make a decision relatively easily." He said. "I'll give you the rest of the day to make up your minds, but for now, you can head back to camp."

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"_We lost our first challenge, but the good thing now is that we can cut the weak links loose and our challenge abilities won't be impeded." Jericho said. "Our first targets are Monna Lisa and Robin, and I think we should target Robin first after his performance in the challenge."_

"So you guys are good with targeting Robin first?" Jericho asked. "Save Monna Lisa for next time?"

"Whatever works." Matt shrugged. "I'm fine with either choice."

"Why Robin, though?" Mitchell asked. "Why not Couscous? She performed just like he did in the challenge."

"That may be, but at least Couscous offers something to the tribe." Jericho said.

"A cook?"

"I'd rather eat good out here if we have the choice." Jericho pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm fine with voting out Robin." Saur nodded.

_Matt chuckled. "This could be interesting. Mitchell's clearly trying to pitch it to Jericho to keep Robin, but he's not biting." He noted. "I think I may just roll with it and vote with Jericho, and then see what happens between him and Mitchell afterwards."_

Robin and Monna Lisa watched as Mitchell came over. "I don't suppose your pitching worked, did it?" Robin asked.

"No. We may have to rely on the girls to vote out Couscous." Mitchell explained.

"Will that work?" Monna Lisa asked. "I mean, tricking them into voting against Jericho?"

"It's possible." Mitchell shrugged.

"Couscous has been telling us that she's voting for Jericho, so I guess we'd only need two for a majority." Robin said. "…I just hope this works."

"_We're going to need to hope that the girls don't ask Jericho any questions, because voting out Couscous is the only way I can stay at this point." Robin sighed. "…I was hoping that it wouldn't be like this so soon."_

"Jericho wants Couscous out?" Kathy asked.

"That's what Mitchell told us. Couscous is weaker and will hold us back a little more in challenges." Monna Lisa nodded. "She's been telling us that she's voting for Jericho, so maybe we should take her out now."

"I don't know. This seems a little fishy." Kathy noted suspiciously.

"Don't look at me. Mitchell said it came from Jericho." Monna Lisa said.

"You want us to bring Mitchell here to confirm it? We can." Robin added.

"No. It's fine." Kathy said.

Monna Lisa and Robin walked off as Kathy turned to Arianna and Yorgue. "What do you girls make of it?" She asked.

"Mitchell's been talking to the kids behind Jericho's back, likely forming a side alliance." Arianna supplied. "How much do you want to bet that voting out Couscous is actually Mitchell's idea and not Jericho's?"

"Probably a sure thing."

"_We've found out that Mitchell isn't as loyal to Jericho as he first seemed, so already that makes whatever he says a little iffy." Arianna said. "I'll need to keep an even closer eye on him from here on out if he's trying to lead us on…"_

"So what do we do?" Yorgue asked. "If we go to Jericho about this, we may get accused."

"We'll have to play it by ear and see what arises at Council." Kathy replied.

**(Tribal Council)**

The ten members of the Harrack Tribe walked into Tribal Council, carrying their torches. Finding a spot on the provided seats, everyone sat down.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council, Harrack Tribe, a place you have managed to avoid for almost a week now. In a moment, you will be voting one of your own out of the game." SSBFreak said before he started asking questions. "Matt, how has tribe life been since we started?"

"Not bad, and I think that for the most part we're on good terms." Matt shrugged. "There are a few outsiders, but I guess that comes with the territory."

"Care to say who they are?"

"No way. I don't have a death wish."

"Saur, what do you think cost your team the win this time?"

"To be honest, just dumb luck." Saur shook his head. "It doesn't matter how strong or smart you are. When it comes down to just digging a hole, all advantages go straight out the window."

"What types of advantages are you talking about?" Yorgue asked. "Whatever strong and smart people we have, the other team makes up for it. We're evenly-matched, as far as I'm concerned."

"That brings up another question." SSBFreak said. "Kathy, what was is like to see that your opponents were former Total Drama players?"

"It was unexpected, and it really worried me since they have more experience with these kinds of things than we do." Kathy replied. "I was honestly afraid they'd completely destroy us out here."

"Survivor is pretty different from Total Drama, though." Mitchell supplied.

"I know, but the same basic rules still apply."

"Jericho, how do you think the vote should go tonight?" SSBFreak asked.

"We need to keep our assets alive in the game since the other team stupidly decided to vote out one of theirs. This gives us an opportunity." Jericho explained. "I've seen that Couscous, Monna Lisa and Robin are the weakest of us all and don't offer much to the tribe, so I think they should go."

Couscous rolled her eyes. "Something to add, Couscous?" The host asked.

"That tool thinks he kin control the game! He's got the other goils wrapped around his fingah and they'll vote 'owevah he wants!" Couscous explained.

"You wound me, Couscous." Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Good!"

"Robin, how about you? What's your take on this?" SSBFreak asked.

"I think it's a little too early for judging. We've only had two challenges so far and already Jericho is calling us weak links." Robin said.

"He DOES have a point that you guys aren't the strongest, though." Saur replied.

"What difference does being the strongest mean in this game, though?" Robin asked. "I've suffered and fought through nightmares for years!"

"Yeah. Jericho's just coming off as a bully." Monna Lisa folded her arms.

"I thought those types of people intrigued you." Arianna lifted an eyebrow.

"Your mother." Monna Lisa said flatly.

"Last question; Arianna, how do you think the vote's going to go?" SSBFreak asked.

"Let's just say that it's going to be interesting." Arianna sighed.

"Okay. I think that's enough questions. It's time to vote." SSBFreak explained. "Matt, you're up."

Matt got up and walked out of the hut to go vote. The dark-haired young man approached the voting table, scribbled a name down and returned to the hut, smirking.

Arianna approached the table and wrote a name down. "I still wonder if we're doing the right thing…" She said as she voted and left the area.

Saur silently walked up to the table and grabbed the pen. He wrote a name down quickly and put it into the voting urn before turning around and walking away.

Couscous angrily wrote a name down and revealed Jericho's name. "It ain't gunna do nuttin', but Ah ain't votin' fer no one else!" She insisted as she voted.

Mitchell sighed as he wrote a name down. "I hope that the girls come through…" He said as he put his ballot into the urn and walked away.

Robin scribbled a name down and showed it. "I appreciate what you tried to do, but the vote needed to make sense for the girls to buy it." He said, having voted for Couscous.

Kathy approached the table and quickly wrote a name down before she changed her mind. The brown-haired girl voted silently and returned to the hut.

Jericho wrote a name down and showed it to the camera. "You're the biggest liability, kid. Nothing personal." He said, having voted for Robin.

Monna Lisa, being too short for the table, used her telekinesis to lift the pen and write her vote down. Still using her psychic abilities, Monna Lisa voted and walked away.

Yorgue was the last to vote and approached the table silently. The red alien wrote a name down and sighed before placing it in the ballot and returning.

Once all ten players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn of votes and returned with it a few moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained. No one made the move to play an idol. "It's time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Robin." Robin sighed.

"…Couscous." Couscous muttered something under her breath.

"Robin." Monna Lisa folded her arms.

"…Jericho." Jericho lifted an eyebrow.

"Couscous." Couscous tapped her arm impatiently.

"Robin." Mitchell held his breath.

"Couscous. That's 3-3 for Robin and Couscous, while Jericho has one." Robin and Couscous looked at each other.

"…Robin." Robin lowered his head. "Next vote and second person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Robin. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said.

Robin sighed as he stood up. "I kinda knew this was coming." He admitted as he grabbed his torch. "Just not this soon…"

"Robin, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Robin's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"The experience was good for a change." Robin noted as he walked out of the hut silently and vanished from sight.

Once Robin was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "And so ends another Tribal Council. It sounds like Robin may have seen that coming, but it's apparent that there was a few moments here that no one expected." He explained. "Whatever advantage you guys have over the other team is gone now. You're evenly-matched with the others and now we're back to an even playing field. You can all head back to camp."

The nine remaining Harrack players stood up, gathered their torches and left Tribal Council. Mitchell brought up the rear, silently looking mad. Jericho just had a kid eliminated, and that was a big strike against him for Mitchell. The blonde man sent a few ideas through his head. He was going to get back at Jericho for this…

"_My game was cut short…I guess it was unavoidable in the end, but I still think that they were judging too quickly." Robin explained. "I…I really wish I could have done more with my time out here, though. I guess it was just the luck of the draw I got, and the luck I had was terrible, much like my luck in Silent Hill…"_

**Voting History:**

**Robin – Arianna, Jericho, Kathy, Matt, Saur and Yorgue**

**Couscous – Mitchell, Monna Lisa and Robin**

**Jericho – Couscous**

Author's Notes: Jericho wins the battle and Robin is sent packing. Coming into this, I didn't have many plans for Robin. He was just there to be involved in the storylines of a few others.

I still enjoyed his character and I really wanted him to go a little further, but for story purposes he needed to go here. I'll be sure to keep him on hand for a Second Chances season.


	4. Days 7 to 9

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Well, I think that ended fairly well. Good work, guys." Jericho nodded as he and the others returned to camp.

"I don't think that vote went exactly the way you planned it, though." Matt lifted an eyebrow.

"What matters the most is that the vote went as planned." Jericho explained.

"_Robin left at council, which was exactly what should have happened, but something happened back there: Couscous got a third vote when, by my figures, she should only have gotten two." Jericho said. "Someone on my side didn't vote with me, and I'd like to find out who it was."_

"Maybe it was one of the girls." Saur suggested.

"Impossible. They're completely head-over-heels with me!" Jericho insisted. "Was it any of you?"

None of the three guys made a move before Matt sighed. "Even if it WAS one of us, would you really think we'd actually SAY anything?" He asked.

Jericho sighed. "I suppose not." He admitted. "Good thing I'm as smart as I am. This just needs some more thought."

Mitchell gave a small nod. "Sounds like you're okay, then." He said casually.

_Mitchell sat in front of the camera, not looking pleased. "Jericho crossed the line back there. He picked on and voted out a kid, and that is NOT going to sit well with me. Mark my words: Jericho is going DOWN!" He said. "…But I'm going to play along with his alliance for now. I want to make Jericho feel comfortable with his situation before I pull the rug out from under his feet!"_

"So what do you suggest we do?" Mitchell asked.

"The only thing we CAN do is see what kind of stuff we can dig up in the morning." Jericho nodded.

Meanwhile, the girls were sitting aside, contemplating what to do next.

"So I think it's obvious Mitchell tried to go against the vote." Kathy explained.

"I know. We already knew he was doing things behind Jericho's back and that vote proved it." Arianna said. "But where does that leave us?"

"Still without much to do. Jericho won't believe us over him if there isn't enough evidence." Kathy sighed.

"_We're in a position to get in good with Jericho, but we're going to have some trust issues with him if we go to him without evidence that it was Mitchell." Kathy explained. "We need to wait until Jericho himself starts suspecting him…Man, I really hate having to wait patiently for this. We may be losing our window to act."_

"So what do we do? Just lay low for now?" Yorgue asked. "I don't think we can do that much longer."

"We may not have a choice. We could wait for Mitchell to slip, though…" Arianna supplied.

"That may be all we can do." Kathy sighed.

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 7)**

Kasimar grunted as he kicked a rock to the side, frustrated at his lack of success. "How is this so hard?!" He asked himself. "I should have found that stupid idol three times by now!"

"_I was the idol master back on Total Drama! I'd find Immunity Idols and pluck them out from under the noses of the rest of those idiots!" Kasimar said. "It's been a week and I haven't found it yet! What gives?!"_

Wallace came over and, seeing Kasimar looking frustrated, gave a smirk. "It's good to see you having trouble, Kasimar." He admitted. "Not enjoying it when things don't go your way?"

"Go die somewhere." Kasimar replied flatly. "It's just taking a bit for me to get used to the experience again."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Wallace rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Your experience revolved around making life a living hell for everyone else."

"You're a fine one to talk, mister evil genius." Kasimar retorted.

"At least I have a conscience." Wallace said. "And I refuse to hurt people that can't fight back, unlike you!"

"_Next to Kasimar, I look like a saint by comparison. I feel like I want to get back to my scheming ways since it'd do me well out here, but I can't do it while Kasimar is still here." Wallace said. "Mark my words, the instant Kasimar goes, evil Wallace is going to make his appearance."_

"Now if you don't mind, I'm busy." Kasimar said. "So either drop dead or go bother someone else."

"Just reminding you who's the one on his last legs." Wallace said as he turned. "And just so you know, it isn't me."

"Whatever." Kasimar scoffed as Wallace walked away.

Observing the scene from afar to keep an eye on Kaismar, Donny appeared to be in thought. "Hmm…" He mused. "Could Wallace become a big threat once Kasimar goes?" He asked himself.

"_Sure, he's a pretty harmless and incompetent villain, but I can't deny that Wallace is a certified genius. The stuff he made back on Total Drama would make any self-respecting inventor jealous." Donny said. "I may have to tell this to the others. If Wallace becomes a threat, he'll be hard to get rid of later…"_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 7)**

Couscous muttered a few things under her breath as she stirred something in her pot frustratingly. Yorgue sat nearby, staring at her awkwardly.

"_Couscous took Robin's elimination pretty hard, but I guess it's somewhat understandable since she was so dead-set on getting the kid a decent meal." Yorgue admitted. "But the way she's been looking lately makes people afraid to approach her. We don't want to get slapped with a spoon or anything."_

"…Couscous, WHO do you have in that pot?" Yorgue asked, seeing how angrily Couscous was stirring the food.

"Don't talk ta meh!" Couscous snapped. "Ya pricks voted out tha one kid dat needed mah cookin' more den anyone else!"

"He was holding the tribe back!"

"Is dat what JERICHO told ya?!" Couscous demanded. "Oy, you pathetic buncha goils'd be all ovah him if he told ya ta do somthin'!"

Yorgue sighed. "You're impossible to talk to, you know." She said.

"_Am Ah the only one on dis tribe wiff a frickin' BRAIN?! None of dose girls are seein' dat Jericho is a sleaze! He tells dem ta vote fer Robin and dey go wiff it!" Couscous cursed. "Dey ain't even playin' their own game at dis point! It's all Jericho's!"_

"What's all the racket over here?" Jericho asked as he came over.

"Just trying to talk to Couscous about the vote." Yorgue insisted.

"Yer most at fault, ya prick! Ah gots every right ta be ticked off at ya!" Couscous shouted at Jericho.

"You're not making any sense, Couscous." Jericho said. "Robin was the weakest, so he had to go."

"He weren't da weakest! Dat's what ya told yer frickin' HAREM so that dey'd vote wiff ya!"

"You're taking this too far, Couscous." Yorgue said. "Don't bring us into this."

"Ah'll bring frickin' YUGOSLAVIA into it if Ah wanted!"

"_Couscous is doing a fine job alienating herself from the rest of the tribe, which saves a bit of work from me in the long run." Jericho shrugged. "With the way she's going off at anyone she comes into contact with, I don't think there's anyone here that'd willingly join her in an alliance."_

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

Helen strolled through camp, glancing around to see if she could find the idol. She obviously wasn't putting much effort into it, but the fact remained that she was looking.

"Of course they'd hide the idol in a non-obvious place." Helen sighed. "I'm never going to find it at this point."

"_I suppose there's no denying it now; I could really use the idol. Once we get rid of Kasimar and Nakia, I'm probably the next in line." Helen rolled her eyes. "I hate having to put too much effort into things, but if I find the idol, then I'll admit that it was worth it."_

Yannis saw Helen searching for the idol and scratched his head before walking over. Helen saw Yannis approaching as he waved at her. "Oh. Morning, Yannis." Helen said.

Yannis scribbled something down on his notepad and showed Helen, asking why it looked like she was putting effort into looking.

Helen sighed. "Well, if you must know, I'm looking for the idol." She said.

Yannis paused, an eyebrow lifted, and then simply pointed at Helen questioningly. "Yes, me." Helen nodded.

_Yannis sat in front of the camera, blinking a few times. He gave a shrug._

Suddenly hearing some rustling noises, the two turned and saw Nakia emerging from the jungle, muttering something under her breath as she picked some leaves out of her hair.

"Ugh…Stupid trees! If I had known those leaves would do so much to my hair, I wouldn't have gone in!" Nakia muttered.

"Frankly, I think it's an improvement." Helen drawled. Yannis suppressed a snigger.

"Shut up, you!" Nakia said. "You have no right to judge on my appearance!"

"You do it all the time." Helen lifted an eyebrow. Yannis nodded.

"_Now HELEN is making jokes at my expense…Although her sarcastic remarks are likely meant to be insults and not jokes." Nakia said. "Still, it's completely-humiliating! I thought Helen was on my side! She was the one that willingly helped vote out Rheneas!"_

"We'll see who's laughing soon enough." Nakia said, eyes narrowed. "It sure isn't going to be YOU."

"Of course it isn't. I don't laugh." Helen replied casually.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Nakia said as she turned and marched off.

Helen sighed as she looked at Yannis. "That's why I prefer you over the others, Yannis. You're quiet." She said.

Yannis scratched his head.

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"What's up with her, anyway?" Matt asked Arianna.

"We don't know. Couscous has been agitated all day and has been lashing out at everyone that talks to her." Arianna explained.

"Probably because of Robin's elimination." Matt rolled his eyes as he wandered off.

"It's probably best that we leave Couscous alone for now. Maybe she'll cool off by tomorrow."

"Considering her quick temper, I somehow doubt that."

"_We're trying to give Couscous her space, and I have to say that it was awkward eating her food after what she's been saying." Arianna said. "I was afraid her food would have been poisoned or something."_

Matt wandered around and spotted Saur trying to make a fire. Matt decided to go over and talk to him. "You have a minute, Saur?" He asked.

"Sure, Matt. What's on your mind?" Saur asked.

"At the moment, a potential alliance idea."

"_I can't coast by with Jericho forever. Sooner or later, people are going to turn on him, and I'm going to need a backup plan for that." Matt explained. "I think if I form a side alliance with Saur, I'd have a better chance. It'd be a Brains and Brawn thing we'd have going."_

"You want to go behind Jericho's back and form a separate alliance?" Saur asked.

"We may as well do it now, Saur." Matt explained. "When it gets down to it, would Jericho go to the end with US?"

"He formed the alliance." Saur shrugged.

"He's also able to convince the girls to vote however he wants." Matt reminded.

"Hmm…Maybe." Saur said. "Okay. I'm in, but we gotta keep this out of Jericho's ears."

"I know. That's the plan."

"_Maybe forming a sub-alliance with Matt would be a good thing. I could use someone on my side with enough smarts to get by." Saur said. "So long as he relies on me to do the physical labour, I'll leave the thinking to him._

Night eventually rolled in. Expecting a challenge the following day, everyone went to bed.

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 8)**

"_After my revelation about Wallace the other day, I knew I had to confide the idea in someone else, and since I can't really have a conversation with Yannis, that leaves Xyly." Donny said. "I hope she's willing to hear me out on this, because the plan from the start was to get Kasimar out, and then Nakia and Helen…"_

"You want to focus on Wallace after we get rid of Kasimar and Nakia?" Xyly asked, a little surprised.

"Just think about it, Xyly. Wallace is a huge mental threat." Donny explained.

"…WALLACE?"

"Yeah, he's insane, but he's a freaking genius!" Donny reminded.

"_Xyly has always known Wallace to be a little…Eccentric. Sure, he has many ideas and is a skilled inventor, but much of his stuff tends to backfire on him." Xyly shrugged. "Then again, maybe Wallace makes them like that on purpose because it goes with standard villain territory."_

"It's just something that came into my mind, Xyly." Donny sighed. "Just…Just keep it in mind for now. We'll figure out where to go with it later."

"Xyly will." Xyly shrugged. "She just isn't sure about how the girls would react afterwards."

"We have treemail." Helen announced dryly as she walked into camp.

"We'll have to talk more about this later." Xyly noted as she and Donny went over to Helen.

"You actually got the mail today, Helen?" Yessica asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Why not? Everyone does." Helen responded with a similar lift of an eyebrow as she calmly opened the letter and read it. "It's wondering if we're good at puzzles."

"Puzzles?! When are we going to have a physical challenge?!" Kasimar asked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Yessica asked.

"Shut up! It was a rhetorical question!"

"_I may be limited on how much fun I can have around camp, but I know they're much more-lenient in physical challenges." Kasimar said. "I know I just need to wait until we have something physical so I can actually break someone's leg, but the problem is WAITING for it to arrive since it's taking forever!"_

"_Why was he even invited here?!" Yessica asked._

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 8)**

"I wasn't expecting to be set back this quickly." Monna Lisa muttered. "Those tool-heads voted out Robin and now we're both up a creek."

"Not quite, Monna Lisa. We've still got a chance." Mitchell said. "It involves working with Couscous, but it's a chance."

"But she's so ANNOYING." Monna Lisa whined.

"_I want to take Jericho down, but I want it to be satisfying. If I can figure out a way to screw him out of his sense of control, then I'm golden." Mitchell smirked. "I'll do whatever I can to make it happen, but remember than when it happens, I don't want Jericho to see it coming."_

"So we aren't going to target Jericho first, then?" Monna Lisa asked.

"No. As much as I hate to admit it, he's too strong. Voting him out early would be stupid." Mitchell shook his head.

"But…If we're voting with Couscous, then that leaves the targets to be…" Monna Lisa paused before giving a light smirk. "…Hey, I like the idea now."

"Good to hear. We'll have to figure out which of them to vote out first later…"

"_Taking out the girls that are fawning over Jericho…That's an intriguing idea. I want to go with it almost because I'm curious to see how Jericho reacts when it happens!" Monna Lisa laughed. "I thought Mitchell would be too chicken to make big moves, but he's a craftier player than I imagined!"_

"We've got treemail again!" Kathy announced as she ran into camp.

"Calm down, Kathy. We're in no rush." Matt rolled his eyes as Kathy opened the letter.

"Is there anyone good at puzzles?" Kathy asked.

"Still no physical challenge." Saur muttered.

"It'll come, Saur." Jericho assured. "You just need to be patient."

"It's been a WEEK!"

"_I know Saur's antsy, but he needs to control himself. I'm almost wondering what he'd be like if we went too far without a physical challenge." Jericho pondered before pausing. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't want to be in his way…"_

"If we don't get a physical challenge soon, I'm gonna KILL something!"

"We get it!" Matt moaned.

"Your obsession with this isn't healthy, Saur." Yorgue noted. "Maybe you're experiencing relapses after that head injury a few days ago?"

Saur's eyes widened. "Aw, man! I thought I was DONE with that!"

"_I may be a nice woman and someone who helps people recover from injuries, but even I couldn't resist making one more joke about that." Yorgue noted with a chuckle._

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Gonaza Tribe was standing on their mat in the middle of a clearing, waiting for the challenge to begin. The Harrack mat was empty.

"Before we start, let's bring out the Harrack Tribe." SSBFreak said as the aforementioned tribe emerged from the jungle and walked over to their mat. The Total Drama players saw who was absent. "Robin was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Kasimar grunted. "I was hoping to make that kid's life a living hell." He lamented as the Harrack Tribe stepped onto their mat.

"Welcome to your first Reward Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing your abilities to solve puzzles with something I'm sure that you all love: Sliding Puzzles!" SSBFreak announced. The contestants groaned as they saw two large sliding puzzles behind the host, each with the letter 1 to 9 on it and jumbled up to make two complete messes. "The goal is simple: Complete the puzzle and arrange all nine numbers in order. The first team to do so will win Reward, which is a large mattress for your shelter, big enough to fit everyone on your tribe."

"Since both teams are even, no one is sitting out. If you'll come over here and choose a board, we can begin." SSBFreak concinued.

The two teams walked over to the two sliding puzzles and stood in front of them, not looking very thrilled with the challenge and looking more wanting to get it over with.

"Okay. For Reward, Survivors ready?..." SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

Wallace started moving pieces around on his team's puzzle and groaned. "I've always hated these things." He said. "They take way too long to finish."

"And it relies too much on dumb luck." Yessica added. "But we may as well try. What's the strategy?"

"Let's start by trying to get the 1 into the top left corner of the puzzle." Donny suggested.

Meanwhile, the Harrack players were having similar problems with their puzzle. "Why are we trying to get the 9 piece into position first?" Matt asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to start at 1 and work our way out from there?"

"That looks like what the other team's doing." Jericho reminded. "We'll need to try something different and hope we can get lucky faster than them."

"I still say this is counter-productive…" Matt said as he moved another piece around.

"Try moving the 3 down, Yorgue." Kathy explained. "That'll free up space for the 2 in the top row."

"On it." Yorgue nodded.

The two teams worked on their puzzles, trying to solve it before their opponents. This continued for a few moments and it looked like not a lot of progress had been made. Teams were quickly getting frustrated with the puzzles.

"It's apparent that this challenge may be taking a while, so I may as well ask some questions to pass the time." SSBFreak said. "Saur, how are things going over there?"

"Why did you choose these puzzles?!" Saur asked. "No one likes these puzzles!"

"I agree! There things are way too hard to be done on a time limit!" Donny nodded.

"Why said you were on a time limit?" SSBFreak asked with a smirk. "We're going to be here until one team finishes their puzzle."

"We could be here all day!" Xyly insisted.

"Then you'd better hope someone gets lucky." SSBFreak shrugged. "Kasimar, what do you say your chances are at winning here?"

Kasimar didn't respond to the host and instead flipped him off without looking before sliding a piece around on the puzzle. The host blinked a few times.

"…Okay…Couscous, same question." SSBFreak said, only to see that Couscous was giving him a similar gesture as Kasimar. "You guys aren't any fun…"

"So how are we going to do this?" Mitchell asked. "Is there an order we need to do to get all these pieces in place?"

"There usually is with these puzzles. It usually has to be done a specific way or else we'll make a mistake and have to retrace our steps to get to it." Monna Lisa replied. "Be thankful that we're not solving a Rubric's Cube. Those things would take forever."

Yannis appeared to be in thought, silently moving some large pieces around before pointing up to a piece he couldn't reach. Xyly, the tallest of her team, easily moved the piece Yannis was pointing at.

"I think we're going to run into a dead end going that route." Helen explained. "There isn't much we can do with the next piece that way."

"Looks like Gonaza's starting to make some progress…"

"Pick it up! I think we should just throw all strategy out the window here and just keep making random moves to finish!" Saur said.

"But then we won't see where we're going!" Mitchell explained.

"I don't care!" Saur said as he grabbed the puzzle pieces and wildly swapped them around. "We gotta finish this fast!"

"Saur, stop it!" Arianna said. "You're not helping!"

"She's right, Saur! Give it a rest!" Jericho directed.

Saur wouldn't listen to reason, however, and continued to move pieces so frantically that no one could keep track of where they were anymore.

"What the heck are they doing over there?" Zita asked.

"They're losing the challenge. That's what." Nakia smirked.

"Okay. The 1 and 2 seem to be in the right spots for now." Wallace said. "Any ideas on what to do next?"

"Let's try over to the right." Zita suggested. "We're probably going to have to move the 1 and 2 a few more times later, though."

"At least they're in the rights spots…"

"This is getting us nowhere." Helen rolled her eyes.

"For once, Xyly agrees with Helen." Xyly nodded. "Wouldn't it be faster to do what Saur's doing?"

The Gonaza Tribe looked over at Saur, who was still frantically moving pieces. Yorgue and Jericho were trying to pry him away from the board.

"I think we're good." Yessica said.

Meanwhile, Jericho and Yorgue had managed to pry Saur away from the board. "You aren't accomplishing anything, Saur!" Jericho said.

"Guys, just drop it. Let's continue on." Matt sighed as he went back to work.

"Hey, Matt! Wait!" Kathy said. "Look! There are already a couple numbers in place and at least three only a spot or two off!"

"All it'd take ta fix it is sum minor adjustment." Couscous scratched her head.

Jericho blinked. "H-How did…" He asked.

Saur laughed as the others went to work. "Looks like I got us out of a jam, didn't I?" He asked.

"Shut up."

The Harrack Tribe worked on their puzzle, easily moving pieces into position now that Saur had unwittingly advanced their puzzle to near-completion.

"Look at that. The Harrack Tribe is gaining momentum."

"How the heck did that even WORK?!" Wallace asked. "That violated at least three laws of physics and probabilities right there!"

"Step it up, guys!" Donny urged.

The Gonaza Tribe tried to play catch up, but the Harrack Tribe was already too far ahead. The leading tribe easily moved the last few pieces around and formed the complete puzzle.

"That's it! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Harrack wins Reward!"

"I still can't believe that actually worked." Matt sighed.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Reward, Harrack Tribe. The mattress will be sent to your tribe and will be there when you get back." SSBFreak said before turning to the losing tribe. "Gonaza, I'm afraid I don't have anything for you. You're going to have to hope you can do better in tomorrow's Immunity Challenge. For now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"_Well, it was complete luck, but we won the challenge. And considering what Saur did back there, we could have easily just lost." Monna Lisa rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it got to the point where even my Clairvoyance wouldn't have been able to figure out what was going on."_

"Well, it's a good thing we won that." Saur nodded. "Looks like it was thanks to me, by the way."

"Thanks to you, nothing. All you did was mess up the puzzle." Matt reminded. "We just got REAL lucky."

"I'm with Matt." Mitchell nodded. "We have nothing to thank for our win back there but complete luck."

"Don't rain on my parade, guys." Saur folded his arms.

"You got no one to blame but yourself, wiener." Monna Lisa smirked.

"_Hey, the only reason we completed the puzzle as quick as we did was because I went all out back there!" Saur insisted. "Sure, we got a little lucky, but I was still the main reason we won! These people are just so unthankful…"_

"_Saur…Well, he thinks with his muscles. Blind luck won us the challenge, and I don't think it's going to happen again." Mitchell noted. "Still, he may be a good person to go to for a vote if I can convince him to vote against Jericho later on…"_

"Well, I think this is a good way to rebound after our last challenge, though." Yorgue shrugged. "Think we can keep it up like this?"

"I think so." Jericho said. "Now we just need to keep it up tomorrow and we should be good."

Couscous rolled her eyes. "Whatevah."

"_I've got a good amount of control here. The guys are tight with me and the girls will vote however I want." Jericho smirked. "The only outsiders left are Couscous and Monna Lisa, and since they're both weak it won't be a real loss to boot either of them."_

"_The good thing is that we're winning again. Losing that last Immunity Challenge wasn't good for morale and now we've got an edge for tomorrow." Yorgue said. "Is it a guaranteed win? No, but it's a start."_

Kathy sat down on the mattress and tested it. "Man. This is comfy." She said. "At least we'll be getting better sleep from now on."

"Yeah. At least we'll be well-rested for the challenge." Matt nodded.

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"_We didn't win the challenge, which means we don't get that mattress for the tribe. Not that it's a BAD thing, considering Kasimar is liable to just set it on fire the instant we get it." Xyly shrugged. "Maybe if we can get Kasimar out before we have another Reward Challenge, we'll be able to keep the reward."_

"I guess it's for the best that we didn't win." Yessica shrugged.

"Xyly agrees. She would prefer to actually SLEEP on it instead of watch it burn." Xyly nodded.

Yannis looked around as he scribbled something down. As he did, Wallace spoke. "Hopefully we'll have better luck in tomorrow's challenge." He said.

"You have any inventions that could help us?" Yessica half-joked.

"About twelve, but we'd get disqualified on the spot out here." Wallace sighed.

In the meantime, Yannis showed the others his note, which asked them where Kasimar and Nakia had gone.

"Xyly saw them sneak off to go look for the idol again." Xyly explained. "Donny and Zita went after them."

Meanwhile, Nakia pushed a bush aside as she looked behind it. "Have you found it, yet?" She asked.

"Would I still BE here if I did?" Kasimar grunted.

"Probably. I wouldn't put it past someone like you to mess with me." Nakia shot back.

"_I hate working with Kasimar, but I know the other idiots would vote for me over him in a heartbeat, so he's lucky I've decided to help him." Nakia explained. "We need the idol and we're going to find it, but if we're going to do that, I need to have his cooperation! How are we supposed to GET anywhere if he doesn't listen to me?!"_

"This is so stupid! We should have found that thing by now!" Nakia moaned.

"Keep your skirt on, will you?" Kasimar said before pausing. "Actually, I retract that statement. Feel free to remove it at any time."

"You're a sick piece of filth!"

"You're no prize yourself…" Kasimar rolled his eyes.

"_I love playing these people for fools. I know someone's been watching me search for the idol, and while I did have trouble finding it at first, I managed to stumble across it." Kasimar smirked evilly as he held up a small idol. "I inspected this several times and it looks legitimate, so this means that I'm back in power, baby! These idiots won't know what hit them!"_

Night eventually rolled in again. Knowing the important Immunity Challenge was tomorrow, everyone went to bed.

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 9)**

Kathy dug around a bush for the idol, but came up short. "Still nothing. I wish we could have been given some clues as to where the idol is…" She lamented.

Arianna folded her arms and looked thoughtful. "What's stopping us from making a fake idol and getting someone else to find it?" She asked.

"Nothing, except for the fact that the only people that would fall for something like that would be Couscous and Saur." Kathy said. "I don't like those odds."

"It's not like Jericho would be mad at us for doing it, though." Arianna said. "Not if Couscous is the one to find it."

"_We need to make our move sooner or later. Why not make it now, cause a weaker player to go and get in good graces with Jericho?" Arianna asked. "Even if Couscous goes next anyway, if it's because of a fake idol made by us, then maybe Jericho will appreciate us and keep us around over the guys in his alliance."_

"So…What? We make a fake idol and find it in a place only Couscous would find it?" Yorgue lifted an eyebrow. "Like where? She doesn't go very far from her cooking pot."

"We'd have to hide it around the fire pit, then." Arianna shrugged.

"Well…I suppose it's something." Kathy shrugged. "So who can make a good idol?"

"How about we all make one and just choose the most-believable of the bunch to get Couscous to use?" Yorgue said.

"That works for me." Arianna nodded.

"_Yeah, it may be an unorthodox way to get in with someone's good graces, but I guess I've preferred the unusual approach." Kathy shrugged. "A fake idol may do us more harm than good in the long run, but if it gets on Jericho's good side, we'll gain a powerful ally."_

"We've got treemail, everyone." Jericho announced as he walked into camp.

"So what's the challenge?" Matt asked.

"…Looks like it's a water-based challenge." Jericho said.

"I hope it's not a strenuous swimming challenge again." Monna Lisa moaned. "That last one we had took a lot out of me and I don't want to use up all my inhalers so fast."

"I'm still surprised that they let you bring so many." Mitchell noted. He didn't get an answer.

"_Yeah, I have asthma. It's a pain to deal with, but it's something I need to live with. I was allowed to bring a bunch of inhalers with me to keep my attacks under control." Monna Lisa folded her arms. "I just need to hope that the challenges aren't too physical, which is probably the exact OPPOSITE of what Saur wants."_

_Jericho appeared to be in thought. "It's a good thing Monna Lisa's next. If her asthma's as serious as she seems to let on, she'll become nothing but a liability." He explained. "I just need to hope that we don't have too physical of a challenge so that she doesn't pull us down too far…"_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 9)**

"Still nothing?" Donny asked Zita as the two watched Kasimar and Nakia look for the idol.

"No. I've been watching her, and she hasn't found it yet." Zita shook her head.

"Same with Kasimar. At least we can be rest assured that they're still looking." Donny nodded.

"You think they may be putting on an act and they actually found it?" Zita asked.

"Nakia's not smart enough for that and Kasimar wouldn't be searching if he had it."

"_Zita and I have a deal going; She watches Nakia and I watch Kasimar. If we keep our focus on one of them, then we'll make sure our attention is focused." Donny noted. "As long as the two outcasts are still looking for the idol, we know that it's still in play. We just need to get rid of the two of them so that we can get on with the game."_

"I'm still not finding it." Nakia grunted as she walked over to Kasimar.

"Keep looking. It's here somewhere." Kasimar said, keeping the idol he had already found hidden on his person.

"Ugh! This is so retarded!"

"I know. I know. Now shut up and get back to work."

"Be thankful we're aligned, Kasimar. I could turn on you so fast…"

"Right back at ya, wiggy."

Nakia's eyes snapped open. "What was that?!"

"_No one, and I mean NO ONE, suggests that this gorgeous head of hair is a wig! Kasimar is SO dead when I'm done with the alliance!" Nakia said determinedly. "Maybe I can wait until the Tribe Swap, join the other tribe and vote him out. I'm sure THAT'D wipe the smirk off his face."_

"_Yeah, I'm not telling Nakia about my idol. I know for a fact she'd run her mouth and taunt to the others the instant she knew I had it." Kasimar explained. "When I play this idol, I want the shock to be on EVERYONE'S faces, including Nakia's!"_

Yannis came into came with a treemail envelope. He waved everyone over and passed the treemail to Yessica.

"Oh. Thanks, Yannis." Yessica said as she ripped open the envelope. "It…Sounds like another water-based challenge! Great!"

"Yeah, because the last one we had we totally did well in." Nakia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was the first one to finish!" Yessica insisted.

"_Xyly can do well in water. She's a good swimmer, after all. But since we already had a swimming challenge, Xyly has her doubts that they'd have another one so soon." Xyly noted. "It'd probably be something completely different, but Xyly wonders how…"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two teams emerged from the jungle on opposite sides and walked into a clearing. Everyone saw their mats on the ground and walked over, stepping on and waiting for the challenge to begin.

"Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, everyone. Here, we will see how well you can aim with a slingshot." SSBFreak said. Everyone saw two large slingshots behind the host, as well as two large targets a long ways away, each with a hole in the middle. "The object is to launch a projectile from the slingshots and try to make it through the hole in the middle of the target without hitting anything else. Keeping it short, the first team to get their projectile through the middle hole in their target will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"Wait. The treemail said something about this challenge involving water." Yessica noted.

"Correct. The projectiles you will be using are water balloons." SSBFreak said, pointing out the two baskets of water balloons sitting near the slingshots. Several contestants groaned. "Now then, if you'll all step up to the slingshots, we can begin."

The eighteen players walked over to the slingshots and prepared for the challenge to start.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready…" SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

Wallace was the first to act, grabbing a water balloon. "It's obvious that we need to send off a practice round first." He said as he loaded the slingshot.

"That's a complete waste of ammo." Nakia retorted.

"It's also the only way to tell how powerful these slingshots are." Wallace replied as he pulled back on the slingshot and launched the water balloon, causing it to hit the ground about halfway to the target. "Okay. So these slingshots require a bit of pull."

"Now that we got that out of the way, can we get on with this?" Donny asked as he picked up another water balloon.

"Hold the slingshot in place, guys." Matt instructed as he walked over to his team's slingshot. Jericho and Saur held onto the two sides of the slingshot as Matt loaded it and pulled back on the launcher as far as he could go.

"You're gonna make it snap, ya idiot!" Couscous said.

"Hence why I've got two people holding onto the sides!" Matt shot back. "Fire in the hole!"

Matt let go and launched the fully-charged water balloon at the target. However, this shot was far too-powerful and the water balloon soared clear over the target, landing a good twenty feet past it.

"Well, that was an epic failure." Kathy said flatly.

"Shut up. We'll get this." Matt said.

Yannis sighed as he watched another water balloon hit the ground. The Gonaza Tribe had been getting closer to the target, but they still hadn't hit anything.

"Anyone else want to try this thing?" Yessica asked.

Yannis picked up a water balloon and loaded it into the slingshot.

"THIS should be good, watching the cripple try to play." Kasimar rolled his eyes.

Ignoring Kasimar, Yannis released the slingshot and sent the water balloon flying. Luckily, the balloon managed to hit the target, the closest shot done so far, but still was unable to reach the center.

"That was a good shot, Yannis." Xyly nodded. "Let Xyly take a crack at it, now."

Mitchell fired a shot and saw his water balloon strike near the top of the target. "Okay. We're getting there, but we need a little less power." He said.

"How do we get the right amount of power for that, though?" Saur asked. "I just want to fling these things as hard as I can."

"Which is exactly why you're not touching the slingshot." Jericho said. "Mitchell, what do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you girls give it a try?" Mitchell suggested to Kathy and Arianna. "You may be able to conserve power better."

"Doesn't Monna Lisa have a weird psychic ability that can help her with accuracy?" Kathy asked as she grabbed a water balloon.

"I can't use my powers in challenges, remember?" Monna Lisa asked flatly.

Kathy shrugged and pulled back on the slingshot, letting it go and causing the water balloon to strike the target a little closer to the middle.

"So close! We've got this!" Yorgue said.

"You want to try, Arianna?" Kathy asked.

The two teams continued to launch water balloons at their targets. Every time someone got a shot close to their target, the next few would veer off course and put them back where they started. However, the two teams were pretty well even at this point.

"Looks like the two teams are just beating around the bush here." SSBFreak announced. "They're making good shots, but they're all hitting around the middle and not actually the hole."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Mitchell said flatly.

"Try to ignore it." Arianna said as she pulled back on the slingshot and fired.

Zitaa watched as he shot hit the target, but not where she wanted it to. "This is getting frustrating." She said. "How hard is it to hit the middle of the target?!"

"I'd totally have hit it by now." Kasimar pointed out.

"Then why don't you put your money where your big mouth is and prove it?" Zita challenged, stepping away from the slingshot.

"Fine! I WILL!" Kasimar retorted as he grabbed a water balloon and pulled back on the slingshot, firing it. The water balloon ended up soaring over the target, veering way off course at the same time.

"You sure showed US." Zita rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! I was all wound up!" Kasimar said. "If anyone's to blame for that, it's you."

"Whatever."

"Keep trying an stop arguing!" Donny snapped. "Helen, you try!"

"This requires too much effort for my liking." Helen sighed as she pulled back on the slingshot and let go. The water balloon hit the ground a ways away from the target.

"That was a bust. Let me try again." Wallace said.

Jericho sent another balloon flying, but it hit one of the inner rings of the target. "That's a small opening…" He muttered. "How are we supposed to get at a target that small?"

"With trail and error, much like how we've been doing it thus far." Matt reminded. "You want a shot, Yorgue?"

Yorgue shrugged and grabbed a water ballon. "Why not?" She asked as she loaded the slingshot, took aim and fired. The balloon hit the target, but not the middle. "Rats! This is taking too long! The others could get it at any minute!"

"And we're running out of ammo." Mitchell noted. "Who's next?"

"I'll do it." Jericho said as he grabbed a water balloon. "Let's just see if I can get the trajectory right, since that seems to be what we're having problems with…"

"Great. HE'S the one we're trustin'." Couscous muttered, arms folded.

Jericho took careful aim and waited until he was satisfied with the shot. Jericho released the slingshot and let the water balloon fly towards the target. The Harrack members watched as the water balloon came down and dropped through the hole in the middle of the target.

"The balloon's gone through! That's it! The challenge is over!' SSBFreak announced. "Harrack wins Immunity!"

"That was close." Matt sighed in relief.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Harrack. You are all safe from elimination and are guaranteed to have at least a few more days out here." SSBFeak said as he turned to the losing tribe. "Gonaza, I'll be seeing you at Tribal Council tonight, where you will be voting another member of your tribe out of the game." He explained. "I'll give you the rest of the day to make your decision, but for now, you can head back to camp.

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"_We lost Immunity again, but we all know who we're going to vote for. Kasimar's been a thorn in everyone's side since the beginning and we're taking him out." Wallace explained. "And just in case Kasimar has the idol and plays it, we're splitting the votes between him and Nakia, so either way, we're taking one of the two hindrances out."_

"Kasimar tonight, right?" Donny asked. "How do we know you guys will actually VOTE with us this time?"

"Donny, that was a one-time thing! We swear!" Yessica insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Look, the plan is to get four votes for Kasimar and three for Nakia." Wallace reminded. "That way, even if Kasimar uses an idol, we at least get rid of Nakia."

Yannis scribbled something down as the others talked. He showed his notepad, revealing Helen's name.

"…Oh, boy. We forgot." Zita said in realization. "How do we know that we've secured Helen's vote?"

"She could easily turn a 4-3-2 vote into a three-way tie for three votes!" Donny said.

"_The thing with Helen is that we have no idea how she'll vote; She votes purely based on her own thinking, and that's to get rid of whoever she feels is the most 'exciting'." Zita said. "We're really counting on Helen to pull through for us, because if this becomes a three-way tie, then we're in trouble…"_

Meanwhile, Kasimar and Nakia were walking over to Helen, who was (as usual) sitting by herself. Nakia looked bored, but followed Kasimar anyway.

"Helen, we know you hate the others. Why not join us and blindside the rest of those idiots?" Kasimar asked.

"Why would I do that?" Helen asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Because you're dead without us and I will make your life miserable if you don't." Kasimar sneered.

"Whatever."

"_Kasimar's trying to get Helen to switch to our side and help vote out the others, which is fine by me so long as she keeps her trap shut around me." Nakia pointed out. "I'd have no qualms about Kasimar making life hell for Helen, but we need her for now. That will have to wait until later on."_

"That reminds me. How exactly are you getting enough votes, anyway?" Helen quizzed. "No one else likes either of you."

"I'll scare them into voting with us." Kasimar assured. "Now are you voting with us or not?!"

"I'll think about it."

"I don't think we're getting much more from her." Nakia sighed.

"Fine." Kasimar muttered as the two walked away from Helen.

"So what's the plan?" Nakia asked.

"Who do you hate the most of the others?" Kasimar asked. "We'll vote for them."

"You're actually giving me the power of the vote?"

"For now. Just remember that we're staying away from the physical people this time. We need all the strength we can get."

"Fine by me."

"_It's no secret that I'm using my idol tonight, and I also know that the others are anticipating it, so they're splitting the votes between me and Nakia." Kasimar noted, holding up his idol. "The only question that remains is if Helen's going to vote with us or if Nakia is blindsided like the dunce she is. This is going to be fun!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine Gonaza players walked into Tribal Council with their torches. Finding a spot, everyone sat down and waited for council to commence.

"Welcome to your second Tribal Council, Gonaza Tribe. In a moment, another of you will be voted off the team and out of the game, but that will come momentarily." SSBFreak said as he started asking questions. "Donny, the last time you were here, Rheneas was voted out. What exactly happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I thought we had the votes of Wallace and the girls to vote out Kasimar and be done with it, but that didn't happen." Donny explained.

"We'd be outnumbered if we didn't, Donny!" Yessica insisted.

"You've been saying that a lot, Yessica." Donny said.

"Because you won't let it go."

"Yeah, Donny. That was almost a week ago." Zita lifted an eyebrow.

"It's also almost a week longer than Kasimar should have lasted in the first place!" Donny said.

Kasimar smirked and SSBFreak noticed. "Something you'd like to add, Kasimar?" He asked.

"Not really, except that I find this entertaining." Kasimar explained.

"You would. You're probably having a BALL." Wallace rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Don't give me that, arrowhead. You're supposed to be a villain as well." Kasimar pointed out.

"At least I have STANDARDS." Wallace said.

"Yannis, who is getting your vote tonight?" SSBFreak asked.

Yannis obviously said nothing, and instead pointed at Kasimar.

"If the rules weren't holding me back, I'd break you in half, you deformed twerp!" Kasimar said.

"Kasimar, shut up." SSBFreak said.

"Hey! You're supposed to be unbiased!"

SSBFreak rolled his eyes as he continued. "Nakia, everyone seems to be against you and Kasimar. What do you have to say to that?" He asked.

"I don't care what they think. However, we know that the others will vote with us because they know they can take us out at any point." Nakia smirked. "I don't see the point in doing it now."

"Except that we just don't want either of you lasting any longer." Yessica supplied.

"We'll be finding that out soon enough, won't we?"

"Yes, we will." Yessica folded her arms.

"Helen, what's your take on all this drama going on?" SSBFreak asked.

"To be frank, I hate it. All the drama gives me a headache and I just want things to be nice and quiet around camp." Helen shrugged. "That's why I'm voting for the person that will make the tribe quiet without them."

"Care to tell us who that is, Helen?" Wallace asked.

"Nope."

"Okay. I think that's enough questions. It's time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Yessica, you're up."

Yessica stood up and walked out of the hut to go vote. The blonde girl approached the voting table and scribbled a name down on the ballot quickly.

Donny scribbled a name down, looking at it. "I just hope this works." He said as he voted, jumped off the provided stepping stool and walked away.

Nakia smirked as she wrote a name down. "I'm glad I got to pick the target. Go die somewhere." She said as she voted and walked back to the hut.

Yannis approached the table and wrote a name down. He showed it to the camera, revealing Kasimar's name, before silently putting it in the urn.

Helen strolled over to the voting table and silently scribbled a name down. Satisfied with her work, Helen voted and returned to the hut silently.

Kasimar couldn't help but smirk as he wrote a name down. "Either way, this will be good." He said as he voted and walked away.

Wallace walked over to the table and wrote his vote. The mustached man paused for a moment before shoving his ballot into the urn and walking away.

Zita wrote a name down and showed it, revealing Nakia's name. "Deny it all you want. You're just as bad as Kasimar." She said as she voted.

Xyly was the last to vote as the Viking girl approached the table. Writing a name down, the blonde girl shoved her vote into the urn and left the table.

Once all nine players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained.

"In that case, I'm playing this." Kasimar said as he stood up and drew his idol into the open and walked over to the host. "I'm using this on myself, by the way."

SSBFreak inspected the idol after it was handed to him. "This is indeed the real Gonaza Idol. All votes cast against Kasimar are now void." He explained as Kasimar returned to his seat.

"I'm staying right here, you tools." Kasimar smirked, ignoring the dirty looks he was getting.

"Now, it's time to read the votes…" SSBFreak said.

"…First vote; Kasimar. That's void." Kasimar smirked.

"Kasimar. Not counted." Nakia smirked.

"Kasimar. That's invalid." The others held their breath.

"…Kasimar. That's four voided votes." Strangely, this seemed to cause the others to look relieved.

"…Yessica." Yessica lifted an eyebrow.

"Yessica. That's two." Nakia looked at Yessica and smirked evilly.

"…Nakia." Nakia's eyes widened as she looked at the host.

"Nakia. That's two for Nakia and Yessica." Nakia's eye started twitching. "Final vote and third person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Nakia. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said with a light smirk.

Nakia froze in horror before letting out a scream of rage. "You idiots! You're all a bunch of idiots!" She roared. "Why would you vote for me?!"

"We wanted to split the votes in case Kasimar had the idol." Yessica smirked. "Looks like he did."

"You're all dead meat when I get through with you after this is over!" Nakia said as she grabbed her torch and stepped forward, only to trip after a few steps. Nakia landed flat on her face as her hair, in actuality a wig, popped off her head.

As everyone, even Kasimar, laughed at Nakia's misfortune, the bald girl growled, stood up and brought her torch to the host.

"Nakia, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Nakia's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"You're all dead to me!" Nakia said as she stormed out of the hut, clutching her wig. "I mean even deader than before!"

Once the angry Nakia was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "And so another council ends, and it seems that there wasn't any secrets kept here. Kasimar knew you were targeting him, but you also knew that he had the idol. The idol will be re-planted at Gonaza now that it has been used." He explained. "Seventeen remain, and you are once again at a disadvantage. Only time will tell if you are able to overcome this obstacle. You can all head back to camp."

The eight remaining Gonaza players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Most people had similar feelings in their minds; They had managed to beat Kasimar at his own game and voted out Nakia, but now that the idol was back in play, Kasimar would go back to looking for it. If they wanted to take the blue-haired bully out for good, they needed to act fast…

"_Ugh! How could this happen?! Why didn't Kasimar tell me he had the stupid idol?! I would have gotten him to give it to me!" Nakia shouted as she shoved her wig back onto her head. "I'll figure out a way to get back at them all for this humiliation! I don't know how, but each and every one of them will pay dearly!"_

**Voting History:**

**Kasimar – Donny, Helen, Xyly and Yannis (NOT COUNTED)**

**Nakia – Wallace, Yessica and Zita**

**Yessica – Kasimar and Nakia**

Author's Notes: I'll admit that I didn't have many plans for Nakia. I mainly cast her to have a negative early boot after a couple of positive ones. She was fun to write for, but I have to say that since she was pretty one-note, she would have gotten harder to write for as time went on. I think booting her here would be the best choice.

I know that most probably would have preferred Kasimar to go instead of Nakia, but he's still got more to do.


	5. Days 10 to 11

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"That went over pretty well." Xyly noted. "One down, one to go?"

"Yeah, provided Kasimar doesn't find the idol again." Donny muttered.

"_That was actually pretty embarrassing back there. Kasimar was able to find the idol while I was watching him from afar. Either I suck at shadowing someone or Kasimar knew I was there and played along with it after he found the idol." Donny folded his arms. "This will make me look bad, considering he found the idol while under my watch."_

"The important part is that we got him to use it and we blindsided Nakia, isn't it?" Wallace asked. "Mind you, Kasimar was probably expecting us to do that in the first place."

"But if that's the case, then why did he let us vote out Nakia, then? Weren't they aligned?" Yessica asked. "Not that I'm complaining, though…"

"Because Kasimar hates everyone equally." Wallace rolled his eyes.

"_Kasimar and Nakia are both horrible people and they put all of us through so much back on Total Drama. I really wish we could have just voted Kasimar out on Day 3." Yessica sighed. "At the very least, the experience out here would have been more-enjoyable without him or Nakia around…"_

"Xyly is surprised that Helen came through for us and voted with us." Xyly noted as she turned to Helen. "Xyly was thinking you'd vote against us."

"Kasimar is the biggest drama-maker and I dislike drama." Helen replied simply.

"Then…Why did you vote off Rheneas instead of Kasimar?"

"…Did any of you SEE what he did back on Total Drama?" Helen asked. "He was practically the star."

"_Xyly is certain that Helen isn't a bad person. She's just a little misguided. She's been against anything 'fun' ever since we met her, but she still performs in the challenges." Xyly explained. "Something tells Xyly that there's hope for her, but maybe it's just wishful thinking…"_

"Look, I'm tired after that. How about we just head to bed?" Helen suggested.

Everyone agreed as they walked towards the shelter. Zita looked at Wallace as she did. "You still setting those traps to keep Kasimar out?" She asked.

"Babe, you know me." Wallace grinned.

"Yes, I do. I also know that you're absent-minded enough to forget something like that." Zita smirked. Wallace pouted.

"_I hate it when she does that." Wallace muttered._

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 10)**

"_I want to take Jericho down, but I can't do it alone. I know I can count on Monna Lisa, but it's not enough. I'm incredibly desperate about this, so I'll need Couscous' help." Mitchell said. "She's loud and obnoxious, which makes her harder to work with, but it also makes her an amazing decoy."_

"Ya wanna take Jericho down?" A surprised Couscous asked. "Dat's fine by me. When do we git started?"

"Not now, for starters. I want Jericho's downfall to be SATISFYING. Don't you?" Mitchell asked.

Couscous gave a smirk. "Oh, yeah. Dat prick's been ASKIN' fer a fryin' pan in the face." She said.

"Then I want to focus on Jericho's help first." Mitchell said. "Maybe…His female followers?"

"The goils? Dose people helped vote out Robin and Ah wanna git revenge on them as well!"

"_Votin' out a sickly boy in dire need of nourishment was da frickin' last straw fer me. If Mitch wants ta git rid of the goils foist, den Ah'll go wiff it." Couscous explained with a smirk. "Den Ah kin watch da look on Jericho's face when he gits frickin' blindsided!"_

"_The good thing about Couscous is that she will play emotionally. She won't play strategically. Jericho doesn't see the point in allying with her because she won't fall for him, but I'm smarter than that." Mitchell smirked. "So long as I tell Couscous that this plan will end in Jericho's epic blindside, she's all for it."_

"Okay, Ah'm in. Which goil are we gittin' rid of foist? Yorgue?" Couscous suggested.

"NO. Yorgue is way too strong. We need her." Mitchell said. "It's between Arianna and Kathy."

Monna Lisa shrugged. "I don't really have a preference." She noted. "Too bad I can't use my powers on them to figure out how they're voting…"

"Kid, Ah dun think ya kin use any of yer powers out here." Couscous lifted an eyebrow.

Monna Lisa paused, then smirked. "That's where you're wrong, Couscous." She said as she put a couple of fingers to her forehead and concentrated.

Mitchell and Couscous watched as an orange hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Couscous and lifted her off the ground upside down.

"Oy! Stop dat! Lemme down, pinky!" Couscous said, waving around in midair.

"Mmmmmaybe later." Monna Lisa said.

Mitchell lifted an eyebrow at the show.

"_Okay, maybe I can still find uses for my abilities. Too bad my Confusion Grenades were confiscated before we started." Monna Lisa pondered. "Maybe I can turn myself invisible, pick up a rock and trick the others into thinking the island's haunted…"_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 10)**

"You sure you're okay with helping Donny keep tabs on Kasimar today?" Zita asked Yessica.

"Yeah. You're better at finding things and we need to make sure we find the idol before Kasimar." Yessica explained. "Since you can't steal anything here, you may as well use your abilities to find the idol."

"Can't argue with logic like that." Zita shrugged as she turned and walked off.

"_I've known for my sneakiness and sticky fingers, so finding an idol without being detected should be right up my alley, so long as I don't run into Kasimar while I do it." Zita noted. "Still, I have faith in my abilities, and if I feel that Kasimar's onto me, I'll just make myself scarce since I can do that pretty easily as well."_

Zita searched around a few bushes, coming up with nothing. "Hmm…I wonder where Kasimar found it before…" She pondered. "The crew is probably hiding the idol in a place no one can find now…"

Suddenly looking out of the corner of her eye, Zita saw Kasimar storming over to Helen, who was sitting by herself again. Zita instinctively jumped into a bush to make sure she wasn't spotted.

"Helen, I thought I told you to vote with me last night!" Kasimar said. "If I didn't use my idol, I would have gone!"

"My goal is to take out the people that cause the drama. Who else would I have voted for?" Helen lifted an eyebrow.

"_Kasimar caused so much drama back on Total Drama that it frankly sickened me. I suppose I'm grateful that he can't get away with anything here or else the drama here would be intensified." Helen droned. "From this point on, I don't really see myself voting for anyone but him until he goes."_

"I have half a mind to break your legs, you freak!" Kasimar said as he stepped towards Helen.

"Touch me and you KNOW you'll be expelled." Helen replied emotionlessly. "You can't get away with HALF the stuff you did back on Total Drama. You're POWERLESS here."

Kasimar, shaking with rage, managed to suppress himself and lowered his fist. "Watch your back, deadpan. Once I gut the people I hate the most here, I'm coming for you next." He warned as he stalked away.

"Whatever."

"_I HATE the fact that I'm not allowed to physically harm anyone here! These stupid rules are keeping me from having any fun!" Kasimar said. "Back on Total Drama, all I'd need to do to stay alive is break some idiot's leg or arm, but I'm not even allowed to PUNCH anyone out here?! That sucks!"_

Zita poked her head out of the bushes as Kasimar stalked away. "Wow…Could Helen's emotionless personality and inability to feel fear be a weapon against Kasimar?" She pondered. "I should tell this to the others…"

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"So we've agreed that mine looks the most-believable?" Kathy asked, holding up a fake idol.

"Why waste it on Couscous, though? I think she'd fall for any of them." Yorgue shrugged. "Why don't we use yours on Mitchell?"

"Because Mitchell would probably show it to Jericho." Kathy explained.

"Uh…No, he wouldn't." Arianna lifted an eyebrow.

"_We've pretty much determined that Mitchell isn't really on board with Jericho's alliance. Why would he show a found idol to Jericho if he's not really loyal?" Arianna quizzed. "If he finds a convincing fake idol, wouldn't he logically keep it for himself or give it to Monna Lisa?"_

"So…We give Couscous the shoddily-made one and she'd still buy it?" Yorgue asked, holding up another fake idol.

"I dunno. I mean, Couscous isn't exactly the smartest person here, but I don't think she'd be THAT dumb." Kathy shook her head.

"_We may be giving Couscous too little credit here. I mean, if we plant a fake idol near her, she may not fall for it. I mean, she auditioned for this show, so she MUST know what she was getting into." Kathy pondered. "Maybe we CAN'T use the poorly-made fake idol…"_

"How about we plant your idol for Mitchell?" Arianna asked. "Even if we DO target Couscous next, Mitchell will have a fake idol that he sure as heck isn't going to give to Jericho."

"I like that idea. We can save Mitchell for later if he keeps the idol." Kathy nodded.

"So where are we going to plant it?" Yorgue asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Kathy said. "But…How do we get more votes?"

"We could…Convince Matt and Saur that Mitchell isn't really with them?" Arianna suggested.

"That may be our best bet." Yorgue noted.

"_So long as we avoid telling this to Jericho, we should be good. Matt and Saur we think will be able to be swayed, so we can start with them." Yorgue noted. "At the very least, it'd give us the majority in the vote."_

"_Unless…Maybe we should target Mitchell first and get him out of the way, leaving other targets open for easy pickings…" Kathy pondered._

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"_With Zita out looking for the idol, that means I have to help Donny keep tabs on Kasimar. At least it's easier to do now that we don't have Nakia to keep an eye on anymore." Yessica explained. "From what we've seen so far, he hasn't found anything, which is good, but then again, he found the last idol under someone's watch…"_

"You ever get the feeling that he knows we're watching him and is just playing along to keep us occupied?" Yessica whispered.

"If that's right, then he's a good actor at looking frustrated." Donny replied, seeing Kasimar kick a rock in anger as he continued looking.

"We both know what he's capable of." Yessica said. "For all we know, Kasimar already HAS the idol again."

"Impossible. I've been watching him the entire time."

"Didn't stop him from finding the LAST idol."

"_I'll never live it down that Kasimar was able to find an idol under my watch, and I'm still not sure how he was able to even DO it." Donny muttered. "Still, I'm not going to let it happen again. That one time was a fluke and I'll prove it!"_

Meanwhile, Yannis was giving a whistle as he put together a makeshift fishing rod. Satisfied with his work, Yannis cast out his line and sat down on a rock. As he did, Wallace approached from behind.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about this. We've been so focused on getting rid of Kasimar that we haven't been paying attention to our food rations…" Wallace said.

"_Perhaps I should make an automatic fishing machine and rig up some kind of net. It'd catch a lot of fish and it wouldn't be against the rules…" Wallace pondered. "I'm sure a machine like that could catch more fish than any of us can."_

"Where's Xyly, Yannis? Isn't she usually hanging out with you?" Wallace asked, looking around for the Viking girl.

Yannis obviously couldn't say anything, so he pointed to the side instead. Wallace looked and saw Xyly standing in shallow water, fashioning a spear.

"I thought I was the inventor here…" Wallace pouted.

Xyly grinned. "Xyly is just honouring her ancestral traditions, Wallace!" She replied. "Now stand back! Xyly is going to get us a feast! How does a tiger shark sound?"

"Is…Is she joking?" Wallace asked Yannis, who simply shrugged.

Xyly, in the meantime, had let out a battle cry and rushed into the water, spear raised and ready to attack.

"_Never underestimate the Viking traditions!" Xyly cheered._

_Yannis sat on a rock, giving a silent chuckle._

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Wait. Why would you guys want to vote out one of the girls?" Matt asked. "That would put us in bad favour with Jericho."

"Look, Matt. I've been thinking about this." Mitchell admitted. "When it comes down to it, who do you think Jericho would keep around? The guys he formed an alliance with or the girls that fawn over him at every turn?"

Matt pondered this for a moment. "You've got a point…"

"_Monna Lisa, Couscous and I need a couple more votes to get the majority, and that leaves us hoping we can sway Matt and Saur." Mitchell explained. "I need to do so without casting any suspicion onto myself and make it look like I'm still loyal to the alliance, so I need to watch my words carefully…"_

"I think we just vote out one of them. At least then we'd still have an advantage should Jericho side with the girls over us later on." Mitchell reasoned.

"I'll think about it and relay the message to Saur." Matt nodded. "I'll admit that you've got me thinking…"

Meanwhile, Arianna and Kathy were talking to Saur, giving him a similar talk.

"Why would Matt and I turn on Mitchell?" Saur asked. "He's on our side in this!"

"No, he isn't! I've seen him hanging out with Monna Lisa and even Couscous!" Arianna explained. "He's going to turn on you the instant he has the chance!"

"_We would have preferred telling Matt about our whole Mitchell problem, but we saw Mitchell talking with him and thus we have to rely on Saur." Arianna folded her arms. "I mean, it's not like Saur's stupid, but…Well, his mindset isn't exactly what the girls and I were hoping to get. Matt at least has more reason…"_

"Mitchell's been making ties with the ones Jericho's trying to get rid of, and if we leave him alone, he'll walk over all of us." Kathy explained. "Do you want that to happen, Saur?"

"Well…No, not really." Saur admitted.

"Then at least tell Matt about this. If the five of us vote together, then that's a majority."

"Okay. I will."

"_I don't like trusting other people with something like this, but we've got no choice at this point." Kathy said. "If we want to stop Mitchell now before he takes all of us out, we need to act fast and trust the guys to come through for us. I just hope they do."_

"Hey, Matt? The girls just came up to me and asked if we could help them vote out Mitchell." Saur said as he approached Matt, now alone.

"That's funny. Mitchell approached ME and asked if we could help vote out one of the girls." Matt lifted an eyebrow.

Saur was silent for a few seconds. "We're stuck in the middle, aren't we?" He asked.

"Looks that way."

"_You see, this kind of power is what keeps guys like me in the game. Two opposing sides come up to us and want each other out, and we get to choose who to spare." Matt smirked. "I don't want to get cocky here, but at least I can rest comfortably for the next couple of days."_

"_These next couple of days are going to be interesting, especially if Matt doesn't want us telling Jericho about all this." Saur sighed._

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

Xyly tossed another fish onto the shore, having just caught it with her spear. Wallace could only stare dumbfounded as Xyly continued to bring in the fish.

"This completely goes against at least three laws of probability." Wallace muttered, rubbing his head.

"_Seeing Xyly going at the fish like that and catching everything with nothing but a spear completely baffles me." Wallace noted. "I've always thought that technological advancements made things easier, and here Xyly is catching more fish than any of my inventions ever could at once with a SPEAR."_

"How did you just do that, Xyly?" Wallace asked as Xyly finally walked onto the shore. "And could you give me an answer that DOESN'T involve Viking heritage?"

"Then Xyly must apologize since there isn't a better answer she can give." Xyly winked (or at least Wallace would assume she was winking behind those blinding bangs of hers) as she walked past, collecting the fish at the same time.

"_The spear is one of man's oldest weapons, and it is still effective to this day. It just comes down to how you use it." Xyly said, holding up her spear (still with a fish stuck on the end). "When someone like Xyly uses it to fish, she becomes unstoppable."_

Wallace sighed as he walked past Yannis (who was still sitting on a rock and fishing normally) and walked towards the shelter. However, as he did, he saw Zita rushing over to him, looking excited.

"I found it! Wallace, I found the idol!" Zita announced as she showed Wallace what she had found.

"Seriously?!" Wallace asked as he looked at Zita's idol. "It's the same one Kasimar played! It's gotta be the one!"

"We can easily vote out Kasimar now! We won't have to worry about him pulling another idol out!" Zita said.

"_I beat Kasimar at his own game! I went into an idol-hunting race with the junior version of Russell Hantz and I WON!" Zita cheered. "Now that we've got the idol, we won't have to worry about Kasimar blindsiding us! The next time we lose Immunity, we'll just vote him out!"_

"This is good. We've got some power, now." Wallace said. "Where'd you find it, anyway?"

"The last place Kasimar would look because he's not allowed anywhere near it: Under the shelter." Zita said. "That must be why he hasn't found it again yet."

"You think Kasimar may have made a fake idol, though?" Wallace asked.

"That's what I thought, but it looks exactly like the one he played."

"This is a great find then, Zita. Great work." Wallace smirked. "Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from the world's youngest thief."

"You talk like you doubted me." Zita smirked back.

"_This gives us a second wind against Kasimar, and also a bit of extra power against the others. Once Kasimar goes, everyone else will probably be fair game." Zita explained. "At least with this idol, we'd be able to gain some sort of advantage."_

Night eventually rolled in. The two tribes decided to go to bed to prepare for the challenge the following day.

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 11)**

"If everything goes right, we should have a similar vote like the last time we went to council." Jericho explained as he and Saur walked along the beach. "Except it'd be Monna Lisa going."

"If you say so." Saur shrugged. "You seem pretty focused on this plan."

"Call it getting rid of the floaters and leaving the tribe with nothing but assets."

"_The best part of this is that we've still got a couple of free passes, Monna Lisa and Couscous, before we turn on each other, but I'm left with two factions of loyal people." Jericho explained with a smirk. "All I need to do is keep the guys loyal and I know the girls will do whatever they can for me. I'm just sitting pretty here."_

"_Matt doesn't want to tell Jericho about the stuff that's been going on, but part of me's wondering how Jericho will take it when he sees that he's being kept out of the loop." Saur folded his arms. "I know I shouldn't be telling him anything, but I'm tempted to since the last thing I want to deal with is Jericho turning on us."_

"Just be careful, okay? Monna Lisa looks pretty crafty." Saur explained.

"Please. Just because she's got physic abilities doesn't make her a champ at the game." Jericho rolled his eyes.

"We've got treemail, everyone." Monna Lisa announced as she walked into camp.

"So what's the challenge this time?" Yorgue asked.

"Looks like it's an accuracy challenge." The pink-haired girl replied.

Saur moaned. "Didn't we already HAVE one of those? I can't remember anymore." He said.

"Deal wiff it." Couscous rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that! You aren't the one that can bench-press a truckload of weight!"

"And Ah'm thankin' the powers above dat Ah ain't."

"If you children are done fighting, can we PLEASE get moving?" Jericho said aloud.

"_We can't ALL be frickin' muscle-bound jocks. A goil like meh sure ain't gunna do well inna strength challenge." Couscous muttered, arms folded. "Ah dun even know what dat poiple-haired lizard is so upset about."_

"_I think it's probably for the best we haven't had many strength challenges." Yorgue noted. "It gives us more of a fair chance against the other team if it's something anyone can do."_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 11)**

"_Zita pulls me aside while I was switching shifts with Donny to keep an eye on Kasimar, and she shows me that SHE found the idol. Man, that's a real load off my mind." Yessica sighed in relief. "The last thing I'd want is for him to find the idol again and blindside us with it. Now at least I know we can finally get RID of him."_

"You guys think we should tell the others about this?" Yessica asked.

"No. I think it may be best to leave the Letterz 2 players in the dark for this one." Wallace said. "We won't need it to eliminate Kasimar, so we can use it to blindside one of them later on."

"I don't think they'll like that."

"Yessica, we don't have a choice. It's part of the game." Zita reminded.

"I know, but I still don't like it."

"_Yessica needs to realize that you can't go through the game without burning bridges. After Kasimar, some of us are going to have to be voted out." Zita shrugged. "If Yessica doesn't get her act on things together, she'll be an easy target later on."_

"We've got our next treemail!" Xyly announced.

"Is it Reward or Immunity?" Donny asked.

"It doesn't say, but it's asking Xyly if we're a good shot with a bow and arrow."

"Finally, I get some target practice." Kasimar smirked.

"It would likely be on actual TARGETS." Zita replied flatly.

"Shut up."

"_I may be restricted by the rules out here, but I'm going to like firing a bow and arrow. It'll let me let off some steam." Kasimar said. "I just wish they'd let me shoot at the others. That'd REALLY be fun."_

"_I consider myself a decent shot. I think we've got a chance." Donny shrugged. "The other team may be able to sit someone out, but we've got the determination to avoid council for a second time in a row."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The Harrack Tribe stood on their mat in the middle of a clearing, awaiting the start of the challenge.

"Before we begin, let's bring out the Gonaza Tribe." SSBFreak said as the Total Drama players emerged onto the scene, people noticing who was absent. "Nakia was voted off at the last Tribal Council."

"Not that surprising." Matt rolled his eyes as the Gonaza Tribe stepped onto their mat.

"Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing your accuracy as well as your skills with a bow and arrow." SSBFreak explained as people saw one bulls-eye set up. "We will be pitting you against the other team in one-on-one matchups in an attempt to shoot a bow and arrow at your provided target. Simply put, the closest one per matchup to the middle of the target will win a point for their team. The first team to five point will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council." Before continuing, SSBFreak looked at the leading tribe. "Harrack, you again have one extra player. Who will be sitting out?"

"I will." Saur volunteered.

"Okay. If everyone else will pick the order in which they will go, we can begin."

**(Later…)**

Matt was the first one up, against Wallace. The inventor seemed to be inspecting his bow to see if there was any advancements he could make to it. Matt lifted an eyebrow as Wallace twirled his mustache in thought.

"The first matchup is Matt vs. Wallace." SSBFreak said before suddenly realizing that he was standing next to the targets. Not wanting a repeat performance from a past season, SSBFreak stepped further back. "Matt, if you'll go first…"

Matt nodded, took aim and fired. His arrow struck one of the middle rings, a few out from the middle.

"Wallace, your shot."

Wallace launched his arrow, striking the target close to where Matt's was. However, it was clear that Matt's arrow was closer by a ring.

"Matt's arrow is closer and Harrack is up 1-0." SSBFreak announced.

"That's a load off." Matt smirked.

The next pair was Couscous going up against Yessica. The two ladies eyed each other suspiciously as they readied their bows.

"Next is Couscous vs. Yessica. Couscous, if you will?"

Couscous didn't need to be told twice and launched her arrow, which ended up striking one of the outer rings. The green cat cursed under her breath at her bad luck.

"Okay. Yessica?"

Yessica took aim and fired her arrow, striking the target with ease. It wasn't that close to the middle but it was still far better than Couscous' attempt.

"Yessica ties it up at 1."

"That's a relief." Yessica smiled.

Coming up next was the duo of Kathy and Kasimar. Kasimar seemed intent to get going and smirked evilly as he held onto his arrow.

"Next is Kathy vs. Kasimar. You start, Kathy."

Taking a deep breath, the brunette girl nodded as she took aim and fired. Kathy's arrow hit the target a few rings from the middle, looking promising.

"Pretty good shot. You're next, Kasimar."

The blue-haired bully smirked and launched his arrow. Surprising everyone, Kasimar's arrow struck just to the side of the middle. Not quite a bulls-eye, but dangerously close.

"Kasimar takes the lead for Gonaza 2-1."

"Easy when picturing someone face on the board." Kasimar cackled.

Next was Arianna and Zita. The two sneaks seemed to be trying to get a read on the other, without much luck. Deciding to ignore it for now, the two ladies took aim.

"Next is Arianna vs. Zita. You're first, Arianna."

The rat quickly launched her arrow, striking the target with a good shot. It was somewhere around the middle, but closer to the center than not.

"Okay. Zita?"

Zita took arm and fired, launching her arrow with precision. Her arrow struck the target around the middle easily, beating Arianna handedly.

"Zita increases Gonaza's lead to 3-1."

"This is going well." Zita nodded.

Mitchell was next, facing down Yannis. The mute boy was examining his bow while Mitchell looked ready to go.

"Next is Mitchell vs. Yannis. You're up, Mitchell."

The blonde man took aim and fired without a word. Mitchell's arrow hit home close to the middle. Not the closest anyone had hit, but it was still pretty good.

"You're next, Yannis."

Yannis took a breath and nodded, firing his arrow quickly. Yannis managed to strike the target, but not much better than that, as he hit one of the outer rings.

"Mitchell wins and brings it to 3-2 for Gonaza."

Yorgue and Donny were next. Needless to say, the size difference between the two was pretty laughable.

"Next is Yorgue vs. Donny. Yorgue, you're up."

The red alien girl aimed her bow and fired her arrow at the target. Yorgue's arrow comfortably found a home in one of the middle rings.

"Donny, you next."

The short boy nodded and lifted his bow. Taking aim, Donny fired and sent his arrow flying into the middle of the target, striking one of the inner rings and beating Yorgue.

"Donny increases Gonaza's lead to 4-3."

The next pair up was Jericho and Xyly. Xyly appeared ready for it as Jericho calmly inspected his bow to make sure it would work properly.

"Next is Jericho vs. Xyly, and here's how we stand." SSBFreak explained. "Jericho needs this point in order to stay in the game. If Xyly wins, the challenge is over. Jericho, you're up."

"Thanks for the pressure." Jericho muttered as he took aim and fired, sending his arrow into one of the inner rings and making a good shot.

"Okay, Xyly. You're up."

The Viking girl gave a smirk, silently took aim and fired. Xyly's arrow went through the air and struck the target, amazing all by striking the direct center of the target, effectively getting a bulls-eye.

"Xyly wins and scores Gonaza's fifth point! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak explained. "Gonaza wins Immunity!"

"Score another win for Xyly!" Xyly cheered as Jericho looked a little frustrated.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Gonaza Tribe. You are all guaranteed safety for at least a few more days out here." SSBFreak explained before turning to the losing team. "Harrack, I'll be seeing you at Tribal Council tonight, where you will vote another one of your ranks out of the game. You may have avoided council for the past bit, but it's time to go back. I'll give you the rest of the day to make your decisions, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"_Well, we lost Immunity, and we're going to have to vote someone out. Since that doof Jericho is obviously targeting me, Mitchell's been trying to get one of the girls voted out." Monna Lisa explained. "Since Yorgue is obviously out of the question, it's down to Arianna and Kathy for potential boots."_

"Which of the two is the one we vote for?" Monna Lisa asked.

"I'm saying Kathy. I feel that she's going to be a bigger threat in the long run." Mitchell explained.

"What's makin' yeh think dat?" Couscous asked.

"Kathy seems to have a better handle on the game than Arianna does."

"Did ya at least tell the otha' idiots about this?"

"Matt and Saur? I told them how we were voting and they seemed to be interested."

"_From the looks of things, Kathy's the apparent leader of the three girls and has the best handle on the game. This makes her a threat and the others may get picked off easier without her." Mitchell explained. "We'll need to take out all three of them eventually, so why not just take out the leader now while we've got the chance?"_

Meanwhile, said three girls were off in another part of the camp, discussing the vote.

"I think it's obvious that Mitchell needs to go." Arianna explained.

"Can we trust Matt and Saur to vote with us, though?" Yorgue asked. "They still seem relatively loyal to Jericho…"

"We told them that Mitchell isn't trustworthy. They seemed to be listening, at the very least." Kathy explained. "At the moment, that seems to be all we can do."

"I hate this part." Arianna sighed.

"Me too." Yorgue nodded.

"_The tricky part of this is doing all of this without alerting Jericho. If we can prove to him that his trusted ally isn't very trustworthy, then we'll be in his good graces." Kathy explained. "Boy, it must be good to be Jericho at the moment, with people constantly wanting to get in good with him…"_

Meanwhile, Jericho was at the fire pit, talking to Matt and Saur.

"It's Monna Lisa tonight. She's the weakest here and it won't affect our performance in most of the challenges." Jericho said.

"Even with her psychic powers?" Saur asked.

"She can't use them in the challenges, and they quite frankly creep me out around camp." Jericho shrugged. "Unless you two want to vote for Couscous instead."

"No. No. We're good." Matt assured.

"Good to hear." Jericho said as he got up and left.

"_Things are going smoothly. The last vote went well and this vote appears to be going just as good." Jericho folded his arms. "I know I've got the others with me, so everything should go according to plan."_

After Jericho was gone, Saur looked at Matt. "So which side do we take? The girls or Mitchell?" He asked.

Matt appeared to be in thought. "I'm not sure…"

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine members of Harrack walked into Tribal Council with lit torches. Finding a spot, everyone sat down and waited for council to start.

"Welcome back to Tribal Council, Harrack Tribe. In a moment, you will be voting out another of your own and send them out of the game." SSBFreak explained before he started asking questions. "Couscous, you seemed to be hit the hardest after the last council. Care to explain why?"

"Why? Robin was pale, sickly and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in months! And dose idiots voted him out like it was nuthin'!" Couscous said.

"What could we do, Couscous?" Jericho asked. "He was a liability."

"I was gunna get him fed properly! He needed mah frickin' help and you pricks ruined it!"

"Well, I apologize for voting off someone who wouldn't contribute much because you wanted to feed him." Jericho rolled his eyes.

"What's your side of the story here, Jericho?" SSBFreak asked.

"Couscous is just angry that she didn't get her way. Sorry, but I can't accommodate the needs of everyone on this tribe." Jericho explained. "There's always going to be someone that gets the short end of the stick."

"If Ah got mah frickin' way, you'd be long gone, ya prick!" Couscous snapped.

"Then let's be thankful that you DON'T, then."

"Both of you, just shut up." Monna Lisa moaned.

"Kathy, how has life at camp changed after the last council?" SSBFreak asked.

"Couscous has been avoiding the girls and I like the plague and accusing us of being traitors because we voted out Robin." Kathy explained. "I don't see what her problem is, though. We're just playing the game, for crying out loud."

"How many times do Ah frickin' 'ave ta say it?! Jericho's got ya lot wrapped around his fingah!" Couscous raged.

"Is your vote going to Couscous, tonight?"

"No. Not tonight. We're going a different way." Kathy shook her head.

Monna Lisa rolled her eyes and SSBFreak noticed. "I assume that she's talking about you, Monna Lisa?" He asked.

"Who else? I'm clearly the weakest one other than Couscous." Monna Lisa replied. "I've also heard that I'm Jericho's target, so I can only assume that the others will vote with him as well."

"What others?"

"Pretty much everyone except for Couscous." Monna Lisa sighed. "Unless some people want to vote off someone else."

"Voting off Jericho is stupid, you know." Arianna reminded.

"Mitchell, how will you vote tonight?" SSBFreak asked.

"Unless something weird happens, I'll be with the majority tonight." Mitchell smirked. Jericho smirked as well.

"Okay. I think that's enough questions. It's time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Yorgue, you're up."

Yorgue got up and left the hut to go vote. The red alien walked up to the table and scribbled a name down before voting and walking away.

Couscous approached the table and grumbled as she wrote. "Wish Ah could vote fer Jericho…" She muttered as she placed her ballot into the urn.

Mitchell wrote a name down and revealed it to the camera. "Consider this a compliment, Kathy." He said, having indeed voted for Kathy.

Kathy wrote a name and revealed it, showing Mitchell's name. "You're definitely up to no good here." She said as she voted and walked away.

Matt appeared to be in thought as he approached the table. Making up his mind, the black-haired young man scribbled a name and voted.

Monna Lisa again used her telekinesis to write her vote. When she was done, the pink-haired girl picked up her ballot manually and voted.

Jericho scribbled a name down and turned it around. "Sorry, kid. You need to go now." He said, having voted for Monna Lisa.

Arianna walked up to the table and wrote a name down. Satisfied with her vote, the rat nodded and shoved her ballot into the urn before leaving.

Saur, the last to vote, walked up to the table and wrote a name down. Taking a moment to pause, Saur shook his head and voted before walking away.

Once all nine players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn of votes and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained. No one made a move to play an idol. "It's time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Monna Lisa." Monna Lisa sighed and folded her arms.

"…Mitchell." Mitchell took a deep breath.

"Mitchell. That's 2-1." Jericho gave Mitchell a reassuring glance.

"…Kathy." Kathy lifted an eyebrow.

"Kathy. It's 2-2-1." Now Jericho was looking confused.

"Mitchell." Mitchell bit his lip, hoping that the guys had come through.

"Kathy. It's 3-3-1." Kathy was having similar feelings, looking nervous.

"…Kathy." Kathy's (and Jericho's) eyes widened in surprise. "Last vote and fourth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Kathy. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak explained.

As Jericho looked stunned, Kathy finally sighed and stood up, collecting her torch. "Man. That was real unexpected." She said as she brought her torch to the host.

"Kathy, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Kathy's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Don't let me down, girls." Kathy told Arianna and Yorgue as she walked out of council and vanished from sight.

Once Kathy was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "Another has fallen, and it's clear that no one was expecting the vote to go that way. It was almost like a triple-blindside in one council." He explained. "Your team is again on equal grounds with Gonaza, and any advantage you may have had is again lost. I just hope you guys can recover from this and make up for it in the next challenge. You can all head back to camp."

The eight remaining Harrack players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Bringing up the rear, Jericho still had a look of disbelief. He had thought the vote was obvious. He thought he had everyone's votes with him. How could he have been the only one present that wasn't in the loop? Nothing made sense…

"_Yeah, I'm a little upset that I didn't do as well as I had hoped. Maybe it's my own fault for painting a target on my back. Well, nothing I can do about it now." Kathy sighed. "I'm counting on you girls to make me proud, though. Take Mitchell out for this, okay?"_

**Voting History:**

**Kathy – Couscous, Matt, Mitchell, Monna Lisa and Saur**

**Mitchell – Arianna, Kathy and Yorgue**

**Monna Lisa – Jericho**

Author's Notes: Jericho is dealt his first blow and Kathy ends up going. Kathy was harder to write for than I thought she'd be, but I had determined that she'd be an early boot so I was for the most part able to work around it. Kathy's one of those characters where I wish I could have done more with, but other characters just outshined her in the long run.


	6. Days 12 to 14

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Thanks for coming through with that vote, guys." Mitchell said to Matt and Saur. "It may have been a hunch, but I have a feeling I was right."

"It made sense. Jericho would probably be more-likely to keep the girls over us when it came down to it." Matt shrugged. "I didn't expect the girls to not vote with him, though."

"_That was actually pretty funny. Jericho went on about how he knew how the vote was going to go and his was the only vote against Monna Lisa in the end." Matt chuckled. "He's probably going to be wanting answers after he snaps out of that stunned stupor, though…"_

"What are we going to do when Jericho realizes what happened?" Saur asked as he watched a still-stunned Jericho slowly stumble past like a zombie, walking towards the shelter.

"I think we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there." Matt replied.

Meanwhile, Arianna and Yorgue sat aside, looking either worried or disappointed.

"Well, NOW what do we do?" Yorgue asked. "I mean, it's obvious that Mitchell's to blame for this."

"I know. The upside to this is that maybe we can convince Jericho that Mitchell's not on his side." Arianna said.

"_Kathy left us back there, and unless Yorgue and I get some votes, we know we're next. Maybe we'll have to hope Matt and Saur will still vote with us if Jericho still won't believe it." Arianna said. "But we'll need to try SOMETHING and we'll need to do it fast, because it's clear Mitchell's got their votes…For now, at least."_

"I think it's obvious that we're going to need the REAL idol here." Arianna said.

"We've looked everywhere for it. What if someone's already found it?" Yorgue asked. "Like…Mitchell?"

"Oh, he'd BETTER not have found it. That'd just be terrible for us." Arianna narrowed her eyes.

"_We've got two options here: Get more votes or find the idol, and if Matt and Saur won't flip, then we're basically up the creek there." Yorgue explained. "Now we're going to have to find the idol, and…Well, since we've all been looking for it, I wouldn't be surprised if it's already been found at this point…"_

The eight remaining Harrack players went to bed, knowing that the following day would be demanding…

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 12)**

"_Since Zita found the idol, Kasimar's still been looking for it. This gave me a little stroke of genius so we can stick it to Kasimar even more." Wallace said. "Why not create a fake idol in the image of the real one, with only a single difference that the host would see but Kasimar wouldn't?"_

"You think Kasimar would fall for it?" Zita asked. "I mean, he found the real one, after all."

"That may be, but this fake will look almost exactly like the real one." Wallace said. "The only difference will be that these rocks will be tied with a different type of knot. It'll get past Kasimar, but not the host."

"Are you just using this as an excuse to build something?" Zita lifted an eyebrow.

"Hush now. Let the inventor do his thing."

"I thought so."

"_Wallace is going through what I like to call an inventive withdrawal. On Total Drama, he could build to his heart's content, but out here, most of his inventions wouldn't be allowed." Zita explained. "I may let him have his fun here and let him build a fake idol since he probably won't be able to do much else…"_

Meanwhile, Kasimar was still looking for the idol (completely unaware that Zita had already found it), and was getting frustrated with how his search was going.

"Why am I not finding it?! I was practically GIVEN idols back on Total Drama!" Kasimar snapped. "Why can't I find it now when I found it so easily last time?!"

"_This isn't right! I'm supposed to be the best at this kind of thing! If I can't find the idol, those idiots will vote me off! I KNOW they will!" Kasimar said angrily. "I'd say that somone's found it already, but that would be giving these idiots way too much credit. They couldn't search their way out of a paper bag!"_

"Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe it's in a place that SHOULD be obvious." Kasimar pondered as he wandered around. "But where the heck is it?! I must have looked through this entire camp three times by now…"

Donny watched Kasimar from afar, looking just as bewildered as the bully himself was.

"How HAS he been unable to find anything?" Donny muttered. "Or is he just putting on an act?..."

"_Ugh…I can never tell with Kasimar anymore. He's the type that would know he's being watched and purposefully play along, but he's also the one that would throw a huge fit if things don't go his way." Donny sighed. "Right now, I'm not sure which side is true."_

"I just hope that Yessica comes over soon to relieve me and take over." Donny muttered. "I REALLY need to go to the bathroom…"

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 12)**

Jericho, still looking a little stunned, walked down to the beach, still trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

"How could that have happened?" Jericho asked himself. "I…I was in control back there…"

"_This…This completely baffles me. I thought I was in complete control, but in the end it seemed that everyone voted for someone I wasn't planning on going!" Jericho said. "How is that possible?! I…I was keeping track of everyone. My plans can't fall apart like that!"_

Jericho arrived at the beach and sat down, looking in thought. "How could Kathy have gone like that? The girls were supposed to be my trump card out here…" He lamented before pausing.

"Maybe…Maybe I'm in a dream world. Yeah, maybe that's it." Jericho said. "I must be still in a dream and haven't woken up yet."

Jericho quickly rolled up his sleeves and inspected his wrists. His hopeful look vanished when he saw a chain wrapped around one of his wrists. "Oh. No, I'm not in a dream." He said. "So this IS reality. I really didn't have control…"

"_This is my totem, something that people like me use to let us know if we're in a dream or not. Notice how I only have this chain on one wrist." Jericho explained, showing his wrist with the chain wrapped around it. "If I'm in a dream world, the chain moves to my OTHER wrist, but since it's on the right one now, I know I'm wide awake."_

Sitting back, Jericho sighed. "I need to regroup from this. My alliances clearly weren't telling me something." He noted. "I need to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Meanwhile, Couscous was watching Jericho from afar and couldn't help but chuckle at his misfortune. Mitchell approached her and smirked.

"Now don't you think this is more-satisfying than simply voting him out?" Mitchell quizzed.

"Okay, okay. Ya made yer point, Mitch. It's fun ta watch dat prick squirm." Couscous nodded. "How long are we gunna do dis, anyway?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I think we need to take out some more of his help before going after him."

"Werks fer me. Ah'm in."

"_Seein' dat idiot finally lose his cool was frickin' satisfyin' ta watch and Ah'm gunna enjoy watchin' him do dat every time his plans go up in smoke." Couscous smirked. "Now all Ah gotta do is just wait and see what da next move is."_

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

The trio of Helen, Xyly and Yannis sat around the fire pit quietly, the only sounds being Xyly's cooking some of the fish she had caught earlier. Finally, after a few moments, Xyly stood up.

"Will someone please say something?! Xyly hates it when things are so quiet!" Xyly said.

"You realize who you're talking to, Xyly?" Helen asked. "I don't like to talk that much and Yannis literally CAN'T."

Xyly glanced at Yannis, who gave her a look that signified Helen having a point. Xyly sighed. "Xyly supposes that she should have expected this." She said.

"_With Donny keeping tabs on Kasimar, the only other Letterz 2 people that Xyly can talk to are Helen and Yannis." Xyly explained. "And talking to those two is like talking to a brick wall. It's times like this that makes Xyly wish knew the players from Letterz 1 better. At least she'd have conversations with them."_

"_Xyly…Well, she's far too…Over-the-top for my tastes, but then again, most people are. The only reason I can tolerate Yannis at all is because he can't talk." Helen noted. "If I wasn't so hard-pressed to eliminate Kasimar since he's a main source of drama, I'd probably try and see if the others would target Xyly."_

"Xyly hasn't seen the others in a while." Xyly scratched her head. "She wonders where they are."

"Wallace is putting together something so we can screw Kasimar over when we vote him out." Yessica said, making her way over.

Yannis lifted an eyebrow at Yessica, and she seemed to take notice. "He's constructing a fake idol for him to find." She explained.

"Kasimar FOUND the real one already. He won't be fooled." Helen droned.

"He may if he's so desperate that he'll take what he finds first." Yessica replied. "From the looks of things, he hasn't found it yet."

"Whatever. It's his idea; He's going to be the one to pay for it when it backfires." Helen said.

"Have a little more faith in Wallace." Xyly scolded.

"Uh…No."

"_Wallace didn't want to mention to the others that Zita FOUND the real idol, and that's why Wallace is constructing a perfect replica." Yessica explained. "Still, I need to keep them in the loop of what the plan is, at least until we get rid of Kasimar. After that, then I guess we're back against each other."_

**(Harrack Tribe)**

Seeing that Jericho was still down by the beach, Arianna and Yorgue decided to make their way over to him.

"We may end up alienating him from us, Arianna." Yorgue warned.

"I'm not going to sit back and let Mitchell get away with this." Arianna replied.

"_At first, we didn't want to tell Jericho about what Mitchell was doing in fear of not being believed, but after looking at the results from last night, I'd say we've got a shot." Arianna folded her arms. "There's no doubt that Mitchell orchestrated Kathy's elimination, and we're going to make him pay for it."_

"Jericho, there's something you should know." Arianna said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Jericho asked.

"Kathy's elimination. One of your so-called 'boys' was the cause of it." Arianna explained.

Jericho stood up silently. "Do you have any proof?" He asked.

"Arianna spotted Mitchell hanging out with Monna Lisa and even Couscous." Yorgue explained. "We think it's clear he's the one that got Kathy eliminated."

"As much as I'd like to believe you, ladies, need I remind you that you also voted in a way without telling me." Jericho noted. "How am I supposed to trust ANY of you now?"

"Jericho, you have to believe us! We're telling the truth!" Arianna explained.

"_Why won't Jericho believe us? I mean, to us, the view is completely clear, but…I don't know why Jericho is so hesitant." Yorgue explained. "He asks for proof that Mitchell's betraying him, but we can't give him any out here. All we want to do is get in his good graces!"_

"Girls, I know you're upset about this." Jericho said. "Look, I'll forgive you this time for voting against my back, but remember that, in the future, if you want to vote someone else out, you need to make sure I'm in the know. I want to stay informed."

Arianna sighed. "Okay. Thanks for at least listening to our story."

"Anytime."

"_I realize now that I need to have better control around here. I need to keep everyone here on a tight leash to make sure the vote goes my way." Jericho said, eyes narrowed. "If people want to regain my trust, they need to prove themselves, and I'm not going to fully-believe anyone until I think I'm proven otherwise."_

When night arrived, the two teams went to bed, knowing that there was a challenge the following day.

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 13)**

"Finished. It looks almost identical to the real thing." Wallace grinned as he help up his latest masterpiece.

"Man. It actually DOES." Zita noted, slightly surprised. "If you didn't point out what the miniscule thing you changed was, I'd have guessed that it was the real one."

"You of all people should know to never underestimate someone's genius, Zita." Wallace pointed out with a smirk. "Especially not one as talented as myself."

"I know. I know."

"_Stage one is complete: The fake idol has been crafted. Now I just need a way to get Kasimar to find it without him getting suspicious." Wallace said. "Will this have any effect on the outcome since we already have the idol? No. This is just to have an extra laugh at Kasimar's expense when we eliminate him."_

"Yessica tells me that you're working on a fake idol for Kasimar?" Donny asked as he came over.

"That's the gist of it. How does it look?" Wallace asked, showing Donny the idol he made.

Donny paused and looked it over before giving a shrug. "I think it may work. Kasimar may just fall for it." He admitted.

"_I suppose that I'll admit that Wallace can make a decent fake idol. I couldn't find any problems with it." Donny sighed, arms folded. "But will it work on Kasimar after he's already found an idol? That, I guess, is the question…"_

"We've got treemail." Yessica announced as she came into camp.

"So what's up this time?" Xyly asked.

"It's…Wondering if we're ready for a changeup."

"Tribal Swap time?" Wallace asked.

"That's…What it sounds like." Yessica said. Kasimar smirked darkly.

"_I think I may have just found a lifeline here. I can join forces with the idiots on the OTHER team and help vote out the people I'm stuck with NOW." Kasimar smirked. "It'll at least prolong my stay until I find the idol again."_

_Yannis sighed as he held up his notepad, revealing the words "We were so close, too…"._

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 13)**

Mitchell watched in bewilderment as he looked at Monna Lisa, who was now sitting down on what appeared to be a ball of psychic energy and looking like she was concentrating.

"Um…What's this one?" Mitchell asked.

"Levitation. I can float around or create a ridable sphere with my thoughts." Monna Lisa replied simply. "They're meant to help me get around quicker, but a lot of psychics like to create them just to have something to sit on wherever they like."

"I see…Any other powers I should know about?" Mitchell asked.

"None that I would be allowed to use out here, anyway."

"_Man, would I love to have access to a couple of Confusion Grenades out here. Oh, the fun I would have with some of those!" Monna Lisa smirked. "Still, I guess I should be thankful that I'm allowed to use my powers at all, but there's only so many times I can roll around on a ball of psychic energy before I get bored."_

"_Monna Lisa's powers…Well, I still haven't really gotten used to them. I mean, I don't exactly know any psychics where I come from." Mitchell said. "I suppose the closest would be Ashley the witch girl, but even that is a different field altogether. What Monna Lisa can do seems to be in a class all its own."_

"Guys, we have treemail." Matt announced as he walked over to the others.

"Challenge time, then. Time to make up for last time." Saur nodded.

"Not so fast, Saur. This one's asking if we're ready for a changeup." Matt noted.

"Sounds like a Tribe Swap if I ever heard one." Arianna noted.

"I ain't arguing with that."

"_Hmm…I never really took into account a Tribe Swap. I actually completely forgot about it after everything that's been going on." Saur noted. "Looks like alliances are going to be split up here. I wonder where our alliance is going to end up…"_

**(Reward Challenge?)**

The Gonaza Tribe stood on their mat in a clearing, waiting for the expected challenge to start. The Harrack Tribe was currently empty.

"Before we begin, let's bring out the Harrack Tribe." SSBFreak said as the losing tribe emerged into view and walked towards their mat. The Gonaza Tribe saw who was absent. "Kathy was eliminated at the last Tribal Council."

"I certainly wasn't expecting THAT." Yessica noted in surprise as the Harrack Tribe stepped onto their mat.

"Welcome to your next Reward Challenge, everyone…Or at least, that's what I'd be saying if there WAS a challenge today. As you may have guessed from the Treemail, today we're going to have a Tribal Swap." SSBFreak explained.

"It's usually around this time where something like this happens." Matt noted.

"Here's how this is going to work: Each team has eight members, so four members will be going to the other team today." SSBFreak said as he pulled a small bag into view and walked over to the Harrack Tribe. "In this bag are eight stones; Four silver and four brown. Harrack Tribe, the four people who pull brown stones will be moving to Gonaza. Please reach into the bag and take a single stone, but don't reveal it."

The eight Harrack players took turns pulling stones from the pouch, and when all eight had taken one, SSBFreak stepped away.

"Okay. When I say reveal, show what colour you got." SSBFreak said. "3…2…1…Reveal."

The eight Harrack players unfolded their hands to reveal to all what colours they had pulled from the pouch. It was clear who had the brown stones.

"Okay. Couscous, Jericho, Matt and Monna Lisa will be moving to Gonaza." SSBFreak said. "The others stay where they are."

"Just mah frickin' luck." Couscous muttered.

SSBFreak collected the stones again and moved over to the Gonaza Tribe. "Gonaza Tribe, it's the same thing for you. Whoever's holding the silver rocks will be moving to Harrack." He explained.

The eight Gonaza players reached into the pouch and pulled out a stone, again keeping them secret, and the host stepped back when all eight had taken one.

"Okay. 3…2…1…Reveal."

The eight players revealed their stones, and some were surprised to seewhat colours they had gotten.

"And with that, Helen, Wallace, Xyly and Zita are moving to Harrack." SSBFreak announced.

"Whatever." Helen shrugged.

"Okay. If you'll all move into your new teams…" The swapped players quickly abided and joined their new tribes on the mats. "The Harrack Tribe now consists of Arianna, Helen, Mitchell, Saur, Wallace, Xyly, Yorgue and Zita. The Gonaza Tribe now contains Couscous, Donny, Jericho, Kasimar, Matt, Monna Lisa, Yannis and Yessica."

The two tribes eyed each other, as if wondering who got the better deal in new players.

"Since we're not having an official challenge today, I'll be seeing you all at the Immunity Challenge tomorrow." SSBFreak explained. "You can all head back to camp."

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Man. I think you guys got the better tribe here." Zita noted as she looked around.

"Really? I was expecting US to be the ones that got shafted." Yorgue scratched her head. "Maybe they'll move us to a new camp when we merge, then."

"_Looks like the Harrack Tribe got a better camp than we did. Meh. Not that I really paid attention much over on Gonaza." Helen shrugged. "Still, I made the tribe swap, so I guess that means we're halfway to the merge. I'm off to a fairly good start."_

"I was hoping we could talk about something, guys." Arianna said to the Total Drama players. "Yorgue and I would be willing to vote out Mitchell first if you'd help us."

"Wait. Really? Why would you be so willing to vote out one of your own like this?" Wallace asked, slightly surprised.

"Let's just say that Mitchell hasn't been honest with the rest of us."

"_This could be the chance Yorgue and I have been looking for. Mitchell lost most of his allies and Jericho isn't around to have his back, so we could take him out now." Arianna explained. "We need to tell the Total Drama players what Mitchell's been up to, and they're more-likely to believe us than Jericho is."_

"He caused the elimination of our friend and he's been going against what his own alliance has been wanting." Arianna said. "The leader of his alliance won't believe us when we told him this, but with you guys, we can get rid of him."

"You make him sound like some kind of villain." Wallace noted.

"So…Kinda like you, then." Zita noted.

"There's a difference between 'Villain' and 'Evil Genius', my dear." Wallace said, taking the time to twirl his mustache.

Arianna blinked a few times. "Uh…Whatever. Look, do you understand?"

"Xyly thinks so. This Mitchell guy is dangerous, right?" Xyly asked.

"That's right. At least you guys seem able to listen to us." Yorgue sighed.

"_The girls made a good argument, but we still haven't heard Mitchell's side of the story yet. Xyly thinks we should at least hear what he has to say." Xyly said. "We don't know any of the people here, so we should probably make sure we have a good understanding of who's in the right before we vote."_

Meanwhile, Mitchell and Saur watched from afar, not liking where things were going.

"I think the girls are going to try and get the others to vote us out." Mitchell explained.

"Duh. I know THAT." Saur noted. "Man. Why'd we have to get separated from Jericho and Matt?"

"We've still got a shot. You feel like pitching ourselves to the Total Drama players as well?" Mitchell asked.

"Sure. Why not? We're dead in the water anyway."

Helen chose this time to stroll by. "That saying is overused and needs to die somewhere." She said as she left as quick as she had come.

Mitchell blinked. "Um…Okaaaay..."

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"I'm surprised that they let you bring that cooking pot with you, Couscous." Donny said. "Isn't that from your tribe?"

"It's mah luxury item." Couscous said as she dragged her cooking pot over to the campfire. "We're gunna eat like frickin' royalty."

"Uh…Good to hear, but try to keep that thing away from Kasimar, okay?"

"What fer?"

"He's liable to steal it and throw it into the ocean."

Couscous' eye twitched. "If he frickin' lays a fingah on mah pot, Ah'm gunna rip said fingah off and force-feed it ta him!"

"_Call it the want to make sure Kasimar doesn't get near anything, but I could tell that Couscous really liked that pot of hers." Donny said. "In addition, judging by how much she raged at the THOUGHT of Kasimar destroying her luxury item makes me realize that the last thing I want is to make her mad, and I'M usually the one with anger problems."_

Meanwhile, Yessica was bringing some fish from the beach (Yannis having caught them) and was preparing to bring them over to Couscous when Jericho approached her.

"Why are you doing this labour? A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to do that." Jericho said.

"Uh…Thanks, but I'm good." Yessica replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you, anyway." Jericho said as he walked with Yessica.

"_I feel that I lost a major advantage by being swapped. The girls didn't come with me, at least not the ones that I can seduce, and most of the girls at Gonaza swapped to Harrack." Jericho said. "This leaves me with Yessica, but you know what? I can still make this work. I just need to work my magic a little bit and she'll be under my spell like the others."_

"I'd be willing to vote out Couscous and Monna Lisa." Jericho said. "Can I count on you to do that?"

"Um…We're voting Kasimar out first." Yessica said.

Jericho paused. "Um…What? But…I just said that I was wanting to vote out some of the people on my tribe." He said.

"Look, we'll talk about voting out others later, but Kasimar goes FIRST." Yessica said. "I'm not budging on that."

Jericho stopped walking as Yessica continued on, blinking in confusion before pondering. "…Huh. That was weird." He noted. "Usually the girls melt by now. This one could be a bit of a challenge…"

"_That guy's creepy. What's HIS problem? Normally, I'm sure people would be all over a chance to vote out the other tribe, but I've made my choice." Yessica said. "Kasimar's going first, and since I know he doesn't have the idol, I'm not wasting this chance."_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 14)**

"You two seem to want the girls out." Wallace said. "Truth be told, they came to us yesterday and said the same thing about you."

"We know. Let us tell you our side of the story." Mitchell explained. "This guy that got swapped to the other tribe? He's got all the girls on our tribe wrapped around his finger."

"Well, most of them, anyway." Saur shrugged. "So, once we merge, who would have the advantage if the girls are still around? Honestly, we should be thankful that three of your girls got swapped over here and away from him or else they'd be eating out of his hands, too."

"_Yeah, we gotta badmouth Jericho a bit, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him and we need the Total Drama players to vote with us here." Saur explained. "Out of the two, I'd rather vote off Arianna. I don't want to carry the team in strength if Yorgue goes."_

"Just remember that Jericho becomes a huge threat if all the girls are around at the merge with him." Mitchell noted. "He's got a way to sway them all."

Wallace smirked. "Well, I know a couple of girls that won't be swayed. For example, Zita's my girlfriend." He said.

"It won't matter, bro." Saur shook his head. "The instant Jericho puts on the charm, she'll be head over heels for him."

Wallace paused. "…Seriously?"

"_Hmm…The ability to charm any woman and make them completely smitten with you…Such a diabolical ability…Sure wish I'd thought of it." Wallace lamented. "Normally, I'd be all over being able to harness such an ability, but I know Zita probably wouldn't like that very much and I'm trying to cut back on the world domination lately."_

"Tell you guys what. I'll run it by the girls and see what they think." Wallace said.

"Thanks. We'd appreciate it." Mitchell nodded.

"Looks like we've got treemail." Helen announced as she entered camp.

"So what's the challenge?" Yorgue asked.

"It's wondering if we're good as a team." Helen explained.

"Well, the other team has Kasimar." Zita smirked. "Already we're at an advantage."

"We've also got Miss Team Player as well." Wallace reminded.

"I'm right here, you know." Helen said flatly.

"_I know I'm not really participating around here, but that requires me to exert energy and I hate doing that." Helen explained. "I'm afraid one of these challenges is going to do me in with how dangerous and 'exciting' it's played up to be."_

"_I wonder if she has some kind of condition that actually prevents her from having fun…" Yorgue pondered. "It certainly wouldn't be the MOST unusual condition I'd seen, especially when you see some of the things involving Fry or Zoidberg."_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 14)**

Monna Lisa sat on a rock as Yannis continued to fish. However, the pink-haired girl's sights were set on a familiar blue-haired bully that was across the camp, looking for the idol. Monna Lisa appeared to be in concentration.

"Hmm…That's weird…" Monna Lisa muttered. "I'm not seeing anything…"

Yannis lifted an eyebrow and looked at the pink-haired girl, as if wondering what she meant. Monna Lisa saw him. "Oh, it's nothing." She said. "I'm just trying to read Kasimar's mind to find out how he works." Yannis blinked in confusion. "Uh…I'm psychic." Monna Lisa explained.

Yannis sat in silence for a few seconds before shrugging.

"_I've always had a fascination with bullies. I like looking into their minds to see what makes them tick or how they got to where they were." Monna Lisa noted. "Kasimar, however, I can't seem to find anything on. He could be blocking me out, but that would involve him having psychic abilities, and I seriously doubt that's possible."_

Kasimar suddenly noticed that Monna Lisa was watching him and stalked over. "Care to tell me why you're looking at me, twerp?" He growled.

"No. Not really." Monna Lisa said dryly. "Just doing a little studying."

"Studying? For what?" Kasimar demanded.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Monna Lisa shrugged.

"I can MAKE it my business if I wrench that arm of your from its socket!"

"Hmm…Makes threats about physical violence on minors." Monna Lisa noted in thought, blocking Kasimar out. "This is actually pretty interesting…"

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me, you rat!" Kasimar said. After a few seconds, he growled. "Fine! Do what you want, for all I care!" With that, he turned and stormed off to continue looking for the idol.

"_That little runt…I REALLY wish that stupid no-violence rule wasn't active! I want to strangle that pink-haired twerp for staring at me like that!" Kasimar explained. "She's so creepy as well! That look she's been giving me is throwing off my search for the idol…"_

"We've got treemail, new tribe." Matt announced as he walked into camp.

"May as well see how we function as a team." Jericho noted.

"…That's actually exactly what the treemail's asking us, Jericho." Matt blinked.

Yessica glanced at Kasimar and sighed. "We're doomed." She said.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Kasimar demanded.

"_Part of me's worrying because it's clear we can't work with Kasimar as a team, but then I remember that Helen's on the other team and she was never much of a team player anyway." Matt mused. "Sure, we've got a handicap, but the other team's got one just as big."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two tribes emerged from the jungle and onto a large clearing near the beach. Seeing their mats on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on.

"Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge as swapped tribes, everyone. Here, we will be testing how well you can work with your new team-mates." SSBFreak explained as everyone saw a reasonably-large obstacle course set up behind him. "You will be split into four teams of two, each pair handcuffed together, and then proceed to run this obstacle course together. First, you need to crawl under a low-hanging wire fence, and then climb up a twenty-foot rope net to a platform, then climbing DOWN a similar net on the other side of the net. Once on the ground, you must then swim out to that bell we have in the water and ring it. Once you do, you can swim back and check onto your mat to finish. The first team to get all four teams of two to check in will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council. Oh, and to make sure that things are fair, we're only going to let Harrack members team up with a Gonaza players and vise versa. So if you were on the same tribe before being swapped, then no joining up here."

"If you'll all join into teams of two, we can begin."

**(Later…)**

The teams were chosen relatively easily. On Harrack, the teams were Saur & Xyly, Yorgue & Wallace, Arianna & Zita and Mitchell & Helen. For Gonaza, the teams were Monna Lisa & Donny, Couscous & Yannis, Matt & Yessica and Jericho & Kasimar. Everyone looked ready to go at this point.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready?..." SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

The sixteen players started running towards the low-hanging fence, some players gaining ground on others while less-athletic people were getting dragged by their partners. Everyone reached the fences at close to the same time and instantly started crawling.

"Ugh! It's hard to crawl under these things with my bulk!" Saur noted.

"Lay flat on your stomach and crawl as best as you can." Xyly instructed as she pulled ahead of Saur. "That's how Xyly is doing it."

Meanwhile, it was clear who was gaining the lead. Donny and Monna Lisa were using their small statures to their advantage and were easily crawling underneath the fences, although Donny seemed to be doing it at a faster pace.

"We're looking pretty good so far, pinky." Donny noted. "Now let's just keep the pace and we're sure to finish first!"

"Just…Just try not to run so fast when we get to that point, okay?" Monna Lisa replied.

Needless to say, Donny and Monna Lisa were out of the fencing first, although Couscous and Yannis were a bit behind them. The two shortest players made their way over to the start of the next obstacle.

"Okay. We can do this." Donny noted. "Come on, Monna Lisa."

As the two started making their way up one the large net ladder, Couscous and Yannis emerged from underneath the fencing, quite a bit ahead of the others.

"Alright, ya feel up ta climin'?" Couscous asked, receiving an obviously-silent nod from Yannis. "Good ta hear, kid! Let's haul tail!"

The rest of the teams emerged from the low fencing at around the same time, although Arianna and Zita were leading the pack. The two sneaks were fast on their feet as they jumped onto the net ladder and started climbing. At the same time, Saur and Xyly were the last ones out, still trailing behind due to struggling on the fence.

"Finally, we're out!" Saur said.

"Xyly suggests that we hurry to make up for lost time, Saur!" Xyly urged as she pulled Saur towards the net ladder and started climbing.

On the net ladder, Mitchell felt himself getting slowed down due to Helen looking like she was taking her time. "Step it up, Helen!" He directed.

"I don't think so. I don't want to expend too much energy." Helen replied.

Mitchell growled. "You're climbing at MY pace now, Helen!" He warned as he pulled on his wrist and started climbing at an increased rate. Helen found herself climbing faster, although it was more Mitchell pulling her up and her trying to keep up with him.

"Slow down, will you?" Helen asked.

"I swear that I'll drag you all the way through this challenge if I have to." Mitchell muttered.

Somewhere down the net ladder, Kasimar looked up and sighed in annoyance. "Too bad none of the girls are wearing skirts. This'd make a killed view." He lamented.

"Focus on the challenge, will you?" An annoyed Jericho asked.

"The only thing I'm focusing on is how hard I'm going to break your arm if you keep telling me what to do!" Kasimar said.

"How did I get stuck with you as a partner?" Jericho sighed.

The teams continued climbing the ladders, some teams passing others but none managing to catch the leaders. Donny and Monna Lisa reached the top platform first, although the latter looked a little short on breath.

"Okay, we're halfway there. Let's keep moving." Donny directed.

"W-Wait! Let…Let me catch my breath!" Monna Lisa insisted.

"No time! Come on!"

Monna Lisa could only be pulled along as Donny instantly started climbing down the other net ladder on the other side of the platform. Without having the chance to reach for an inhaler, Monna Lisa was pulled along and forced to follow.

Shortly after the two small players went down, Couscous and Yannis arrived at the top of the platform. Couscous looked down in annoyance.

"Dat little runt's gunna give pinky a heart attack." Couscous said.

Still climbing the other side of the net ladder, Saur and Xyly were hitting their stride and making up for lost ground in the first obstacle. They were still behind the others, but they were slowly catching up.

"Keep going, Saur! We just need to pass one of the teams from Gonaza to stay in this." Xyly directed.

"I'm right behind ya. Let's do this!"

Wallace was struggling, as much as he didn't want to admit. It wasn't that he was doing poorly at climbing the net ladder, but it was more because Yorgue was in way better shape than he was and was practically pulling him upwards without giving him much time to get a good grip on the net.

"Slow down, lady! If I get pulled off the net here, we're both going down!" Wallace reminded.

"Try to keep up. If we fall behind, we lose." Yorgue reminded back.

"We'll fall behind if we fall off this thing!"

Donny and Monna Lisa reached the bottom of the net ladder and Donny was quick to continue moving, although Monna Lisa was now pulling at him.

"W-Wait! Please, wait!" Monna Lisa pleaded, now hyperventilating. "Need…Need breath!"

"What's your problem?" Donny asked, an eyebrow lifted as he finally slowed down.

Monna Lisa reached into a pocket and pulled out an inhaler. Quickly taking a puff from it, Monna Lisa's hyperventilating finally started slowing down. "My…My asthma…" She answered.

Donny seemed to finally realize what he had done. "Oh…Oh, crud. I completely forgot about that." He said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine for now. I think I can manage until we finish." Monna Lisa responded between breaths.

As the two continued on, Couscous and Yannis arrived on the ground as well, the former staring at Donny flatly from behind. "Ah'm gunna frickin' kill that leprechaun fer doin' dat." She muttered.

Yannis, still unsure of exactly what Couscous was talking about, simply went with it and let Couscous pull him towards the water.

Mitchell, now climbing down the net ladder, saw that Matt and Yessica were passing him. "Step on it, Helen! We're getting passed!" He directed.

"Alright, alright. I'm trying to go as fast as I can allow." Helen replied simply.

"No, you're only going as fast as you want. Go as fast as you CAN." Mitchell replied.

"Having a good argument with your girlfriend, Mitch?" Matt laughed. "Why don't you get a room while you're at it?"

"Sorry, Mitchell." Yessica said. "Believe me, I know how hard it is to work with her."

Getting on the ground next was the duo of Arianna and Zita. Seeing that the others were close behind them, the two girls raced towards the water.

"You think we can catch the others?" Zita asked.

"I think they got too much of a lead on us." Arianna explained. "Just try to stay ahead of the others."

As the girls ran off, the majority of the others landed on the ground. Soon, there was only a couple of teams left on the net at all. The teams ran off towards the water to try and get ahead of each other.

In the water, Donny and Monna Lisa were still leading the pack while Couscous and Yannis were starting to falter due to Couscous sputtering around in the water and not making much ground. Before too long, the leading team made it to the bell as Donny reached out and rang it. Their job done, they turned around and started swimming for shore.

The two teams at the back of the pack at this point were Jericho & Kasimar and Saur & Xyly, both teams having just reached the ground again. The two teams ran towards the water in an attempt to keep up with everyone.

Couscous watched as Yannis rang the bell. "Great job, kid. Now let's git outta here and finish dis stupid challenge!" She said.

A little further back, there was a bit more of a race to get ahead, but with three teams of two all gathered around together, that would probably be expected.

"I can see the bell, Yessica!" Matt said. "Time to put those swimming skills to use!"

"I'm on it!"

"Helen, start swimming! We're not going to fall behind here!" Mitchell directed.

"I'm…I'm trying! I'm trying!" Helen insisted.

By the time Donny and Monna Lisa had reached the shore, Arianna and Zita had arrived at the bell. Arianna rung it as they turned around and swam towards the shore again.

Climbing onto the shore, Donny and Monna Lisa ran towards their mat, the latter looking a little short on breath again. The two reached their mat and checked in.

"The first team to score is Gonaza." SSBFreak explained as Monna Lisa pulled another inhaler into view and took another puff.

A matter of seconds later and Couscous & Yannis arrived at the mat. The two checked in, Couscous giving Donny a smack upside the head.

"Gonaza increases their lead to 2."

In the water, the trailing two teams swam towards the bell, looking to be neck-and-neck with each other as they swam.

"Swim harder, kid! We've got this!" Jericho said.

"I thought I told you to stop telling me to do things!" Kasimar retorted.

"How about this: You pick up the slack or I'll vote you out when we lose." Jericho threatened.

Kasimar muttered something under his breath as he nevertheless continued swimming.

"We're gaining on them! We're gaining on them!" Xyly said as she and Saur swam from behind.

At this point, the three teams in the middle of the pack had run the bell at almost the same time and were swimming back to shore as a big group. Meanwhile, Arianna and Zita checked in and finished their run.

"The score is 2-1 for Gonaza."

The pack of three teams continued swimming towards the shore while the trailing two teams swam towards the bell. The two teams in last managed to ring the bell, but by that point, the other teams had arrived on the shore, starting a footrace. Matt & Yessica hit their mat first, followed by Mitchell & Helen and finally Wallace & Yorgue.

The score is 3-3. The next team to check in will win the challenge." SSBFreak announced.

"I know he's a pain, Jericho, but drag him here if you need to!" Yessica called out.

"You two are better athletes! You can beat them!" Zita called out to Saur & Xyly.

The two remaining teams swam towards the shore, still looking neck-and-neck. Jericho and Kasimar hit the shore first and started running, but Saur and Xyly were close behind them and a close footrace started. In the end, one team stepped onto their mat first and ended up winning the challenge, even though it was just by a hair.

"Jericho and Kasimar arrived first! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Gonaza wins Immunity!"

"That was WAY too close for my liking." Jericho sighed in relief.

"Shut up." Kasimar muttered.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Gonaza Tribe. You are all safe for at least a few more days." SSBFreak explained as he turned to the losing tribe. "Harrack Tribe, I'll be seeing you tonight at Tribal Council, where one of you will be voted out of the game. You may not be quite used to your new tribe-mates yet, but tonight that won't matter. I'll give you the rest of the day to make your decision, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"I think I may be in trouble, man." Saur noted worriedly. "Xyly and I totally cost us the challenge back there."

"You guys are also two of the strongest here. Believe me, Saur, the girls are going to be gunning for me." Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"_Saur and I are hoping that the Total Drama players come through for us and vote out Arianna, because I'm history if they don't." Mitchell folded his arms. "Arianna's smart, so that makes her a threat, and once she goes I should be able to pick off the others, and since Jericho isn't here he won't know what's been going on."_

"We're looking at a 6-2 vote at best, a 6-2 vote against us at worst." Mitchell explained.

"What about a tiebreaker? You think you could beat Arianna there?" Saur asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to practice a bit…"

Meanwhile, Arianna and Yorgue were off to the side of camp, looking around.

"No sign of the idol." Arianna said. "Has Mitchell come across any of our fake ones, yet?"

"Not that I've seen." Yorgue shook her head. "I think we may have to hope that the others will vote with us."

"Mitchell's probably gunning for me." Arianna sighed. "I can't see him going after someone as strong as you this early."

"Unless that's what he wants us to think." Yorgue supplied.

"_Basically, it's me against Mitchell unless he's dumb enough to try going after a physical threat like Yorgue." Arianna explained. "We need to hope that we can get the majority here, because if the Total Drama players vote against us tonight, we can pretty much kiss our chances of going any further goodbye."_

"So what do you think our chances are with the others?" Yorgue asked.

"Fairly good if we can keep convincing them that Mitchell can't be trusted." Arianna replied. "However, I'm sure that's what he's been telling them about us as well."

"So we really have no way of knowing how they'll vote, then?"

"Not really."

Meanwhile again, the four Total Drama players stood around the campfire, discussing the vote.

"So…Which way do we vote?" Wallace asked. "Do we just vote for whoever we think we should?"

"That is liable to end in a drama-inducing tiebreaker and I'd like to avoid those." Helen rolled her eyes.

"Who makes a more-convincing argument?" Zita asked.

"How about we just split the votes and see what happens?" Xyly asked.

"I think that may be our best bet." Wallace nodded. "We're good no matter who we vote for."

"_Xyly's a little let down that she has to vote off someone new after just getting to know them, but it's gotta be done." Xyly shrugged. "We don't really know how the vote's going to go, though. We'll just vote for whoever we think we should and see who goes."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The eight Harrack players walked into Tribal Council, carrying torches. Finding a spot to sit down, everyone did so and prepared for the council to commence.

"Welcome to your first post-swap Tribal Council, Harrack Tribe. In a moment, one of you will be voted out of the game, despite the fact that you may not know as much about the new players." SSBFreak said as he started asking questions. "Wallace, how was the transition from Gonaza to Harrack?" He asked.

"The girls and I can agree that the Harrack Tribe got the better camp, so the transition between camps was good." Wallace admitted. "I was honestly expecting to be on the outs here, but we've been accepted pretty well."

"Why have you been accepted so well?"

"Well, the Harrack players here seem to be split and both sides came to us for assistance."

"Arianna, care to explain?" SSBFreak asked.

"Mitchell caused Kathy's elimination and has been going against his own alliance to get ahead." Arianna explained.

"That hurt, Arianna." Mitchell noted.

"Don't try to play innocent, Mitchell. I saw you talking with Couscous and Monna Lisa." Arianna said. "Why would you go and hang with the people your alliance leader wants out?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." Mitchell said. "And don't act like you're so blameless in this. You and the girls fawn over Jericho and you've done nothing but play to get his good favour."

"No, we haven't!"

"Mitchell, what seems to be going on here?" SSBFreak asked.

"Jericho seems to have the unnatural ability to get women to fall head over heels for him. Part of the reason he's targeting Couscous and Monna Lisa is because neither of them are affected by his 'charms', likely due to age." Mitchell explained.

"We're not smitten with him, though." Yorgue noted, arms folded.

"Man. You REALLY don't think you act smitten around him?" Mitchell asked, eyebrow lifted. "He MUST have powers."

"Saur, what's your take on this?" SSBFreak asked.

"Well…Mitchell's practically right." Saur admitted. "The girls would swoon whenever he got close and it got to the point where they would go to him first when something needed to be done."

"I don't agree with you there, Saur." Yorgue folded her arms. "We're playing our own game."

"Okay…Helen, where do you sit on this?" SSBFreak asked.

"I hate this. There's so much tension and I just want it to end." Helen rolled her eyes. "Either way, we're ending this argument tonight because someone on one of the sides is going."

"Xyly thinks that Helen needs to lighten up." Xyly piped up.

"And Helen thinks that it's annoying when Xyly talks in the third person." Helen replied.

Tribal Council was silent, as if the contestants were processing what had just happened. Wallace finally lifted his shades and turned to Helen. "Did…Did you just make a JOKE?" He asked.

Helen's eyes snapped open. "W-What?! N-No! It wasn't meant to be a joke!" She insisted.

"Sure sounded like one, Helen." Zita taunted with a smirk.

"L-Let's just get on with the vote!" Helen stammered.

"Very well. I didn't have any more questions, anyway." SSBFreak shrugged. "Saur, you're up."

Saur got up and left the hut to go vote. The anthro Bulbasaur approached the table and scribbled a name down before voting and walking away.

Zita walked up to the table and wrote a name down. Satisfied, Zita put the ballot into the urn and left the table to return to the hut.

Yorgue walked up to the table and wrote a name down silently. The red alien put her ballot into the urn and left the table without a word.

Wallace appeared to be in thought, but made his decision as he wrote a name down on the ballot. The mustached man voted and left the table.

Arianna scribbled a name and revealed it, showing Mitchell's name. "You won't get anywhere casting rumours and blame, Mitchell." She reminded.

Xyly walked over to the table and scribbled a name down, trying to hide her vote as she put it into the urn and walked away again.

Mitchell approached the table, wrote a name and showed it. "You need to watch this season to see that I'm right, Arianna." He said, having voted for Arianna.

Helen looked mad as she approached the table and wrote a name down. Shoving her vote into the urn, Helen turned and stalked back to the hut.

Once all eight players had voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained. No one made a move to play an idol, which told most that no one had found it yet. "It's time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Mitchell." Mitchell folded his arms.

"Arianna." Arianna cast Mitchell a glance.

"…Arianna. She leads 2-1." Arianna took a deep breath.

"Mitchell. It's tied at 2." The two exchanged glances.

"…Mitchell." Mitchell bit his lip in anticipation.

"Arianna. It's tied at 3." Tribal Council had gone quiet at this point.

"…Arianna." Arianna's eyes widened. "Last vote and fifth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Arianna. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said.

Arianna looked stunned, but she stood up and grabbed her torch. "Fine, but remember that you kept a backstabber over me." She warned as she approached the host.

"Arianna, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Arianna's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"You can do this, Yorgue. Don't let us down." Arianna said as she walked out of Tribal Council and vanished from sight.

Once Arianna was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "The first post-swap council has ended and it's clear that there were lines drawn in the sand. Some appeared to have chosen a side, but I can tell that this is just the beginning." SSBFreak explained. "Fifteen remain, and the competition is a third of the way done. You may have reached a milestone making it this far, but I promise that it only gets harder from here. You can all head back to camp."

The seven remaining Harrack players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Bringing up the rear was Yorgue, who looked extremely worried about her predicament. Both of her allies had gone in the span of just a few days and now she needed to fend for herself. She needed to find someone to turn to…

"…_Yeah. I'm a little shocked that they chose to keep Mitchell over me, but I'm not going to complain about it. It's their choice." Arianna explained. "I enjoyed the experience for certain, but I just wish that I didn't get screwed over like that. I still don't know how that all happened, either…"_

**Voting History:**

**Arianna – Mitchell, Saur, Wallace, Xyly and Zita**

**Mitchell – Arianna, Helen and Yorgue**

Author's Notes: And Arianna leaves as the first post-swap boot. I have to say that Arianna and Kathy could have practically been interchangeable when it came to boot order, but I decided for Arianna to last a spot further because I feel she added a bit more. In the end, the cards weren't in her favour and Arianna paid for it. Now Yorgue is the only one in the girls' alliance left and will have an uphill battle from now on...


	7. Days 15 to 17

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Dude, you got SO lucky back there." Saur noted.

"I know. That could have ended very differently." Mitchell sighed. "I'm glad they came through, though."

"I'm kinda wondering why they did, though. I mean, the way the girls were talking about you, I was thinking that you'd be going."

"_We ended up voting out another of the girls tonight, which is good because it'll get Jericho to keep us around over the girls when it comes to it." Saur noted. "But what confuses me is that the Total Drama players had every right to boot Mitch after that, but they voted with us anyway. I'm still wondering why they did it…"_

"Maybe they'd consider Jericho too much of a threat if all the girls were still around." Saur suggested.

"That was our main selling point, so we may as well assume that's why they voted with us." Mitchell shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining, though."

Meanwhile, Yorgue had decided to confront the Total Drama players. She didn't look mad, but rather disappointed at them.

"Guys, you made a mistake." Yorgue explained. "Mitchell will take control of the game if we let him and you blew our big chance."

"Sorry, Yorgue." Zita shrugged. "An alliance of girls with a potential womanizer at the merge was just too much of a threat."

"Mitchell's a bigger threat." Yorgue explained. "Not only is he in the alliance with Jericho, but he's also formed a separate alliance with two others."

"_I'm trying to be calm about this, here, but at the moment it looks like I'm on my own. I need to act fast if I'm going to survive the next vote." Yorgue folded her arms. "I may need to start looking heavily for the idol if it means I can stick around."_

"Will you at least keep your options open for now?" Yorgue asked. "I want at least a chance to prove my point out here."

"We'll try." Wallace said. "We can't make any promises, but we'll try."

"_Honestly, I'm not sure what Yorgue has to worry about. She's one of our strongest right now and she's probably fine until the merge." Zita said. "This may be a good time to start flipping between alliances and picking the others off. That'd keep their numbers down at the merge and give us a better shot."_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 15)**

"Stop looking at me, you freak!"

"What's Kasimar going on about NOW?" Donny asked.

"Monna Lisa's been staring at him ever since the Harrack players arrived." Yessica said. "I think he's finally cracked."

"He cracked LONG ago."

"_The Harrack players being here have created a bunch of new conflicts between some people, but Kasimar seems to have it in for Monna Lisa for some reason." Yessica noted. "Something about the way she's always looking at him. Funny. I always thought he ENJOYED getting attention."_

Kasimar was in Monna Lisa's face, looking extremely frustrated. "This is your fault! The fact that you keep looking at me is completely throwing me off!" He accused.

"Lashing out irrationally…Interesting. I've never seen a bully with your level of anger before." Monna Lisa said. "But…I still can't get into your mind…I'm not finding anything…"

"What are you going on about now, you pipsqueak?!" Kasimar demanded. "Are you psychic or something?!"

Monna Lisa waved her hand. "As a matter of fact, I AM." She said.

Before Kasimar had time to react, a telekinetic hand appeared and grabbed him, holding him high in the air. Monna Lisa approached, looking in thought.

"H-Hey! How are you doing this?!" Kasimar asked. "Put me down!"

"You're something else, Kasimar. Usually, bullies have some kind of excuse to justify them doing what they do; Maybe it be an inferiority complex or them being abused at home. Not you, though; You're different." Monna Lisa said. "You hurt people because you genuinely LIKE it."

"_That's why I couldn't find a reason for bullying in his mind; He doesn't HAVE one. Interesting. I've never found a bully that didn't have an excuse before." Monna Lisa said. "Even Bobby Zilch had parent problems to blame for him becoming a bully."_

"_Why does that little runt have psychic powers?! That's so unfair! I'd put powers like those to WAY better use!" Kasimar explained. "Maybe someday I'll have to break into that psychic facility of hers and get someone to teach me stuff…"_

"Put me down before I rip your arm off, you freak!" Kasimar roared.

"Wow. Even when you're being held six feet in the air by an eight year-old girl, you're still yelling threats like you're in power." Monna Lisa said in slight amusement.

Monna Lisa decided to let Kasimar go and let him drop to the ground. Kasimar pushed himself up and glared at Monna Lisa.

"When this is over, I'm going to rip those stupid eyes of your out!" Kasimar threatened as he turned and stalked away.

"You gotta teach us how to do that, Monna Lisa." Donny said with a smirk as he came over.

"Are any of you psychic?" Monna Lisa asked.

"Um…I…Don't know?"

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 15)**

Xyly finished crafting another spear and examined it to make sure it looked good. "Xyly thinks this will work." She explained.

"Finished constructing the second spear, Xyly? I still say I could have helped advance it and make it better." Wallace shrugged as he came over.

"No. The spear of a Viking must be made the way they were all made; by hand." Xyly explained as she trudged into the water to start fishing.

"_When we swapped, Xyly left her original spear on Gonaza, so she was forced to make another one to help her fish here." Wallace explained. "She was a little down about it at first but, in true Xyly fashion, quickly rebounded and started construction on one pretty quickly. At least now she'll get us more fish again."_

Xyly stood in the shallow water and held her spear up, poised to attack. The instant she saw a fish swimming close, Xyly struck down and showed perfect accuracy, snagging the fish and allowing her to pull it out of the water.

"Xyly has missed this." Xyly said with a grin. "Time to fish like a true Viking!"

Helen watched Xyly as she walked by, lifting an eyebrow. "Careful you don't have too much fun." She said flatly. "That can't be good for your health."

"Xyly is fine!"

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Helen shrugged as she continued walking.

"_As I said before, Xyly is way too energetic for my tastes. The way she's so carefree about everything puts me off even more." Helen said. "I consider it my good deed for the day trying to bring her back down to Earth a little more, but it never seems to work. Whatever. Her loss."_

As Xyly was fishing, something caught her eye; a silver sparkle in the water. Quickly fishing it out, Xyly's eyes widened behind her bangs when she saw what she was holding.

"This…This is the Harrack Idol!" Xyly said, although trying to talk quieter in case Helen was still in range. "Xyly found the idol!"

"_Xyly can't believe she found it, but she did! Xyly thought someone would have found it by now as well!" Xyly explained, holding up the idol she found. "It looks a lot like the one Kasimar used when we voted out Nakia as well. Just in a different colour. It has to be the real one!"_

Xyly quickly tucked the idol away, making sure no one saw what she was doing, and hefted the spear again. "Hopefully Xyly won't need to use it until the merge." She mused. "This may have been an accident, but Xyly still found it and she hopes that no one's suspicious about it…"

Meanwhile, Mitchell was digging through some bushes, obviously searching for the idol himself. Stopping for a moment, Mitchell pulled an idol-like object from the bushes and inspected it.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mitchell asked himself with a smirk.

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"Kasimar, hold up a moment." Jericho said as he approached the blue-haired bully.

"I'm not in the mood." Kasimar said darkly.

"What if I said I was willing to join forces with you?" Jericho asked. "Monna Lisa is my first target, anyway."

Kasimar paused and turned his head. "I'm listening, but only for now." He explained.

"_I realize that Kasimar's not the most-popular person here, but that makes him someone I can use." Jericho explained. "If I can promise him an alliance, he'll do what I tell him to, or at least I hope so. He's one of the harder ones to read out here…"_

"It's obvious that the others don't like you, but I'm willing to give you half a chance." Jericho explained. "Help me with a few votes and I'll keep you around."

Kasimar paused, then gave a smirk. "Deal, but remember not to double-cross me like I can only assume you're planning to down the road." He warned. "You end my game and I'll end YOU."

"You can't make empty threats here, Kasimar. I'm the one holding the cards." Jericho warned back.

"For now."

"_Okay. I may have just gotten a bit of a second wind here. If that idiot is dumb enough to form an alliance with me, I say let him. He'll take me a little bit further into the game and then I'll dump him for another sucker." Kasimar said with a smirk. "I seriously don't think anyone else here is a threat now. If I can find that idol, I'll be unstoppable!"_

Couscous groaned as she watched Jericho conversing with Kasimar. "Now dat prick's got da bully on his side." She muttered. "How is dat guy able ta charm everyone inta being in an alliance?!"

"I honestly don't know, but what do you have against him?" Yessica asked from a seat near Couscous.

"Oh, not you too! Dat guy's got everyone werkin' fer him! Da goils wanna be wiff him and da guys wanna BE him!" Couscous replied.

"The girls?" Yessica asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! Da goils on our tribe fell head ovah heels fer dat guy every time he opened his frickin' mouth!" Couscous replied. "He can charm any of 'em!"

"No way. My girlfriend would never forgive me if I let that creep seduce me." Yessica insisted.

"Ya say dat now, but…" Couscous trailed off as her eyes widened. "…Wait. Goilfriend?!" She asked. "Yer…Yer a LESBIAN?!"

"Uh…Yeah." Yessica asked.

"So…Jericho's charms…Dun have ANY effect on ya?!"

"I actually don't find him that attractive."

Couscous paused, and then formed a smirk. "Stick wiff me, kid. We're goin' places." She said.

"_Ya see? Dis is what Ah like ta call an 'ace in da hole'." Couscous smirked._

"_Could that really be what makes me immune to that guy's 'charms'? The fact that I'm not into guys to begin with?" Yessica asked, a little surprised. "I never actually thought about that…Well, Couscous is intent on going against him, so if it gets Jericho out of my face, then sure, I'm all for joining forces."_

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"_Everyone's been looking for the idol since the swap. It wasn't used at Council last night, so that told us it's still in play." Zita explained. "I still have the one from Gonaza, but having both idols would give us a huge advantage here."_

"Wait…What the heck's this?" Mitchell asked as he pulled a necklace from behind a tree. "Is this a second idol? Wait, this can't be right."

Mitchell pulled his first idol into view and held the two side by side, seeing that they were two completely-different idols. "One of them's obviously a fake." He reasoned. "But which one?"

"_I found two idols here, which means that one of them is a fake. However, since I don't know what the real one looks like, I have no idea what to think here." Mitchell said. "Maybe I should play them both and see which of them gets accepted…"_

"I have a bone to pick with you, Mitchell." Helen said as she approached Mitchell from the side.

"Do tell." Mitchell lifted an eyebrow.

"You made me exert too much energy in the last challenge by pulling me through the course, and because of that, I dropped my guard at council and unintentionally made a snarky joke." Helen pointed out. "I hope you realize that I hate jokes and wanted to wash my mouth with soap when I made it."

"Hey, don't go blaming this on me." Mitchell said. "I was trying to get us through the challenge. At least the loss didn't get blamed on us."

"The fact remains that the surge of energy I was forced to experience caused the joke to come out." Helen folded her arms. "There's no one else to blame it on."

"_I don't DO 'fun'. I don't DO 'exciting'. If anyone tries to make me do anything like that, I will try to get them out." Helen said flatly. "If Mitchell thinks I'm going to take this lying down, he's got another thing coming."_

"Just remember that I'm not going to forget this." Helen warned. "Think twice in the future before you make me do something like that again."

Mitchell rolled his eyes as Helen walked off. Once she was gone, Mitchell examined the two idols he had again. "Now then…Where was I?"

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 16)**

"_Jericho tells me that he's trying to form an alliance with Kasimar which, by the way, is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Matt explained. "I realize that I need to start taking things into my own hands, and that's to at least converse with the other Total Drama players. Couscous seems to have hit it off with Yessica, so I'll go to Donny and Yannis for now."_

"So how did you guys do back on Total Drama?" Matt asked. "I never really watched your seasons."

"We were both cut before the merge, but Yannis returned later and went pretty deep." Donny explained. Yannis, making a fire, nodded at Matt. "Actually, the majority of us that are here didn't really do that well in Total Drama…"

"Who are the exceptions?" Matt asked.

Yannis showed Matt his notepad, revealing the word 'Rheneas'. "Wasn't he the guy that got voted out first here?" He asked.

Donny sighed. "Yeah. The fact that he was a big threat was used against him."

"_I'm still a little mad at the others for voting out Rheneas first. He totally could have helped us back there!" Donny insisted. "And now that there's all this talk about taking out Kasimar, eliminating Rheneas first is completely pointless at this point. People need to start thinking straight, here!"_

"Looks like we've got treemail." Yessica announced as she came into camp.

"So what're we up to now?" Monna Lisa asked.

"Hmm…It's wondering how good we are doing things 1-on-1." Yessica read.

Kasimar smirked. "Finally. Sounds like something physical!" He said.

"Keep your twisted fantasies to yourself, Kasimar." Donny retorted.

"Shut it, pipsqueak!"

"_I've been waiting a LONG time for a physical challenge because I have a lot more breathing room for having my fun." Kasimar said. "Around camp I'm restricted from hitting anyone, but I can let loose during a physical challenge! This is going to be awesome!"_

_Yannis gulped and loosened his collar in nervousness._

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 16)**

"I'm thinking I may not NEED this idol for a while." Zita explained. "If the others are intent on taking each other out, then would we really need the idol?"

"It's more for the added assurance, but I think I get what you're saying." Wallace said. "You're wondering if Yessica could use it."

"She's probably in a worse position than we are."

"_Wallace and I have an alliance with Yessica, and since she's on her own over on Gonaza, she may need this more than we do." Zita explained, holding up her idol. "When we see her at the challenge, I'll see what she says about her current situation and I'll make a decision from there."_

"So you think we should target one of the guys next?" Zita asked.

"I believe so. We can flip between their sides and keep their numbers down." Wallace nodded. "If Helen votes with us, we'll have a majority. And she may vote with us anyway since she seems pretty mad at Mitchell."

"_At the moment, the plan is to vote off either Mitchell or Saur with Yorgue and the others. I say at the moment because you can never stayb focused on one plan for too long." Wallace smirked. "I need to figure out what he best plan would be for the longevity of my alliance, and if the figures tell the truth, that'll be the way I go."_

"Guys, we've got treemail." Saur announced.

"Oh, fantastic." Helen droned.

"Quiet, you." Saur said as he read the letter. "Oh! Finally! We've got a physical challenge!"

"And look at the amount of strength we have." Mitchell noted. "Who do you suppose the strongest one on the other team is?"

"_Luck may be on our side here. We have Xyly, Saur and myself on a team of seven, which makes up almost half the team." Yorgue explained. "Our chances at winning a physical challenge are at least greater than the others. Now we just need to turn our luck around…"_

"_I've waited for this day the entire competition! A chance to show my strength and knock a few people around!" Saur cheered. "Let's do this! I'm totally ready for action! I've had this pent up for far too long already!"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Gonaza Tribe stood on their mat in a clearing, waiting for the challenge to begin. The Harrack mat was again empty.

"Before we begin, let's bring out the Harrack Tribe." SSBFreak said as the silver tribe emerged from the jungle and walked over. Everyone saw who was missing. "Arianna was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"That's a bit of a relief that Mitchell survived." Monna Lisa muttered as the Harrack Tribe stepped onto their mat.

"Welcome to your next Reward Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing your athletic prowess in a few 1-on-1 matches to see who comes out on top." SSBFreak said as everyone saw the large, round platform behind the host. "Armed with padded staffs, you will face off against each other one-on-one and the first person to knock the other off the fighting platform will win a point for their team. First team to win four out of seven points will win Reward, which is a machete and fishing gear."

"Gonaza Tribe, you have an extra member." SSBFreak continued. "Who is sitting out?"

"I will, since I can't use my powers." Monna Lisa said.

"Okay. If you'll all decide your order, we can begin."

**(Later…)**

Matt and Saur were the first ones to go. Saur was grinning in anticipation and Matt suddenly realized that he was up against someone who had been itching for this type of challenge since the start.

"The first match is Saur vs. Matt." SSBFreak explained. "Start!"

Matt was instantly on the defensive as Saur rushed him and started swinging his staff. Matt managed to block the blows, but quickly found himself getting forced towards the edge of the platform.

Eventually, Matt found and opening and lashed out, getting lucky and striking Saur, momentarily stunning him. However, Saur was able to recover from the surprise attack quickly enough and swung his staff again, surprising Matt and stunning him back. This left Matt as easy pickings for Saur to shove off the platform.

"Saur scores the first point for Harrack."

"That felt so good!" Saur laughed. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

**(Later…)**

Yannis and Zita were up next. The scrawny Yannis looked a little less-nervous when he saw that he wasn't going against one of the stronger players.

"Next is Zita vs. Yannis. Start!"

The two rushed each other and started clashing, neither of them looking like they were coming out on top. Both appeared to be playing defense, but would occasionally sneak in a hit or two here and there.

Soon, however, Zita ended up getting the upper hand. Seeing that she was starting to force Yannis towards the edge of the platform, Zita stepped up her attacks and forced Yannis to block more. Eventually, Yannis couldn't take any more and stepped one pace backwards too far, tumbling off the platform and landing on the ground.

"Zita brings Harrack's lead to 2-0."

"Way to go, you idiot!" Kasimar snapped at Yannis.

**(Later…)**

The next duo were Couscous and Wallace. Couscous stared flatly while Wallace looked pretty confident at his opponent.

"Next is Wallace vs. Couscous. Start!"

Couscous roared and leapt at Wallace, staff raised. His eyes widened behind his shades.

As the two fought, Zita glanced at Yessica. "How're things looking on your end, Yessica?" She asked.

"It could be better. Why?" Yessica asked.

"**OW! STOP THAT! OW! THAT HURTS!"**

"Wallace and I are in a pretty good spot and I don't think we need the idol." Zita explained. "You need it?"

"**HER CLAWS ARE CAUGHT IN MY HAIR!"**

"Maybe I could use it." Yessica nodded. "Is that alright?"

"**I've already got a girlfriend, lady! I ain't that type of man!"**

"It's fine with me." Zita said as she handed Yessica the idol.

"Thanks, Zita. This'll be a big help." Yessica nodded.

"Aaaand we have a winner…" SSBFreak said.

The girls looked and saw a beaten Wallace laying on the ground with an untouched Couscous standing on the platform, looking down at him.

"That was the most-disturbing thing I've ever seen, but Couscous wins and brings Gonaza onto the board 2-1."

**(Later…)**

Mitchell was facing Yessica next. The two seemed to be sizing each other up, wondering how to win the round against someone evenly matched.

"Next is Mitchell vs. Yessica. Start!"

The two blondes clashed, trading a few blows but neither gaining an advantage. Every time Mitchell would land a hit, Yessica would land one right after him. It seemed that this would be the closest match yet.

Yessica saw an opening and swung, but Mitchell saw it coming and ducked under the blow, leaving Yessica recoiling and trying to regain her footing. Mitchell used this to he advantage and swung his staff, striking Yessica and finally knocking her off the platform.

"Mitchell brings Harrack's lead to 3-1."

"Not bad, girl." Mitchell smirked. "But not good enough."

**(Later…)**

Kasimar and Xyly faced each other, Xyly looking determined and Kasimar holding a twisted smirk on his face.

"Next is Xyly vs. Kasimar. If Xyly wins, Harrack will win the challenge." SSBFreak explained. "Start!"

"Prepare to die." Kasimar said darkly as he rushed forward and swung his staff.

Xyly blocked the blow and swung her own staff. "Like Xyly will ever let you win!" She replied.

The two continued to clash, and Kasimar looked like he was lashing out with way more below-the-belt attacks than the others had thus far. It was clear that the bully was determined for a reason, but Xyly was still managing to block most of the attacks and deliver her own attacks.

"Stop doing that! You're making me mad!" Kasimar said, folding his face.

"Then Xyly is doing her job." Xyly smirked.

Kasimar gave a dark smirk. "I'm winning this, and you aren't stopping me." He said.

Kasimar lashed out and struck Xyly in the stomach. While Xyly was distracted, Kasimar swung again, this time striking her in the face and making her stagger to the side. Kasimar, grinning insanely, rushed at Xyly and swung one last time, striking her and knocking her off the platform, causing her to land flat on her back.

"Kasimar keeps Gonaza alive and makes it 3-2."

However, Kasimar wasn't done. Spinning his staff around in his hand so that the attacking part of the staff was now the non-padded part, Kasimar leapt off the platform, weapon raised, and smashed it over the downed Xyly's right arm as hard as he could. Xyly screamed in pain as a loud crack was heard.

"Hey! Kasimar, what are you doing?!" SSBFreak demanded. "That's it! Stop the challenge!"

Kasimar stepped back and smirked as he was pulled off Xyly, who staff paramedics quickly attended to. Everyone else was glaring daggers at Kasimar.

**(Later…)**

SSBFreak looked mad and stared at Kasimar. "Kasimar, you were given ONE RULE and you broke it." He said. "The first rule of the Survivor handbook is that you aren't allowed to touch anyone malevolently. What were you thinking?!"

"I was winning." Kasimar said simply. "And since it was a physical challenge that encourages attacking, what I did is allowed."

"No. No, it's not. It's one thing to hit people with a padded staff, but what you did was purposefully attack Xyly AFTER you already won with the intent of doing bodily harm." SSBFreak said. "There's no question about this. We're expelling you from the game here and now."

Kasimar's eyes widened. "You can't do that! We're in a challenge! You're supposed to be more-lenient in a challenge!" The bully snapped.

"Yes. MORE-lenient. Not COMPLETELY-lenient." SSBFreak said.

"You can't expel me! I MAKE this show!" Kasimar said. "Keep me in this game or I'll break both your legs!"

"Too late, Kasimar. You're expelled." SSBFreak shook his head as a couple of armed men arrived on the scene. "See these men? They're here to take you back to the prison that we temporarily pulled you out of so you could come here."

Kasimar's pupils shrank as the guards approached him. "No! NO!" He said as he turned and ran away. The men chased after him and promptly tazered him. When Kasimar went down, the guards put him in handcuffs and hauled him off, taking him out of the game for good.

Everyone watched as Kasimar vanished from sight. Unfortunately, the victory over him was bittersweet, as SSBFreak turned to them. "Kasimar is now officially out of the game, but the paramedics are still looking at Xyly's injuries." He explained. "If she's deemed okay to continue playing, she'll return to Harrack. In addition, even though we had to cancel the challenge, we'll be giving the reward to the Harrack Tribe since they were ahead when we cancelled. I'll be seeing you all at the Immunity Challenge tomorrow. You can head back to camp."

**Kasimar – EJECTED**

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"Yeah. Sure. Join forces with the bully that no one else likes." Matt said to a stunned Jericho. "What, pray tell, were you THINKING?!"

"I…I never thought he'd do something like that." Jericho admitted.

"Everyone else told you what that idiot DID back in Total Drama!"

"_Well…I'll admit that trying to form an alliance with Kasimar was a mistake. It seems that he got a little overconfident and took it out on Xyly." Jericho admitted. "Oh, boy. If this gets traced back to me, then there's no WAY I'll be able to recover from it. I'll need to act fast if I want to plead my case here…"_

"Okay. No one else knows that we were planning on aligning with Kasimar." Jericho explained. "Let's try to keep it that way."

"Wait. 'WE'?" Matt asked. "Jericho, joining Kasimar was YOUR idea!"

"_Okay. Now I know that I need to keep my mouth shut here. If word gets out that Jericho was trying to align with Kasimar, I'll be brought down as an accomplice despite not wanting anything to DO with that bone-headed idea." Matt groaned. "I hate this SO much…"_

Meanwhile, Yessica, Yannis and Donny were gathered around the fire pit, looking depressed (or frustrated, in Donny's case). Yessica seemed to look the worst.

"I knew this would happen. I KNEW this would happen when we started…" Yessica sighed, head in her hands.

"We should have voted Kasimar out first when we had the chance." Donny reminded.

"Donny, I KNOW that! I was completely-against keeping Kasimar from the start!" Yessica insisted.

"_Yessica's been feeling a little down, but I'm not feeling any sympathy towards her. It was partially HER fault Kasimar didn't go when we started, anyway." Donny pointed out. "Then again, I'm sure Wallace and Zita are feeling a little guilty about it too, and they were the real ones to blame when we started."_

"You think Xyly will be alright?" Yessica asked.

Yannis gave her a reassuring nod and smiled. Donny nodded as well. "She's tough. I doubt she'd let an injury take her out of the game if she could still play." Donny replied.

"You think so?"

"She was, like, the biggest challenge threat in Letterz 2." Donny explained. Yannis nodded again.

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"How the heck did that just happen?!" Mitchell demanded. "Why would Kasimar just attack her like that?!"

"He was always like that on Total Drama. He seemed to forget that he couldn't get away with it here." Helen rolled her eyes. "Good riddance, as far as I'm concerned. He brought way too much drama."

"You don't seem that concerned for Xyly." Mitchell stared flatly.

"You should know by now that she's incapable of expressing emotions." Zita replied.

"_We…We really weren't expecting that. We were thinking that Kasimar would behave while under stricter rules in Survivor, but it seems there's only so long he can go before he snaps." Zita explained. "And now Xyly paid for it. I just hope that her injuries weren't too serious and she's able to return to the game."_

"Why the heck did it have to be Xyly?" Saur folded his arms. "She was, like, my big rival out here!"

"They should have had me inspect her wounds." Yorgue noted. "I could notice if anything was wrong."

"You're that confident in your abilities?" Zita asked.

"You'd HAVE to be when you're the assistant to Zoidberg." Mitchell reminded.

"_That was the perfect chance for me to use my medical expertise, but the staff wouldn't let me near Xyly at the challenge." Yorgue explained. "I totally could have figured out if her injuries were bad enough for her to be pulled as well, and now we may not know until we hear otherwise."_

"Xyly has returned!" A familiar voice called out.

Everyone looked and saw Xyly walking into camp, her right arm now in both a cast and sling. This seemed to tell people what was up as they gathered around her.

"So what's the verdict?" Saur asked.

"Xyly's arm is broken, but it's only a slight crack and Xyly is able to keep playing if she's careful." Xyly replied. "She's lucky that the bone didn't break all the way."

Zita quickly hugged the Viking girl. "Glad to see that you're not going down without a fight."

"Xyly said she'd never let Kasimar win. She will not be letting this be a handicap." Xyly assured.

"_Xyly may be down, but she's not out. Xyly is still strong enough with one arm and she can still keep up with Saur and Yorgue." Xyly assured. "She may be at a bit of a disadvantage, but Xyly won't let it get in the way. She'll just need to try harder."_

When night arrived, Yorgue helped Xyly get into the shelter and into a sleeping position that wouldn't hurt her arm. The two teams, still a little shaken up at what happened at the Reward Challenge, went to bed in anticipation for the Immunity Challenge tomorrow.

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 17)**

"Where'd ya say ya got dis idol, again?" Couscous asked, inspecting the idol Yessica had given her.

"Zita found it a few days before the swap and she gave it to me because she thinks she and Wallace are in a good spot." Yessica explained.

"Even if Jericho gets the majority, we've still got a shot." Monna Lisa nodded. "So who do we use it on?"

"_We trust Yessica for now, but she DID just hand us the idol here. Now we need to think about who to use it on." Monna Lisa explained. "Couscous was saying something about wanting to make Jericho's elimination satisfying, so she wants to save him for later."_

"_Mitch wants ta make Jericho's boot as epic and satisfying as possible, and dat's totally sumfin' Ah can git behind." Couscous smirked. "So he's lucky fer now, but the instant he least expects it, BOOM! Frickin' blindside!"_

"How about Jericho's little lapdog Matt?" Couscous suggested.

"I've seen Matt do things on his own. He's definitely NOT Jericho's lapdog." Yessica pointed out.

"Still, wouldn't that make him a threat if he's not doing things with Jericho?" Monna Lisa asked. She didn't get an answer.

"We've got treemail." Donny announced as he entered camp with Yannis, who held the treemail. Once everyone gathered around, Yannis passed the treemail to Donny for him to read.

"Why did you even bother getting the treemail, Yannis?" Matt asked, an eyebrow lifted. He received a shrug in response.

"It's wondering how well we function as a team." Donny read.

"Well, without Kasimar, we'd function ten times better anyway." Yessica noted.

"There's gotta be more to this challenge, though…" Matt muttered. "You guys think it'll be a straightforward challenge?"

"I guess we'll find out." Monna Lisa shrugged.

"_I hate it when treemail is vague. I'm always trying to figure out what kind of challenge we'll have, but sometimes it's impossible to do." Matt said. "So we need to work as a team? Is it something simple we need to do at once or some big, convoluted course where we need to work together to finish?"_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 17)**

"I'm glad that Xyly's injuries aren't worse, but…I don't know. I just feel bad for some reason." Saur admitted.

"You think it'd be in her best interest to vote her out?" Mitchell asked, receiving a nod. "Yeah. Me too."

"But it just doesn't sound fair, though. I mean, she WANTS to keep playing." Saur said.

"In case you haven't noticed, her arm is broken."

"_Is it wrong of me to feel bad for Xyly and feel that voting her out is the best thing for her? She needs to keep herself from exerting energy with a broken arm. Believe me, I speak from experience." Saur explained. "She may SAY that she's okay to play the game, but I'm still not sure about it."_

"Yorgue looked over her arm herself and she thinks it looks fine enough for Xyly to play." Helen, sitting nearby, reminded. "But I agree. Voting her out next would probably be the best choice for us."

"I'm surprised that you're showing concern, Helen." Mitchell noted.

"Look, I may hate drama and excitement, but I'm not heartless." Helen reminded. "I can tell that it's dangerous for her to be here."

"_It's one thing wanting someone voted out for being too exciting. This is more voting Xyly out so she could get that arm taken care of." Helen said. "Don't think that this changes my perspective on her, though. I still dislike her excitable personality."_

"Looks like treemail's arrived, everyone." Wallace announced as everyone gathered around. "It's wondering how well we function as a team."

"Could rely on the strength of a few of us." Zita said as she looked at Xyly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Of course Xyly is. You can count on Xyly to get the team to victory even with one arm!" Xyly said.

"Well, you'll have Saur and I helping you out just in case." Yorgue explained.

"Okay. That works too."

"_As Xyly said, this wound is only a temporary setback, and if Xyly let it ruin her game, it would bring shame to her Viking ancestors." Xyly explained. "If Xyly's team needs her, then she will do whatever it takes to bring home the win! You can count on it!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two teams walked out from the jungle and into another clearing. The Gonaza Tribe saw that Xyly was still with the Harrack Tribe as the two teams stepped onto their mats.

"Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, everyone. As you can see, Xyly's injuries weren't terribly severe and she's decided to keep playing, so here we will be testing your ability to work as a team." SSBFreak explained as everyone saw a decently-sized sand pit behind the host, along with a long rope. "We're going to have an old-fashioned tug-of-war, and you will all be pulling on the rope in an attempt to pull the other team into the pit of sand in the middle. Simply put, the first team to pull at least one member of the other team into the sand pit will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"If you'll all come over here, we can begin."

The two teams made their way over to the ropes and picked up the two ends. The anchors for Harrack were Saur, Yorgue and Xyly (on the very end with only one hand) while the anchors for Gonaza were Jericho and Matt.

Saur smirked. "We've SO got this."

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready…" SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

The two teams quickly started pulling on their ends of the rope, in an attempt to pull the other team into the pit. While they seemed to be relatively close, the Harrack Tribe was slowly pulling the other team towards the sand.

"How the heck is this even FAIR?!" Donny asked. "They got, like, three strong people!"

"Even wiff dat Viking only usin' one arm, dey're way stronger…" Couscous agreed.

"Don't strain yourself, Xyly." Yorgue told Xyly. "The last thing you want is to get pulled from the game for real."

"Xyly can take care of herself, but she knows her limits." Xyly nodded.

"Just let us know when you're feeling like you can do it anymore. Saur and I can pick up the slack."

"Totally." Saur smirked.

Monna Lisa strained against the rope. "Ugh. This isn't doing us any good!" She said. "How about we all just pull at once and hope that catches them all off guard?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." Matt replied as Yannis gave a nod.

"Hold your ground, guys." Wallace said. "Brace for a big pull on their part."

The Gonaza Tribe pulled on the rope at once and managed to drag the Harrack Tribe towards the pit a little bit, but because the Harrack Tribe had held firm, they only lost a bit of ground.

"Okay. Now pull!" Wallace said.

Helen struggled to pull along with the rest of her team. "I still don't see why we need to use all our…Our energy here." She said, getting a little short on breath.

"Helen, if we're going to win, we all need to pull. Now keep pulling." Mitchell explained.

"I'm...I'm trying." Helen replied.

"That's actually pretty surprising." Zita noted, an eyebrow lifted.

"People! We're losing ground here!" Saur shouted.

The Harrack Tribe quickly regained their composure and started pulling as one again. The Gonaza Tribe found themselves pretty close to the sand pit as Monna Lisa, the one up front, could almost see into it.

"This is getting too close for my liking!" Monna Lisa said.

"Everyone, pull as hard as you can!" Jericho directed.

The Gonaza Tribe tried to pull on the rope, but it was clear that the ground they were making was getting smaller and smaller every time they pulled.

"Looks like they're weakening, guys." Mitchell explained. "Should we finish it?"

"Yeah. I'd say we've been holding back long enough." Saur said. "Ready, girls?"

"Ready!" Xyly and Yorgue said.

With that, the Harrack Tribe pulled with all their might, the three strong players doing the brunt of the work. However, it was more than enough to yank the Gonaza Tribe over the pit and sending most of them crashing down into the sand. The force from the pull was so strong that only Jericho and Matt were left standing out of the pit.

Couscous spat sand out of her mouth. "What da frickin' heck was dat?!" She asked.

"The end of the challenge, Couscous." SSBFreak announced. "Harrack wins Immunity!"

"Way to go, you guys!" Wallace said to the three strong players.

"Yay! Xyly still has it!" Xyly cheered.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Harrack Tribe. You are all safe for at least a few more days out here." SSBFreak said as he turned to the losing tribe. "Gonaza Tribe, I'll be seeing you tonight at Tribal Council, where you will vote off one of your own. What went from a one person advantage will soon become a one person disadvantage. You can all head back to camp."

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"_We lost Immunity, but I think we're in a good position. Matt and I can join the remaining Total Drama players and vote out someone I'm targeting." Jericho said. "I think we should go for Monna Lisa first since her asthma is sure to be a hindrance for all of us. At least Couscous doesn't have any health problems."_

"Matt and I will be willing to vote out Monna Lisa." Jericho said.

"No great loss." Donny shrugged. "The kid's not strong, so we won't be affected much in the challenges."

Yannis scribbled something on his notepad. He showed what he had scribbled, which ended up being the word 'idol?'.

"Yannis makes a good point. How do we know they don't have the idol?" Matt asked.

"We don't, but I doubt either of them are capable of finding the idol, anyway." Jericho replied.

"If you say so." Matt sighed. Yannis shrugged.

_Yannis held up a note, with 'You can't blame me for being cautious' written on it._

"That okay with you, Yessica?" Jericho asked. "You'll vote with us, right? You'll do it for me?"

Yessica's eye twitched a couple of times, but not enough for Jericho to notice. "Sure. Whatever." She said.

"_Ever since Couscous found out I was immune to Jericho, she's been wanting me to do a little inside work and find out who Jericho is after." Yessica said. "Well, I guess it could be worse. She could have gotten me to FLIRT with that creep."_

As the group dispersed, Yessica went over to Couscous and Monna Lisa. "They're voting for Monna Lisa." She explained.

"Ya SURE?" Couscous asked.

"Jericho asked me himself if I would vote 'for him'." Yessica sighed.

"Great. Then I use the idol and get someone else eliminated. But who?" Monna Lisa asked.

"You girls can vote for whoever you want. I don't want to betray the Total Drama players yet, so I'm throwing my vote to Jericho." Yessica explained. "Your votes will outweigh mine, anyway."

"Dat's fine, Ah guess. It'll make dat prick real anxious." Couscous smirked.

"_Okay. Yessica tells us that they're voting for me, and since Jericho is trying to secure Yessica's vote, we can assume that it's the truth." Monna Lisa said as she held up the idol. "So I'll just play this and the votes from Couscous and I will be the ones to eliminate someone. Now who can we vote out without affecting our performance too much?"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven members of Gonaza walked into Tribal Council, carrying torches. Finding their seats, everyone sat down and waited for council to commence.

"Welcome to your first official post-swap Tribal Council Gonaza Tribe. In a moment, you will be voting one of your own out of the game, much like those before you." SSBFreak explained before starting to ask questions. "Donny, you and the Total Drama players haven't been here in a bit. Feel that you're starting to lose momentum?"

"No way. The only reason we lost this challenge was because the other team has way more muscle than we do." Donny explained. "Even with Xyly's arm in a sling, those three were still able to pull most of us into the sand pit."

"And it weren't dat tasty, either." Couscous added flatly.

"That brings up another question. Jericho, what was your reaction to seeing Kasimar do what he did to Xyly?"

Jericho looked down. "Well…I was stunned, to say the least. I was half-expecting everyone to abide by the rules here, but he just snapped." He explained. "I don't like saying this often, but I felt sorry for my opponent when I saw Xyly get attacked like that."

"How do we know yer sincere in dis?" Couscous asked.

"Look, I'll admit that I can do things a little underhandedly, but I've got standards." Jericho said.

"He's starting to sound like Wallace." Donny muttered to Yannis, who could only nod.

"Monna Lisa, how has the tribe morale been since Kasimar was pulled?"

"It increased a lot, putting it lightly. No one's worrying about sabotage and people are able to actually play the game instead of constantly watching their backs." Monna Lisa replied.

"You seemed to take an interest in Kasimar, though. Why was that?"

"I'm a psychic and I've always had a fascination with what makes bullies tick. I tried reading Kasimar's mind, but couldn't come up with any answers." Monna Lisa replied. "As far as I could tell, he was bullying become for the fun of it."

"We could have told you that ourselves." Yessica rolled her eyes.

"Yannis, do you think that you can win challenges from here on out?" SSBFreak asked.

Yannis gave a nod.

"…Nothing else for me?"

Yannis shook his head.

"Dude, you of all people know Yannis can't talk. I don't know why you pester him." Donny said flatly.

"…Okay then. Matt, how's the vote going to go tonight?"

"It can go any way, but from the looks of things, it'll be either Couscous or Monna Lisa." Matt replied. "Apparently, they need to go so that we'll still remain stronger for challenges or something."

"Thanks for practically calling us deadweight." Monna Lisa replied flatly.

"Hey, it's not my idea."

"Whatever."

"Okay. I think that's enough questions. It's time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Jericho, you're up."

Jericho got up and left the hut to go vote. The dark-haired man approached the table and scribbled down a name on his ballot.

Monna Lisa walked up to the table and wrote a name down. "I just hope we play the idol the right way." She noted.

Yannis wrote a name and revealed it, showing Monna Lisa's name. He gave an apologetic shrug as he voted and walked away.

Donny walked up to the table and scribbled a name down. The short youth put his ballot into the urn and walked away silently.

Yessica wrote a name and showed it to the camera. "If you're watching this after the season ends, Jericho, I just wanted to say that you're a creep." She said, having voted for Jericho.

Couscous looked a little amused as she wrote a name down. The green cat finished her writing, picked up her ballot and shoved it into the urn.

Matt, the least to vote, revealed his ballot and showed Monna Lisa's name. "I just hope that this won't get traced back to me." He muttered as he voted.

Once all seven players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained.

"I'm playing this." Monna Lisa said as she stood up and pulled the idol into view, shocking a lot of the others. "Even if I wasn't psychic, I'd know you were targeting me."

SSBFreak inspected the idol and nodded. "This is indeed the Gonaza Immunity Idol. All votes cast against Monna Lisa are void." He said.

"How'd she find it?" Donny asked. "She wasn't here that long!"

"If the Harrack Idol isn't going to be played as well, it's now time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Monna Lisa. Void." Monna Lisa smirked.

"Monna Lisa. Doesn't count." "Looks like we made da right choice." Couscous said.

"Monna Lisa. Not counted." Jericho rubbed his head, wondering what had just happened.

"Monna Lisa. Void. That's four void votes for Monna Lisa." The pink-haired psychic folded her arms and waited.

"…Jericho." Jericho's eyes widened as he looked up.

"…Yannis. That's 1-1." This made Yannis (and Donny) do a double-take in shock. "Last vote and seventh person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Yannis. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak explained.

Yannis seemed to be in shock at what had happened, but finally sighed, nodded and stood up, grabbing his torch. He gave Donny a pat on the shoulder as he brought his torch to the host.

"Yannis, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Yannis' torch. "It's time for you to go."

Yannis nodded and walked off, giving a wave to everyone as he left. Silently and with his head held high, Yannis vanished from sight.

Once Yannis was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "Another Tribal Council has finished, and the number of players left in increasingly shrinking. You are now at a one person disadvantage to the other team, but only time will tell if you can recover from your loss and prove that it was a fluke that you lost at all." He explained. "There are now thirteen of you left, and I trust that, from here on out, there won't be another episode like what happened with Kasimar. You can all head back to camp."

The remaining six Gonaza players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Donny, bringing up the rear, was looking like a mix of depressed and angry. He wasn't sure how that had happened, but a good friend of his had been eliminated for reasons he still didn't get. The short man narrowed his eyes as he followed the others. He would need to get some answers…

_Yannis wrote on a few notepad pages and showed them in order, revealing 'I don't have any regrets and I really enjoyed the experience. I may not have made it as far as I would have liked, but I was able to outlast Kasimar, and that itself is quite a feat. Good luck to Donny, though. I seems that he's going to have an uphill battle now…'_

**Voting History:**

**Monna Lisa – Donny, Jericho, Matt and Yannis (NOT COUNTED)**

**Yannis – Couscous and Monna Lisa**

**Jericho – Yessica**

Author's Notes: And thus ends a double-boot episode in a way I'm sure some may not have predicted.

Kasimar finds himself a victim to his own stupidity and gets himself ejected for physical force. Coming into this, Kasimar was always going to be the one to get ejected because hurting people was one of the only ways he could survive back in Letterz. It was only a matter of time before he reverted back to this method even if he couldn't get away with it. Originally, Kasimar was indeed the final pre-merge boot, but I realized that I wasn't having as much fun writing for him as I thought I would. I figured moving the pre-merge boot order around a bit would give a little more screentime to characters I felt deserved it more.

Yannis was also originally slated to go further. Kasimar was originally going to attack YANNIS and get them both removed from the game right before the merge, with Yannis as the first member of the jury. However, with Kasimar going earlier, Yannis didn't have any more need to go further either. I feel that I did all I could with Yannis considering he can't talk, but because of that, at least we was relatively easy to portray.


	8. Days 18 to 20

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"Congratulations, Jericho. You blew it again." Matt rolled his eyes as he followed the stunned Jericho into camp.

"_Okay. Yannis was just ousted, but you know what? This totally could have been avoided. All we needed to do was split the votes and we'd end with at least a tie." Matt explained. "However, thanks to Jericho assuming that Couscous and Monna Lisa didn't have the idol, we all paid for it. Normally, I'd be laughing at him about this, but this is going to affect ME, too."_

"I…I don't understand it. How is this happening?" Jericho asked. "How could those two have found the idol like that?"

"Jericho, take it from me. The LAST thing you want to do is write someone off." Matt pointed out. "That was how I lost the last time I played."

"No…This won't happen again." Jericho said determinedly.

"_I've hit a few stumbles so far, and I'm disgusted with myself for even letting them happen. I need to step up my game here and keep better tabs on the others." Jericho noted. "I'll retake control of this game. Heck, I never lost it; I just ran into a couple of hiccups. I'm not letting my game get torn apart like this."_

Meanwhile, Couscous seemed to be elated that the vote had gone the way it did and was celebrating by the fire pit. "Woohoo! Did ya goils see dat! We got dat idiot real good!" Couscous said.

"I feel bad for Yannis, though." Yessica sighed. "I wish we could have just gotten rid of Jericho…"

"He's too strong to vote out this early." Monna Lisa reminded.

"AND we gotta make his boot as satisfyin' as possible." Couscous smirked.

"Okay. You've seriously been hanging out with Mitchell too much." Monna Lisa noted.

"_I'm a little let down that someone as nice as Yannis had to go over someone I could really do without like Jericho." Yessica said. "However, I don't regret casting my vote away like that even though I knew it wouldn't matter. There's no WAY I'd ever vote for Yannis over Jericho in the first place."_

"So now what? We try to find the idol again?" Monna Lisa asked.

"We're tied wiff da guys now." Couscous replied. "What are the chances of one of dem flippin' ta our side?"

"Donny may be likely, but Jericho has to do something that will set him off." Yessica shrugged.

"And…How likely is that?" Monna Lisa asked.

"Seeing as how his close friend just got eliminated due to Jericho's poor planning, more likely than you may think."

"_A tie could be promising for us, depending on what the tiebreaker is. A snap of my fingers and I'd totally win fire-making if I were allowed to use my powers." Monna Lisa smirked. "Still, if someone can flip to our side, that makes it better. Since I don't see Matt leaving Jericho's side, we may have to rely on the short guy for this."_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 18)**

"Okay. This is just getting ridiculous." Mitchell noted as he pulled another idol into view. "That's three now!"

"_Now I KNOW someone's been planting fakes. I just found my third idol, and none of them look alike in the slightest." Mitchell noted, holding up all three of his idols at once. "At the very best, one of my idols is the real while the other two are fake, but considering that I've found THREE, I can't rule out the chance that all of them are fakes."_

"Find anything yet, Mitch?" Saur asked, coming over.

Quickly putting the idol away, Mitchell resumed his search. "Nothing. I'm starting to think that it's been found already."

"That isn't good." Saur shook his head. "Who do you think would have it?"

"I'd say Yorgue is a distinct possibility."

"_Ever since Arianna left, Yorgue's been getting more determined in the game, like she wants to get the two of us out." Saur pointed out. "She's probably been looking for the idol as well, but we still can't rule out that someone as sneaky as Wallace or Zita found it either…"_

"_I'm deciding not to tell Saur about these idols for the benefit of my game. If Saur found any of these, he'd go straight to Jericho with them the first chance he got." Mitchell explained. "If there's the slightest chance that I've got the real one, I want to make sure I use it on MY alliance and not Jericho's."_

"Hey, guys." Xyly said as she came over.

"Hey, Xyly. How's the arm?" Saur asked.

"Still broken."

Saur blinked. "Okay. I guess that was a dumb question." He admitted.

"Looking for the idol?" Xyly asked.

"Yeah. Still can't find anything." Mitchell shook his head. "We're thinking that someone's found it already."

"Xyly wonders who could have found it, though. She hasn't seen anyone pick anything up." Xyly shrugged.

"Maybe someone found it while you were getting your arm looked at." Saur suggested.

"_It looks like the guys don't suspect that Xyly actually found the idol herself. They think that one of the others found I and are writing Xyly off completely." Xyly said with a smirk. "Maybe they write her off because of her arm, but Xyly will take what she can get so long as they don't suspect her."_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 18)**

"You okay, Donny?" Yessica asked as she walked over to Donny. "I know Yannis was a good friend of yours. I'm sorry about that."

"You don't need to be sorry, Yessica. You didn't vote for him, did you?" Donny said.

"No. My vote went to Jericho."

"I kinda figured that."

"_Yeah, I'm a little mad about what happened, but it's not at Yessica. It's at Jericho. For completely writing off the possibility of the others finding the idol, Yannis paid for Jericho's mistake." Donny said, eyes narrowed. "Yeah. If he wants to do business again, I want to make SURE that he's got his bases covered."_

"I suppose I owe you an apology, Donny." Jericho said as he came over with Matt.

"Darn skippy you do." Donny replied flatly. "Yannis paid for YOUR error in judgement, you know!"

"I just thought that-"

"No, Jericho. You DIDN'T think." Donny said, eyes narrowed.

"There's no need to get hasty, Donny." Yessica warned.

"_The thing with Donny is that he's got the temper of a bull. When he gets mad, there's no slowing him down." Yessica said. "I know you may not see him as a real threat when he's angry due to his size, but believe me, his bite is JUST as bad as his bark."_

Donny sighed. "Jericho, since you've come here, you been going on about how in control you are." He reminded. "After that vote, I'd be second-guessing myself."

"It was just a hiccup, I assure you." Jericho insisted.

"Look, I'm done for now. If you want to do business with me again, make sure that you know what you're getting into." Donny warned as he turned and started walking away.

Jericho turned to Matt. "Yeesh. Who let Grumpy out of the mines?" He muttered.

Donny froze in mid-step and slowly turned around, eyes narrowed and his left eye twitching a few times. Jericho suddenly noticed that Matt and Yessica had stepped away from him and were now pointing at him.

Donny silently marched towards Jericho, looking ready for a fight. Jericho, a little weirded out, started backing away as Donny approached him before turning around and running away, Donny now running after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Donny shouted.

Matt watched as Donny chased Jericho around the camp. "Man. You weren't kidding when you said he was sensitive about his height." He explained.

"You get used to it." Yessica replied.

**(Harrack Tribe)**

Helen sat by the fire pit and looked rather mad. To the others, she always looked annoyed, but at this point she was starting to look genuinely angry. Zita and Yorgue saw this and came over.

"You feeling okay, Helen?" Zita asked. "You're looking a little flushed, there."

"I've been exerting too much energy and it's starting to bring out some emotions. I need to stop it, but you lot are so intent on subjecting me to physical activity, I'm suffering for it." Helen retorted.

"You need to pitch in during the challenges, Helen." Yorgue reminded. "You're liable to get voted out if you keep this attitude."

"_We NEED Helen to perform to her maximum in challenges, especially since Xyly's broken an arm and we may have to sit her out at a lot of challenges." Yorgue explained. "Still, Helen is intent on simply letting herself recover after simply exerting a small amount of energy. This can't be helpful for her and I, as a doctor, am a little worried about her."_

"_I need to recover. I need to compose myself. If I go too long without being given time to recover from using up energy like that, I may end up changing." Helen said. "I…I may end up…LIKING it…I need to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"You need to at the very least sit me out at the next challenge." Helen said.

"We'll have to see if Xyly can do it with one arm, Helen." Zita reminded. "If the challenge requires two arms, she's the one we'll need to sit out."

"You…You have to! I need to!"

"Calm down, Helen. You're getting worked up over nothing." Yorgue insisted.

"Seeing you worked up at ALL has me a bit worried." Zita lifted an eyebrow.

"_Helen needs to relax a bit. If she needs to recover, then she has more than enough time to do so before the next challenge." Zita insisted. "If she spends all the time brooding on how bad her mood is, it'll just make things worse. I'm just not sure if she's aware of that…"_

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"So what're the chances of us finding the idol again?" Monna Lisa asked. "I mean, I guess we didn't technically FIND it the first time."

"Ah dunno where it'd be hidden. Yessica said dat Zita gave her da idol at dat one challenge." Couscous shook her head.

"Would she know?"

"Probably not."

"_Votin' out da mute kid gave us a bit of an advantage here. Now we're tied wiff da votes against Jericho, and if dat short kid swings to our side, dat's even better." Couscous smirked. "Still, it'd be good ta git da idol again. If only we knew where Zita found it in da foist place."_

"You think it may be in the water?" Monna Lisa asked. "That'd be the most-obvious place, anyway."

"Obvious to some, maybeh." Couscous reminded. "But Ah gues it's woith a shot."

"It'll take us a while to cover the entire beach, though." Monna Lisa folded her arms. "That's a lot of looking."

"Den Ah suggest ya bring one of yer inhalers, kid."

"_Yeah. Even digging in the sand will be enough to trigger an asthma attack if I do it long enough. I try to avoid that as much as I can." Monna Lisa explained. "I mean, it's not like I'm not prepared for it; I've GOT my inhalers. I just want to use them sparingly because I DO have a limited supply out here."_

Meanwhile, Donny was stalking around the camp, glancing around for Jericho. The suited man had given Donny the slip a while ago and the smaller player had been looking for him ever since.

"Where'd he get off to?" Donny muttered.

"Cooling off a little, Donny?" Yessica asked as she came over.

"Who are you calling little?!"

"Apparently not." Yessica sighed. "Look, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Like what?" Donny asked suspiciously.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Jericho that I'm a lesbian. Couscous wants to bring him down and she wants me to act like Jericho has some kind of influence over me." Yessica said.

"No problem. I'm already mad enough at that guy."

" _Yeah, I COULD reveal Yessica's little secret, but that wouldn't do me any good and she'd owe me later. Besides, if she wants to take down the guy in charge here, who am I to get in the way?" Donny shrugged. "If and when it goes wrong, it's HER neck on the line and not mine."_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 19)**

Wallace watched Xyly fishing (with one arm, obviously) and appeared to be in thought for a moment. Seeing Zita, Wallace got up and made his way over to her.

"_Without Kasimar around to play against, I'll admit that I've been slipping back into my plotting ways. Well, I've been having thoughts about the others." Wallace noted. "People can pretty much write Xyly off because of her injury, but think about this. Wouldn't this provide a good opportunity to pick off some of the others?"_

"I see you're scheming again." Zita lifted an eyebrow.

"It makes sense! Think about it, Zita!" Wallace insisted. "If we vote out Xyly, then that'll put us at a disadvantage against the others should they decide to team up!"

"Except that neither side will be wanting to work with the other." Zita supplied. "You're worrying over nothing."

"I'm just being cautious."

"Sure. Next thing you know, you'll be running around screaming about some kind of weird conspiracy with the sand weavals or something." Zita smirked and rolled her eyes.

"_Wallace tends to plot when he worries, and I can tell he's done a lot of plotting lately. His mustache is starting to look frayed with how much he's been twirling it in thought." Zita smirked. "I still say he's got nothing to worry about, though. The two sides of the original Harrack Tribe are like warring factions, here."_

"We've got treemail, everyone." Saur announced as he walked into camp.

"So what's the challenge, Saur?" Mitchell asked.

"Are we any good at…Dodgeball! Yes!" Saur cheered.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Good. Something I can sit out on." She said.

"Not so fast, Helen." Yorgue explained. "Xyly can't play dodgeball with one arm."

"But…I need to sit out!"

"Too bad. We can't afford to have Xyly play."

"I'm with her, Helen." Saur explained.

"_Normally, I'd be all over Xyly playing dodgeball because she's clearly one of the biggest powerhouses here…Except that she's got a broken arm." Saur said. "It sucks, but we're probably gonna have to sit her out and make Helen play. Hopefully it won't be too much of a setback…"_

_Helen held her head in her hands. "This can't be happening…I haven't recovered yet…" She lamented._

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 19)**

"Just so you know, we're never speaking about that again." Jericho said flatly.

Matt smirked. "I dunno. I thought it was hilarious to see you getting chased around camp by someone half your size." He noted.

"I wasn't expecting Donny to be so aggressive!"

"_I didn't come to this game to get humiliated by an angry dwarf. Now that I know what Donny's capable of, I won't be taken aback anymore." Jericho explained. "This is getting ridiculous. Ever since I came to this tribe, I haven't established control as easily as I did back on Harrack. This needs to change and I'm changing it now."_

"We're keeping Donny in the loop of this for now, but the instant we get rid of Couscous and Monna Lisa, he's next." Jericho reminded.

"Wasn't he ALWAYS next?" Matt asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Now it's definite! Shut up!"

"_Man, this is hilarious. The last time I played Survivor, I was as cocky and arrogant as Jericho, and now I know how funny it is to see people like that fail in their schemes!" Matt laughed. "I could really get used to this, but I realize that I need to bail Jericho out of this since he's really my only ally at the moment."_

"Treemail's here." Monna Lisa said simply as she walked into camp, carrying the letter with her mind.

"So what's the challenge, Monna Lisa?" Yessica asked.

"Are any of us good at dodgeball?" Monna Lisa sighed. "Great. Another physical activity that's sure to cause me to go into an asthma-induced coma."

"You may just have to sit back and let the athletic ones do this, kid." Donny smirked.

"Against Saur and Yorgue?" Monna Lisa asked before pausing. "Actually, you can go right on ahead and stand on the frontlines. See you at your funeral."

Donny blinked.

"_There IS a blessing to not being as physically-fit, I suppose. I just need to let some other sucker stand in between me and whoever's doing the attacking." Monna Lisa said. "Hey, it's not like I'd fare any good against Saur and Yorgue. Even with a broken arm, Xyly intimidates me."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Harrack Tribe emerged from the jungle and onto a clearing. Seeing their mat on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on.

"Before we start, let's bring out the Gonaza Tribe." SSBFreak explained as the tribe in question walked into view, revealing who had been eliminated. "Yannis was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Yannis?" Zita asked, an eyebrow lifted, as the Gonaza Tribe stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to your next Reward Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing your skills in an old-fashioned game of dodgeball." SSBFreak said as the group saw a large playing area laid out on the ground. "You will face off in one round six-on-six, armed with three dodgeballs which we will be throwing in. If you get hit with the ball, you're out, but if you catch the ball thrown at you, the thrower is out. Simply put, the last team remaining with any players will win Reward, which is a large lunch big enough for your entire team." He explained. "Harrack, you have an extra player. Who is sitting out?"

"Even though Helen wants to, we need to sit out Xyly." Wallace said as Helen grumbled.

"Okay. If the rest of you will take your positions in the playing area, we can begin."

**(Later…)**

The twelve participating players stood on their respective halves of the playing area, a line dividing the court. The three dodgeballs were lined up on the line and were ready to be picked up.

"Okay. For Reward, Survivors ready?..." SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

Jericho made the first move and raced for the nearest ball as some of the others did the same. Jericho scooped up one of the balls and quickly backed away as Mitchell narrowly missed grabbing it himself.

In an instant, all three balls were picked up. Jericho, Wallace and Yorgue were the ones holding the three balls, and Wallace was the first to throw his, throwing it at Donny. Donny avoided the blow as Yorgue hurled her ball at Monna Lisa. At the same time, Jericho threw his at Mitchell, who barely managed to backpedal out of the way to avoid being hit.

Matt made a dash for one of the discarded balls and scooped it up. "Go for Yorgue and Saur! Those two are the big threats!" He called out as Yessica scooped up a ball of her own.

"Got it!" Yessica nodded.

"Not on my account, buddy!" Saur laughed as he grabbed the third ball and threw it directly at Yessica, who quickly deflected it with the ball she already had. However, the ball bounced right back into Harrack's side, where Zita was quick to grab it.

"Someone throw da frickin' ball already!" Couscous snapped.

"Fine. Whatever." Matt said as he hurled his ball at Wallace, striking him in the arm.

"Wallace is the first one out." SSBFreak announced. Wallace sighed and left the field.

Zita was next to act, throwing her ball straight at Couscous. The green cat didn't have time to react and took the strike straight to the face. Couscous shouted several things in an incomprehensible mess as she held her face.

"Couscous is out. The score is tied at 5."

Donny grabbed the ball that hit Couscous as the green cat walked away. The shorter player was quick to take aim and hurled his ball at Saur while Yessica did the same with Yorgue. While Saur was able to avoid the blow, Yorgue was hit in the torso.

"Yorgue is out and Gonaza takes the lead 5-4."

Saur scooped up the two balls that were thrown at him as Mitchell picked up the third one. Saur tossed one of the balls to Zita as they all took aim and threw at the same time.

However, as it turned out, the intended target of all three players was Donny. The short player took a blow to the face, then a second, and finally a third, knocking the daylights out of him as he wavered in place for a few seconds.

"…When I grow up, I wanna be…Taller…" Donny said in a daze as he fell flat on his face.

"And Donny is out."

As Jericho and Monna Lisa picked up two of the balls, the third bounced back into Harrack's side of the court, where Saur picked it up.

"Sorry, Saur, but this needs to be done!" Jericho called out as he hurled his ball at Saur, just as he had thrown his at Monna Lisa. Jericho's ball ended up hitting the distracted Saur in the head, but it worked out for Harrack as well, since Saur's ball struck Monna Lisa in the leg while she was still holding a ball.

"Saur and Monna Lisa are out. It's tied at 3."

Monna Lisa sighed as she tossed her ball to Yessica on her way off the court. By now, it was Helen, Mitchell and Zita against Jericho, Matt and Yessica.

Helen ducked under a ball thrown by Yessica. "Someone get them out! I was almost hit there!" She said.

"Wow. Are you actually TRYING?" Zita asked with a smirk.

Helen jumped back as another ball flew past her. "I don't intend on letting those things hit me, you know?" She replied sharply.

Mitchell quickly grabbed a ball. "Zita, look alive!" He said as he hurled his ball at Matt. However, he wasn't expecting Matt to see the attack coming, and Matt easily caught the ball.

"Matt catches his ball and Mitchell is out."

"Ha! It'll take way more than that to-" That was all Matt got out before Zita threw a ball into his face while he was talking.

"And Matt is out as well."

Zita tossed a ball to Helen. "It's just you and me now, Helen. If you want to avoid getting hit with those things, you need to hit them first. Okay?" She asked.

"O-Okay. Fine." Helen nodded.

"Looks like I'm all alone out here, surrounded by pretty ladies." Jericho said. "We don't need to do this, you know?"

"What do you propose?" Zita asked, tossing a ball to herself.

"I'm a lover. Not a fighter. We can work something out." Jericho assured.

"Just keep playing, Jericho." Yessica said flatly.

Jericho blinked. "Okay, then." He said as he picked up a discarded ball.

Jericho was the first to act and quickly threw his ball at Zita, seeing her as a bigger threat than Helen. This surprised Zita was caught in the face and forced her to drop her ball. At the same time, Helen finally threw her ball in an attempt to keep the balls from hitting her. Yessica jumped back to avoid the blow, but didn't move back fast enough and got hit in the side.

"Zita and Yessica are both out. It's now down to Jericho and Helen."

"How is HELEN the last one standing on our team?" Wallace asked.

"Just hold still, dear." Jericho said, picking up another ball. "I'll make this quick."

Jericho hurled the ball at Helen, who quickly leapt over it as it flew underneath her. Jericho blinked and tried again, picking up a second ball and throwing it at Helen again. The dark-haired girl ducked low frantically and let the ball fly over her head.

Helen, seeing that she had a ball within reach, made a mad dash for it and grabbed it. "K-Keep those things away from me!" She ordered as she threw her ball at Jericho as hard as she could.

"She's starting to scare me." Zita noted. "Where are those emotions coming from?"

"Helen's finally getting into it." Mitchell smirked.

Jericho dodged the ball and picked it up as Helen grabbed another one. "The others would never let me live it down if I lost to someone like her." He muttered. "I need to make this count."

Jericho hurled his ball at Helen, who sidestepped the projectile, starting to breathe heavier and her eyes holding a look of anxiousness. Helen quickly retaliated by throwing her ball at Jericho, hoping to get him out.

Holding out his hands, Jericho caught the ball.

"That's it! Helen is out and the challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Gonaza wins Reward!"

Jericho sighed in relief as most of his tribe cheered (save Couscous, obviously).

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Reward, Gonaza. The meal will be delivered to your camp and will be there when you arrive." SSBFreak said to the winning team before turning to the losing team. "Harrack, I have nothing for you. You'll just have to hope that you can do better in tomorrow's Immunity Challenge. You can all head back to camp."

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

Donny sat down on a large picnic blanket and ate a sandwich. "I gotta admit that you surprised me, Jericho. I didn't think you had it in you." He admitted.

"So we're good for now?" Jericho said. "To be frank, fleeing from you wasn't my proudest memory."

"For now, but I've still got my eyes on you." Donny warned.

"_I won us the challenge, which is good because it'll raise the others' opinions of me, even if it's just by a little bit. Couscous I don't care about. The others are the ones I want to like me." Jericho explained. "I want to be in as many good graces as I can, and if I get that by winning us a big lunch, then so be it. I'll take it."_

"Still, I don't think all the credit should go to me." Jericho said before turning to Yessica. "You impressed me out there, Yessica. You've proven to be a great asset to the team."

Yessica inched away from Jericho. "Uh…Thanks. Pass the salad, would you?"

Watching the scene, Couscous couldn't help but form a light smirk. "Dis is gonna be frickin' hilarious." She muttered to herself.

"_Dat idiot is completely oblivious to da fact dat Yessica ain't fallin' fer his tricks cause she likes goils! Ah can't wait until da realization hits like a freight train!" Couscous laughed. "Ah'm a bit surprised dat Donny ain't sayin' anythin', though. Maybe he wants ta see Jericho crash and burn as much as Ah do…"_

"What do you guys suppose happened with Helen?" Matt asked. "I've never seen her that frazzled."

"New feelings were awakening in her." Monna Lisa replied simply. "I read her mind while it was happening."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Matt asked.

"I wasn't doing it for personal gain, dummy." Monna Lisa replied flatly. "I wanted to see what she was thinking at the time. Apparently, she was getting a whole flood of unfamiliar thoughts at once while she was playing dodgeball."

"That's weird. She was never like that back on Total Drama." Yessica scratched her head.

"It's a BIG step up from Total Drama to Survivor, Yessica." Donny reminded.

"_I still say it's a little creepy that Monna Lisa's got these psychic powers that can let her read our minds. How do we know she isn't doing it constantly to find out how the vote's going to go?" Matt asked. "I mean, is there really any proof that she ISN'T reading minds? She could just not be saying anything…Man. I wonder what the inside of my mind looks like, now…"_

"_It's not pretty. BELIEVE me." Monna Lisa said flatly._

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Well, that was a bust. I was really hoping we could win that one." Wallace sighed. "How'd they win, anyway? We had all the strong players."

"Except that we had to sit Xyly out and it came down to Helen in the end." Zita replied simply.

"At least it wasn't Immunity. We'll have a bit of time to anticipate that tomorrow." Mitchell reasoned.

"_One thing sharing a tribe with the Total Drama players has taught me is that I'm beginning to understand how they think." Mitchell noted. "Wallace, because he's a self-proclaimed schemer, is sure to not like to lose, because Jericho is exactly the same. Sure, Wallace doesn't have the extreme breakdowns that Jericho does, but it's still enough to be considered similar."_

"At least it was close." Zita reasoned. "If Helen had managed to get a good hit in, we would have won."

"Where IS she, anyway?" Saur asked. "She was gone pretty quick when we got back."

"I think she went over to talk to Yorgue." Wallace replied.

"_That Helen girl surprised us all with her actions back at the challenge. I thought she was supposed to be an emotionless girl, but then she went crazy at the challenge." Saur said. "Maybe it's a good thing she's talking to Yorgue. If it's a mental problem, Yorgue's a doctor and I don't wanna be anywhere NEAR Helen."_

Meanwhile, Helen was sitting on a rock, looking completely-stunned, while Yorgue sat nearby, as if listening like a psychiatrist.

"I…I just don't know what's going on." Helen said, looking frightened. "At the challenge, I just…I just felt a burst of energy and started feeling these new…Emotions."

"Well, in the heat of a close dodgeball match, I'd say that the adrenaline was getting to you." Yorgue replied.

"Adrenaline? Is that what it's called?" Helen asked. "But…The strange part? I should feel disgusted with myself for feeling emotions like that…But I'm not…"

"_All my life, I've been against excitement because it brings down productivity and causes a lot of unneeded distractions." Helen replied. "But…Why was I enjoying myself back there? I…I wanted to beat him…I wanted to win. I can't explain it!"_

"_Looks like she's finally reached her breaking point. Took a little longer than I thought it would, but it's happened." Yorgue said. "Everyone was always going on about how Helen refused to participate or give it her all, but something clicked back there, and I think I know what it is…"_

"You need to help me! I have no idea what's wrong with me!" Helen pleaded.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Helen." Yorgue assured.

"W-What do you mean?"

Yorgue stood up and smiled down at Helen. "Congratulations, Helen." She said. "You're having fun."

Helen sat in silence for a few seconds, as if the news was something she had never heard before. She stared off into space for a little while, tilting her head in confusion and looking astonished.

"…'Fun'?..."

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 20)**

"I was hoping I could run a few ideas by you, Yessica." Jericho explained as he approached.

Yessica inwardly sighed and turned around. "Sure. What is it?" She asked.

"After we get rid of Couscous and Monna Lisa, I'd like to vote out Donny." Jericho explained.

"Donny? Why him?"

"Call it getting back at him. I'm not going to stand there and take getting chased around camp by him lying down, you know." Jericho said.

"_Donny's living on borrowed time starting now, but he's lucky that Couscous and Monna Lisa are there to take the fall for him first." Jericho explained. "I seemed to have troubles swaying Yessica at first, but I think my charms are finally getting through to her. She'll do what I say in no time."_

"_Why would I want to backstab Donny now when I spent so long at the start of the game trying to get back on his good side after voting out Rheneas?!" Yessica demanded. "Ugh! I just wish that I could tell that creep what I think of him, but I need to be the mole here. I don't think I should tell Donny about this, though…"_

"I can trust a beautiful girl like you, right? You'll vote Donny out with me when the time comes?" Jericho asked.

"Just…Just let me think about it." Yessica said.

"We've got treemail." Matt announced as he walked over to the others.

Yessica mentally thanked Matt for the intrusion and made her way over. "So what is it?" She asked.

"Looks like some kind of trivia challenge, by the looks of things." Matt replied.

"Shouldn't be too bad." Monna Lisa noted. "I've always been fairly good at those."

"You think we can still beat the others, though?" Donny asked. "I've known Wallace to be extremely-intelligent."

"That kook?"

"You should have SEEN the things he built."

"_A trivia challenge isn't something a tribe has any particular advantage in. It just boils down to who's smarter than the others." Matt folded his arms. "That's what worries me, because if Wallace is as smart as Donny and Yessica SAY he is, we could be in serious trouble…"_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 20)**

"But…Saur, why do the basketball players keep bouncing the balls?" Helen asked curiously as she followed Saur around.

"It's called dribbling, Helen. It's part of the game." Saur replied.

"…Dribbling? What kind of word is that?" Helen asked. "And isn't it kind of pointless, anyway? Wouldn't simply carrying the ball be easier?"

"That's the point. It's gotta be a challenge."

"_Man. I don't know what got into Helen all of a sudden. Something seemed to click in the last challenge and all of a sudden she's showing a huge interest in sports." Saur lifted an eyebrow. "To be frank, it's kinda creeping me out. I've only known her to be deadpan and emotionless, but she actually seems…Well, HAPPY."_

"_I…I actually experienced a huge rush of new and unfamiliar emotions at the dodgeball challenge, and…I'll be honest: I LIKED it!" Helen said, starting to form a smile. "It may not be productive, but having that kind of fun is a great way to let off steam! I've…I've just had so much of it pent up over the years that it's a huge relief letting it all out at once!"_

"Okay…I think I get it, now." Helen nodded. "Basketball is making a bit more sense…"

"Good to hear." Saur smirked. "I'm surprised that you're showing such an interest in this."

"…Now about football." Helen said. "How come a team scores SIX points when they get the ball to the goal?"

Xyly watched this from afar and looked at Zita. "Xyly is surprised that this actually happened." She said. "…Xyly is scared."

"You aren't the only one, Xyly." Zita shook her head.

"We've got treemail, guys." Mitchell announced as everyone gathered around, Helen looking a little excited.

"So what's it say?" Wallace asked.

"It's wondering if we know anything about previous seasons." Mitchell read.

"Good. A trivia challenge. Xyly can play those." Xyly nodded.

"That's good to hear, because I may have to sit out." Saur scratched his head.

"_Xyly was worried that the next challenge would be physical because they can't sit Xyly out twice in a row. It's a relief seeing a trivia challenge." Xyly noted. "At least Xyly will be able to play the game."_

"_This could be good. I consider myself a genius, after all. For good measure, I even studied up on past seasons in case a challenge like this came up." Wallace said with a smirk. "If the challenge is about us getting more points than the others, we've got this in the bag."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two teams emerged from the jungle and into another clearing. Seeing their mats on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on to start the challenge.

"Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing your knowledge of past seasons of Survivor: Central Hub." SSBFreak said as everyone became aware of the two playing tables. "I will ask you all a multiple-choice question and you simply need to hold up the answer you think is right. If you get the question right, you can leave the table, and the first tribe to get their entire tribe to leave the table will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"Harrack, you have an extra member. Who's sitting out?" SSBFreak continued.

"That'd be me." Saur said.

"Okay. If the rest of you will come over this way, we can begin."

The twelve participating contestants stood at provided spots at the table, waiting for the challenge to begin.

"Okay. For Immunity, here's the first question." SSBFreak said. "Which tribe managed to last nine days before going to Tribal Council? A: Opito, B: Ventala, C: Malabar."

The twelve people quickly held up their answers. Helen and Couscous were the only ones picking A, but the others seemed relatively split.

"The answer is B. Malabar lasted eight days and Opito only managed six. Four people got it right: Jericho, Wallace, Mitchell and Monna Lisa can step away from the table.

"I wish I could have done more…" Wallace muttered as he left the table.

"Here's the next question. In season 2, alliances members Jack and Roscoe left pretty close to each other, but someone was ousted between them. Who was it?" SSBFreak asked. "A: Mason, B: Nelson, C: Oiler."

The contestants again held up their answers. This time, no one had picked B, but the other two seemed to be split once again.

"The answer is A. Roscoe went first, then Mason, then Jack." SSBFreak explained. "Yorgue, Matt and Yessica can leave the table since they got it right."

"That wasn't too bad." Yessica nodded.

This left Helen, Xyly and Zita for Harrack against Couscous and Donny for Gonaza. "Here's the next question. Last season, we were told Inferno's real name. What was it?" SSBFreak asked. "A: Ralph, B: Sam, C: Frank."

The contestants seemed to be in thought for a moment before giving their answers. Donny and Zita had picked A, Couscous and Helen had picked B and Xyly had picked C.

"The answer is A, as much as Inferno would probably deny it. Donny and Zita can now leave the table." SSBFreak explained.

"That took a little longer than I hoped it would." Zita sighed.

This left Coucous facing Helen and Xyly alone, which actually meant her tribe was ahead. "Here's how it stands. If Couscous gets a right answer before both Helen and Xyly do, the challenge is over."

"You got this one, Couscous." Monna Lisa said from the side.

"You girls can still do this!" Wallace said. "Just clear your mind before you give an answer!"

"Here's the next question. Who was the first one eliminated at the merge in season one?" SSBFreak asked. "A: Kida, B: Angie, C: Barney."

The three remaining players paused and held up their answers after some deliberation. Couscous and Xyly had guessed C while Helen had picked A.

"The answer is actually Angie, although all three of the choices left back-to-back in the end." SSBFreak said. "You all got it wrong and no one leaves the table."

"Well, ain't dat a kick in da pants…" Couscous muttered.

"Here's the next question. In season four, who was the one to first confront Fran-CINE about her sabotaging her tribe?" SSBFreak asked. "A: Angela, B: Kendall, C: Kenal."

The three girls paused in thought again before holding up their answers. Each of them had guessed B.

"It's close, but it was KENAL, not KENDALL, that confronted Fran-CINE." SSBfreak said. "Again, no one got it right."

"Why did two answers need to be so similar?" Xyly sighed.

"Okay, here's the next questions. Which of the following seasons had a merge at ten people?" SSBFreak asked. "A: Season 1, B: Season 3, C: Season 4."

The three again paused in thought, taking a little longer to remember. They held up their answers, showing that Couscous and Xyly had guessed B while Helen had picked C.

"The answer is B. Season 1 merged at twelve and Season 4 at eleven. Xyly got it right, but since Couscous did as well, it doesn't matter!" SSBFreak announced. "The challenge is over and Gonaza wins Immunity!"

"Dat's a load off…" Couscous sighed in relief.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Gonaza Tribe. You are all guaranteed a few more days out here." SSBFreak said as he turned to the losing tribe. "Harrack, I'll be seeing you all tonight at Tribal Council, where another of you will be voted out of the game. Again, I'll give you the rest of the day to make your decision, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"You guys aren't going to vote me off, are you?" A worried Helen asked. "I'm not done yet!"

"Don't worry, Helen. You're fine." Yorgue explained. "We've come to a bit of an agreement."

"We need to vote out Xyly. She may be able to play with a broken arm, but she still needs medical attention." Mitchell added. "The longer she stays here, the bigger the risk that she gets a more-serious injury."

"_Mitchell and I have decided to bury the hatchet for a bit in order to get Xyly out so she can get help. As a doctor, I can guarantee that it's for her own good." Yorgue explained. "She may not want to leave and she may end up leaving upset, but staying here really isn't going to do her any good."_

"After Xyly goes, we can go back to being opponents, okay?" Yorgue said.

"That's fine. I'm a jerk, but I'm not heartless." Mitchell nodded.

Xyly sat down by the fire pit, cradling her arm for a second. She scanned the camp for a little bit and, seeing that she was being ignored for the most part, sighed to herself.

"Looks like they're going to target Xyly, not that Xyly blames them. This broken arm makes her look weak…" Xyly said before smirking. "Good thing Xyly has a little added assurance."

"_Xyly has the idol and she's pretty sure she's going to have to use it tonight. Xyly knows that the others will vote her out, likely out of sympathy, but Xyly is NOT done yet." Xyly assured. "Xyly still has some fight in her, and she has a free pass to prove it. Now she just needs to decide who to use the idol on."_

"Xyly doesn't want to use the idol on her friends." Xyly resolved. "Maybe she can use it on Helen or Mitchell. They aren't strong and won't help us win challenges…"

Meanwhile, Wallace and Zita were talking aside, and seemed to notice something with Xyly.

"She looks a little calm." Wallace mused.

"Maybe she knows she's going to be voted out." Zita reasoned.

"Is she REALLY the type to just give up like that?" Wallace challenged. "I'd be willing to bet that she's got the idol."

"I'm not sure about that, Wallace…" Zita mused. "But even if she did, why would that matter to us? It's not like she'd use it on us."

"No…But that gives me a bit of an idea."

"_If Xyly has the idol, we know she's using it. However, I also know that Xyly values strength and will likely vote out someone inconsequential." Wallace said. "…Zita and I could vote for someone else, like a physical threat since we're closing in on the merge. Our two votes would outnumber Xyly's one!"_

"What if you're wrong about this?" Zita asked.

"Then it wouldn't matter anyway. If Xyly doesn't use an idol, she goes with four votes. If she DOES, our target goes with two."

Zita was silent for a few seconds. "Okay. I'll go with it for now." She nodded.

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven members of Harrack walked into Tribal Council, carrying their torches. The group walked over to the provided seats and sat down, waiting for the council to commence.

"Welcome to Tribal Council, Harrack Tribe. In a moment, another of you will be voted out of the game." SSBFreak said as he started asking questions. "Xyly, I'll just get this out of the way. How's your arm?"

"It's fine. Xyly is stronger than most people think, so the injury isn't as bad as it seems. Xyly is able to manage perfectly well even with this setback." Xyly assured.

"Xyly, your arm is BROKEN." Yorgue explained.

"She also helped win the tug-of-war challenge with it." Xyly replied with a smirk.

"Because you had Saur and I helping you out as anchors."

"Yorgue, what seems to be the problem?" SSBFreak asked.

"All I needed to do was take one look at Xyly's arm and I saw that it was starting to look a little worse. I just think that she needs to get voted out so she can get it looked at." Yorgue explained.

"Xyly is a lot stronger than that." Xyly assured.

"Xyly, this isn't about strength! This is serious!"

"Yeah, Xyly. Yorgue and I may not have been seeing eye-to-eye, but I'm agreeing with her here." Mitchell added. "If you don't get it looked at, your arm could get infected."

"Xyly's NOT quitting the game." Xyly said defiantly.

"Saur, what's your take on this?"

"It sucks because I always thought Xyly was one of our best players. Now she's stuck with this injury that'll make us vote her out." Saur explained.

"I'm assuming that would change if she DIDN'T have this injury?"

"Duh! There's no way I'd vote out someone so strong unless there was a reason this serious!" Saur insisted.

"Anything to say in response, Xyly?"

"Xyly appreciates the thought and praise, Saur. But she is still prepared to take the game on full force." Xyly assured. "She's not going to let Kasimar ruin her game like this."

"…Helen, I've noticed that you've been looking a little more-animated since the challenge." The host said. "Care to explain?"

"I've…Had a revelation. Something happened while we did the dodgeball challenge and I actually found myself having a good time!" Helen said, expressing more emotion than she had ever been known to. "Since then, I've been hit with wave after wave of new feelings and emotions, like my entire lost childhood is catching up to me."

"To be honest, it's kind of freaky." Saur said.

"Yeah, Helen. We've all known you to be this religiously anti-fun girl or something." Zita nodded.

"Well…That's going to change! I swear!" Helen replied determinedly.

"Last question. Wallace, how do you think the vote's going to go?" SSBFreak asked.

"How else is it GOING to go?" Wallace asked.

SSBFreak stood in silence for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Okay. That's enough questions. It's now time to vote." He said. "Mitchell, you're up."

Mitchell stood up and left the hut to go vote. The blonde man approached the table and scribbled a name down before voting and walking away.

Helen wrote a name down and showed it to the camera. "This is admittedly regretful now that I can feel it." She said, having indeed voted for Xyly.

Yorgue showed her vote, revealing Xyly's name on it. "Xyly, for your own sake, get that arm looked at." She pleaded as she voted and walked away.

Zita took a deep breath as she walked up to the table and scribbled a name down. "Either way, I think this is going to bite us." She said as she nonetheless voted and left the table.

Saur approached the table and scribbled a name down. Giving a sad sigh, the anthro Bulbasaur shoved his ballot into the urn and walked away.

Xyly, using her unbroken arm, scribbled a name down and showed it. "You are the weakest here, Helen. Xyly is sorry." She said, having voted for Helen.

Wallace, the last to vote, approached the table and confidently wrote a name down. "Just taking out a threat." He said as he voted and left the table.

Once all seven players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained.

"Then Xyly has something that she would like to play." Xyly said as she stood up and pulled her idol into view, shocking most of the others.

Xyly walked over to the host and handed the idol over. SSBFreak inspected it for a few seconds. "This is indeed the Harrack Immunity Idol. All votes cast against Xyly are now void." He explained.

"Xyly SAID that she wasn't going to let her game be ruined." Xyly told the others as she returned to her seat.

"Now that the idol has been played, it's now time to read the votes…" SSBFreak said.

"…First vote; Xyly. Doesn't count." Xyly sat back comfortably.

"Xyly. Void." Most of the others seemed shocked at what Xyly had just done.

"Xyly. Invalid." Wallace and Zita exchanged looks.

"Xyly. That's four votes for Xyly, none of them counting." The others seemed nervous, wondering how Xyly had voted.

"…Helen." Helen's eyes widened in shock.

"…Saur. It's 1-1." Saur's eyes snapped open, wondering where that came from. "Last vote and eighth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Saur. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak explained.

Saur seemed stunned. "What? But…But how did that even happen?!" He asked as he turned to Xyly, only to see that she looked just as surprised. "Guys, we need the strength here!"

Giving a sigh in defeat, Saur stood up and grabbed his torch, bringing it to the host. "This was a real mistake, whoever you guys are." He said.

"Saur, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Saur's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you guys soon." Saur sighed as he walked out of Tribal Council and vanished from sight.

Once Saur was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "Another council has ended and another idol has been used. It's clear no one saw that coming, even the one that used the idol. It seems that some were anticipating an idol use." He explained. "There are now twelve people left, and we're officially halfway through the game. Believe me, it only gets harder from here. You can all head back to camp."

The six remaining Harrack players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Bringing up the rear was Mitchell, who seemed a little surprised at what had just happened. Not because Saur was eliminated, but actually the fact that Xyly's idol was accepted proving that ALL THREE of his idols were fakes. Someone was planting them, and Mitchell had a good idea who…

"_Man. I really didn't see my game ending that way. I was totally expecting to make it to the merge at the very least, but I guess you can't expect idols." Saur lamented. "I guess I don't have any regrets since my elimination was out of my control, but I just hope that the rest of my alliance can avenge me after what just happened."_

**Voting History:**

**Xyly – Helen, Mitchell, Saur and Yorgue (NOT COUNTED)**

**Saur – Wallace and Zita**

**Helen – Xyly**

Author's Notes: Xyly uses her idol, but even then she wasn't expecting Saur to go like that. Coming into this, I always had a feeling Saur would be an early boot. However, the only real logical way for him to go early on was through an idol use. It was actually relatively-hard to figure out how to get rid of Saur in early planning stages, but it was much easier once I swapped the pre-merge story around a bit. I know some may not have liked Saur very much because of his like of strength, but I have to admit that Saur was pretty hard to write for compared to others in the story.


	9. Days 21 to 22

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"_That Tribal Council didn't go according to plan at ALL. Xyly, even though we're telling her that she needs to go for her own sake, used an idol and saved herself." Yorgue sighed. "And what's WORSE, Saur was the one to pay for it, so now I'M the one carrying the tribe in terms of strength because of Xyly's still-present broken arm."_

"Xyly, what happened back there?" Yorgue asked as she and Mitchell approached the Viking girl. "You need medical attention! I told you that!"

"Yorgue, Xyly is fine."

"Like heck you are! You're running the risk of your injury getting infected! Or WORSE!"

"If nothing's happened to Xyly yet, then it won't at all." Xyly assured. "She doesn't want to end her game like this, and using the idol was the only way to do it."

"Yeah, but why did SAUR have to be the one to take the fall?" Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Xyly voted for Helen; Not Saur!" Xyly insisted. "Xyly swears that she wouldn't want to vote off someone so strong this early!"

"_Xyly wouldn't vote out a strong person before the merge, especially since she has this injury! Xyly respected Saur! She didn't want him to go!" Xyly insisted. "Wallace and Zita must have found out that Xyly had the idol, but how? Xyly thought she hid it well enough for people not to notice it…"_

Yorgue folded her arms and sighed. "So now what do we do?" She asked.

"Hope that we don't have a physical challenge for the rest of the pre-merge, for starters." Mitchell replied. "It's just you carrying the team in terms of strength, Yorgue."

"Don't think I don't know that."

"Xyly can still compete in those." Xyly pointed out.

Mitchell and Yorgue stared at the Viking girl flatly. Xyly looked back and forth between them before sighing and sitting down.

"Look, it was obviously Wallace and Zita, right?" Mitchell said.

Yorgue nodded. "Who else?" She asked.

"_I'm a little annoyed that Saur was eliminated like that. Sure, he was more JERICHO'S ally than mine, but he was still an ally." Mitchell said before pulling his three idols into view. "What REALLY ticks me off is that since Xyly played the idol, that proves that ALL THREE of these idols I found are fakes. Someone obviously planted them, and considering I started the game against three bitter ladies, I'm pretty sure I know where who that someone is."_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 21)**

"Okay. So, for the record, you're NOT reading my mind?" Matt double-checked.

Monna Lisa sighed. "I only read minds of people I'm curious about. For you, I just travelled INTO your mind before the game started to find out what I was up against." She explained.

Matt blinked. "Um…What?"

"Everyone's minds look different, tool-head. It's like travelling to a completely-different world." Monna Lisa replied casually. "Some of you guys REALLY have some memories under lock and key. I wasn't able to unlock all of your vaults to find out what it is some of you are hiding."

"…Okay, then." Matt said, a little weirded out. "What's MY mind look like?"

"You don't wanna know."

"_You'd be surprised at what you can find out about people by what their minds look like. I was able to travel through the minds of my tribe before we started and I found out some basic information on them." Monna Lisa shrugged. "I never would have expected Couscous to have such a reason to hate flirts, though…"_

"_Did I mention that that pink-haired kid creeps me out? Because she does." Matt reminded._

Meanwhile, Couscous was talking with Yessica near the shelter while the latter was trying to make a fire.

"So dat short kid ain't gunna say anythin'?" Couscous asked.

"Doesn't sound like it. He's still pretty mad at Jericho for letting Yannis get voted out." Yessica replied. "He doesn't currently know that we're in an alliance, though."

"Ya think we should keep it dat way?"

"I hate keeping secrets from him because he'll never let it go, but it has to be done." Yessica sighed.

"_Donny's the type of person I don't like keeping out of the loop because his real short temper tends to show up when he finds out." Yessica noted. "He may not know that I've got an alliance going with Couscous and Monna Lisa, but Donny's still someone I'd rather have on my side than against me."_

"Why're ya so worried about his temper tantrums, anyway?" Couscous asked, an eyebrow lifted. "Ya don't seem ta git worried when AH lose mah temper."

"YOU aren't an amateur lightweight boxer." Yessica said flatly.

Couscous blinked. "Dat kid's a fightah? A strong wind would knock 'im ovah!" She said.

"And his right hook hits like brick."

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 21)**

"Guys, I think we need to talk." Yorgue said as she approached Wallace and Zita.

"Um…Whatever do you mean?" Wallace said, trying to sound innocent.

"You know exactly what. You two knew that Xyly had an idol and voted for Saur!" Yorgue said. "We needed his strength! Why did you do that?!"

"Saur was a threat and we're approaching the merge, Yorgue." Zita sighed. "Going against you and Saur at once was hard enough when Xyly was at full strength at the start of the game."

"_I kinda figured that Yorgue would be a little upset at what happened. I can't speak from experience, but I'd think that the strong players wouldn't want to be relied on so much due to that making them threats later on." Zita said. "Yorgue must not want to be labeled as a huge threat because…Well, she's a skilled doctor in addition to being strong? That'd make her a big jury threat."_

"But now I'm the only one with strength for the physical challenges!" Yorgue insisted. "Why couldn't you have at least voted out Mitchell?"

"Mitchell isn't a threat for the merge." Wallace noted. "Besides, you guys still have me!"

Wallace attempted to prove this by flexing his arm. Zita slapped herself on her forehead.

"_I know Mitchell and I have a truce going on until we can get Xyly voted out so she can get medical attention, but I still would have preferred him to go over Saur." Yorgue said. "I'm trying to keep calm about this, but it's hard after everything that happened last night."_

"Okay, so I'm not a physical powerhouse like you." Wallace finally admitted. "But I still think I'm stronger than Mitchell."

"That means NOTHING. Mitchell has been the thorn in my alliance's side since the near-start, and now I'm the only one of said alliance left." Yorgue said simply.

"Then why are you two working together?" Zita asked with an eyebrow lifted.

"Because Xyly needs medical attention and he's smart enough to realize it!" Yorgue said out loud before pausing and taking a few breaths. "Sorry about that, but I stand by it. It doesn't matter that Saur was a physical threat. Xyly NEEDS medical attention and you two helped prolong her not getting access to any."

With that, Yorgue turned around and walked away, head down. Zita sighed and looked at Wallace. "You know that she's right, right?" She asked.

"Maybe so, but I still think our move was for the best." Wallace insisted.

"_Do I feel bad about keeping Xyly around? A little bit, but she was using her idol anyway, so her staying was really out of my control. Yorgue doesn't have the right to be mad at us for THAT." Wallace folded his arms. "I still stand by my logic, though. Going against both Saur and Yorgue at the merge would be near-impossible."_

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

Donny was digging through a bush, trying to find the idol, when Jericho and Matt made their way over to him, hoping for a talk.

"Donny, I was hoping I could run a few things past you." Jericho said.

Donny stood up and brushed himself off. "Good to see that you're finally willing to see what I think about things." He said, arms behind his back. "What's up?"

"I'll ignore that."

"_I need to make sure all my bases are covered here, and that means keeping Donny in the loop of things until it's time to get rid of him." Jericho explained. "He went off on me because of a mistake in a plan, and if I want to keep him on my side, I need to run everything past him. I never knew short people could be so angry…"_

"We're trying to decide which of the two to vote out first: Couscous or Monna Lisa." Jericho explained. "I'm saying that Couscous should go because she seems to have it in for me."

"And I still say Monna Lisa should go because those freaky powers of her continue to creep me out!" Matt said.

"Don't people have powers where YOU come from, Matt?" Donny asked.

"Only after scarfing down a mushroom or Fire Flower." Matt explained "And even then, they're not these freaky psychic abilities."

"_Seriously, there's no comparison! How do you compare growing or throwing fire after eating a power-up to having natural mind-reading and telekinetic abilities that can be done whenever you want?" Matt asked. "Monna Lisa even laments about these weird things called 'Confusion Grenades', and I don't even WANNA know what those do!"_

"How about this, Jericho? Why not just split the votes in case they find the idol again?" Donny asked rhetorically. "Oh, wait! You CAN'T because then we'd have a three-way tie at best!"

"Then we'd just beat them in a re-vote." Jericho explained. "Plus, I think we need a little added assurance. If any of us finds the idol, we say so to the others. We need to make sure that the girls don't get it again."

"Sounds like you've thought this through." Donny noted.

"I have. I won't be caught off guard again." Jericho assured with a smirk.

With that, Jericho and Matt wandered off. Once they had gone, Donny smirked and pulled his arms from behind his back, revealing the Gonaza Idol. "I believe this is what's called a 'Spanner in the Works'." He noted.

"_I just found the idol literally as Jericho was walking up, and I think I managed to hide it from his view well enough." Donny explained, showing off the idol. "Plus, if he's dumb enough to think I'm going to tell him I have the idol, he DESERVES to get blindsided."_

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"Hmm…Maybe I could take dance lessons. Like ballroom or swing." Helen pondered, looking deep in thought. "Or…Or maybe music lessons. I could try learning the piccolo or trumpet or something…Maybe I could do both…"

"_So many thoughts have been going through my head lately. There's so much I want to do to make up for lost time…But where do I start?" Helen asked helplessly. "It took more than sixteen years, but my childhood's caught up to me and I'm suddenly wanting to do so many things that I've never done before! The rush of new thoughts and ideas are intense!"_

Xyly watched her from afar, looking a little amused, as Mitchell came wandering over.

"Is she still over there re-thinking her life?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. She's moved past the new career for now and is thinking about dancing and music now." Xyly replied.

"She's actually freaking me out MORE than when she was an emotionless robot." Mitchell shook his head before looking at Xyly. "Xyly, why did you vote for Helen, anyway?"

"She was the only one Xyly thought we could afford to lose. She wasn't counting on Wallace and Zita voting out Saur." Xyly insisted.

"I don't think any of us were." Mitchell added in thought before sighing. "Look, Xyly. I know you're wanting to play the game, but there's no mistaking it that your injury's starting to look worse."

Xyly paused and looked at her arm, seeing that part of where she was injured was starting to swell a little. "Xyly's fine for now. She's managed worse." She insisted.

"I kinda figured you'd say that."

"_Xyly's just as stubborn as the Vikings she claims to be a descendant of; Do we even know if that's REALLY true, by the way? Anyway, she's just so intent on staying that she's flat-out ignoring her injury." Mitchell said. "Not only is it putting all of us off, but she's putting her own health at risk. This needs to stop."_

"_Xyly is NOT a quitter. As long as Xyly has breath in her lungs, she will fight to the bitter end. She won't let something like this hold her down, even though the battle's going to get harder now." Xyly admitted. "Still, when the going gets tough, the tough toss their battle axe into their other arm and keep fighting!"_

"Believe me, Xyly. I admire your determination and perseverance, but there's only so far this will take you." Mitchell warned. "Your injury is swelling; You need help."

"Xyly appreciates the concern, but she'll take care of herself." Xyly said.

Mitchell sighed and walked off, passing Helen as he did. Helen suddenly stopped talking to herself and wiped her brow with her sleeve.

"Man, it's hot out here." Helen said before inspecting her beige jacket. "Why the heck did I think wearing this heavy jacket to a deserted island would be a GOOD idea, anyway?"

Helen quickly ripped off her jacket (revealing a black tank-top underneath) and tied it around her waist like a belt/sash. The dark-haired girl sighed in relief. "Aaah. That's MUCH better. The breeze feels nice on my arms. I should totally wear short sleeves more often."

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

Couscous was stirring some food in her pot as Yessica approached from behind, sighing in disappointment.

"Ah take it yeh didn't find da idol?" Couscous asked.

"No." Yessica sighed.

"_Findin' dat idol is gunna be a chore since it's apparent dat none of us actually found it da foist time. Ah decided ta take a break fer supper and start cookin'. Ah think better when Ah'm cookin'." Couscous said. "Ah probably shouldn't worry fer now, but Ah wanna just make sure dat Jericho doesn't get it foist!"_

Jericho came walking over and spotted Yessica. "Do you mind if I borrow Yessica for a minute, Couscous?" He asked.

"Ah guess so since yer probably gunna take her regardless." Couscous rolled her eyes.

Jericho took an inwardly-reluctant Yessica off to the side and away from Couscous, then made sure that the green cat wasn't paying attention. "Okay, Yessica. I was hoping to run what the current plan is by you to make sure you're in the loop." He said. "I don't want what happened to Yannis happen again, so we're going to split the votes between Couscous and Monna Lisa in case they have the idol again."

"_It's obvious that the best we can hope for if one of them uses the idol is a tie, but we'll take a tie over a blindside anyday." Jericho admitted. "I need to secure Yessica's vote here; the vote's counting on her coming through for us. I guess I'll need to turn up the charm a little more since her defenses are a lot stronger than what I'm used to dealing with in girls."_

"The plan is for Matt and I to vote for one of them while you and Donny vote for the other." Jericho explained.

Yessica seemed unimpressed. "And…How'd you convince Donny to not kill you?" She asked.

"I think he tired himself out." Jericho explained. "Come on, babe. We need your vote here."

Yessica paused. "Did…You just call me 'babe'?" She asked.

"Of course. The girls I feel close enough to trust to work with, I call babe. It's a special meaning to me." Jericho said with a sly smirk.

With that, Jericho turned and walked off, seemingly satisfied with his work for now. Once Jericho was gone, Yessica quickly clutched herself.

"…_Ewwwww_…He called me babe…" Yessica squeaked. "I feel like I need to take a shower in BLEACH."

"_Couscous owes me BIG time for this!" Yessica insisted._

**(Harrack Tribe)**

Yorgue was inspecting Xyly's arm again and looked a little disappointed in what she saw.

"Looks like Mitchell was right, Xyly. Your arm is starting to swell a little." Yorgue said. "If you aren't careful, you're going to get it infected."

"Why does everyone think they know what's best for Xyly?" Xyly asked as she stood up. "If Xyly thinks she's okay to play, she's okay to play."

"I'm a professional doctor, Xyly! I know when a patient needs medical attention!" Yorgue called out as Xyly walked away. "You're only prolonging you getting help!"

"_I'm trying to be as rational as I can like this and see things through Xyly's point-of-view, even though you can't really see her eyes anyway, but with everything that's happened these past few days, I'm becoming extremely angry." Yorgue said. "Everything's unraveled since we started, and now Xyly's refusal to accept the fact that she needs help is putting me off even more!"_

_Xyly appeared to be bothered, and was cradling her arm. "Xyly doesn't like to admit it, but her arm feels like it's getting worse. She's been trying to at least dull the pain, but it's not working as good as it did before." She explained. "Maybe…Maybe Yorgue's right…Maybe Xyly DOES need better medical attention…"_

Xyly ended up wandering over to Zita, whom was looking for the idol. The Viking girl seemed to be in thought. "Um…Zita?" She asked.

Zita looked up and stopped searching. "Oh. Hey, Xyly. Were you wondering something?" She asked.

"Is…Is it right? Am…Am I going to go next because of my injury?"

This seemed to catch Zita completely off-guard. "Xyly! You…You just spoke in the first person!" She said astonishingly.

"Please answer my question, Zita." Xyly said quietly as she placed her good arm on Zita's shoulder. "Am I next?"

Zita paused, and then sighed. "I'm not going to lie, Xyly. You probably are." She said. "You probably just bought yourself a couple more days last night."

Xyly stood in silence for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Xyly understands." She said, trying to regain her composure. "Just remember that Xyly will do whatever it takes to stay in the game."

With that, Xyly walked off, as if nothing wrong had happened. Zita stood in silence and sighed sadly.

"_Man. I could almost hear Xyly's heart breaking there. I know that she wants to be here as much as anybody, but she's got an injury that would logically get her evacuated." Zita said. "We may have not voted for Xyly last time, but I think Wallace and I may have to bite the bullet here and let her get voted out."_

"_Xyly…Loves this game. She loves the experience and the survival aspect of the game…Why did this have to happen to m-me?!" Xyly cried, wiping her eyes. "Why am I the one with the broken arm?! This…This isn't fair! I'd do ANYTHING to be well enough to stay in the game!" Struggling to regain her composure, Xyly gave a weak smile. "…Uh…Xyly means that it'll take a lot more than this to…Dampen her spirits!"_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 22)**

"_Something's been bugging me for a bit. I still don't know how Jericho was able to get on Donny's good side so quickly." Matt noted. "Donny chased him around camp in anger three times because of a slip of the tongue, and all of a sudden Jericho is bringing him into the alliance. Donny has to have some kind of ulterior motive."_

"I've got no motive, Matt. I'm clean." Donny said flatly.

"So there's seriously no hard feels for Yannis going?" Matt asked.

"That was a stupid mistake, but Jericho's promised he won't make it again." Donny said. "I'll have to trust him for now."

"What about him calling you short?"

"Again, a stupid mistake on his part that he's promised not to make again." Donny smirked. "Plus, he's the strongest one on this tribe and I'd rather stick with him until he does something REALLY stupid."

"Yeah. I hear you on that." Matt admitted.

"_Call it giving Jericho the benefit of the doubt, but I call it keeping tabs on him to make sure he doesn't do anything so stupid again." Donny explained. "Plus, I've got the Gonaza idol and if I see that Jericho's plan is going south, I'll just use it and get myself the heck outta dodge."_

"Okay. As far as Jericho is concerned, we never had this conversation." Matt reminded.

"Don't worry about it."

"Looks like we've got treemail." Monna Lisa announced as she walked into camp.

"So what're we up against?" Yessica asked.

"It's wondering how strong we are as a team." Monna Lisa replied.

Jericho appeared to be in thought. "This may not be good. Even with Xyly crippled, the other team still has Saur and Yorgue." He said.

"Then we'll just have to see what the challenge is." Monna Lisa replied.

"Dis is gunna be painful." Couscous moaned.

"_I pride myself with being in good physical condition, and I know I'm the strongest player on my current tribe, but even I can't compare to Saur or Yorgue." Jericho explained. "If it came down to it, I know those two would beat me in strength. I just need to hope that something big happens or maybe something will happen in the challenge that'll give us an edge."_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 22)**

Mitchell dug around the beach as Helen came over, still sporting her new look of having her jacket tied around her waist. "What're ya doing, Mitchell?" She asked.

"Looking for the idol, actually." Mitchell replied. "Since Xyly used it, it's been re-hidden, and I'd rather find it before we merge."

"Mind if I help you look?" Helen asked as she came over.

"_I don't have a lot of time to find the real idol since I KNOW we'll be approaching the merge within the next few days." Mitchell explained. "And I'd REALLY like to find it in case we're moved to another camp, because then I'd have to find it all over again."_

"So have you made any new decisions today for after the game?" Mitchell asked.

"Just a few smaller things like changing the colour of my room and deciding to do some clothing shopping when I get back." Helen said cheerfully. "I'm thinking that red may be more my colour. How about you?"

Mitchell paused and looked at Helen, studying her. "Red, I think would work." He admitted. "I'd think you should try some green or blue as well, though."

"Green and blue. Got it!"

"_I'm trying to take in suggestions from the others so I have a little bit of feedback. As soon as I step off this island when we finish, I'm walking into a completely-new world." Helen pointed out. "I want to make sure that I'm ready for it, so I've been getting a number of second opinions about as many things as I can."_

"We've got treemail, guys!" Wallace announced as he came into camp.

"So what's it say?" Yorgue asked.

"Yeah! What is it?" An excited Helen added.

Looking a little weirded out, Wallace opened the letter and read it, his face drooping. "How strong are we as a team?" He asked.

"Oh, that's just GREAT, considering you guys VOTED OUT one of our strongest." Mitchell said flatly.

"Xyly will try to make up for it!" Xyly said enthusiastically.

"That's all good, Xyly. However, we know there's only so much you'd be able to do." Yorgue sighed.

Xyly tried to look hopeful, her smile looking a little weaker.

"_Xyly will not give up. Her team is counting on her to pull through and she swears on her Viking heritage that she will do her best!" Xyly said determinedly. "Xyly may look weak, but her heart and soul are as fierce as ever!"_

"_Okay. I think it's clear that I made a mistake. Can we PLEASE move past that, now?" Wallace asked._

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The Gonaza Tribe stepped out of the jungle and walked onto another clearing. Seeing their mat on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on.

"Before we start, let's bring out the Harrack Tribe." SSBfreak said as the losing tribe walked into view. Most were shocked to see who was gone. "Saur was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"W-What? How?!" Jericho asked. He didn't get an answer as the Harrack Tribe stepped onto their mat.

"Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing individual strength and strength as a team." SSBFreak explained as everyone saw a set of scales behind the host. "You will each start the challenge holding up twenty pounds on these scales, and at specific intervals we will add more weights. If you drop out, you need to add your weights to someone else on your team. The team that has at least one person remaining at the end will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"If you'll all come over here and select a scale, we can begin."

**(Later…)**

The twelve remaining players each held the handle of a scale, keeping twenty pounds of weights off the ground on the other end each. As expected, Xyly was only using one arm, but seemed to be doing well enough.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready…" SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

"Couscous. Monna Lisa. Drop out and give your weights to Matt and I." Jericho directed.

"Oy! We don't take orders from ya!" Couscous snapped. "Why would we just drop out like dat!"

"Because we know you two are going to drop out anyway and we'd much rather hold up twenty pounds now than fifty pounds down the road." Jericho replied. "Now drop out."

"He's got a point, Couscous." Monna Lisa said.

Couscous growled. "Fine!" She said as she and Monna Lisa dropped their scales.

"That was fast. Couscous and Monna Lisa are both out already." SSBFreak announced.

Twenty extra pounds were given to Jericho and Matt as the competition continued. Yessica looked at Donny. "You want to drop out too, Donny?" She asked.

"Not a chance. I can take this." Donny assured.

"But can you hold up more than Jericho or Matt?"

"Well, I'm not a chump. I'm not dropping out that easily." Donny insisted.

"How's the arm holding up, Xyly? You need to drop out?" Zita asked.

"No. Xyly can take much more than this." Xyly assured.

"You're only using one arm, Xyly!" Mitchell reminded.

"This is nothing. Xyly can still hold up as much as you with one arm." Xyly insisted.

The ten remaining players continued to hold onto their scales, no one else letting go and dropping out. Before long, another twenty pounds was added to each person's scale, which quickly proved to be too much for Helen, dropping out soon after the new weights were added.

"Looks like Helen is out of it." SSBFreak said as Helen's weights were given to Yorgue.

"Can you blame me, though?" Helen asked. "This is the first time I've really USED my arm muscles."

"Donny, we need you to drop out now." Jericho instructed.

"I can still lift more!" Donny insisted.

"How much more?"

"I can lift at least twice this!"

"That's not good enough. I'd rather have you drop out with less weights."

Donny sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be getting anywhere with how this was going. "Fine. You win this time." He said as he dropped his weights as Zita ended up doing the same on the other tribe.

"Donny and Zita are out." SSBFreak said. Donny's weights were distributed between Jericho and Matt while Zita's were split between Wallace and Mitchell.

This left Jericho, Matt and Yessica against Mitchell, Wallace, Xyly and Yorgue. Most people were expecting Xyly to have dropped by now, but even with one arm, she was still holding up forty pounds by herself.

"Man. I hate to think what she's capable of when at full strength." Monna Lisa said in surprise.

"She'd dominate anything physical. Believe me." Donny shook his head. "Xyly's still got some fight in her."

The next round of weights was added, bringing the total weight on each person to sixty pounds. Wallace looked at Xyly and saw that she was looking like she was beginning to struggle. "Xyly, I think you should drop out." He warned. "Before they add the next round of weights."

"Xyly won't drop out unless she can't hold the weights up any longer." Xyly shook her head.

Seeing that he wouldn't be getting through to Xyly, Wallace simply sighed and waited.

In the meantime, Matt glanced at Yessica. "I gotta be honest. I'm surprised you're still in this." He admitted.

"It's only sixty pounds." Yessica reminded.

"Oh, yeah."

Xyly was really looking like she was struggling to hold up the weights with one arm, but she continued to press on, refusing to quit. Yorgue saw this. "Xyly, drop out now! You're pushing yourself too far!" She ordered.

"No!"

The next round of weights was added, bringing everyone's total to at least eighty. This was too much for Xyly's one arm to handle and she let go, finally exhausted.

"Xyly is now out."

Xyly's weights were given to Yorgue, who was how holding up a combined weight of two-hundred pounds thanks to her eighty, Xyly's eighty and Helen's forty. This was too much for Yorgue to handle and she dropped everything, unable to hold it all up at once.

"Yorgue is out." SSBFreak announced as Wallace and Mitchell gave worried looks to each other, knowing that they were both doomed by now.

One hundred pounds were given to each of the two remaining Harrack players, and they obviously were unable to hold up their combined weights, dropping their scales at practically the same time.

"Mitchell and Wallace are out, and that means that the challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Gonaza wins Immunity!"

Jericho smirked and dropped his weights as Matt and Yessica did the same, looking a little tired. "Looks like the strategy paid off in the end." He admitted.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Gonaza Tribe. You are all safe for a few more days out here." SSBFreak said before turning to the losing tribe. "Harrack Tribe, I'll be seeing you all again tonight at Tribal Council, where you will be voting another one of you out. After tonight, you guys will be the ones at a disadvantage. I'll give you the rest of the day to make your decision, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"_We lost Immunity again, and it was in a way that is sure to make Wallace and Zita regret booting Saur. On the upside, I think we'll finally get Xyly out of the game so she can get her arm looked at." Yorgue explained. "She may not like it, but it's for her own good. Her arm's already swollen a little bit."_

"So we're going to try voting her off again?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. This time I think we've got everyone's support." Yorgue nodded.

Mitchell paused. "What are the chances of her finding the idol again?" He asked.

"Mitchell, don't you joke about that." Yorgue said. "It's taken long enough as it is."

"Just making sure that we cover all our bases."

"_Xyly wants to stay. There's no question about that. We also know that she will assuredly play the idol again if she has it." Mitchell explained. "I couldn't find it earlier, so there's still a risk of Xyly having it again, even if it IS a little slim."_

"So I'm assuming that Xyly is going?" Helen asked as she came over.

"If she didn't find another idol." Mitchell sighed. "But yeah, she's the target."

"If she had it, she'd probably use it." Helen noted. "She's stubborn."

"We kinda figured that when she used the idol to save herself last time." Yorgue sighed.

Xyly, in the meantime, was sitting by the fire pit, alone, as Zita and Wallace came over.

"Let's see that arm, Xyly." Zita said.

"No." Xyly refused.

"Xyly…" Zita repeated sternly.

Xyly paused, sighed and finally relented, showing the others her broken arm. Even with the cast, it was starting to look more swollen than before, a sure sign that the injury was definitely not getting better.

"Xyly, you need to admit it. You need help." Zita said.

"Is that what's going on? Xyly is going?" Xyly asked.

"Not to be blunt, but…Probably." Wallace admitted. "I'm sorry, Xyly, but you're not getting any better just staying here."

"Xyly knows. Maybe it's time she admitted it to herself." Xyly sighed.

"So you're okay with it?" Zita asked as Xyly stood up.

"No…But if it has to be done, it has to be done."

"_Looking back at it, I may have made a small mistake, but now that we're…Pretty sure that Xyly doesn't have the idol, we can vote her off for real this time." Wallace said. "And if she DOES have the idol, then at least Zita and I know she won't be voting for us."_

"_Xyly wishes that it didn't have to come to this, but it did. Xyly is about to get voted out because of something that was never her fault to begin with." Xyly sighed, holding her arm. "But she's not going to let it get her down. If Xyly leaves, she leaves with her head held high."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six remaining Harrack players walked into Tribal Council, carrying lit torches. Finding a spot on the dwindling number of seats, everyone sat down.

"Welcome to Tribal Council, Harrack Tribe. In a moment, another one of you will be voted out of the game as he pass the halfway point in the contest." SSBFreak said as he started asking questions. "Helen, something happened last time. Did you guys find out what happened?" He asked.

"I guess. We know that Xyly was targeting me because I'm probably the weakest link here." Helen admitted with a sigh. "But thankfully, Wallace and Zita seemed to know that she had an idol and voted out Saur instead."

"You seem glad that Saur left." Mitchell lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey! I don't want my game to be cut short now! I'm just relieved to still be here." Helen insisted.

"Wallace, how did you two seem to know that Xyly had the idol?"

"Well, she knew that the others were voting for her, but Zita and I noticed that she was looking a little too calm for someone in her position." Wallace explained. "When we realized that she would likely be voting for Helen, we decided to vote out a future threat instead."

"And because of that, we lost the challenge." Yorgue reminded.

"I TOLD you that going against both you and Saur at the merge would have been complete suicide!" Wallace shot back.

"Yorgue, what's your side to this?" SSBFreak asked.

"Xyly needs medical attention. Her injury's getting worse and we need to vote her out before it becomes infected." Yorgue explained. "And even after that, Wallace and Zita still end up voting for someone else."

"Xyly was playing the idol anyway!" Zita insisted. "We didn't have a choice!"

"You had a choice. You could have voted out someone not as strong and then maybe we wouldn't have lost the challenge." Yorgue folded her arms.

"Don't blame us for acting strategically!"

"Why are you on the defensive like this, Zita?" The host asked.

"I may not have liked the idea of voting out Saur like that, but the fact remained that Xyly was going to play the idol and there was nothing we could do about it." Zita said. "And Wallace just said that you and Saur would have been unstoppable as a pair at the merge!"

Yorgue sighed. "Part of me's wondering if you're just making excuses." She said.

"Just drop it, Yorgue." Mitchell said. "There's no sense carrying this on any further."

"I suppose you're right for once." Yorgue replied.

"Xyly, it seems that the results of the last council created a bit of drama." The host noted. "Anything to add?"

"Just that she's sorry she caused this must drama. Xyly just wanted to stay in the game." Xyly explained.

"Even though it would have put your health completely at risk?" Mitchell challenged.

"Xyly, I gave you a legitimate diagnosis." Yorgue added. "You're practically unfit to continue!"

"And she's a doctor, Xyly." Mitchell said. "I'd take her word for it."

Yorgue looked at Mitchell strangely. "Really?" She asked.

"Look, we don't see eye to eye, but I agree that this has gone on long enough." Mitchell said.

"It seems that Xyly is destined to go, Mitchell. Is that true?" SSBFreak asked.

"Yeah. She continues to be stubborn about it, but this is for her own good." Mitchell explained. "At least after she goes she can get some serious medical attention."

"Is there a way she could stay in the game after what seems to have happened?"

"Well, she COULD play the idol again, but I doubt that she's found it after only two days."

"Well, I think that's enough questions. It's now time to vote." SSBFreak explained. "Zita, you're up."

Zita stood up and left the hut to go vote. The brunette girl approached the table and scribbled a name down before voting and walking away.

Yorgue scribbled a name down and revealed it. "I hope that you at least have a fast recovery, Xyly." She said, having voted for Xyly.

Mitchell walked up to the table and slowly wrote a name down on a ballot. Giving a sigh, Mitchell put his vote into the urn and left the table without a word.

Xyly, using her left arm, showed her ballot, revealing Helen's name. "Xyly knows that she's probably going, but she needs to give her vote to someone." She said.

Helen wrote a name down on the ballot and turned it. "When we started, I wanted you out because you caused excitement. Now I'm voting you out for your own good." She sighed, showing Xyly's name.

Wallace, the last to vote, walked up to the table and scribbled a name down. Adjusting his shades, Wallace voted and left the table silently.

Once all six players voted, SSBfreak left to fetch the urn of votes and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He said. Xyly, much to the relief of the others, didn't make the move to play an idol this time. "It's time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Xyly." No one blinked.

"Xyly." "It's okay, guys." Xyly said.

"…Helen." Helen, this time, was unfazed at the vote.

"Xyly." Xyly had already stood up. "Next vote and ninth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Xyly. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said.

"Xyly knows that you voted her out for good reasons." Xyly said as she grabbed her torch and brought it to the host. "She just wishes it didn't have to end like this."

"Xyly, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Xyly's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Xyly had fun." Xyly said as she left Tribal Council proudly and vanished from sight.

Once Xyly was gone, SSBFreak turned to the surviving players. "While Xyly proved that she could indeed play with one arm, it could only last for a short while before it caught up with her." He explained. "Only eleven remain, and I know each of you will be wanting the win, but we still have a ways to go before that happens. You can all head back to camp."

The five remaining Harrack players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Mitchell and Yorgue glanced at each other as they walked, each having similar thoughts. Now that they had worked together to remove Xyly from the game so she could get medical attention, they could go back to hating each other…

"_Xyly regrets that she got injured like this, but she's glad that she was voted out instead of being evacuated. More honour to being voted out, you know." Xyly said. "Xyly wishes she could go back and have a do-over of that challenge against Kasimar, but some things just aren't meant to be."_

**Voting History:**

**Xyly – Helen, Mitchell, Wallace, Yorgue and Zita**

**Helen – Xyly**

Author's Notes: Xyly's injury has finally caught up with her and she is voted out in a rather undramatic (but highly emotional) Tribal Council. In early drafts, Xyly was originally going to be voted out sixth, idoled by Kasimar. However, when I decided to boot Kasimar earlier than planned, I saw a chance to give Xyly a bit more story and allow her to go almost a full week with a broken arm. I feel that I was able to portray her will a little better this way, anyway.


	10. Days 23 to 25

**(Harrack Tribe)**

"_I have to say that I feel a lot better after that. Now that Xyly's out of the game, she can get her arm looked at and hopefully make a speedy recovery." Zita explained. "It took a couple of days longer than it probably should have, but now at least I can rest easy knowing that Xyly's going to get help."_

"I, for one, am glad that's over." Zita said.

"Yeah. However, don't you think that drama may start up again now that Xyly's gone?" Wallace asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Mitchell and Yorgue were at each other's throats until Xyly got injured. What's stopping them from going against each other again now that she's gone?"

"Well…If they do, then we know they won't be targeting us." Zita shrugged.

"_What worries me is that if Mitchell and Yorgue go back to being enemies, Zita and I may end up caught in the crossfire." Wallace said. "They're both going to end up coming to us for votes, and we're going to need to choose a side. We'll have to act fast, then, and see if we can get rid of them both. Maybe we can form a coalition with Helen…"_

Meanwhile, Mitchell and Yorgue stood near the fire pit, staring at each other silently.

"Okay. Xyly is gone and she's going to get the medical help she needs." Yorgue said. "I appreciate burying the hatchet temporarily so we could do it."

"As I said before, I'm not heartless. I knew she needed serious help." Mitchell said. "But now that she's gone, I guess that means we can go back to being enemies?"

"I suppose so. I'm still mad that you eliminated my friends." Yorgue reminded.

"And I'M still mad that you guys voted out Robin."

"That was weeks ago!"

"What can I say? I can never let go of a grudge."

"_Yeah, Yorgue and I are probably going back to opponents here. But what she seems to be forgetting is that I still have a couple of allies on the other tribe." Mitchell smirked. "Kathy and Arianna are both long gone, and Yorgue's going to have to do a bit of scrambling to find new allies."_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 23)**

"I still can't believe that Saur was ousted." Jericho said in slight surprise. "What the heck happened over there?"

"My guess would be someone, likely Xyly, had an idol and used it." Matt replied.

"No…It couldn't have been her. She appreciates strength too much." Jericho shook his head. "There must have been someone else in charge of that vote."

"_Why is this happening?! My allies are dropping like flies out here! Even when I'm not over on the tribe, they still end up eliminated!" Jericho said. "Matt insists that Xyly idoled Saur, and while I won't rule out Xyly using an idol, I still don't think she voted for Saur."_

"Okay, brainiac. If it wasn't Xyly who voted him out, then who did?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know!...And I HATE the fact that I don't know." Jericho admitted. "I'll ask Mitchell then next time we see him."

"If Xyly didn't find another idol and use it on HIM."

"Don't do that!"

"_Messing with Jericho is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I honestly doubt that Mitchell was idoled, but I can't resist the urge to plant the possibility." Matt shrugged. "It's fun to see someone so cocky and arrogant having a nervous breakdown that everything's not entirely in his control…Man, why does that just sound weird coming from me?"_

Meanwhile, Yessica was having a swim in the ocean as Couscous and Monna Lisa sat on the shore, relaxing a bit. Yessica was also trying to locate the Hidden Immunity Idol while she swam, but so far hadn't found anything.

"So what's the plan?" Monna Lisa asked. "We going to try and eliminate Matt next?"

"Donny I think will vote with us." Yessica explained. "I may not like him, but Jericho's our strongest at the moment. We should leave him alone until we hit the merge."

"Ah'd so like ta wipe dat smirk off his face." Couscous piped up.

"I don't think he's been smirking so much since he saw that Saur was eliminated." Monna Lisa added.

"Yeah. Dat's true."

"How goes the search for the idol, Yessica?" Monna Lisa asked.

"I'd probably be finding it a lot quicker if you two would help me." Yessica replied flatly.

"_I understand how people don't need to know that I'm close with Couscous and Monna Lisa, but I still think it's okay if we all looked for the idol together." Yessica said. "As it stands now, we've been taking shifts to see if one of us stumbles upon it, but I still end up looking for it myself. This is going to take forever."_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 23)**

Helen appeared be scribbling something down on the back of an old treemail that the team had been keeping. Yorgue saw this and came over.

"What are you doing now, Helen?" Yorgue asked.

"I woke up with some strange lyrics in my head. I'm writing them down before I forget them!" Helen replied quickly.

"You're writing music, now?" Yorgue asked, a non-existent eyebrow lifted.

"I'm inspired, Yorgue. I can't let this go to waste…" Helen said. "Maybe music IS my calling!"

"_Helen's been changing interests every ten minutes ever since we had that dodgeball challenge. I think it IS her wasted childhood finally catching up to her." Yorgue said. "One minute she wants to be a singer, the next a writer, the next a doctor; the fact that she's got this much energy now makes me wonder if she'll try to become everything all at once."_

"I'm trying to think of what style of music could go with these lyrics." Helen mused. "Let's see…Maybe pop or rock…I could see this as a jazz song, too…"

"Helen, this isn't healthy." Yorgue sighed as she sat down beside Helen.

"I know it's probably not the best for me, but…I just can't stop!" Helen said. "I NEED this! I NEED to experience life now!"

"_I'm so conflicted now. What do I do with my life? I've been hit with wave after wave of inspiration and it's been pulling me in, like, five different directions at a time!" Helen said. "What do I do with my life?! I…I want to do everything! How is this even possible?!"_

Wallace and Zita were combing the beach, trying to find the idol. Mitchell was off on his own across camp, also looking for the idol, and the Total Drama players were trying to avoid him.

"I wonder how Xyly was able to find that thing." Zita said. "It wasn't this hard for me to find the Gonaza idol a while ago."

"It must have been in the water and Xyly found it while she was fishing." Wallace explained.

"Then why are we searching the beach? There's no way that the idol will be in the same spot twice in a row!"

"I just don't want to take the risk."

"I still say we're searching in the wrong spot."

"_Do Zita and I really NEED the idol? No, but I'd prefer to keep it out of the hands of Mitchell or Yorgue." Wallace said, arms folded. "I need to figure out a way to construct some kind of idol-detector using leaves or something if we're going to be assured that the idol hasn't been found yet…I wonder if I could do that…"_

**(Gonaza Tribe)**

"So what's Jericho been telling you?" Donny asked.

"The same as usual; that the first targets need to be Couscous and Monna Lisa." Yessica sighed. "I take it it's the same with you?"

"Pretty much. Just wanted to check if he was telling you anything different in between the moments of him trying to seduce you." Donny smirked.

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"_I need to make sure that I'm in a good position, because the instant I know I'm not, I'll be using my idol. Yessica I can at least trust enough to tell me when Jericho's going to turn on me." Donny said. "Maybe it's about time we turned the tables on him and gave him a blindside."_

"How about the two of us start lobbying to get Jericho voted out?" Donny asked. "Like, when we hit the merge?"

"I'm not sure who we can count on for votes, though." Yessica sighed.

"What about the two people Jericho want GONE?" Donny asked flatly.

"Oh…I suppose they may be ones to go to."

"_I really don't want to tell anyone that I'm in an alliance with the girls. Not only would it make me look more like a threat, but it'd alert Jericho." Yessica folded her arms. "It's too bad, because out of the people on this tribe, Donny's the one I feel we could use the help of the most…"_

Jericho saw the two talking and came over. "I don't suppose either of you found the idol yet, have you?" He asked.

"No. I've been looking." Donny shook his head.

"Hmm…This isn't good. Couscous and Monna Lisa may have found it again." Jericho said. "Keep your eyes open and make sure you tell me when you find it, okay? I don't want those two getting the best of us again."

"_I need to take control of this game again, and in order to do that, I need to keep tabs on everyone here. If someone finds the idol, I need them to come to me." Jericho said. "I think I'm doing a good job so far, all things considered. A lesser man would have cracked under pressure long ago."_

"_Oops. I forgot to tell him I found the idol again." Donny smirked, dangling the idol he found earlier in front of his face. "Oh, well."_

**(Harrack Tribe)**

Mitchell sat down on a rock, looking to be in thought. He had been searching for the idol for a while now and hadn't come up with anything yet, and was now wondering what he could do for the future.

"Looking for that idol isn't doing me any good. I need to try something else." Mitchell muttered before pausing. "Maybe there's something I can do with the fakes…"

"_If I can hold on until the merge, I'll be able to go back to Jericho. However, I'll be bringing three fake idols with me." Mitchell said. "These idols may be useless, but they may also be my key to cementing Jericho's trust in me? How, you may ask? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?"_

"But what do I do in the meantime? I'm without any real allies out here…" Mitchell mused.

"Taking a break from idol searching?" Zita asked as she came over.

Mitchell sighed. "Yeah. I can't find heads or tails of that thing." He admitted.

"Me neither. I still don't know how Xyly found it so easily."

"She must have found it while she was fishing."

"Wallace said the same thing, you know."

"_Part of what comes with me being a sneak is that I can usually tell when someone's lying by their words. I couldn't sense a lie in Mitchell's words when he said he hadn't found the idol yet." Zita explained. "This tells me that there's a good chance that the idol is at least still in play."_

"So what's the plan?" Mitchell asked. "We're down a person and we need to step it up for the next challenge."

"What if it's the merge?"

"I don't want to get my hopes up. I want to be ready just in case they decide to merge at ten again."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." Zita nodded. "Why? What are you planning?"

"I'm planning on winning the next challenge. That's what."

"_I need to watch what I say around Zita. Her sneakiness reminds me of Arianna and I'd rather have her in the dark and not find out about these fake idols." Mitchell explained. "The less people know about this, the better, because if one of the others find out about it, they may end up going to relay the info to Jericho…"_

**(Gonaza Tribe; Day 24)**

"Where's dat frickin' idol?" Couscous asked as she continued to look around.

"I'm thinking that someone already found it by now, Couscous." Monna Lisa replied. "We've searched this camp top to bottom already."

"Yer a psychic, kid. Why don't ya use yer freaky mind tricks to find da idol?"

The pink-haired psychic stared flatly. "Because I can't read the mind of an INANIMATE OBJECT." She replied.

Couscous blinked a few times. "Oh, right."

"_Monna Lisa says dat da idol's gotta be found by now, but Ah ain't givin' up dat easily. Da two of NEED dat frickin' thing ta survive." Couscous said. "If we don't find it, we gotta rely on Yessica getting' da short guy's vote, and Ah hate putting mah trust in others when Ah can do somefin' about it mahself."_

"Where's Yessica, anyway?" Couscous asked.

"Searching another part of the camp, obviously." Monna Lisa rolled her eyes. "I believe we already established that we don't want people realizing that she's in with us. Especially not Jericho."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevah."

"Plus, she's doing the best she can. How'd YOU like it if some guy tried to hit on you every chance he got with the intent on getting your vote?" Monna Lisa quizzed.

"Ah'd kick 'em in da crotch and smash mah cookin' pot ovah his head, dat's what!"

"_That cat is such a grump. If she didn't focus so much of her anger on Jericho and instead focused it on something more productive, we'd get a lot more done around here." Monna Lisa said. "Believe me, the last guy that let his anger simmer for too long ended up trying to take over the world with an army of brain-operated death tanks. That's NOT good, you know."_

"We've got treemail." Matt announced, entering camp.

"Looks like this'll have to wait." Monna Lisa sighed as she and Couscous made their way over to Matt.

"It's wondering if we're ready for a change." Matt read.

"A change? What the heck does that even imply?" Donny asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"I'm thinking it's the merge." Jericho noted with a smirk. "They could be implying a change in scenery."

"Seems to make the most sense, and we're at eleven people." Matt shrugged.

"_If we made the merge, then it's a good milestone on my part. Yeah, I made it this far last time I played, but I'm playing a different game now." Matt explained. "And if we ARE at the merge, it means I can start kicking things into high gear. Maybe I can start playing for myself again."_

**(Harrack Tribe; Day 24)**

Helen was making her way over to the treemail box, humming to herself. At the moment, she was still holding her previously-written lyrics in one hand and was trying to come up with a decent melody that could fit it.

"No, that melody seems a little too upbeat for these words." Helen mused, passing Wallace and Zita (who were still looking for the idol) as she walked over to the treemail box. She looked around at everyone, still searching for the idol. "Man. Why is everyone looking so flustered? It's only been…What, a few days since the idol was used?"

Helen reached the treemail box and opened it to grab the note, but suddenly paused when she spotted something. Propped up against the back of the pole the treemail box was attached to was something that looked extremely out of place: The Hidden Immunity Idol. Helen was quick to scoop it up.

"No way! It's been back here the entire time?!" Helen asked. "How has no one found it yet?!"

"_I've heard of this old saying. Something like the last place you look is always the most-obvious. The idol was in the most-obvious place in the camp, and NO ONE'S found it yet." Helen said, eyes wide. "Well, I've got it now, but…Do I really need it? I mean, if the others are going against each other, wouldn't I logically be safe anyway?"_

Quickly putting the idol into her jacket (which she was still wearing like a belt), Helen pulled the treemail out of the box and returned to camp. "We have treemail!" She announced to the other four players. This got them to stop looking for the idol and come over.

"Challenge time?" Yorgue asked.

Helen read the note in confusion. "I'm not sure. It's telling us to prepare for a change." She read.

"You think that means we made the merge?" Mitchell asked.

"Maybe. I sure hope so." Wallace said with a smirk.

"_Making the merge. I didn't get this far back in Total Drama, but here I am. While I admit that I haven't done a lot of scheming, you can bet that's going to change big time." Wallace assured. "I'm not going to try becoming this supervillain, but you can count on me pulling a few moves worthy of my genius. Now if only they'd let me use some of my inventions to help…"_

"_Honestly, I'll be glad if we made the merge. That means this team phase is over and I can try to get back in with Jericho." Yorgue explained. "It may be just me now, but I want to show him that Mitchell isn't trustworthy. He may not believe me at first, but I'll think of a way to get on his good side."_

**(Reward Challenge?)**

The Gonaza Tribe emerged from the jungle and onto a clearing. Seeing their mat, everyone walked over and stepped on to wait for the challenge to begin.

"Before we start, let's bring out the Harrack Tribe." SSBFreak said as the losing tribe walked into view and onto their mat. The others saw who was missing. "Xyly was eliminated at the last Tribal Council."

"I suppose that's a good thing with her injury." Matt mused.

"Welcome to your next Reward Challenge, everyone…Is what I'd be saying if there actually WAS a challenge today." SSBFreak announced. "You eleven have survived half the competition and we're at the point where we're moving into a new stage in the game."

"Knew it. It's the merge." Jericho smirked.

"Indeed it is the merge. The tribes are hereby dissolved and you will be staying at one camp, a brand new one, for the rest of the game." SSBFreak said. "If you'll all give me your buffs…"

The eleven remaining players handed in their buffs and were given new ones: bright red. "This is the colour of your as-of-yet unnamed tribe." The host explained. "I trust you guys to come up with a name today in order to be ready for tomorrow's Immunity Challenge."

"From here on out, you will be competing in Individual Immunity Challenges, where only one of you will be immune from the vote at each episode's Tribal Council. However, there will be NO new Immunity Idols hidden at the camp. You're going to have to hope that someone on your tribe has the ones from your specific camps, because you're not getting a new one."

This news seemed to take most of the players off guard, but they remained silent.

"In addition, all rewards won so far will be moved to this new camp for everyone's use. I'll be seeing you all tomorrow at the Immunity Challenge, but for now, you can all head back to your new camp."

**(Merged Tribe)**

"Looks like we've arrived." Matt announced as he led the group into their new camp with the map he had been given.

The new tribe was large and spacious enough for everyone, with a few small ponds scattered around in addition to having access to the ocean and a beach. A few small islands sat a ways off the shore, and the back of the camp was up against the side of a tall cliff that no one could see the top off.

"Well, I think it's obvious where the shelter's getting built." Zita said. "In the shadow of the cliff."

"Yeah. That's probably the ideal spot so long as the sun isn't blaring down at sunrise…" Matt added.

While the others dispersed to get their new camp set up, Jericho was quick to pull Mitchell aside. "Mitchell, I need some answers." He explained.

"_Am I surprised that Xyly's gone? No. It's a pity, but with her arm broken, she was living on borrowed time anyway." Jericho said. "No. What I want to know from Mitchell is the truth about the elimination prior."_

"How did Saur get eliminated? I thought for sure you'd have the numbers at that point." Jericho said.

"I DID. Xyly had the Harrack Idol and Saur was blindsided with it." Mitchell replied. "She was determined to stay even with the injury and what she did was out of anyone's control."

"I don't see Xyly as one to vote out a strong player so quickly, though." Jericho said suspiciously.

"The fact remains that Xyly used an idol and Saur is gone. End of story." Mitchell replied. "However, after the fact, I think I stumbled upon something."

Mitchell pulled the three fake idols into view, surprising Jericho. "I found THREE idols at Harrack before we merged." He explained. "I have no idea which of them is the real thing."

"_Call this cementing Jericho's trust. I showed him the fake idols and played dumb that I didn't know that they were all fakes to begin with." Mitchell smirked. "So long as Jericho thinks that I willingly revealed that I had the idol, he'll trust me."_

While the others were building the shelter by the cliff, Yessica and Donny ended up going over to Helen, who was whistling as she collected some stones for the fire pit. "Um…Helen, we're curious." Yessica said. "What the heck HAPPENED to you?"

Helen stopped whistling and turned around. "My eyes were opened. I received a lifetime of emotions all at once. Something must have happened after I was forced to exert so much energy and I ended up liking it." Helen said. "Now I'm ready to live life! I feel like I can move the earth!"

"I still say she's faking it." Donny muttered.

"It's Helen. We both know she was incapable of emotions. That includes trying to fake it." Yessica said. "I think she's actually being SERIOUS here."

"_It's so weird seeing Helen acting all excited and bubbly after being so used to seeing her acting deadpan and emotionless back on Total Drama." Yessica explained. "I mean, we saw her acting differently at the challenges, but seeing her acting this way in PERSON still hasn't really sunk in yet."_

After the shelter was built, Zita went looking for Matt and ended up finding him over by the red flag by one of the tribe's ponds. He appeared to be in thought.

"Trying to come up with a tribe name?" Zita asked.

"Yeah. It's hard trying to think of something that is catchy and memorable at the same time." Matt replied.

"Try not to be TOO creative. I still remember Sandy's 'Ninja-Pirate-Zombie-Robot' thing from last season." Zita shook her head.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm not going in that direction." Matt assured.

"Any ideas? I'm thinking of maybe something that combines two words." Zita said. "But what?"

"Well…I've got an idea in the back of my head…" Matt said. "How does 'Miyawata' sound?"

Zita appeared to be in thought. "I like it." She admitted. "Where's it come from?"

"Um…The combination of 'Miyamoto' and 'Iwata'." Matt replied, rubbing his head.

"_I suppose I should have expected that from the guy representing the Nintendo franchise." Zita chuckled._

"…_Don't judge me." Matt muttered._

The rest of the tribe had no problem with the tribe name, so by the end of the day, the tribe had been christened the "Miyawata Tribe".

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 25)**

"You want to target Mitchell first?" Helen asked.

"Yeah. Believe me, Helen, Mitchell's caused more trouble to my alliance than you may think." Yorgue nodded.

"_I want to make sure I at least have a few votes for Mitchell before I decide to go to Jericho, so I'm starting with Helen and working out from there." Yorgue explained. "Her opinion about him may or may not be different with her new attitude, but I need to start somewhere and I know she resented him at first."_

"You okay with it, Helen?" Yorgue asked. "If the two of us can get some more help, we might be able to get rid of him."

"Well…Okay, but I think you're taking this out of proportion."

"_Maybe this is a good thing. I mean, I have the idol, and Yorgue comes to me for a vote. Maybe I can slip by unnoticed and I can actually enjoy the rest of the game!" Helen said. "I think I may go with Yorgue on this unless someone gives me a better offer. I mean, I don't have anything against Mitchell anymore, but if the majority wants him out, I guess I'll vote with them."_

Meanwhile, Jericho was having a talk with Wallace and Zita, hoping to get their votes.

"Basically, the main plan is to split the votes." Jericho explained. "Half votes for Couscous and the other half for Monna Lisa."

"Why are you even targeting those two? Neither of them are threats." Zita lifted an eyebrow.

"You'd be very surprised, my dear. I've been targeting those two since we started and they're both still here." Jericho informed. "What does that tell you?"

"That they're sneakier than they look…" Wallace mused.

"_I don't mind stretching the truth a little bit to get what I want. Yeah, Couscous and Monna Lisa are annoyingly hard to get rid of, but I can put up with them, not that the others need to know that." Jericho pointed out. "If I can convince the others that those two are bigger threats than they look, then I'll have the majority again in a heartbeat."_

"We've got treemail, guys." Mitchell announced as he walked into camp.

"Our first merged challenge." Monna Lisa noted. "What's it say?"

"It's wondering if we can swim and carry something at the same time." Mitchell replied.

This seemed to make Yessica light up in excitement. "Oh, boy! Another swimming challenge!" She said.

"We may as well quit while we're ahead." Donny told Matt.

"_We haven't had a lot of swimming challenges yet, and now that we've merged, I'll bet that there's going to be a number of them coming up." Donny explained. "Seriously, Yessica is going to dominate anything in the water."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The eleven remaining players emerged from the jungle and onto a beach. Seeing their red mat on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on.

"Welcome to your first individual Immunity Challenge, everyone. Before we start, I need to ask you if you came up with a new tribe name." SSBFreak explained.

"It's named 'Miyawata'." Jericho explained.

"Okay. Good enough. With that, I can tell you about the challenge. We will be testing your ability to dig and carry items underwater." SSBFreak said as everyone saw the buoy floating in the water a good distance away from the shore. "In the sand near that buoy are a bunch of weighted pots, and your goal is to bring three of them one at a time onto the shore and stack them on this provided table. The pots are heavy and, like I said, you can only take one at a time. The first person to bring three weighted pots in from the water and bring them back to the start will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"If you'll all get ready, we can begin."

The eleven people looked at each other before stepping into a line, preparing to run at the water. Some looked far-more confident than others.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready…" SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

The eleven players instantly started running towards the water, reaching the shore at almost the same time, although Couscous and Monna Lisa were already starting to fall a bit behind at that point. Jericho and Yorgue hit the water first and instantly started swimming out to the buoy, with everyone else following them from behind.

However, Yessica suddenly shot past the leaders, her swimming ability kicking it. Yessica cut through the water quickly and quickly started leaving everyone else in the dust behind.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about her swimming skills." Jericho noted.

Yessica swam as hard as she could, and ended up reaching the buoy well before anyone else was barely halfway there. Yessica took a deep breath and quickly went under the water.

By the time Jericho and Yorgue arrived at the buoy, Yessica still hadn't come up for air yet. The other two went under the water to start their searching as others arrived on the scene.

"Yessica's still under the water?" Mitchell asked.

"She LIVES for the water." Wallace replied flatly.

As Mitchell and Wallace went under the water, Yessica emerged, holding her first pot and not looking short of breath. "Got it!" She cheered as she started pedaling towards the shore, going slower with the weight but still going faster than the others.

Couscous watched as Yessica swam past. "How da heck is dat goil so fast?!" She asked aloud.

Jericho emerged from the water without a pot. "Ugh! Those pots are heavier than they look." He muttered as he went back under.

Yorgue, at the same time, emerged from the water, although she had her pot. "Okay. That's one." She said as she started swimming to shore.

Yessica, at this point, had reached the shore and was lugging the weighted pot over to the starting line. Because she wasn't as strong as Yorgue, Yessica was struggling a bit with this part, but she still made it to the start again and put the pot down.

"Yessica has scored her first point." SSBFreak announced.

"I've totally got this." Yessica nodded as she turned around and jogged back to the water, diving in headfirst and swimming as fast as she could.

Mitchell and Wallace emerged from the water without a pot as Jericho finally managed to get a pot. Jericho started swimming back as the others continued to search for pots.

Monna Lisa emerged from the water and started gasping for breath. "I…I can't do this." She said as she started swimming to shore again. "My asthma's going to kill me, here!"

"Looks like Monna Lisa is dropping out of the challenge." SSBFreak announced.

"That's a little reassuring." Jericho smirked.

By this point, Yorgue had made it to shore with her first pot. Yorgue ran over to the starting line and placed it down.

"Yorgue has tied with Yessica."

"She's still got a lead on me, though." Yorgue noted as she ran back to the water.

Mitchell and Zita emerged from the water, holding pots. "These these are partly-buried in the sand and they weigh, like, twenty pounds!" Mitchell grunted.

As Mitchell and Zita swam to shore, they ended up passing Yessica, who was on her way back for another pot. Yessica swam over to the buoy and went under the water again. By this point, Jericho had also put his first pot at the starting line and was making his way back.

Monna Lisa climbed onto the shore, still breathing heavily. Making her way over to the starting line, the pink-haired psychic grabbed her bag of inhalers, took one out and used it. "Ugh. There's no WAY I'd be able to survive carrying one of those pots to shore after swimming that far." She lamented. "Not without telekinesis."

Couscous coughed up water as she emerged from the water without a pot. "How da heck do dey expect me ta lift these frickin' things?!" She demanded.

Helen appeared to be struggling as well, coming up empty-handed. "Those pots are heavier than I thought…" She said.

Donny and Yessica emerged from the water, each with a pot. The two started swimming to shore, but Yessica quickly and easily pulled ahead, now taking her second pot to shore and increasing her lead on everyone else.

"How the heck do they expect us to beat her in a swimming challenge?" Donny asked aloud.

Mitchell and Zita arrived at the shore and made their way over to the starting line, putting their pots down at almost the same time.

"Mitchell and Zita are on the board." SSBFreak announced.

As the two players rushed back to the water to stay in the game, Yessica emerged from the water again far ahead of Donny. Yessica carried her second pot over to the starting line and set it down.

"Yessica now has her second point. She needs one more to win."

A bit after Yessica had gone back into the water, Donny emerged onto the shore and carried his first pot over to the starting line, staring flatly as he set his pot down and got himself on the board.

"Donny has his first point, but he needs to catch up." SSBFreak said.

"No. I'm stepping out of the challenge. Yessica's got this and there's no way I'll get two before she can get one." Donny said as he walked over to join Monna Lisa.

Yessica was about halfway to the buoy when Yorgue emerged from the water, holding her second pot. Wallace did the same with his first as he started carrying it to shore, trailing Yorgue by about ten feet.

Jericho emerged from the water without a pot. "Every time I try to grab one of those things, the waves bury it again." He lamented.

Couscous emerged from the water and watched as Yessica quickly arrived at the buoy and dove under again. "Dat's it. Ah'm droppin' outta da challenge." She said as she swam to shore.

Zita suddenly emerged from the water with her second pot. "Ugh. Yessica's got this one." She lamented as she started swimming to shore.

Yorgue and Wallace made it to the shore and started making their way over to the starting line. Yorgue beat Wallace there as the two set their pots down.

"Yorgue has her second point and Wallace his first."

Jericho emerged from the water, this time with a pot. However, almost right after he did, Yessica emerged from the water with her third. Grinning ear to ear, Yessica swam to shore again, easily passing Jericho and leaving him behind.

Helen watched the two swim away as Mitchell emerged from the water with his second pot. "Is it over?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Helen nodded.

Yorgue and Wallace, still on the shore, froze as they were about to enter the water again. Zita rushed past them and put her second pot down at the starting line, but by that point, Yessica had arrived at the shore with her third. The others could do nothing as the blonde swimmer ran over to the starting line and put her third pot with the others.

"That's it! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Yessica wins Immunity!"

"That was awesome! It fit me completely!" Yessica cheered.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Yessica. You have a one-in-ten shot at winning the game." SSBFreak said as he handed a decorative necklace to Yessica, who put it on.

"Thanks. This is such a relief." Yessica nodded.

SSBFreak turned to the other players. "Yessica is safe from elimination, but I'll be seeing all of you tonight at Tribal Council, where another one of you will be voted out so soon after merging." He explained. "It's time to start talking about who needs to be cut, because from here on out, it's one step closer to the finals. You can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_Yessica won Immunity and, while I'm glad for her, it's not like she needed it. Jericho's been talking to Wallace and I about splitting the votes between Couscous and Monna Lisa." Zita explained. "I think it works out because the Total Drama players are already down one person and if Jericho's willing to leave us alone for now, I'm all for it."_

"You two could vote for Couscous. Matt and I will vote for Monna Lisa." Jericho explained. "I have the numbers to divide between them for the rest. We'll have a majority."

"Are you sure about that, Jericho?" Zita asked.

"Mitchell, Yorgue and Yessica are with me and I'm on Donny's good side." Jericho informed.

"Well…Okay. If you're that convinced about it." Zita shrugged.

"Yeah. Why do you want to split the votes between them, anyway?" Wallace asked.

"Because they used an idol the last time I underestimated them and they eliminated Yannis." Jericho explained. "I don't think Donny's quite forgiven me for letting it happen, yet."

"_I want to make sure that, even if those two still play an idol, one of them still goes. I was caught off guard once, but not again." Jericho pointed out. "Plus, I know that Couscous will be targeting me, so just in case, I'll be using the idols that Mitchell gave me. Two of them may be fakes, but the real one has to be there somewhere."_

Yessica walked over to Couscous and Monna Lisa to relay the plan for the vote. "Jericho is planning on splitting the votes between you guys." She informed. "However, Donny and I are planning on voting out Jericho if you guys are willing to finally be rid of him."

"You think we should?" Monna Lisa asked.

"He's still a threat, and he doesn't have Immunity." Yessica replied. "Plus, him leaving now would be a great feeling for me."

"Okay, kid. Thanks fer tellin' us." Couscous nodded.

"_Donny and I are voting for Jericho for obvious reasons. I just hope that Couscous and Monna Lisa are on board with it." Yessica said. "They say that they've got Mitchell with them as well, so this may give us the majority in the vote."_

"Hmm…Yessica and Donny are voting for Jericho, while Jericho is trying to split the votes between the two of you?" Mitchell asked. "What about Yorgue and Helen?"

"We dunno who they're votin' fer, but Ah'd say you are a pretty good target." Couscous said.

"So who are we voting for, Mitchell? We taking out Jericho?" Monna Lisa asked.

Mitchell paused, then smirked. "Actually, I've got a better idea." He said.

"_It's time to start playing for real, and since it looks like my alliance may have some power tonight, I'm taking advantage of it." Mitchell said._

**(Tribal Council)**

The eleven remaining players walked into Tribal Council with lit torches. Seeing a large number of seats available, everyone sat down and waited for the council to commence.

"Welcome to your first merged Tribal Council, Miyawata Tribe. You may have lasted this long, but someone else's game ends tonight, as you will be voting someone else out of the game." SSBFreak said before deciding to start asking questions. "Wallace, how did making the merge feel?"

"It felt great considering that none of the remaining Total Drama players had made it this far in our previous attempts." Wallace nodded. "Rheneas, Kasimar and Yannis were the three that made it the furthest and we all managed to outlast them."

"You guys didn't make the merge back in Total Drama?" A surprised Matt asked.

"No. We were all cut pre-merge, some doing better than others." Zita shrugged.

"Yeah, at least here we've beaten our old records." Wallace finished.

"Matt, you, on the other hand, HAVE been here before." SSBFreak said. "Is this any different?"

"The last time I made it this far, I was playing a game that would end up completely screwing myself over." Matt folded his arms defiantly. "I'm playing smarter this time."

"Care ta tell how?" Couscous asked with a smirk.

"Not really, no." Matt replied flatly.

"Jericho, has the merge affected plans for the future that you had while in tribes?"

"No. The main plan is still in progress and I don't see it changing until it's complete." Jericho replied.

"Why are ya still intent on takin' Monna Lisa and Ah outta da game?!" Couscous demanded. "We ain't even threats!"

"You aren't with me, Couscous. That makes you against me." Jericho responded. "If you were willing to join forces earlier, it wouldn't have come to this."

"Ah'd ratha' DIE den join yer frickin' alliance, ya prick!"

"That was uncalled for. Too bad I have the numbers." Jericho reminded.

"Yessica, there seems to be some animosity on this tribe." SSBFreak said.

"Sort of. Couscous seems to be Jericho's biggest enemy and she'd let everyone know that when she moved to Gonaza. I have a feeling it was the same on Harrack." Yessica replied.

"Pretty much. You get used to it." Mitchell shrugged.

"Yeah, you get used to it. It's gotten to the point where I'm not even bothered by it anymore because this has been a daily occurrence." Yessica added.

"Mitchell, Yessica won Immunity today. Do you think she needed it?" SSBFreak asked.

"To be frank, no. I've heard talk about several different targets getting thrown around and she wasn't one of them." Mitchell pointed out. "Does Immunity help? Yes. Is it needed sometimes? No."

"Zita, is Mitchell right?"

"Yeah. I mean, Jericho came to use earlier and asked to help him vote out a target." Zita replied. "He seemed willing to keep us around, so we decided to help him vote out who he needed to."

"Thanks a lot for that, dummy." Monna Lisa replied dryly.

"I'm sorry, kid." Zita replied. "But at this point in the game, we need to play for ourselves."

"You got that right."

"Last question. Helen, how do you think the vote's going to go tonight?"

"Well, I really don't know. I mean, it could go any way." Helen replied. "In fact, the thought that the vote could go any way is a little exciting. I'm actually anxious to see what's going to happen!"

"She HAS to be faking it." Donny muttered to Yessica.

"Okay I think that's enough questions." SSBFreak said. "Before I continue, I have to ask: Yessica, you have immunity. Are you keeping it?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"With that, Yessica is immune and cannot be voted out. It's now time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Mitchell, you're up."

Mitchell stood up and walked out of the hut to go vote. The blonde man approached the table, wrote a name down and put his ballot into the urn.

Donny wrote a name down and showed it, revealing Jericho's name. "You're a threat, man. Consider this a compliment." He said.

Matt walked up to the table and wrote a name down. The dark-haired man shoved his ballot into the urn and left the table as quickly as he came.

Couscous scurried over to the table and scribbled a name down on her ballot. The green cat put her vote into the jar and walked back to the hut.

Zita scribbled a name down and showed it. "Jericho wants to flush out an idol if you have it." She said, having voted for Monna Lisa.

Monna Lisa walked up to the table and slowly wrote a name down, using her hand this time as opposed to her psychic powers, before voting and walking back.

Jericho wrote a name down and showed it, revealing Couscous' name. "You're not getting the better of me this time, Couscous." He warned as he voted and walked away.

Helen walked up to the table and wrote a name down. Before she could second-guess herself about her choice, Helen voted and quickly walked back to the hut.

Yorgue wrote a name down and showed it. "You're still a snake, even if Jericho refuses to believe it." She said, having voted for Mitchell.

Yessica walked up to the table and wrote a name down. Without revealing it, Yessica ended up sticking her ballot into the urn and returning to the hut silently.

Wallace was the last to vote and approached the table. Twirling his mustache for good measure, Wallace wrote a name down, voted and left the table.

Once all eleven players had voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn of votes and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forth their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained.

"Hold up."

Everyone watched as Jericho stood up, receiving three idols from Mitchell. "I'm playing these. I know that two of them are fake, but the real one has to be here somewhere." He said.

Couscous and Monna Lisa looked shocked at what Jericho (and Mitchell) was doing, but stayed quiet as Jericho handed one of the idols over to SSBFreak. Yorgue's eyes widened, recognizing the idols.

"Jericho, this is NOT an Immunity Idol." SSBFreak explained.

"Let's try this one." Jericho said, having over the second one.

"This isn't a real idol either."

"Then it has to be this one." Jericho said, handing over the last idol.

SSBFreak stared flatly. "Jericho, when are you going to stop handing me fake idols?" He asked, tossing all three idols into the fire.

Jericho looked stunned. "They…They were ALL Fakes?!" He asked as he turned to look at Mitchell, only to see that he looked just as shocked as he was. Couscous and Monna Lisa looked visibly-relieved, as did Yessica.

SSBFreak watched as Jericho returned to his seat. "If no one's going to play a REAL idol, it's time to vote…" He said.

"…First vote; Couscous." Couscous stared flatly.

"Monna Lisa." The two exchanged unamused glances.

"Couscous. She leads 2-1." Couscous folded her arms gruffly.

"…Jericho. It's 2-1-1." Jericho looked unfazed.

"Monna Lisa." Monna Lisa took a deep breath.

"Jericho. It's tied at 2." Jericho still looked unfazed.

"…Mitchell." Mitchell lifted an eyebrow.

"…Zita." Zita and Wallace were taken aback, looking surprised.

"Zita." Now Jericho was starting to look shocked.

"…Mitchell. We have a five-way tie with two votes each." This seemed to tell Mitchell what he wanted to hear, and smirked. "Last vote, first member of the jury, and tenth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Zita. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said.

Zita looked stunned. "But…How the heck did that just happen?!" She demanded.

"I…I don't know." Jericho stammered.

"Whoa. That's crazy…" Zita said as she picked up her torch and took it to the host.

"Zita, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Zita's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"I'll be monitoring everyone closely." Zita said as she walked out of Tribal Council and vanished from sight.

Once Zita was gone, SSBFreak turned to face the surviving players. "Tonight we saw something I don't think anyone was expecting. The vote could have literally gone any way, but in the end, Zita was the one to pay for it. This only tells me that things are about to get interesting." SSBFreak explained. "Ten of you remain, and now we're at the point where you need to start keeping friends, because we all know that the people you vote out now will be voting for the winner. You can all head back to camp."

The ten remaining players stood up, gathered their torches and left Tribal Council. Bringing up the rear was Wallace, who still looked stunned at what had happened. The votes for Zita had seemingly come out of left field, and he had no idea who to blame for this. Still, whoever voted out his girlfriend would pay dearly for this. He just needed to figure out who it was…

"_Wow. I still can't believe that happened. I guess you need to prepare for anything out here, because Jericho TOLD us we had the numbers." Zita said. "Seems that the others are intent on playing the game their way. I wish I could still be there to see what the reactions of everyone are going to be, though…"_

**Voting History:**

**Zita – Couscous, Mitchell and Monna Lisa**

**Couscous – Jericho and Matt**

**Jericho – Donny and Yessica**

**Mitchell – Helen and Yorgue**

**Monna Lisa – Wallace and Zita**

Author's Notes: Zita ends up the first one gone at the merge and the first jury member. I didn't expect her to be such a contender as a winner coming into this, but as I was writing, she just seemed to accept the role of narrator and straight man to Wallace's funny man. However, I needed a way to logically get rid of Zita when the merge hit, and what better way to split the votes in a fashion like this?

Now Wallace is alone without her. We'll just have to see how well Wallace can manage without Zita to talk to about ideas.

**(Ponderosa)**

A limo drove up a driveway leading to a large mansion on a bright, sunny day. Pulling up to the front door, the back door to the limo opened up and Zita stepped out, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Zita said as she stepped towards the front door.

"_Yeah, I just got eliminated. After the weight of the vote finally set in, I was feeling a little down that it all had to end like that." Zita lamented. "Then I remembered Ponderosa! I'm going to be living like a queen for a good while as a means to make up for spending three weeks on a deserted island!"_

Zita started making her way towards the mansion, only to stop when someone called her name.

"Hold up, Zita." The driver said. "I need my wallet back."

Zita paused, and gave a sheepish grin as she pulled a wallet from her shirt, handing it to the driver. "Sorry. Just feeling a little rusty." She said.

With that, the driver drove off. After he was gone completely, Zita fished a pair of boxers from her shirt as well. "I wonder how long it'll take him to realize I lifted these as well." She pondered.

"_I admit that I have a bit of a klepto tendency, and it was hard keeping it under control back on the island where I'd get a penalty." Zita said. "But now that I'm out of the game, I don't have to hold back anymore."_

Entering the mansion and looking around, Zita looked in awe at the huge foyer and ended up walking through a large living area, her eyes set on the fridge in the kitchen.

"Man, do I hope that thing is fully-stocked." Zita said as she opened the fridge and peeked inside to see what she could find.

Grabbing a large plate of food and a soda from the fridge, Zita ended up going over to the entertainment area to watch TV for a bit. Zita ended up going back for seconds after finishing her plate before she was finally satisfied.

"It's amazing how much you miss real food after spending so long deprived from it." Zita sighed happily as she sat back in her chair.

After finally finishing her eating, Zita decided to explore the mansion. She found a games room (with the pool table from last season) and the large pool out back that would be sure to get a lot of use over the next little bit. Zita decided to look around a bit more and found a gym with quite a bit of exercise equipment in it.

"Yorgue will probably get a lot of use out of this room." Zita noted. "I'd probably just stick with the treadmill…

"_This place is huge and I'm going to be exploring quite a bit while I wait for the next jury member to arrive." Zita noted. "Places like the gym are the types where I wouldn't be going to a lot, but I can see myself playing a round of pool with someone if they're good enough…And maybe if I can make a few easy bucks out of it…"_

Zita ended up looking through the bedrooms on the upper floor to see if she could find a place she could crash until the contest was over. Bypassing the rooms with small beds, Zita ended up at one of the rooms with a couple of beds and paused.

"Hmm…Do I want a roommate?" Zita asked. "Maybe Yessica would like to bunk with me…"

Zita looked down to the room at the end of the hallway and looked inside, seeing a large bed inside, obviously the biggest bed in the house. Zita wandered over to it and looked at it.

"…Maybe I'll take the one with the big bed." Zita noted. "I mean, I'm the first juror. I get free reign of this place for a few days…"

"_No, I'm not going to opt to share a room with Wallace. He may be my boyfriend, but we're not at that point yet." Zita noted. "It's not like he'd try anything though. Despite what he may say otherwise, he's quite the gentleman."_

Zita relaxed in the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "Well, now to just wait…Wait until the next juror shows up…" She said before pausing. "This is going to be a real lonely couple of days…"


	11. Days 26 to 27

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_That Tribal Council was epic! I can't believe a vote that split actually happened, but it did! Our alliance had the majority with three votes!" Monna Lisa said in astonishment. "And then Mitchell handed over three idols to Jericho, all of which turned out to be fake. I think it's obvious Mitchell knew about that."_

"So ya found all three of those idols?" Couscous asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. When Xyly played the idol that got Saur eliminated, I knew that all three of them were fakes." Mitchell handwaved it. "I figure that me giving them to Jericho to play would get him to trust me."

"Diabolical." Monna Lisa laughed.

"I think the girls ended up making them before the Tribal Swap, intending for you girls to find them." Mitchell said.

"Ya didn't happen ta find da REAL one, did ya?" Couscous asked.

"No. Everyone was looking for it. I don't think it was found at all." Mitchell shook his head.

"_Da look on Jericho's face when he played dose fake idols was frickin' satisfyin'! Ah've been waitin' fer him ta make a face like dat fer weeks!" Couscous laughed. "Too bad Mitch couldn't find da real idol, though. Monna Lisa and Ah couldn't find da Gonaza one, either. Ah just hope someone else don't have it."_

Donny walked over to Wallace, who was sitting on a rock by the shelter. "I guess you're surprised at the turn of events?" He asked.

"Jericho said that he had the numbers…How did that happen?" Wallace asked, still stunned.

"Simple. Jericho doesn't have the control he says he does." Donny replied flatly. "I guess that may be part of the reason the others didn't vote him off."

"Why Zita, though? I'm a bigger threat than her!" Wallace insisted. "Um…Right?"

"Uh…Sure. Why not?"

"_I'm still stunned at what just happened. Why would ZITA be the target at all?! I can think of numerous people that would have been better targets!" Wallace said. "And for that matter, who voted her out? After Jericho said that he had the numbers, it could be ANYONE that voted her out!"_

"You didn't vote her out, did you?" Wallace asked.

"No way. I voted for Jericho." Donny said.

"He told me that he had gotten on your good side."

"Yeah, I bet he did." Donny rolled his eyes.

"Where IS he, anyway?"

"Probably having another nervous breakdown." Donny replied. "He tends to have those when a vote doesn't go his way."

"_Jericho is WAY too cocky for my tastes, and the fact that he's a challenge threat makes him a more-appealing target to the others." Donny said. "Sure, the vote didn't go in my favour, but it'll only be a matter of time before the others come on board with getting rid of him."_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 26)**

"Mitchell, I'd like to talk to you about last night." Jericho said as he approached Mitchell. "Those idols you gave me were all FAKES. Care to explain?"

"Jericho, I swear I dug them up! I'm just as shocked as you are!" Mitchell insisted.

"When did you find them?"

"After Xyly used hers! Who knows how long they were planted until I found them." Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Then that means it could have been anyone…" Jericho pondered.

"_I need Jericho to think I'm on his side here. If he thinks that I was surprised about those idols being fakes, then he won't suspect me." Mitchell said. "I just need the attention off of me for a while until I can put something more-concrete together. Jericho just needs to buy it for now."_

"So what's the plan?" Mitchell asked.

"Keep your ears open. For now, we still focus on Couscous and Monna Lisa." Jericho said. "They've already lasted far too long."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Who else is on board?"

"That's the problem. I have no idea who's actually on my side anymore…"

"_I need to know who was responsible for Zita's elimination. While it's possible that Couscous and Monna Lisa could have voted for her, I need to know where that third vote came from." Jericho explained. "The fact that the vote went so many different ways tells me that almost no one here can be trusted."_

"_Okay. I think I'm in the clear for now as far as Jericho is concerned. Now I just need to worry about Yorgue breathing down my neck." Mitchell noted. "I'd say that I need an idol to keep myself afloat, but then again, we don't exactly HAVE any idols now, do we?"_

Couscous was in the process of stirring some food in her pot when Yessica walked over to her, not looking very amused.

"Couscous, can we talk?" Yessica asked.

"Sure, kid. What's eatin' ya?"

"Why did you guys vote out Zita last night? Donny and I voted for Jericho and with your votes we could have actually gotten RID of him!" Yessica said.

"_Zita's a friend of mine, and was part of my original alliance when we started. Seeing her blindsided by a few people I've come to trust really hurt, you know." Yessica pointed out. "I thought Couscous at least would have been all over a plan to kick Jericho, so what happened?!"_

"Look, kid. Mitch told Monna Lisa and Ah dat Wallace and Zita were datin'." Couscous said. "Is dat right?"

"Well, yeah. They hooked up back on Total Drama." Yessica nodded.

"His reasonin' was dat dey'd end up as one of dose power couples dat ya see on Survivor." Couscous said. "Ah didn't see anythin' wrong wiff it, so Ah went along wiff it."

"I thought you would have wanted Jericho gone by now, though!" Yessica said. "You've been on his hitlist the entire time we've known each other!"

"Look, Ah ain't makin' da choices here. Ya got a beef wiff how da vote went, go take it up wiff Mitch."

Yessica sighed. "Why Zita, though? She wasn't a threat!"

Couscous took the opportunity to smack Yessica upside the head with her spoon. "Ah frickin' told ya dat Ah ain't makin' da choices, kid!" She snapped. "Take it up wiff da guy wiff da goatee!"

"Okay. Okay."

"_How many times do Ah have ta frickin' TELL dat goil? Ah mean, sure, we just eliminated a friend of hers, but it ain't no reason fer her ta git all whiney!" Couscous said. "Besides, she can't blame ME fer it, eithah! Ah wasn't da one ta share a tribe wiff dat Zita goil. It was Mitch!"_

"_Yeesh. I forgot that Couscous has a temper as short as Donny's. Which is actually quite fitting when you think about it." Yessica rubbed her head. "She may be an ally, or at least a part-ally, but I need to watch what I say around her. The last thing I want is an angry cat on my case."_

"Guys! Guys, I found a new type of fruit that I haven't seen here, yet!" Helen said in glee as she ran into camp with an armload of fruit. Yorgue and Matt ended up going over to see what was up.

"What'd you find, Helen?" Matt asked. "Some oranges?"

"I…I actually have no idea what these are!"

Yorgue's eyes widened at the fruit in Helen's arms. "Is that…Dragon fruit?!" She asked. "I didn't know they grew here!"

"Is that what they're called?" Helen asked. "Can we try them?"

"Sure. I'll see if Couscous can do anything special with something exotic like these." Yorgue shrugged.

"Can I just have one as it is?" Helen asked. "I really want to see what a fruit that looks this neat tastes like."

"_Oranges and bananas are fruits that everyone eats, so when you find one out on an island, it's really nothing special." Helen said. "But when you find an exotic fruit that you don't even know what it IS, you KNOW you've found something that not everyone's tried! If I like them, maybe I'll try seeing if my local grocery store stocks dragon fruit…"_

"Man. If there are dragon fruits here, I wonder what other types of weird fruit are around…" Matt scratched his head.

"Probably looking for a new type of mushroom, aren't you?" Yorgue smirked.

Matt stared flatly. "No thank you. New mushroom types seem to turn up every time my back is turned, anyway." He replied.

"Like what? Portabella?" Helen asked, an eyebrow lifted.

Matt continued to stare flatly. "You REALLY don't know a lot about where I come from, do you?" he asked before pausing. "Wait. Forget I asked. I forgot who I was talking to."

"_Look, I may not be all over those weird mushrooms like Mario and Luigi, but I DO make an attempt to at least try one of each type." Matt said in defense. "…Man, if I had any regrets, it would be choosing to eat that stupid Boo Mushroom…Yeah, THAT was a mistake."_

"Can I relay some info to you guys since you're all together?" Jericho asked as he approached.

"Sure, Jericho. What is it?" Yorgue asked.

"I need to make sure that we're on the same page here. Do you know who made those fake idols that Mitchell found, Yorgue?" Jericho asked.

Yorgue gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, Jericho. That was me and the other girls." She responded. "We tried planting them so that maybe Couscous or Monna Lisa would find them. We didn't expect Mitchell to find all three like that."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Jericho asked.

"You didn't mention anything. How was I supposed to know that you had the fakes?" Yorgue quizzed.

"_I hated having to tell Jericho that I was semi-responsible for the fake idols, but I was backed into a corner and I needed to mention something." Yorgue sighed. "I may not be able to get him to not trust Mitchell, but maybe I can still stay on Jericho's good side if I at least own up to it and avoid accountability at the same time."_

"_Okay. The fakes came from the girls. I guess that makes sense, so I'll buy Yorgue's story. I need to keep her on my side now, anyway. At least I have my charms to help me there." Jericho smirked. "And one new advantage I have is Helen. I never shared a tribe with her, but I imagine that I can work my charm just as easily with her."_

"Okay. If the others have the idol, we really need to be ready for it." Jericho reminded. "I don't want another vote like last night, okay? Are you girls with me this time?"

Helen appeared to be turning a little red. "Um…Sure. Okay." She said.

"Yeah. I'm in." Yorgue nodded.

"Good to hear. I'm glad I can trust you girls." Jericho nodded. Matt gave a visible facepalm behind Jericho's back.

"_Ugh. I'll admit that I played a poor game last time, but even I couldn't have been that creepy." Matt said flatly. "I'm surprised it's actually WORKED some of the time."_

With that, Jericho walked off with Matt following him. Helen appeared to be in thought, but still a little red. "He's…He's real good-looking." She admitted.

"He's quite charming, alright." Yorgue chuckled. "Why?"

"Oh…Nothing. It's just that I've never been on his tribe, yet." Helen reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Yorgue nodded. "You and he never interacted before."

"_I found this idol before we merged. I'm wondering if I should give it to Jericho. It'd help out Yorgue since she seems to be in an alliance with him." Helen said, holding up the idol she found. "Plus, from what I've seen of Jericho, he seems like a good leader, and since I don't really have any experience leading, I think I'd like to get on his good side."_

Wallace was taking a walk through camp, looking more in thought than anything. He almost tripped over a sleeping Monna Lisa as he walked because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. Donny noticed this from afar and came over.

"Looks like you're back to your normal self." Donny noted.

"Donny, I've been thinking." Wallace mused.

"See, there's your problem right there."

"Har, har. Very funny. I'm serious!" Wallace said. "Look, have either of us thought about what the Harrack alliances were like after the swap?"

"A few times, sure. I think some damage was done, though." Donny shrugged.

"Evidently not enough."

"_I've been looking at the Harrack players since we merged. Jericho seems to have Yorgue and Mitchell in an alliance in addition to Matt!" Wallace said. "And if that weren't enough, I think I've seen Mitchell talking with Couscous and Monna Lisa. I think that's a side alliance! The numbers are against us either way here!"_

"If we want to get the better of the others, we're going to need to play with a bit of strategy." Wallace said. "Maybe try playing both sides a bit."

Donny appeared to be in thought. "That's actually a not-stupid idea." He said. "We wait for the others to come to us for votes and decide which way to go."

"What do you mean 'not-stupid'? Are you saying that my ideas aren't all genius?" Wallace asked.

"Oh, you REALLY don't want me to answer that question, arrowhead."

"_Do I consider Wallace smart? Of course I do. However, most of his ideas tended to backfire on him in a Dick Dastardly-like fashion back on Total Drama." Donny explained. "That being said, this idea of his may be our best chance. If we can lay low, opposing sides will continue to wear each other down."_

"Okay. Say this works." Donny said. "How long do you think we'd be able to do it before the others get wise?"

"I'm sure Yessica would be willing to join forces as well." Wallace suggested. "That'd give us an extra number."

Meanwhile, Yessica was going over to Mitchell to confront him about the vote.

"Mitchell, Couscous says that you were the one who decided to vote out Zita." Yessica explained.

"What of it?" Mitchell asked.

"Why her?" Yessica asked. "I mean, I've moved past being mad, but I still want to know why. She wasn't a threat."

"Uh…Yeah, she was. She's sneaky and stealthy; Two things I don't want to have in an opponent." Mitchell explained. "Sure, Wallace may look like a bigger threat because of his intelligence, but Zita's ninja abilities made her a better target."

"Well…Okay, you've made your point. I guess it makes sense." Yessica admitted. "But I'm still upset. She was my friend."

"_I guess a guy like Mitchell would try to keep the stealthy people out of his hair as soon as he could. Jericho says he's on his side, but from what I can tell, Mitchell is lying to him." Yessica said. "Not that I care about that. Actually, it makes sense how Couscous and Monna Lisa were able to survive those pre-swap votes."_

"So you're the one on the inside Couscous was telling me about." Yessica folded her arms.

"The inside of what?"

"Jericho's alliance. You just want to take him down, right?"

"Well…Yeah. I mean, he voted out a kid. He singled him out and had him eliminated without a second thought!" Mitchell said. "What's your excuse though? If you aligned with Couscous and Monna Lisa, I imagine it's because you're somehow immune to Jericho's charms."

"I'm a lesbian."

"…Huh. Makes sense, now that I think about it." Mitchell said. "Jericho doesn't know about it?"

"No. In fact, Couscous insists that I play along with that creep's flirting and attempts to get me on his side." Yessica sighed.

"Sounds like something she'd do."

"I still don't know how Jericho's 'charms' could work on any of the girls, though." Yessica shook her head.

"Aside from Monna Lisa, who's too young, and Couscous, who hates flirts for some reason, Jericho was able to woo the other Harrack girls." Mitchell explained.

"Yeesh. That's just sad."

"_Wow. This is amazing. Turns out I'm not the only one in Jericho's circle wanting to end him. Yessica's probably going to be a good ally to me." Mitchell said. "That's four votes. If we can sway the votes like Donny and Wallace, we'd be golden!"_

"So I guess that means we're allies?" Mitchell asked.

"I suppose so, but only for now, okay?" Yessica said. "You're still kind of a jerk."

"I get that a lot."

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 27)**

"I don't think there's any denying it, Couscous. We're going to need some more guaranteed votes." Monna Lisa said. "If Mitchell and Yessica work together, that's still only four out of ten and we don't have an idol."

"Don't think Ah don't know dat, kid." Couscous muttered. "We'll figure somefin' out…"

"Like what? Lay low and hope Jericho doesn't come after us despite that dork doing so since the start?" Monna Lisa asked flatly.

Couscous suddenly saw Jericho walking by and automatically opened her mouth. **"YA'D BETTAH WATCH YER BACK, YA PRICK! THE INSTANT AH GET DA FRICKIN' CHANCE, AH'M STABBIN' YA TA DEATH WIFF A RUSTY SALAD FORK!"** She screamed. **"DON'T THINK YA CAN GET AWAY WITH WHAT YA'VE BEEN DOIN'! AH'M GUNNA FRICKIN' RIP YER FACE OFF!"**

Monna Lisa stared flatly as Couscous looked at her. "What did I just say, Couscous?" She asked. "WHAT did I just say?"

"Sorry, kid. Mah mind just took ovah dere."

"More like your MOUTH took over."

"_So, basically, we're gunna need ta hope dat da short kid or arrowhead joins us, because we're in a minority othawise." Couscous folded her arms. "Ugh. Da thought of dat prick Jericho wiff da majority again sickens me…"_

"_Couscous has a tendency to say what's on her mind…But no one exactly wants to hear it. She'd actually be a fitting replacement for Oleander if need be." Monna Lisa rolled her eyes. "Now I don't think there's any way Jericho's targeting anyone but her tonight."_

"Guys, we've got treemail." Matt announced as he walked into camp. The others gathered around.

"So what's the challenge?" Wallace asked.

"It's wondering if we're…Any good at golf." Matt said, lifting an eyebrow. "Wait. Golf? How would they do that on an island?"

"I guess we'll find out." Yorgue scratched her head.

"_This may actually be my challenge. When Mario isn't running around and saving that kidnap-prone princess of his, he's taking the gang out for some sports." Matt said with a smirk. "I may be more of a tennis guy, but I can still play golf with the best of them. I just need to hope that no one here is secretly a former golf champion."_

"_I DID make an automatic mechanical golf club once, but it exploded in my hands when I tried it." Wallace scratched his head. "Which is weird since I don't remember putting anything combustible in it in the first place."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The ten remaining players emerged from the jungle and walked onto a clearing. Seeing their mat on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on.

"Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, Miyawata Tribe. Here, we will be testing your putting skills in a relatively-simple game of golf." SSBFreak said. Everyone saw a makeshift golf hole set up, with a rather large green and a set of lines encircling the hole and spanning outwards. "You will, one at a time, putt a golf ball from the edge of the green and try to get it in the hole. You will be judged on how close you can get to the hole, but if you manage to sink it, that's worth the most points. If more than one person sinks their ball, then they will keep putting until we have a winner. Whoever gets closest to the hole without going past it completely will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"The lineup was randomly chosen beforehand, so if you'll all take up a putter and ball and get in line…"

**(Later…)**

Couscous was up first. She stared at the putter in her hand with an unsure expression.

"Couscous is up first. You may go whenever."

Couscous gave her golf ball a hit with the putter, but she didn't hit it hard enough and the ball only travelled a short distance before coming to a stop.

"Not a very good putt. That's on the tenth ring out of fifteen."

"Hey! Ah wanna do-over!" Couscous said. "Ah wasn't ready!"

"Sorry, Couscous. You only get one shot."

Couscous pouted.

Wallace was next. He appeared to be sizing up how long it was to the hole.

"You can go whenever you want, Wallace."

Wallace nodded and made his attempt at a putt. The ball travelled much further than Couscous' did before coming to rest a few lines away from the hold.

"Not bad. That's the fourth ring. Wallace takes the lead."

"I'll take it for now." Wallace nodded.

Yorgue walked up to the starting spot, looking a little unsure herself. Yorgue dropped the ball and prepared to hit it.

"You can go whenever you want, Yorgue."

Yorgue made her attempt and hit her ball. However, she didn't hit it hard enough to get it to the hole. In fact, her ball ended up near Wallace's ball.

"That's the fourth ring as well. Yorgue is now tied with Wallace."

"Seriously? I think I'm a few inches further than he is." Yorgue pointed out.

"You need to go a full ring closer to the hole."

Mitchell approached the starting spot and put his ball down. He took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"You may hit the ball, Mitchell."

Mitchell putted his ball towards the hole, but like Couscous, he didn't hit the ball hard enough. Mitchell's ball went past Couscous', but couldn't catch the others.

"That's only the seventh ring, Mitchell. It's not good enough."

Mitchell sighed. "So much for that." He lamented as he walked away.

Donny walked past Mitchell and put his ball down on the starting spot. "Okay. Just need to hit it a little harder than I think I should." He muttered to himself.

"Go ahead, Donny."

Donny pulled back and hit the ball with his putter. However, unlike the others, he actually hit his ball TOO hard and the golf ball sailed straight past the hole and out of play.

"You hit it too hard, Donny. That's no score for you."

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Donny asked.

Monna Lisa was next and gave a sigh. "Too bad I can't use telekinesis here." She lamented as she grabbed her putter.

"Go ahead, Monna Lisa."

The pink-haired girl gave her ball a hit and sent it rolling away. Even though she hit it relatively-hard, she only made it as far as Mitchell's attempt.

"That's the seventh ring, Monna Lisa. Not good enough."

"I wasn't sure of my chances anyway." Monna Lisa sighed.

Jericho walked up and put his ball down. "This should be relatively simple." He noted. "I'm sure I can get it closer than the fourth ring."

"Go ahead, Jericho."

Jericho made his attempt and hit his ball. The ball rolled along the green for a while, passing both Wallace and Yorgue's balls before coming to rest a couple of rings closer to the hole.

"That's the second ring. Jericho now takes the lead."

"Pretty good, and there's only a few people left." Jericho smirked.

Helen walked up next, looking a little unsure. Nevertheless, the dark-haired girl dropped her ball and prepared to hit it.

"Go ahead, Helen."

Helen hit her ball, but like a couple of others, didn't hit it hard enough. The ball rolled just past Couscous' ball, but not much further than that as it came to a stop.

"Not good enough, Helen."

"What did you expect?" Helen asked with a sigh. "I've never played sports until coming here."

Matt confidently walked up to the starting spot and put his ball down. He gave a smirk as he prepared to hit the ball, but paused to look at the distance to the hole.

"Go ahead, Matt."

"Just a minute." Matt said. He wet his finger and stuck it into the air to test wind direction. Satisfied, Matt hit his ball and sent it rolling along the green. Everyone watched as Matt's ball rolled past theirs effortlessly, easily coming up to the hole a dropping in.

"Matt sinks his ball. He now takes the lead."

"Show off." Monna Lisa muttered.

Yessica was the last to go, and approached the starting spot, dropping her ball in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Yessica prepared to hit it.

"Here's where we stand. In order to stay in the game, Yessica NEEDS to get her ball in the hole. If she misses, Matt will win." SSBFreak announced. "You can go whenever, Yessica."

"Thanks for the pressure." Yessica muttered as she hit her ball and sent it rolling towards the hole. She passed several of the others, but it started slowing down earlier than expected. Yessica's ball narrowly made it past Wallace and Yorgue's, but no further than that.

"Not good enough! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Matt wins Immunity!"

"Awesome!" Matt cheered.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Matt. You have a one-in-nine shot at winning the game." SSBFreak said as he handed the Immunity Necklace to Matt.

"Thanks. Feels good to win something for yourself." Matt nodded.

SSBFreak turned to the other players. "Matt is safe tonight, but I'll be seeing you all tonight at Tribal Council regardless, where you will vote another person out of the game." He said. "I'll give you the rest of the day to decide how your vote is going to go, but for now, you can head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_Matt won Immunity, which is bad for us since we totally could have used it. Now we have some scrambling to thanks to that yutz." Monna Lisa said flatly. "Well, Couscous and I are obviously targets, so we need to make sure we're voting for the same person here."_

"I think we need to vote for Helen." Mitchell explained.

"Why her? She ain't doin' anythin'." Couscous lifted an eyebrow.

"Exactly. She could easily slip through the cracks while we're clashing with Jericho, and Jericho's liable to use his charms to sway her." Mitchell explained. "I don't know about you girls, but I don't want that happening."

"That's a good point. Would Helen FALL for him?" Monna Lisa asked.

"Wiff all dose new feelings she's got, Ah wouldn't be surprised if love were among dem." Couscous shook her head. "Is Yessica on board?"

"Yeah. I think so, although she would prefer we take out Jericho now." Mitchell nodded.

"Den why don't we?!"

"Because if we're going to sway someone to vote with us, we can't target the guy they like."

"_Ugh…Ah just really wanna vote dat prick outta da game already! Why can't it be easier ta get people ta vote him outta here?!" Couscous asked. "But Ah guess he's right. Who else would be wantin' ta git rid of him when he's da one dey all frickin' adore?!"_

Meanwhile, Jericho and Matt were talking to Yorgue and Helen, discussing the vote.

"So you girls are okay with voting out Couscous?" Jericho asked.

"Sure! She's kind of annoying, anyway." Helen nodded.

"I'm in, but only because it's you and so we can finally move on after we get rid of her." Yorgue said. "This has gone on way too long."

"Believe me, Yorgue. I agree." Jericho nodded.

"_Couscous has been running on borrowed time for a couple weeks now. Once I get rid of her, I'll move onto Monna Lisa and then I'll worry about the others." Jericho explained. "I just need to hope that they don't have the idol, but considering that they didn't use it last time even though they were both targets, I'm not as worried there."_

"_I want to use my idol, but I have no idea who else is a target here. I mean, if even a great leader like Jericho is capable of getting votes, then no one's safe." Helen shook her head. "Maybe I'd better hold onto it for now and see if I can pick up anything at Tribal Council. This is going to be something no one's going to see coming!"_

Later on, Donny and Wallace were talking about the vote, just before the tribe was preparing to leave.

"So who's getting out vote, Wallace?" Donny asked. "Two sides have come to us for votes."

"They both made good arguments." Wallace said. "We're going to need to make a decision quickly."

"What's stopping us from voting our own way and forcing a tiebreaker?" Donny asked with a smirk.

"Because that would reveal ourselves and we don't want any attention, do we?" Wallace quizzed.

"Oh, yeah."

"_Basically, we're going to vote for either Helen or Couscous tonight and the other next time we go to Council. We just don't know who's going first." Donny said. "We know we hold the power of the vote, here. We just need to make a choice of which side we feel safer angering first."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The ten remaining players walked into Tribal Council, carrying their torches. Everyone sat down as they waited for the council to commence.

"Before we begin, let's bring out the current members of the jury." SSBFreak explained. "Although, at the moment, it only consists of Zita, who was vote out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched as Zita walked into council and over to a nearby bench for jury members. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a green jacket (which, by the way, was covered in dollar signs) and a pair of black pants. Zita walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Zita is only here to see the outcome of this council. You are not to address her and she will not address you." SSBFreak said before he started asking questions. "Wallace, you and Zita were close. How did you take her elimination?"

"It was hard, for sure. Part of me is still reeling from how the vote went that night." Wallace explained. "I went into that council expecting it to be a clear vote."

"How do you mean?"

"Jericho came to me and said he had the numbers. Considering how the vote went, that obviously wasn't the case." Wallace said.

Jericho's eyes widened. "Hey! Don't blame me for this, Wallace! I was just as surprised as you were!" He explained. "I went into council thinking we were all on board!"

"Well, ya weren't. And yer face was frickin' priceless." Couscous smirked.

"Care to explain yourself, Jericho?" SSBFreak asked.

"I thought I had the majority of people on my side at that vote. The plan was to split the votes between Couscous and Monna Lisa with the chance of them playing an idol." Jericho explained. "I didn't think that the vote could get as hectic as it was, let alone those two getting a third vote from somewhere!"

"Thanks for making your intentions so clear, Mr. Genius." Monna Lisa said.

"What's your take on this, Couscous? You and Jericho have been at odds for a while." SSBFreak said.

"Jericho walks around thinkin' like he's frickin' royalty and that his plans are foolproof." Couscous smirked. "Dat's nuthin' but a bunch a crap."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jericho folded his arms.

"You've been targeting us fer da last three weeks, and da two of us are STILL here, dipwad. Yer plans ain't as foolproof as ya think." Couscous said. "Think about dat fer a second!"

"She's got him there." Zita mused.

"Matt, is this true?" SSBFreak asked.

"Couscous raises a couple of good points. If Jericho really WAS in control of the votes, Couscous and Monna Lisa would have been voted out long ago." Matt replied. "We've already lost a few allies since we've started."

"You guys aren't the only ones, you know." Yessica replied sharply. "A few curveballs were thrown at us."

"Yeah, like Kasimar getting ejected or Xyly breaking her arm. Can't really expect things like that." Matt shrugged.

"So who do you think is responsible, Matt?" SSBFreak asked.

"I couldn't tell you." Matt shook his head.

"Helen, where does the vote appear to be headed?" SSBFreak asked.

"Well, it seems that the plan from last time is still in play." Helen replied. "We're doubting that the girls have the idol since they didn't make the attempt to play it last time."

"You think that may be because they knew they would have the majority in that messed-up council?" Yorgue asked flatly.

Helen paused in thought. "I…Never thought about that." She admitted. Couscous and Monna Lisa smirked.

"I'm still in the dark here. I wonder who it was…" Zita mused from the bench.

"Okay. I think that's enough questions. But before I continue, I have to ask." SSBFreak said. "Matt, you have Immunity. Are you keeping it?"

"After the vote from last time? Duh."

"With that, Matt is immune and cannot be voted out. It's not time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Yessica, you're up."

Yessica stood up and left the hut to go vote. The blonde girl approached the table and scribbled a name down before voting and walking away.

Jericho scribbled a name down and revealed Couscous' name. "You've been a thorn in my side for too long." He said before voting and walking back.

Monna Lisa silently walked up to the table and wrote a name down. The pink-haired girl again decided not to show off with her powers and voted by hand.

Wallace took a deep breath as he approached the table and wrote a name down. "I hope this is the right choice." He said as he voted and walked away.

Mitchell wrote a name down and showed it, revealing Helen's name. "Jericho's probably already got you wrapped around his finger." He said as he voted and walked away.

Yorgue gave a sigh as she wrote a name down. "I wish I could just vote for Mitchell…" She muttered as she voted and walked back to the hut.

Donny walked up to the table and wrote a name down. "Vote one way this time and another the next." He muttered as he voted and left the table.

Couscous walked up to the table and revealed her vote. "Yer getting' unstable, kid. And Jericho's probably using dat ta his advantage." She said, having voted for Helen.

Helen wrote a name down and also showed it. "Jericho wants you out the most. Hope you don't take this personally." She said simply, having voted for Couscous.

Matt was the last to vote. He walked up to the table and scribbled a name down silently, returning to the hut as quick as he had come.

Once all ten players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." SSBFreak explained. Helen decided to hang onto her idol for now. "It's time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Couscous." Couscous stared flatly.

"Couscous." "Yeah, yeah."

"…Helen. It's 2-1." Helen's eyes widened, regretting not using the idol now.

"Couscous." "Sunuvah…"

"Helen." Helen bit her lip.

"…Helen. It's tied at three." The two in question exchanged glances.

"Couscous. She leads." Couscous narrowed her eyes.

"Helen. It's tied at four." The council was silent in anticipation.

"…Couscous." Couscous cursed under her breath. "Last vote, second person on the jury and eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Couscous. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said.

Couscous growled as she stood up and snatched her torch. "Yer gonna pay for dis, ya frickin' prick!" She snapped at Jericho.

"I'm not the one eliminated, Couscous. Give him your torch already." Jericho smirked.

"You'll get yers eventually." Couscous muttered as she walked over to the host.

"Couscous, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Couscous' torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Yer all gonna starve wiffout me!" Couscous called out as she stalked out of council and vanished from sight.

Once Couscous was gone, SSBFreak turned to face the remaining players. "Couscous is gone and it's clear that wasn't the result she was expecting." SSBFreak explained. "Two people are on the jury now, but in a moment, that number will increase to three."

Monna Lisa's visible eye widened. "We're having another vote?!" She asked.

"Yes, but first, another Immunity Challenge…"

"_Ugh! How'd dat frickin' prettyboy prick outlast me?! Ah ain't nevah gunna hear da end of dis now!" Couscous moaned. "Mitch and Monna, ya'd better get back at dat idiot fer me! Ah'm countin' on ya!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine remaining players were positioned in front of small campfires, each with a piece of string tied across a couple of beams over it. It was clear what the challenge would be.

"In this next Immunity Challenge, the object is simple: Make a fire. You need to make a fire big enough to burn through the string you have tied to the flag at your station." SSBFreak said. "When the string is burnt all the way through, your flag will raise. The first person to raise their flag will win Immunity and be safe from elimination."

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready…" SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

The nine players quickly went to work on the fire, making several attempts to get one started. Everyone appeared to be evenly-matched.

"Come on. I can set fire to things with my mind." Monna Lisa muttered. "Doing it by hand shouldn't be that much harder…"

"Just be patient. Just be patient." Yessica told herself.

The challenge continued, a few people starting to make some headway, as they were seeing some smoke starting to appear. This just made the others press on harder and step up their efforts.

Zita watched the challenge from the jury bench, wondering who would emerge on top. She was obviously rooting for Wallace and Yessica, but knew that the challenge could still go any way at this point.

"Looks like a few people are starting to fall behind already…" SSBFreak noted.

Indeed, there were a few people that still hadn't managed to start a bit of smoke. Helen, Mitchell and Donny were the only ones that still had yet to start smoke. Meanwhile, Jericho and Monna Lisa had just managed to get a small flame going, although Wallace managed to start one as well a few seconds later.

Building on their flames, Jericho and Monna Lisa started pulling ahead with Wallace right behind them. As their flames got bigger, Yorgue, Yessica and Matt managed to get small flames going, but still trailing the leaders by quite a bit.

"Okay. I can still do this." Matt mused. "Just need to work fast here."

Fires continued to build, getting bigger and bigger with each moment. By this point, the trailing three players had finally managed to get some fires going, but by that point, the three leaders already had some sizable fires going. Wallace had even managed to catch up to Jericho and Monna Lisa and the three seemed evenly-matched by now.

"Wallace is determined to prove that he's still in this." SSBFreak said.

"You got this, Wallace." Zita said as she sat back.

The challenge continued as everyone worked on their fires, no one backing out despite there still being a huge gap in between the leaders and trailing players now. Mitchell was starting to pull ahead of Donny and Helen, but at this point it hardly mattered to any of them.

The leaders were getting dangerously close to burning their strings. It was a tight race for first at this point, and it was near impossible to tell which of the three would be the one to come out on top.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for some, one of the strings was burned through and the winning flag was raised. In a matter of seconds, the other two flags were raised, but at this point, it didn't matter. Monna Lisa could only stare in disbelief and disappointment as the victor stood up and cheered.

Jericho had won.

"That's it! The challenge is over and Jericho wins Immunity!" SSBFreak said.

Everyone sat down in their seats again as SSBFreak handed Jericho the Immunity Necklace. "Congratulations on winning Immunity, Jericho. You have a one-in-eight shot at winning the game." He said. "And now, without giving anyone any time to do any strategy, it's time to vote once again. Yessica, you're up."

Yessica stood up and left the hut to go vote again. Giving a sigh, Yessica scribbled a name down and put the ballot into the urn.

Jericho gave a triumphant smirk as he revealed his vote. "Two birds with one stone. The perfect opportunity." He said, having voted for Monna Lisa.

Monna Lisa gave a disappointed sigh as she also revealed her vote. "Probably won't make a difference, but I'm voting for you anyway." She said, having voted for Helen again.

Wallace was giving a light smirk as he approached the table. The orange-haired man wrote a name down and put his ballot into the urn.

Mitchell walked up to the table and wrote a name. "I just hope the others stick with the plan." He muttered as he voted and walked away.

Yorgue approached the table silently and wrote a name down. The red alien woman put her ballot into the urn of votes and turned around to leave the table again.

Donny confidently walked up to the voting table and scribbled a name down. The short man put his ballot into the voting jar silently as he returned to the hut.

Helen wrote a name down and revealed it to be Monna Lisa's. "You were next after Couscous. I'm assuming this is what Jericho wants." She said as she voted.

Matt was again the last to vote as he approached the table and wrote a name down. The dark-haired man quickly put his ballot in and walked back to the hut.

Once all nine players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn again and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He said. Helen, more confident about the vote, decided not to play the idol again. "It's time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Monna Lisa." Monna Lisa sat back and sighed.

"Helen." Helen remained quiet.

"Helen." Again, Helen remained silent.

"Monna Lisa. We're tied at two." The council was quiet, as if they were expecting the vote.

"Monna Lisa." Monna Lisa folded her arms.

"Helen." Helen did the same.

"…Helen." Helen lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"…Monna Lisa. We're tied at four." Now the council was quiet for a different reason. Most weren't expecting that vote. "Last vote, third member of the jury and eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Helen. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said.

Helen seemed stunned. "But…How did that just happen?! I thought the vote was a sure thing!" She exclaimed.

Giving a sigh, Helen stood up and grabbed her torch, but not before quietly passing something into Yorgue's hand (as she was sitting beside her). Helen brought her torch to the host.

"Helen, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Helen's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"I had fun, and I still haven't gotten used to saying that." Helen said as she walked out of council and vanished from sight.

Once Helen was gone, SSBFreak turned to face the remaining players. "Two people are gone in one night, and it's clear that you were all surprised by at least one thing that happened tonight. Eight of you remain and we're getting closer to our finale." SSBFreak explained. "I can only guess that you will be picking up your games to ensure that you will be one of the ones there. You can all head back to camp."

The surviving eight players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Yorgue brought up the rear, looking on in confusion. She wondered how that second vote even happened after it looked like the vote was a sure thing after eliminating Couscous. Yorgue glanced at what Helen had given her and her eyes widened when she saw that it was the Harrack Immunity Idol…

"_I'm let down that I didn't get as much of a chance to enjoy the game as I would have liked, but I guess I have only myself to blame for taking so long to start enjoying it." Helen lamented. "Still, I'm glad I had this chance, and I think it's given me a new outlook on life."_

**Voting History 1:**

**Couscous – Donny, Helen, Jericho, Matt, Wallace and Yorgue**

**Helen – Couscous, Mitchell, Monna Lisa and Yessica**

**Voting History 2:**

**Helen – Donny, Mitchell, Monna Lisa, Wallace and Yessica**

**Monna Lisa – Helen, Jericho, Mattt and Yorgue**

Author's Notes: And so ends the second double-boot and it appears both sides have taken a hit in the end. Let's talk about Couscous first for a second. I know some of you may have been a little iffy on her when you saw that I had included her, but she was one of my favourite characters this season, and I'm glad the overall reception towards her took such a drastic change once the season started. Couscous was fun to write for, but it did take a little bit for me to get used to writing for her accent. In the end, however, I feel that by now she was starting to get a little stale, so I figured booting her here would be the best.

Helen was another of my favourites. In all honesty, Helen's character arc with her going from dull and boring to over-the-top and fun-loving was something I was totally expecting Cragmite to do with her back in Letterz, but it never happened. Helen's character change was something I made sure I asked Cragmite about first to see of it was okay, and I'm glad I got the green light to do it. Even before she became fun-loving, I liked writing for Helen. Unfortunately, there wasn't any place for her in the endgame and this seemed to be the best place to cut her.

**(Ponderosa)**

A limo drove up to the Ponderosa mansion on another sunny day. Pulling up to the front door, the limo's door opened and out stepped two people. Couscous was first, still looking grumpy, and Helen followed her, looking excited.

"Thanks for the ride!" Helen called out as the limo drove away.

"Yer pretty chipper fer someone that just got eliminated, kid." Couscous pointed out flatly.

"I've heard great things about Ponderosa. This is going to be great!"

"_Of course I'm a bit upset that I was ousted from the game and lost my chance at the prize, but the upside is that I get to spend the next ten days at Ponderosa." Helen explained. "I've heard that this place is like a resort, and I'm looking forward to seeing what I can do here."_

The two eliminated contestants walked through the front door and quickly saw Zita coming over to greet them. "Hey, girls! Welcome to Ponderosa!" She said.

"How's it going, Zita?" Helen asked.

"Great now that I've got some company." Zita nodded. "I've been doing nothing but talk to myself for the past two days."

"Man. After dat vote, Ah need somefin ta eat." Couscous said. "Where's da kitchen?"

"Oh. It's over there."

"_I was looking forward to having some people to talk to here, but I was a little unsure when they turned out to be Couscous and Helen." Zita noted. "Then again, Helen seems to be more-talkative now. At least I think I'll be able to carry a conversation with her. Couscous I have some doubts about. She always seemed like a grump."_

"Ugh. Dis food is da best dey can come up wiff?" Couscous asked.

"I think it's good, Couscous." Zita shrugged as she and Helen sat down.

"Den just you wait, kid. Ah'm gunna whip us up a meal dat'll put dis food ta shame!"

"That didn't take very long." Helen noted. "Looks like you're back in your element."

"Dere's only so much even Ah can do wiff rice and fruit, kid." Couscous said. "Ah've got access ta everything here!"

"_Yeah, at least at Ponderosa Ah'll be able ta use my cooking abilities ta their fullest. Maybe dis won't be as bad as Ah thought." Couscous admitted. "Ah just wish dat frickin' prick Jericho weren't still in da game. Da fact dat he thinks he's got control over dere is sad."_

"So you've gotten an interest in sports now that you're…Uh…More-fun?" Zita asked Helen.

"Well, I've gotten so much interest is so many different things, I don't know what my real calling is yet." Helen admitted. "But I'm always willing to try something new."

"Then how about we go into the games room and I teach you how to play pool?" Zita asked.

Helen paused, then shrugged. "Sure." She nodded.

"Ya goils go ahead. Ah'll finish makin' da food and bring somefin in when Ah'm done." Couscus called out from the kitchen.

The two Total drama girls stood up and Zita led Helen down the hall. "It'll be good to get some use out of that games room now that there's more people here." Zita explained.

"_I was seriously tempted to see if I could play Helen for money, but I decided against it since she hasn't played it before and I'm not that type of person." Zita explained. "Maybe after she gets used to the game, I'll be able to see about playing her some higher stakes. I don't have high hopes about her becoming a great pool player in that short of time, though."_

A bit later, Couscous walked into the games room with a tray of food. She saw Zita and Helen playing pool, and Helen had just made a shot, hitting the 7 ball into a corner pocket.

"How are you so good at this game, already?!" Zita asked. "You've only just started playing and you've already sunk three balls!"

"I know. I'm just as surprised." Helen said with a surprised smile. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't play for money, eh?"

"Yeah…I guess it is." Zita rubbed her head.

"Here, goils. Ah finished makin' up some REAL food here." Couscous announced. "One try of dis and ya won't go back to da stuff dat the staff is givin' us!"

The two girls each took a plate of food from the tray and tried a bite. Helen's eyes widened. "Wow! This…This is really good, Couscous." She admitted.

"Ya sound surprised." Couscous smirked. "Now eat up."

"I've actually been wondering, Couscous." Zita said as she looked down at the green cat. "Your alliance was the one responsible for my elimination, right? Where'd your third vote come from?"

"Oh. Dat was Mitch. He's been undacovah in Jericho's alliance since Robin was eliminated." Couscous replied. "He's been workin' on da inside da bring dat cocky prick down like a sack a potatoes!"

"_I feel dat dere's no harm in tellin' da goils dat Mitch is da one ta help me and Monna Lisa now dat we're all outta da game." Couscous explained. "Maybe it'll git da goils ta give deir vote da someone else if Jericho makes da finals."_

Couscous continued to tell the girls what had been going on at the Harrack Tribe, even going as far as telling them that Yessica was an ally. This seemed to catch Helen off guard. "Wait. Why is Yessica an ally? I thought Jericho had her." She said.

"He wishes. She's a lesbian, so his charms dun work on her." Couscous smirked. "She hates him as much as Mitch does. I think that they're workin' together now."

"Wow. Is Jericho really that bad?" Helen asked.

"Ya have no idea, kid." Couscous shook her head.

"_I was a complete idiot for listening to Jericho's charms! It's just that I was experiencing so many new emotions that I didn't know what to think!" Helen exclaimed. "And…And now I gave my Immunity Idol to Yorgue, and she's probably going to give it to Jericho! Ugh! How could I have been so stupid?!"_


	12. Days 28 to 30

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"What the heck happened back there?" Mitchell asked.

"A couple of people were playing both sides, it seems." Yessica shrugged. "Considering how the vote looked beforehand, I'd say that it was Donny and Wallace."

"I guess I'm glad that they helped vote out Helen, but they just HAD to vote out Couscous as well, didn't they?"

"Like I said, they played both sides."

"_We may have lost Couscous, but the second vote ended with Helen going, so I guess it wasn't a total loss." Mitchell noted. "However, the fact still remains that we're not any further ahead than we were before thanks to the swing votes."_

"So where does this leave us?" Yessica asked.

"Back at square one. It's an alliance of three against another alliance of three with two swing votes." Mitchell explained. "The odds are basically still the same."

"So what do we do? Continue going to them for votes?"

"For now, but I think we may have to just get rid of those two if they won't choose a side."

"_I hope it doesn't come to us having to turn against Wallace and Donny, especially since I'm in a bit of an alliance with Wallace." Yessica explained. "Maybe I can convince them to join our side and help take down Jericho's side."_

Jericho leaned against a tree, looking in thought. Matt made his way over and lifted an eyebrow. "You don't seem very happy for someone that just voted out someone they've been trying to since the start." He explained.

"That's just it, Matt. We were given a second vote, and I thought people would vote for Monna Lisa." Jericho explained. "Why vote for Helen?"

"Uh…Because she became completely-unstable with her emotions?" Matt asked flatly.

"We could have used her, Matt! She was falling for me!" Jericho insisted.

"_Just when it seems that I'm getting more control over the game, I'm dealt another blow that puts a big damper on things." Jericho said, eyes narrowed. "Why wasn't Monna Lisa ousted after Couscous and Helen was booted instead?! And, for that matter, why was the vote so close?!"_

"Matt, someone's not being honest with me." Jericho pointed out.

"Yeah. I kind of gathered that." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I need to find out who it is. The way the votes have been going, there has to be more than one perpetrator." Jericho added.

"And who do you think these people are?"

"That I don't know, but I WILL find out." Jericho said determinedly as he walked towards the shelter. "We're taking control of this game again, and I'm not letting anyone get away with betrayal."

"_It's taken almost thirty days, but I think Jericho's finally snapped. I don't think he trusts ANYONE, anymore." Matt noted. "I just hope he doesn't suspect me on anything. If he votes me out of the game because he THINKS I betrayed him, he can say goodbye to a jury vote."_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 28)**

"_Helen passed me something as she was heading out, and when I looked, I saw that it was the Harrack Immunity Idol! I thought it had gone unfound!" Yorgue said. "Okay, this is good. Helen may have missed the chance to play it, but since she gave it to me, I can use it on Jericho or myself and hopefully give Mitchell a good blindside."_

"You sure this is the real thing, Yorgue?" Jericho asked.

"Positive. This is the one Xyly played, so I remember what it looks like." Yorgue nodded. "At least now we have a little bit of leverage in case the others decide to target us."

"Yeah. I should let the guys know about this find." Jericho nodded.

"Uh…I wouldn't do that, Jericho. I'd keep it between us." Yorgue said. "Weren't you saying how you couldn't trust anyone?"

Jericho paused, then nodded. "Yeah. I guess I DID say that." He admitted. "I may end up revealing the idol to the wrong person."

"_I'm not trusting anyone here until they can prove to me that they're with me for sure. I know I shouldn't say this about a woman I should logically have wrapped around my finger, but I'm not going to trust Yorgue's word fully until this idol she has is proven to be the real thing." Jericho explained. "Call it being pessimistic, but I call it being cautious, especially after all of the crap that I've gone through so far."_

Wallace was using an experimental fishing rod (that looked pretty complex and complicated for something made out of woods and leafs) and trying to fish with it, having moderate success as he managed to hook a fair-sized fish.

"Man. I'm really getting better at this." Wallace smirked.

"You know what sucks about us voting off Couscous, Wallace?" Donny asked as he came over.

"Um…That she's not around to make the food we bring her amazing and we're back to eating relatively-bland food?" Wallace guessed.

"Bingo."

"I wonder why Jericho had it in for her…"

"I'm going with because she's annoying."

"_Yeah, Couscous was an amazing cook, but there were times where she just wouldn't stop raging. That alone would probably get anyone to want her out." Donny noted. "Still, I have to admit that I'm going to miss the cooking. It'll take a little while to get used to the bland fish again, but you take what you get."_

"Has anyone come to you about the vote, yet?" Wallace asked.

"Nothing yet. You think that they don't suspect us?" Donny asked.

"Quite the opposite, my friend. I'm afraid that I think they ALL know that we're the swing votes." Wallace shook his head. "This situation is going to need a lot of scheming to crawl out of the corner we may have been backed into."

"What about the Gonaza Idol?" Donny asked, pulling out the idol he had found.

Wallace, in surprise, toppled headfirst into the water. Wallace sat up, a fish now flopping about on his head, and spat out a fountain of water. "You have the Gonaza Idol?!" He asked. "Since when?!"

"Since just before the merge, actually." Donny explained. "I wasn't sure when to show you."

"_Well, THIS changes this a little bit. It may only be a temporary reprieve, but I'll take it. At least we have an extra chance if and when the others get wise to us playing both sides." Wallace explained. "Still, it's only one extra chance, so we need to make the most of it while we still can."_

"So which side do you think we should use it on?" Wallace asked.

"Whichever we think is the biggest threat and has more people who would be hard to beat later on." Donny replied. "We'll have to see how these next few days pan out."

Meanwhile, Mitchell was busy patching up the shelter when Matt came over, looking in thought.

"Mitch, can we talk?" Matt asked.

Mitchell paused. "About what?" He asked.

"Just the past few votes. Jericho's wondering what's going on and it's gotten to the point where he doesn't trust anyone." Matt explained. "…It's you, isn't it? You've been helping Couscous and Monna Lisa all along."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's bull and you know it!"

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure Mitchell's the one to blame for all these weird votes. I'm not THAT mad at him about it. Heck, I'm actually impressed that he was able to hide it that well." Matt explained. "Except that there's one problem: Jericho is the one I want to go to the end with and if he's not trusting anyone, he's not trusting ME."_

"You were able to convince Saur and I to vote out Kathy, and then Arianna is voted out right after." Matt pointed out. "What, did you really eliminate Saur as well?"

"Actually, that one really WAS Xyly using the idol." Mitchell pointed out.

"Aha! You admit it!"

"Matt, there's something you need to know about me: You mess with a kid, you get me plotting your demise in twenty different ways." Mitchell explained.

Matt paused. "Robin?" He asked.

"Yeah. I tried to get Jericho's attention off of Robin, but no dice. And now I want nothing more than to bring that overconfident, arrogant douche down to ground level and rub his face in the freaking dirt."

"And...What's stopping me from going to Jericho and telling him all this?" Matt asked, arms folded.

"Because you're smarter than that."

"_Here's the thing. Matt going to Jericho with this information wouldn't do him any good at this point. I'm not on my own; I've got as many votes as he does." Mitchell explained. "The vote is still tied no matter what he tells Jericho. That's why my focus is on the swing votes."_

"Matt, you have two locked votes, but so do I. That's still three-on-three. The only question marks are the swing votes, Wallace and Donny." Mitchell explained. "Plus, think about this, Matt. You're aligned with the two strongest people left. Who do YOU think will be the more-inviting target to the swing votes?"

Matt opened his mouth to reply, but found himself unable to come up with anything. He looked surprised as he thought about it. "…Okay. You've made your point." He admitted.

"_Mitchell's right. Even though he's been lying and planning to backstab Jericho this entire contest, I've got no real proof against him other than my word, and that may make my situation worse." Matt explained. "Maybe I can convince Wallace and Donny to side with Jericho. At least then we'd be able to guarantee that Mitchell won't have the votes…" _

Yessica was walking through camp, looking around, when she stumbled upon Monna Lisa, who was using her powers to levitate three rocks above the ground. The pink-haired girl was in the process of spinning the rocks around in midair, making them go in a circle above her.

"Still doing that, Monna Lisa?" Yessica asked as she came over.

Monna Lisa opened her uncovered eye. "I need full concentration for this, Yessica." She explained. "If you're going to talk to me, at least wait until I put these down."

"Right. My bad." Yessica rubbed her head.

"_I should know better than to disturb Monna Lisa while she's got three large rocks hovering in midair. If she gets surprised, the rocks go flying in random directions." Yessica explained. "As far as I know, nothing's been hit yet, although I think Matt tripped over one of them once because it wasn't there before."_

Monna Lisa set the rocks down and sat on one of them as Yessica did the same. "Okay. Now that that's done, what were you saying?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"I still don't know why you're using your powers like this. You trying to get some extra training in?" Yessica asked.

"Nah. I already got the levitation badge. It's more honing my skills and keeping my mind fresh, because if those lamewad teachers got wind that I was letting my mind deteriorate, they'd chew me out." Monna Lisa replied.

"So…Can anyone develop psychic abilities?"

"I guess, but you need to have a real strong mind in order to be able to pull half this stuff off." Monna Lisa explained. "Seriously, if you don't have a strong mind, then there's no way you can be psychic."

"Um…How would I know if I have a strong mind? Do I have to be smart enough?"

"I guess you'd need to have your mind examined by a Psychonaut." Monna Lisa shrugged. "And intelligence doesn't have anything to do with it. Really, some of the campers at the psychic training camp are dumber than ROCKS."

"Oh. Intelligence doesn't play a part?" Yessica asked. "What about…Wallace?"

"That lunatic? Good grief, I sure hope not."

"Yeah. We'd probably be doomed, wouldn't we?" Yessica joked.

"_If someone as insane as Wallace is given psychic powers, I don't want to be anywhere NEAR him." Monna Lisa said flatly._

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 29)**

"Look, guys. We need to know here because your lack of answers has been discouraging." Yorgue noted. "Why did you two vote for one alliance in one vote and the other in the next?"

"Yorgue, think about it. Two guys in the middle of two alliances." Donny replied. "If we had chosen a side, we'd be picked off at the end. If we didn't play both sides, we'd end up on the outs."

"Okay. I understand your reasoning, but I don't think either of you really helped your games."

"_The fact that Donny and Wallace played both sides the other night proves that they're not going to pick a side until both sides are down to a manageable number." Yorgue sighed. "Good strategy? Yes, but their decision will come back to haunt them because their situation may make them both threats."_

"So you actually can't give me a confirmation of which side you'll choose?" Yorgue asked.

"Not yet. We need to know who's being targeted." Donny shook his head.

"Well, Jericho's still lobbying to get Monna Lisa out, but I'm trying to get him to switch targets to Mitchell." Yorgue sighed.

"Yeah. He could be a bigger threat than her…"

"So you'll vote with us?"

"Mitchell's a more-inviting target than Monna Lisa is." Donny explained. "You get Jericho on board with your idea, and then we may have a deal."

"_Am I worried that the choice to play both sides will hurt me? Of course I am! I'm not seeing this situation as coasting by while the others pick each other off." Donny explained. "I'm seeing it as a day-to-day challenge of surviving the odds, something that will be slightly easier with the idol in hand."_

"We've got treemail, guys." Monna Lisa announced as she walked into camp.

"So what's the challenge?" Matt asked.

"It's wondering…If we have similar feelings about people on our tribe…" Monna Lisa replied, a little unsure. "What the heck does THAT mean?"

"Sounds like it could be an opinionated trivia challenge." Matt noted. "This…Could be interesting."

"_If this challenge is a challenge that asks us what we think about the others, Mitchell and I need to watch our mouths and make sure we give the right answers." Yessica explained. "If we give the wrong answers, Jericho may start asking questions…"_

"_How the heck can a trivia challenge be opinionated?" Monna Lisa asked. "I mean, if it's based on opinions, there ARE no right or wrong answers! How does that even WORK?!"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The eight players emerged from the jungle and walked onto a clearing. Seeing their mat on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on to begin.

"Welcome to your next Reward Challenge, Miyawata Tribe. Here, we will be finding out your opinions of the other players and possibly revealing a few things." SSBFreak explained. Everyone saw an eight-sectioned table off to the side. "I'll ask you a question and you have to give me an answer in the form of one of your fellow castaways, but only the ones that are still in the game. The majority answer will be labeled as correct and everyone who picked that answer will choose to give a hit to one of the others. If you get hit three times, you're out of the challenge, and the last one remaining will win Reward, which is a trip to a nice resort for the day, complete with a good meal."

"If you'll all come over this way, we can begin…"

The eight players walked over to the table and got behind one of the sections, picking up a ballot when they got there.

"Okay. For Reward, here's the first question…" SSBFreak explained. "…Who, out of the eight of you, would you say is the nicest?"

The contestants wrote on their ballots and showed them. Matt, Monna Lisa, Wallace and Donny were all holding up 'Yessica', while Mitchell and Yessica held up 'Monna Lisa'. Jericho and Yorgue had voted for each other.

"The majority chooses Yessica. Donny, Matt, Monna Lisa and Wallace can choose to hit someone."

"I'm hitting Mitchell." Donny explained.

"I'm hitting Wallace." Matt added.

"So am I." Monna Lisa added.

"I guess I'll hit Yorgue." Wallace said.

"Mitchell and Yorgue get hit once while Wallace gets hit two. Here's the next question." SSBFreak said. "Who thinks that they're in control of the game the most?"

It didn't take long for people to answer. Everyone had chosen Jericho, and even Jericho had voted 'Me'.

"Jericho is unanimous and all eight of you can hit someone."

"Mitchell." Donny said.

"I'm going to give Donny a hit." Jericho said.

"I'll finish Wallace off." Matt said.

"I'll give Donny another hit." Mitchell said.

"Jericho." Monna Lisa said.

"I'm giving a vote to Yorgue." Wallace said.

"Yorgue." Yessica said.

"Mitchell." Yorgue said.

"Okay. Mitchell, Wallace and Yorgue are all out. Donny has two, Jericho has one while Matt, Monna Lisa and Yessica don't have any. Here's the next question." SSBFreak said. "Who would you say is most-likely to hide an idol from you?"

The remaining five players wrote down their answers and held them up, revealing that Donny, Jericho and Matt had all held up 'Monna Lisa', while Monna Lisa and Yessica had said 'Matt'.

"Monna Lisa is the majority answer. Donny, Jericho and Matt can hit someone."

"I'll give Yessica a hit."

"I'm hitting Monna Lisa."

"I'll hit Yessica, too."

"Monna Lisa and Yessica now have two hits, tying with Donny. Jericho has one and Matt still hasn't been hit. Here's the next question." SSBFreak said. "Who would you say needs an idol at this point?"

Again, everyone wrote down their answers quickly and revealed that everyone had said 'Monna Lisa', including the pink-haired girl herself.

"Monna Lisa is the unanimous answer. Everyone gets to hit someone."

"I'll give a hit to Matt." Donny said.

"Monna Lisa." Jericho said.

"I'll take Yessica out." Matt said.

"Matt." Monna Lisa said.

"I'll take out Donny." Yessica finished.

"Donny, Monna Lisa and Yessica are all out. Jericho has one hit and Matt now has two." SSBFreak announced.

"Don't bother. I'm gonna forfeit." Matt explained.

"What for, Matt?"

"I've only got one hit left and the only way for me to vote at all is for Jericho to vote as well. I don't have a chance." Matt said.

"Okay. If that's your decision, then the challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Jericho wins Reward!"

"Works for me." Jericho shrugged.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Reward, Jericho. However, since we figure that going to this resort alone would be boring, we're letting you take one extra person with you." SSBFreak said.

"Since I want to try and connect with her more, I'll take Yessica." Jericho said.

"Oh. Okay." Yessica nodded, although she was screaming on the inside.

"Okay. Jericho and Yessica will be taken to enjoy the Reward and rejoin you at tomorrow's Immunity Challenge." SSBFreak explained. "For the rest of you, I've got nothing. You can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_Maybe Jericho going on a Reward could be a good thing. Now I think I can talk to Matt for a bit and run a few ideas by him." Yorgue explained. "While I would still like to get rid of Mitchell, I think I recently made a discovery that makes someone a bigger threat at the moment."_

"Why Donny and Wallace, all of a sudden?" Matt asked. "I mean, it seems kind of out of left field."

"Donny told me himself that he and Wallace are in the middle of two sets of votes, Matt. They can choose however they want to vote." Yorgue reminded. "The reason they played both sides at Tribal Council was because they COULD."

"Hmm…Non-threats suddenly becoming threats. I get what you're saying." Matt nodded. "You think we can convince the others, though?"

"Jericho will probably be the hardest of the bunch to sway since he wants Monna Lisa out." Yorgue explained. "But even without him, I think we could get a majority."

"I guess Monna Lisa would be happy to stick around."

"_Seems that Yorgue has her head on straight with things. I was worried Jericho had completely brainwashed her, but it looks like she's still capable of rational thought." Matt shrugged. "Still, I agree in that it'd probably be for the best if we just get rid of the swing votes now, or at least one of them and get the remaining one on our side."_

Mitchell brought another fish onto shore and set it down near Monna Lisa, who used a quick burst of psychic powers to create a fire. "Kinda weird seeing Jericho taking Yessica for the Reward." He noted.

"That doofus is probably still wondering why Yessica hasn't fallen for his charms yet." Monna Lisa smirked. "You think he'll ever catch on?"

"I think Yessica could tell him straight to the face that she's not interested and he wouldn't take the hint." Mitchell chuckled.

"I feel kinda bad for her…"

"She's the one going through with it, and she can't blame it on us because it wasn't our idea."

"Oh, yeah. It was Couscous' idea, wasn't it?" Monna Lisa asked. "I still think she's going to be mad when she gets back."

"_The fact that Jericho ended up taking the ONE GIRL that would never, under any circumstances, fall for him is funny in itself. The fact that he's still unaware of it makes it even better." Mitchell smirked. "I admire Yessica for putting up with this for so long, but even I have to admit that she's gotta be at the end of her rope at this point."_

**(Resort Location)**

Jericho and a reluctant Yessica walked into a large resort area, with an open view of one of the island's mountains and the ocean. The two saw a large table with a fair amount of food spread out.

"Well, this is nice." Jericho nodded.

"Uh…Yeah. It is." Yessica said, a little uneasy.

"_I decided to bring Yessica because I still haven't won her over yet like I did with the other girls. I've never had this much of a problem with a girl before." Jericho said. "I figured that having some alone time with her would allow me to woo her a little easier. Now that none of the others are here for distractions, I can use my charm to my heart's content."_

Jericho held a chair out for Yessica and let the blonde sit down before doing so himself at the other end of the table. "If I can ask, Jericho, why did you choose to take me? I thought you'd bring Matt or Yorgue." Yessica said.

"Like I said, I wanted to get to know you a little better, Yessica. We may be aligned, but we still don't really know that much about each other." Jericho said.

"Yeah. I thought that was a little weird."

"_Why me?...Seriously, why me?! That sleaze just HAD to choose ME to take to this resort, didn't he?!" Yessica exclaimed. "He's probably going to make passes at me all night! Ugh! I just wish I could lock myself in the bathroom all night just so I could keep him out of my hair!"_

"I'll go first, okay? Where I come from, we take little trips into the dreams of others in order to extract or plant ideas." Jericho explained.

"Isn't this considered…Um…Confidential?" Yessica asked uneasily.

"There's no harm in telling it here. Besides, you're special. I felt I needed to tell you this myself rather than have you find out otherwise."

"I'm flattered."

"I actually get that a lot. Where I'm from, I'm known to treat the ladies with respect." Jericho said. "But believe me, I'd prefer a girl like you over most of the types that I attract, anyway."

"Um…Could we change the subject?"

"Feel a little flushed, eh? There's no need to be modest about it." Jericho laughed. "But okay, we'll change subjects. What do you do for a living?"

"_I think I'm getting to her. The charm's never failed me before, and I'm not going to let it start now. All it takes is a little buttering up and she's putty in my hands." Jericho said with a smirk. "Give it a couple more days and I know she'll do anything for me, and do whatever I ask her to."_

"_This day can't be over any quicker. I swear, if my girlfriend sees what I've been going through, she'll have a heart attack!" Yessica said before pausing. "Or maybe she'll just have a cruel laugh at my expense…Which, now that I think about it, probably suits her more."_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 30)**

"So who are you guys planning on targeting?" Wallace asked.

"Well, Yorgue's the strongest here, but Jericho's a bigger threat." Monna Lisa shrugged. "We're just voting for whoever doesn't win Immunity."

"What if neither of them wins?"

"We'll just have to see what happens." Monna Lisa said. "Why? What are you and Donny thinking?"

"We're trying to decide on a target ourselves, actually. We were just wondering how everyone else was going to vote."

"_We're going to need to make sure that we don't come off as trying to play both sides. If we can play ourselves as indecisive with the vote, people may overlook us." Wallace noted. "That's at least what we're hoping. I don't doubt that the others will get wise, though."_

"How do we know that you two will vote with us, anyway?" Monna Lisa asked suspiciously.

"Look, the other night was just a one-time thing." Wallace assured. "If you guys have a more-convincing argument, then we'll vote with you."

"_That arrowhead is smart, but that just means he shouldn't be trusted. I'm eight years old and I could tell that he's trying to avoid answering my questions the right way." Monna Lisa said flatly. "Ugh. Two people that are playing both sides is never a good thing for anyone…"_

"We got treemail." Yorgue announced as she walked into camp.

"Looks like it's time for Immunity." Matt nodded.

"It's wondering if we're up for a game of chance." Yorgue read.

"A game of chance? Great. A luck-based challenge." Mitchell sighed.

"At least it means everyone's got a shot." Matt shrugged.

"_I'm not as fussy on the luck challenges, especially this close to the end. If Mitchell ends up winning Immunity, I'll have a harder time convincing the swing votes to help me out." Yorgue explained. "But then again…Maybe I'd have a better chance at convincing the others to help get rid of the swing votes."_

"I wonder how Jericho and Yessica enjoyed their reward." Yorgue noted.

"Yessica probably didn't at all." Donny said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"_All I can say is that Yessica's probably going to be in a bad mood when she gets back." Donny said. "Spending a day alone with a guy that's trying to seduce you while you have no interest in him at all will probably do that."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The six players from camp emerged from the jungle and onto a clearing near the beach. Everyone walked over to their mat again and stepped on.

"Before we continue, let's bring back Jericho and Yessica, who are returning from their reward trip." SSBFreak said as said duo walked in from the side and joined the group. Yessica looked relieved that the ordeal was finally over. "Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, Miywata Tribe. Here, we will be testing nothing but your luck." The host said as everyone saw a field of treasure chests off to the side. "I will be giving you each a key that unlocks one of those chests out there. The keys unlock the same chest, but only one chest will unlock at all. Simply put, the person that unlocks the chest first will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

SSBFreak handed each of the eight players a key. The keys all looked identical, meaning that they indeed opened the same chest.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready…" SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

The eight players quickly ran out onto the field of treasure chests and instantly tried unlocking them, starting at different spot to see if they could cover more ground.

"We could be here a while unless someone gets real lucky." Mitchell muttered as he failed to unlock the chest and pulled out the key.

Wallace attempted to unlock another chest, but failed and pulled the key out again before moving to the next chest in the line. "It has to be somewhere around the middle…" He mused.

Jericho instead opted to start at the back of the field of chests and work his way inward, mainly so he could keep his eyes on what chests everyone else was trying and making a mental note to avoid them. "Okay. Just a process of elimination at this point." Jericho muttered to himself as he continued to make attempts at unlocking chests.

Yessica was making attempts at unlocking chests when she looked ahead and saw that Monna Lisa was in the same line as she was and trying to unlock the chests starting at the other end. "Hey! Get your own line!" She said.

"I was here first, blondie." Monna Lisa smirked.

Yessica moaned and went back to trying to unlock chests. Arguing with someone would just waste time.

"Everyone seems to be scattered around and not making much progress on finding the one chest that actually unlocks." SSBFreak noted.

"Well, what'd you expect from a luck-based challenge?!" Donny demanded as he pulled his key out of another chest and moved onto another one.

Matt tried to block everything out as he focused on the challenge, failing another attempt at unlocking the chest. Pulling his key out, Matt moved onto the next one in the line he was working on.

Yorgue ended up at the end of her current line of chests without having unlocked anything. The red alien gave a sigh as she moved onto the next line. "Someone will find the right one eventually." She said.

"How many chests are there here, anyway?" Monna Lisa asked aloud.

"Approximately 150." SSBFreak explained casually.

"Great." Monna Lisa sighed.

Jericho moved onto the next line of chests silently, still looking at everyone else. "Okay…Looks like some and moving on." He noted. "I'll need to remember to avoid those lines, too." He noted.

"If there's only 150 chests, it shouldn't take terribly long to find the right chest." Yessica noted as she attempted to unlock another chest. "We've probably unlocked a third of them by this point…"

Seeing Matt working on a line of chests, Mitchell bypassed that line and went onto the next one ahead of him, starting there. The blonde man quickly started on that line and started failing to unlock chests there as well.

Monna Lisa reached the end of another line of chests and quickly moved onto the next one. "Someone has to be getting close…" She said.

"So much for it being in the middle." Wallace said as he moved back a line and started attempting to unlock the chests there. "I thought for sure they'd have it around the middle of the cluster."

The eight players continued to work their way through the field of chests, trying and failing to unlock each one they came across. As time went on, it was clear that they were running out of unchecked chests and people were starting to lose their places.

"Has this line already been checked?" Mitchell asked as he prepared to start another line. "Didn't…Didn't Donny already do this line? I can't remember…"

"I think Matt already checked this line." Wallace noted as he skipped a line and moved onto the next one up. "…But didn't he also check this line?"

Yessica reached the end of another line of chests, but was unsure of where to go. "Ugh…Was the next line checked already?" She asked herself before moving onto it and starting the next line anyway. "I'd better be safe than sorry."

Jericho was still at the back of the field and was slowly working his way up. "Looks like everyone's getting confused." He noted. "If the right chest is around my area, then I'm definitely going to find it."

Yorgue moved to the line behind her and started working on that line, only to look ahead and see that Wallace was already almost done the same line. Yorgue quickly moved out of the line and started on the next one before she lost too much time.

"How long is it going to take?! It shouldn't be this hard to find it when there are eight of us searching!" Donny exclaimed as he finished another line of chests without any luck. The short guy moved onto the next line, by now not caring if anyone had found the right one or not.

Mitchell and Matt finished lines of chests at the same time and moved onto another line, quickly noticing that they were going to attempt the same line. While they stared at each other silently for a few seconds, as if daring each other to switch lines, they simply decided to continue on anyway and try unlocking the chests in the same line.

While the others were scrambling to find the right chest and moving onto different lines to continue their attempts, Jericho was working his way through another line, and was approaching the end of it. Jericho stuck his key into the keyhole of a chest and turned it, wondering if this was the right chest.

Jericho heard a clicking noise. The chest had unlocked.

Jericho's eyes widened as he threw open the chest, revealing the Immunity Necklace. Jericho quickly pulled the necklace out of the chest and held it up. "I got it!" He called out.

"That's it! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Jericho wins Immunity!"

"That's good. Luck was on my side today." Jericho said.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Jericho. You have a one-in-seven shot at winning the game." SSBFreak said.

"I'm getting closer and closer." Jericho smirked.

SSBFreak turned to the other seven players. "Jericho is safe from elimination, but I'll be seeing you all tonight at Tribal Council, where another one of you will be voted out of the game." He explained. "Like always, I'll give you the rest of the day to make up your minds and come up with a decision, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_Jericho won Immunity, and I know he's going to be lobbying to get Monna Lisa out again. Well, things have been changing since he's been gone." Matt explained. "Yorgue and I have decided that the swing votes of Donny and Wallace are too dangerous to be left alone. We need to get rid of them first and then we can go after Monna Lisa."_

"This is our only chance to get rid of her, though." Jericho reminded.

"No. This is our only chance to get rid of the swing votes." Matt folded his arms. "Look, we went over this with the others while you were gone and they're all on board."

"I'm sorry, Jericho. If we leave those two alone, they'll play both sides until they're in a spot where they have a majority." Yorgue shook her head.

"Are you seriously not giving me a choice here?" Jericho asked, slightly surprised.

"You need to put this retarded feud you have with Monna Lisa aside for a second, Jericho." Matt replied. "If we vote her out, the swing votes go to her friend and suddenly we're outnumbered 4-3."

"I'm getting on Yessica's side. Believe me."

"I'll believe it when I see it, but I don't see it happening yet."

"Jericho, it needs to be done. Believe me, I've put a lot of thought into this and this is the right thing to do." Yorgue insisted.

"_Jericho's obviously a little let down that we decided things without telling him, but what could we do? He was off on a reward." Yorgue explained. "I hate doing things without giving him a chance to say anything, but since he's been so focused on getting Monna Lisa out, I don't really think he's going to listen to reason."_

Meanwhile, Wallace and Donny were sitting by the fire pit, discussing the vote. They both seemed to have an idea of what was going on.

"I think that they're going to team up on us, Donny." Wallace explained. "We haven't really seen the others coming to us for votes yet."

"I know. Who do you think they're going to gun for?" Donny asked.

"It could be either one, actually." Wallace noted in thought. "We'll have to see what goes on at Council and see if we can figure out how they're going to vote."

"_I think I'm going to be using the idol tonight, but I need to figure out who the others will be targeting." Donny explained. "Out of Wallace and I, who's a bigger threat? I'm a tougher player but Wallace is a bigger mental threat. I'm going to need to figure this out fast…"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The eight castaways walked into Tribal Council, again carrying lit torches. Finding a spot to sit, everyone sat down and waited for the council to commence.

"Before we start, let's bring out the current members of the jury." SSBFreak said. "Zita, Couscous and Helen, both of whom were voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Couscous and Helen followed Zita into the council hut and walked over to the jury bench with her. The castaways saw that Couscous was wearing a green sweater and an unusual green hat that went in two directions (basically a green version of Chowder's outfit), and she had a flat look on her face. Helen, in the meantime, was wearing a bright red jacket over a pink shirt, a pair of jeans and bright sneakers. They also saw that Helen had some purple highlights in her black hair. The three jury members sat down.

"The jury is only here to see the outcome of the council. You are not to address them and they will not address you." SSBFreak explained before starting asking questions. "Monna Lisa, you seemed to have an alliance with Couscous. How did you react to seeing her get the boot?"

"It wasn't so much an alliance as it was teaming up against a common enemy. To be frank, I was kind of expecting us to run out of luck before too long." Monna Lisa shrugged.

"Anything to say to that, Jericho? I think she's talking about you."

"I'll admit that I've been on their cases for a long time, but when I want something done, I get it done." Jericho said. "Couscous was in the way and it quite frankly took far longer to get rid of her than I would have liked."

"Any idea how they managed to survive?"

"I'm still not entirely sure. I know that someone's obviously been helping them, and I have my suspicions, but I don't have any concrete evidence." Jericho said. "I'm honestly not trusting anyone completely until I can know for sure they aren't lying to me."

"Ugh. Ah still can't believe dat prick did bettah den meh…" Couscous muttered.

"Okay…Yessica, were you surprised to see Helen go right after Couscous like that?" SSBFreak asked.

"No. Most were expecting the vote to be the same as the one before, but two people ended up flipping and voted out Helen." Yessica explained. "Took most of us by surprise."

"I'll say. That vote was NOT how I expected things to go." Jericho shook his head.

"Yorgue, do you have any suspects?"

"Two words. 'Wallace' and 'Donny'." Yorgue replied.

"Way to throw us under the bus, Yorgue." Donny replied flatly.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. There were two sides of four votes and you two were the swing votes that swapped sides for the second vote." Yorgue countered. "It's probably how you two are wanting to play the game now."

"So how would you think to solve the issue, Yorgue?" SSBFreak asked.

"I hate to sound cruel, but we need to vote them out." Yorgue replied. "If they're going to get to the end by swapping sides, none of us are safe."

"That's an interesting strategy." Helen noted.

"Yeah, but risky." Zita shook her head.

"Wallace, care to give your side of the story?" The host asked.

Wallace nodded. "Switching sides was the only way we could survive the odds. Truth be told, we were always going to vote out Helen after Couscous." He replied. "Getting the double-boot was a way for us to get both votes done in one night."

"Are you surprised that Yorgue wants you out?"

"Honestly? Not really. I knew the strategy was risky, but hey, you gotta take risks in this game." Wallace smirked. "I mean, where would I be if I didn't take risks right now?"

"Probably selling toasters in a Wal-Mart." Zita muttered with a smirk.

"Matt, do you feel that you may be doing the right thing?"

"I think it's for the best. The swing votes aren't going to decide which side to take until they've gotten us all down to a point where they can take control." Matt replied. "It's probably easier to just get rid of them now while we have the chance."

"I still don't appreciate coming up with the idea without me, Matt." Jericho reminded.

"You were off on your play-date with Yessica. You weren't around."

"That reminds me. How'd you enjoy the reward, Yessica?" SSBFreak asked.

"I'd…Rather not talk about it." Yessica muttered.

"Still a little shy about it?" Jericho asked with a smile.

"Yeah…Let's go with that." Yessica replied uneasily.

"Jericho took her on a trip alone?" Couscous asked, eyes wide. "Dat poor goil…"

"Jericho's going to be in for a REAL rude awakening soon." Zita noted.

"Okay. I think that's enough questions." SSBFreak said. "But before I continue, I have to ask: Jericho, you have Immunity. Are you giving it up?"

"No. I'm keeping it."

"With that, Jericho is immune and cannot be voted out. It's now time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Wallace, you're up."

Wallace got up and left the hut to go vote, looking in thought. The orange-haired man wrote a name down and voted before returning to the hut.

Monna Lisa approached the table and scribbled a name down. The pink-haired got shoved her ballot into the urn and quickly returned to the hut.

Matt wrote a name down and revealed it. "Yorgue and I both agree that you're the bigger threat, man." He said, having voted for Wallace.

Yessica walked up to the table and took a breath as she wrote a name down. "I don't want to do this, but I'll be outnumbered otherwise." She said as she voted.

Mitchell approached the table and revealed Wallace's name as his vote. "You're way smarter, man. Too smart to keep around." He said as he voted and walked away.

Donny walked up to the table and quickly wrote a name down. Giving a light smirk to himself, Donny placed the ballot into the urn and left for the hut.

Jericho sighed as he wrote a name down. "This isn't how I want to vote at all. I need to retake control here." He said as he voted and walked away.

Yorgue was the last to vote and wrote a name down. The red alien scribbled a name down, put the ballot into the urn and walked back to the hut again.

Once all eight players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained.

"Hold up, big guy."

Everyone watched as Donny stood up and pulled the Gonaza Idol into view. "I found this before the merge and I'm using it tonight." He said as he approached the host. "I'm going to use it on…" He said, looking in thought for a second. "…Wallace."

The others looked stunned at this as Wallace gave a light smirk. Yorgue looked shocked as Matt cursed under his breath.

"This is indeed the Gonaza Immunity Idol. All votes cast against Wallace are now void." SSBFreak explained as Donny returned to his seat. "Now, if no one's going to use the Harrack Idol, it's now time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Wallace. Doesn't count." Wallace gave a sigh of relief.

"Wallace. Void." "Thanks, man." Wallace said to Donny.

"Wallace. Invalid." "No problem. Glad I guessed their target." Donny replied.

"Wallace. Not counted." "How did he find the idol?" Monna Lisa mused.

"Wallace. Invalid." The council was quiet, knowing that their plan was foiled.

"Wallace. Void. That's six votes for Wallace, and none of them count." SSBFreak explained. Everyone held their breath as the last two votes were read.

"…Matt." Matt's eyes snapped open, as did Jericho's. "Last vote, fourth member of the jury and thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Matt. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak explained.

Matt cursed again as he stood up. "How could that have happened?" He asked himself as he grabbed his torch and brought it to the host. "I completely forgot about the idol possibility…"

"Matt, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak explained as he extinguished Matt's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Matt gave a smirk and looked back. "Jericho?"

"Yeah?"

"Do NOT trust Mitchell." Matt said before walking out of the hut and vanishing from sight. Mitchell's eyes snapped open.

Once Matt was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "And so ends another council. One of the two idols has been taken out of the game for good, while there's still the chance that the other one is still in play." SSBFreak explained. "There are now seven of you left, and only nine days left in the game. The finale is approaching fast and I know you all want to make it to the end. Only time will tell which of you do. You can all head back to camp."

The seven remaining players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Jericho again brought up the rear, his face looking like a mix of devastation and pure anger. Nothing had been going his way for a long time in this game. He swore that he'd retake control of the game, and he was as determined as ever to do it. Matt said that he couldn't trust Mitchell as he was heading out. He'd need to question the lanky man for answers…

"_Of course, the moment I decide to make a move is the moment I get eliminated. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid since the start." Matt moaned. "Well, at least I can say that I played a better game this time. Maybe now people will get off my case about bring a prick."_

**Voting History:**

**Wallace – Jericho, Matt, Mitchell, Monna Lisa, Yessica and Yorgue (NOT COUNTED)**

**Matt – Donny and Wallace**

Author's Notes: Jericho suffers another blow and Matt is blindsided with one of the idols. Matt was fun to write for because I considered him the rational one in Jericho's alliance. I'm glad that his owner made the decision to give him a different strategy here, because if Matt had a different personality then I probably wouldn't have enjoyed writing for him as much. So, in the end, while I indeed liked Matt's character here, he didn't have any place in the endgame and I was forced to oust him here.

**(Ponderosa)**

The limo drove up to the large mansion on a cloudy, rainy day, going a little slower so as to not skid out on the wet pavement. Stopping outside the front door, the back door to the limo opened and Matt stepped out, taking the time to open up an umbrella with a big M on it.

"Ugh. I hate rain." Matt muttered as the limo drove away. Matt walked up to the front door regardless.

"_It sucks that I was given the boot after playing a better social game than my last attempt. I'm sure that I would be able to get some votes if I made it to the end." Matt explained. "Well, I guess I'll never know for sure, now. Now I gotta work on some questions to ask the finalists in about a week."_

Matt opened the door to the mansion and stepped inside, shaking his umbrella off and closing it. "Anyone here?" He asked.

"Oh. Hey, Matt." Zita said as she walked over. "Couscous is just making something in the kitchen."

Matt blinked. "…Why? Don't we get the food provided?" He asked.

"She refuses to eat anything that isn't made by her, and I have to admit that her food's better anyway."

"Heya, Matt! How's it feel being the first boy on the jury?" Helen asked as she came over with a MP3 player.

"Well, it…" Matt trailed off when he saw the MP3 player. "Where'd you get that music player, Helen?" He asked.

"We went shopping the other day and I grabbed it, as well as a few CD's, and my jury outfit." Helen said, showing off the bright colours of her outfit. "You like?"

"Uh…Sure. I guess that explains the highlights as well."

"_I never realized how much fun shopping could be. I ended up purchasing a little more than I probably should have, but I wanted to start listening to good music and this is my first non-plain outfit I've ever had." Helen said. "I guess I just couldn't help myself."_

Matt sniffed the air curiously and froze. "…Wait…Is that eggplant I smell?"

"Yeah. You had a guest show up and he brought some weird-looking eggplant for Couscous to cook up." Zita nodded.

"…Guest?"

"Were you expecting a normal visitor?" A new, weird voice asked.

Matt slowly turned around and found himself staring at a tall, lanky man dressed in purple overalls and with a thin, weird mustache.

"Too bad! Waluigi Time!" The man exclaimed, causing a surprised Matt to yell out.

"_I guess the guest challenge is coming up, and they just brought Waluigi here when I was voted out. Considering the goody two-shoes that come from my world, I think I dodged a bullet." Matt noted. "Yeah, the Wario Brothers are a little…Eccentric…But I still prefer them to that goody-goody Mario or his paranoid brother."_

Matt sat down on the couch, eating, as the others were gathered around. "Man. I wasn't expecting Donny to have the idol." Zita said.

"That was a mistake on our part. We should have thought of it and split the votes between them." Matt admitted. "We still would have had the majority."

"Eh, dey got da better of ya. Ya may as well accept it." Couscous said. "Although dose two may be outta luck, now. Wiff da idol gone, dey don't have another fallback."

"But they've got a couple more days to regroup." Zita said.

Waluigi took a bite out of a raw eggplant. "I gotta admit that I'm surprised you're takin' the elimination as good as you are, Matt." He admitted. "Wario was bettin' that you'd be wishing death on everyone."

"Oh, I am. Just…Not out loud." Matt said.

"How can you eat a raw eggplant like that, anyway?" Zita asked, a little weirded out. "I've never seen anyone that loved eggplant that much."

"And you never will again." Matt replied as Waluigi continued to eat the eggplant.

"_Seeing a famous…Er…Well-known person like Waluigi in person was something I'd never expect to see in my life, so getting the chance to meet him, was…I'll say 'interesting'." Zita admitted. "And yeah, he's just as unusual in person as he is in the games. I still don't know how anyone can have legs that long…"_

Waluigi finished the eggplant and gave a satisfied burp. "Ahh…There ain't nuthin' like a good eggplant in the evening." He said before giving a smirk. "It's Waluigi Time!"

Matt's eyes snapped open. "No! For the love Rosalina, no! It's NOT Waluigi Time! It's NEVER Waluigi Time!" He said desperately. "These people aren't used to it! If you do Waluigi Time here, then you'll traumatize them!"

Waluigi paused, blinking in confusion. "…Traumatize…Everyone?" He asked.

"YES!"

Waluigi paused for about three seconds before smirking and standing on his chair, striking a pose. "Too bad! WALUIGI TIME!" He shouted.

"_I just remembered what I DON'T like about him." Matt moaned. "I HATE 'Waluigi Time'. It's an action so unspeakable that anyone that sees it unprepared feels like they need to wash their brains with bleach."_

Not even a minute later, Waluigi sat down again. "Wah." He said in triumph.

The girls looked mortified. Even Couscous was at a loss for words. Matt sighed, held his head in his hands and shook his head.

"…I have NO idea what we just witnessed, but that was the most-traumatic seventeen seconds of my life." Helen said.

"Ah vote on nevah speakin' of it again." Couscous said.

"Agreed." Helen and Zita said as one.


	13. Days 31 to 33

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_I'm furious…No. Furious doesn't even BEGIN to describe how I'm feeling right now. I lost one of my closest allies here, and on the way out, he flat-out TOLD me that another guy I expected to have my back isn't trustworthy!" Jericho said, looking mad. "I need answers. Yorgue was with Mitchell during the swap. I need to find out from her."_

"Yorgue, we need to talk." Jericho said.

"About what?" Yorgue asked.

"I think it's about time you told me the whole story." Jericho said. "Matt said not to trust Mitchell. Is that true?"

"I'm sorry, Jericho, but it is. He was the one who masterminded Kathy and Arianna's eliminations." Yorgue nodded. "Mitchell's been doing stuff behind your back since the start."

"…What about Saur?"

"He was telling the truth there. Xyly had and used an idol." Yorgue explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before, Yorgue?" Jericho said, sounding disappointed. "I thought I could count on you."

"Who would you have believed without proof?" Yorgue asked. "You were the one to form an alliance with Mitchell in the first place."

"_I'm glad that this is finally getting out. Before, Jericho would never have believed us if we had told him that Mitchell was a traitor, but with Matt revealing it, I think his eyes may have opened." Yorgue nodded. "Now at least I can say that I think I am in closer with Jericho than Mitchell is at the moment."_

Meanwhile, Mitchell sat at the fire pit, looking mad. Yessica and Monna Lisa sat nearby.

"Well, NOW what?" Monna Lisa asked. "I didn't think that putz knew that Mitch was a mole in Jericho's alliance."

"He was smarter than he let on, Monna Lisa." Yessica reminded. "I always considered him more level-headed than Jericho, at least."

"This doesn't change the fact that we could be in hot water soon." Monna Lisa said flatly.

"Jericho still thinks I'm on his side, though." Yessica reminded.

"_It looks like I'll have to keep doing what I'm doing. I hate Jericho and his constant attempts to get me on his side, but I guess I may need to take Mitchell's place as main undercover operative in his alliance." Yessica said. "We're going to have to hope Mitchell can somehow get back in good with Jericho, or at least fool him again."_

"Maybe I can still make this work." Mitchell noted. "I mean, I could easily tell Jericho that, yeah, I've been doing stuff behind his back, but I'm not against him."

"Would he fall for that?" Monna Lisa asked.

"He still thinks he can win me over. Anything's possible." Yessica sighed.

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 31)**

"_Okay. We used the idol last night, but we may have just bought us a few extra days out here. We're going to need a plan." Wallace explained. "Thankfully, this still gives us a couple of days to regroup and try to work our way into someone's alliance."_

"So what do we do, now?" Donny asked. "Do we help Jericho and Yorgue vote out one of the others?"

"I think we may be starting to push our luck, Donny." Wallace replied. "However, we may still have a bit of an edge."

"What might that be?"

"I'm still friends with Yessica." Wallace explained.

"Would she vote with us, though? It seems that she's getting closer to Mitchell and Monna Lisa." Donny folded his arms.

"Leave her to me."

"_Wallace is going to try and get Yessica over to our side again. She was in a bit of an alliance with him and Zita at the start, so there IS a chance." Donny explained. "But the problem is that because she's spent so long in the company of the others. We may have a harder time convincing her than we thought."_

Yorgue suddenly came over and looked at the two, looking disappointed. "Care to tell me why you decided to use your idol on Matt, of all people?" She asked.

"Why should we tell you when-" Donny started.

"Because he was too much of a threat." Wallace interrupted. "He was Jericho's voice of reason, and neither of us consider Jericho a threat."

Yorgue paused. "Wait. Why wouldn't you consider Jericho a threat?" She asked.

"Because that shmuck has had the rug pulled out from under him about five times too many already." Donny replied flatly. "We don't see the jury taking him seriously if he ends up making the finals."

"He'd actually be a good person to TAKE to the finals because it cements an easy win." Wallace shrugged.

"_I'm smart enough to know a threat when I see one, and considering that he was Jericho's closest ally, and one that seemed to have his head on straight, Matt needed to go." Wallace explained. "If he made the finals, he'd probably beat most of us easily."_

"_Them using the idol is fine since it didn't take me out, but why are they eliminating Jericho's only loyal ally when the traitor is still around?" Yorgue asked. "Maybe it's just me being biased against Mitchell, but seeing him outlasting the others is disheartening for me considering what he did to my friends early on."_

Meanwhile, Mitchell was fishing by the ocean as Monna Lisa stood beside him, watching him work.

"Okay. I figure now's as good a time as ever to teach you how to fish, Monna Lisa." Mitchell explained.

"Big deal. The object is to just catch as big a fish as possible, right?" Monna Lisa asked.

"Yeah. That's the overall goal, I guess."

Monna Lisa looked out at the ocean and concentrated. Waving a hand, Monna Lisa used her telekinesis and pulled a huge fish from the water, lifting it into the air with her mind.

"I…Fail to see the fun." Monna Lisa lifted an eyebrow.

"You need to do it WITHOUT the psychic powers, Monna Lisa!" Mitchell insisted. "That's why I have a fishing rod, here!"

"_Sometimes I wonder if that girl's doing this on purpose." Mitchell sighed. "You try to do something nice for a kid and all you get is sarcasm."_

"_Mitch may be an ally, but he's fun to rile up like that. He's got a bit of a temper on him and I enjoy messing with him by pretending to play dumb in some cases." Monna Lisa smirked. "Heck, it's easier fishing here than it is at psychic summer camp because THOSE fish are psychic too."_

"Look, I think I'd better get out of here." Monna Lisa said. "Jericho's probably looking for you."

"Oh, joy." Mitchell said flatly.

Monna Lisa quickly darted off around a corner and vanished from sight. A short while later, Jericho made his way through camp and saw Mitchell fishing by the ocean. Jericho narrowed his eyes as he made his way over. "Mitchell, we need to talk." He said.

"I take it this has to do with what Matt said?" Mitchell asked with a sigh.

"Absolutely. Why would Matt tell me that my own alliance member can't be trusted?" Jericho asked. "And before you decide how to answer, need I remind you that I trust Matt's word since I know for a fact that he was loyal."

"_I intend to get answers, and with what Yorgue told me last night, I understand that Mitchell hasn't been as loyal as I want." Jericho said. "I want to make sure that I keep my allies loyal to me, and if Mitchell is going to go off and do his own thing, after everything we've already been through, then he can find himself another alliance."_

Mitchell paused, then turned to look at Jericho. "Okay, fine. It's true that I've made a few moves behind your back, but it's just that I knew these moves would be in my best interest." He explained.

"Why would you vote out the girls?! They were the ones I can control the easiest!" Jericho said. "We already had a lot of votes!"

"Exactly! Jericho, the girls did whatever you wanted them to, and when it came down to it, I knew you'd keep the girls over the guys because you could control their votes better!" Mitchell explained. "I needed to do something before the girls became impossible to vote out and that meant that I needed to seek help with your intended targets!"

"Wait…So you're saying that you voted out the girls because you figured I'd vote you guys out over them?" Jericho asked, a little unsure.

"Can you blame me?"

Jericho paused, then sighed. "I suppose not. Remember that, in the future, don't do anything without me approving it." He said. "Consider this me giving you a second chance."

"I appreciate it."

"_Man, do I think I dodged a bullet. I think Jericho is buying my story of me voting off his allies because I was afraid for myself." Mitchell explained. "I know Jericho will have his eyes on me for a while, so I need to lay low for a bit and hope that Yessica can take over as the mole for a few days until this blows over."_

Wallace scanned the camp for Yessica before he spotted her having a swim. Wallace made his way over. "Hey, Yessica! Can we talk for a moment?" He asked.

Yessica turned to see Wallace. "Sure, Wallace. What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join Donny and I and form an alliance of three." Wallace said. "I know you've been working with a couple of the others, but I was hoping you and I could join up again like we did at the start."

"_I'm really hoping that Yessica will come through for me here, because I don't think Donny and I can play the swing vote any more." Wallace said. "With Yessica, we'd have a majority, and I think she's at least the most-likely to flip to our side if we give her a good reason."_

"Just think about it, Yessica. You me, and Donny are the last three Total Drama players left. If the others decide to gang up on us, we'll have no chance." Wallace said. "If you join us, it'd give us a team of three against two teams of two."

"The odds ARE a little better." Yessica admitted. "But I don't know, Wallace…"

"The two of us will help vote out Jericho first!" Wallace said.

"Well…I guess that IS a little more-tempting."

"_Ugh. I don't really want to have to decide between the two. I like Wallace more, but I know for a fact he'll be targeted for being a threat." Yessica explained. "On the other hand, staying with Mitchell is riskier, but I think I'd have a better shot at beating him than Wallace. Either side is going to help take down Jericho, so it's a win-win in that case, but I still need to decide here…"_

"I'll definitely consider your offer, Wallace. Just give me time to think about it and ponder my options." Yessica nodded.

"Good to hear, Yessica. I'll give you your space." Wallace gave a nod as he turned around and left.

After leaving Yessica, Wallace returned to the tribe fire pit, where Donny was waiting impatiently. "Well?" Donny asked as Wallace approached. "How'd it go?"

"About as well as it could have for now." Wallace explained. "We'll just have to see if she decides to vote with us. I told her we'd be voting for Jericho."

"Provide her with an incentive, I see." Donny noted. "I just don't like playing the waiting game here."

"Well, neither do I, but we're just going to have to trust her on this."

"_I just don't like putting my trust in someone who doesn't interact with me as much as she did. I see Yessica out with the others more at this point." Donny reminded. "Wallace says that he may be able to secure Yessica's vote, but I'm not so sure, especially since Wallace's ideas have this strange tendency to blow up in his face."_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 32)**

"Why are you giving Mitchell another chance?!" Yorgue asked. "He's done nothing but go against you since the start!"

"Yorgue, I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid. We NEED Mitchell now in order to maintain some form of majority." Jericho noted. "With Yessica, that'd be four out of seven."

"This is exactly what he wants, you know."

"_I know Jericho says that we need Mitchell, but I say that he's not thinking things through. If we take Mitchell far enough into the game, I know he'll be the end of both of us." Yorgue folded her arms. "I'm not entirely convinced that he's got Yessica for sure, either. He seems to think that he has her vote, but I'm not seeing it."_

"_I'm a little worried at Yorgue here. When we started, I had her in the palm of my hand, but after the merge, she's actually second-guessing my plans." Jericho folded his arms. "I guess the time she had away from me at the swap has caused her to gain some independence. That's not good for me because then I can't control her like I did early in the game."_

"Look, Yorgue. At this point, we don't have a choice." Jericho reminded. "We need to at least eliminate the others or enough of them so we'll have a clear majority."

Yorgue sighed. "I'll go along with it for now, but I don't think this is going to work."

"We have treemail!" Yessica announced as she entered camp.

The tribe gathered around the blonde girl as Yessica opened the letter and read it. "It's wondering if we can trust others to do things for us." She read.

"I wonder what that means. Are we trusting each other or something?" Monna Lisa asked.

"I think it'll be someone else entirely." Wallace smirked. "I think we may have just made the guest challenge."

"Don't get your hopes up, but it'd be great if we DID make it." Yessica nodded.

"_Would I enjoy a guest visit? I suppose so, but only if the right person comes to visit me. I dislike half the campers back home, after all." Monna Lisa said. "If I end up having to spend the day with someone I don't like, then I'm really not going to enjoy myself out here…"_

"_I hope it's the guest challenge. I REALLY hope it is, because I know who'd be my guest." Yessica said. "I've really missed her and I need a familiar face after everything I've been through."  
_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The seven finalists emerged from the jungle and walked onto a clearing. Seeing their mat on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on.

"Welcome to your next Reward Challenge, Miyawata Tribe. Normally, we would be having a challenge where you yourselves would be competing, but that's not the case today." SSBFreak said.

"Guest visit?" Wallace asked with a smirk.

"Indeed it is, Wallace. The seven players for this challenge will be your guests." SSBFreak said as seven new people walked into view.

Leading the group was a tall, handsome-looking man in a suit, with wavy hair and standing a little shorter than Jericho. "Here we have Dom Cobb, the team leader from Inception." The host said.

"Good to see a familiar face." Jericho nodded as he shook hands with Cobb.

Next was a lanky teen with orange hair and a mustache, wearing overalls and glasses. "Next is Max, the gadget-inventing genius from Letterz 2."

"Hey, buddy. Great to see you here." Donny smirked as Max came over. "You're my guest, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." Max assured.

Next was another tall man with dark hair and dressed in a coat, but this one had green skin, shades, a scarf and held a cigarette in the air with his mind. "Next is Sasha Nein from Psychonauts."

"Coulda been a lot worse." Monna Lisa shrugged. "Hey, Mr. Nein."

"I trust that you've been training your mind while you've been out here, Monna Lisa." Sasha noted.

Following next was a scrawny young man with blonde hair and dressed as a mechanic. "Next is Carlton, Wallace's sidekick from Letterz 1."

"I prefer the term 'assistant'." Carlton reminded.

"Either way, it's good to see you!" Wallace laughed. "How's Fifi these days, anyway?"

Next was a portly, short man with a wild mustache and dressed in a yellow plumber's suit. Everyone instantly recognized him. "Next is the namesake of Wario Ware, Wario himself."

"Ugh. Kill me now." Mitchell muttered.

Following next was a thin girl with dark skin. She was wearing bright colours and had a flower in her hair. "Next is Irene, the nature-lover from Letterz 1."

"Irene! I missed you so much out here!" Yessica said.

Finally, bringing up the rear was a weird-looking, crab-like being with red skin, dressed like a doctor. "Finally, we have Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama."

"Hello, doctor. No malpractices since I've been gone, I hope." Yorgue said.

"The others won't let me into the operating room and are trying to do things themselves now." Zoidberg said. "Does that count?"

"Okay. Here's how this challenge is going to work. We're going to have an eating challenge, but the seven players participating will be the guests and not the contestants." SSBFreak explained. "We'll have three rounds, each one ending with the elimination of two people. Whoever finishes the final dish in the third round first will win Reward for their castaway, which is a day-long trip to a resort and spa."

"That sounds amazing." Irene smiled. "I hope it'll be work it…"

"If the guests will come over here, we can begin."

The seven guests walked over to a nearby table and were handed out a dish each. They were all covered for now until the challenge began.

"Okay. For Reward, here's the first dish." SSBFreak said before uncovering the first dish. "A Fire Flower."

This seemed to catch the others by surprise. "Wait. It's NOT some freakishly-disgusting dish?" Monna Lisa asked.

"We figured we may as well go back to the format of unusual foods from certain nodes." SSBFreak shrugged. "And don't worry, we're making sure there isn't any advantage. Two people will be eliminated this round. With that out of the way…Begin!"

The seven guests quickly started eating the Fire Flower at the same time. Carlton was the first to notice the extreme heat that the flower gave off and shouted in pain. "Augh! My mouth is on fire!" Carlton shrieked.

I didn't even know these things actually existed!" Irene coughed as she forced herself to eat.

Wario laughed as he ate another bite of the Fire Flower. "Ya punks ain't got nothing on this!" He taunted.

"Quit taunting and keep eating, fat boy!" Mitchell shouted.

Cobb was managing to eat his way through the flower with some difficulty. "I'm used to spicy things, but this is ridiculous…" He muttered.

Wario looked at Sasha, who was having difficulty eating as well. "Serves ya right to smoke, pal. You ain't doing that well with hot food." He said.

"I'd look inside your mind, but I'm afraid at what I'd find." Sasha muttered.

Wario burned his way through the Fire Flower and finished it way ahead of everyone else. "Take that!" He laughed. "I'm done!"

Max tried to block out Wario's shouts of victory as he continued to eat, coughing as he did. "Are these things even suitable for human consumption?" He asked.

"What should I care? I'm not a human." Zoidberg piped up brightly as he chomped down on the fire flower.

Carlton looked like he was close to collapsing from the searing pain in his mouth, but still tried to persevere as much as he could. Carlton was sweating buckets at the heat now and it looked like he was falling behind.

"Ugh. I'm done over here." Cobb announced.

"So am I! I'm done!" Irene added.

"That's three spots filled for the next round. Two spots left."

Max continued to cough as he made attempts to force himself to eat the flaming flower. Sasha looked like he was having difficulty and Carlton had fallen too far behind to catch up. When Max glanced at Zoidberg, however, he saw that the crab-like doctor had just finished.

"I'm not a failure!" Zoidberg cheered.

"One spot is left."

Because of Carlton falling too far behind, it was now between Sasha and Max. However, on closer inspection, others saw that Max was quite a bit further along than Sasha was, and finished the dish while Sasha still had fair bit left.

"Max moves on and takes the final spot. Sasha and Carlton are out."

Carlton coughed loudly, surprising everyone by launching a fireball from his mouth, burning Wario's face. "Ugh…That's a relief…" He said.

**(Later…)**

The remaining five stood at the table as the next dishes were passed out.

"Here's the next dish…" SSBFreak said as the dishes were uncovered to reveal yellow, glowing balls. "A Power Pellet from Pac-Man."

"There wasn't a Pac-Man character this season!" Yorgue insisted. She was ignored.

"Are we expected to chew these things?" Irene inspected. "They look like jawbreakers…"

"Remember than two more people will be eliminated this round. Start!"

Wario quickly took a bite into the Power Pellet, only to hear a crunch from his own teeth. "Ow! These stupid things are like rock!" He complained.

"Thanks for the warning, Mr. Wario." Max noted as he was forced to take small bites to work his way through the Power Pellet.

Irene was doing a similar strategy to Max, but was taking faster bites. This was allowing her to bypass Max altogether and keep going. "This is weird. I seem to be getting energy from this thing." She noted.

Cobb was having difficulty with his pellet, holding his jaw in pain after taking too big of a bite. "Looks like it's only going to let us take small bites." He said.

Zoidberg seemed to be staring at his Power Pellet strangely. "How the heck am I supposed to EAT this?" He asked.

"Be creative, Zoidberg!" Yorgue called out.

Zoidberg blinked. "Creative?...Okay!" He said before tossing his Power Pellet into the air, catching it in his mouth and swallowing it in one gulp. "Yay! I'm winning!"

"Zoidberg is moving on. Two spots left."

"Wait! I can DO that?!" Wario asked. "Why didn't I think of that?!" With that, Wario tossed his Power Pellet into the air and swallowed it in a similar fashion to Zoidberg.

"Wario is done as well. One spot is left for the finals."

This left it as a three-way race between Cobb, Irene and Max. The three continued to eat their pellet slowly as they were now almost finished. It looked too close to call at this point.

"You got this, Irene! Show those two what you've got!" Yessica cheered.

"Don't let those kids beat you, Cobb!" Jericho instructed. "You know the team will never let you live it down if you do!"

"Use that as an incentive, Max!" Donny said. "You want to rub it in that guy's face!"

The race was still close between the remaining three as they continued to eat the Power Pellet. The race went down to the wire as the three nearly finished eating. In the end, however, only one could win, and when they did, the other two still had a few bites left.

Irene cheered. "I'm done!"

"Irene moves on. Cobb and Max are out."

"Jericho's right. The team's never going to let me live that one down." Cobb sighed.

**(Later…)**

Irene, Wario and Zoidberg stood at the table, ready to eat the final dish. Three plates were handed out.

"Here's the final dish…" SSBFreak as the plates were uncovered, revealing strange-looking fruit. "What we have here is a genetically-altered fruit, using the combined formulas from a Wumpa Fruit from Crash Bandicoot and a Chao Fruit from Sonic."

"That doesn't sound like an appetizing combination." Irene noted.

"Remember that the person that finishes their fruit first will win the challenge." SSBFreak said. "Start!"

The final three instantly started eating, pausing at the weird taste as they ate.

"Man. I'm trying to think of words to describe this flavour." Wario noted.

"How about 'Tastes Like Diabetes'?" Irene asked.

"There we go."

"It's not any worse than some of the things I've eaten in the past." Zoidberg shrugged as he continued to eat.

Wario growled. "I'm not gonna let a stupid crab beat me!" He said.

"Why is this so hard? I thought I'd be all over eating some fruit." Irene mused.

The three continued to eat the fruit slowly. Even Wario appeared to be taking his time for once. The combination of flavours in the fruit seemed to be putting people off a bit, but they continued eating regardless.

"I think Wario's got this." Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Yessica asked.

"You should see what that guy is able to stomach."

Wario seemed to be proving Mitchell's statement and appeared to be eating faster, pulling ahead of Irene and Zoidberg and chewing through the strange fruit. Wario easily finished the fruit ahead of the other two (with Irene in a distant second) and opened his mouth to show that he was done.

"Wario is finished! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Wario and Mitchell win Reward!"

"Great." Mitchell muttered. "The one time I DIDN'T want to win."

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning the Reward, Wario. You and Mitchell will be spending the day." SSBFreak said. "However, since it'd be a little lonely for just the two of you, how about you pick another player and their guest to come with you?"

"Well…That orange-haired guy with the shades has a nice mustache." Wario said. "I can always appreciate a nice mustache. Let's bring him, eh?"

"Okay. Wallace and Carlton will be going with Mitchell and Wario to the spa for the day, and Wallace and Mitchell will be joining the rest of you at tomorrow Immunity Challenge." SSBFreak said. "For the rest of you, I will let you have the day to spend with your guests, but I have nothing else for you. You can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"So you were saying that the others are trying to heal THEMSELVES now that I'm not there?" Yorgue asked.

"Yeah. Bender keeps hiding my doctor tools so I can't operate with them, and then he hid the REAL tools when I tried to use THEM." Zoidberg said.

"Um…REAL tools?"

"Fry had a toothache and I…Sorta scared him away with a drill." Zoidberg said.

"_How was I supposed to know not all drills could be used for teeth?! And I thought it would get the job done easier because it was an automatic drill!" Zoidberg insisted. "Seriously, if the items are meant for two different things, why are they both called drills?"_

"_Don't get me wrong, Zoidberg's a certified GENIUS when it comes to operating on aliens. It's just that humans have a completely-different body system than aliens do and Zoidberg ends up completely useless." Yorgue explained. "I'm glad that I'm his assistant, though. Even though I'm not at his level, I know more about human anatomy."_

"This is Yorgue. She's a bit of a doctor." Donny said as he and Max approached the two.

"Wow. Real aliens! This is amazing!" Max said. "This is like a dream come true for me! How are you so calm about this, Donny?"

"You get used to it." Donny shrugged. "Plus, we ended up going against a green cat and a blue rat."

"Wow…It's like a lab experiment gone wrong, like in the movies!"

"This guy is a little weird." Yorgue said.

"Like with you guys, you get used to it." Donny shrugged.

"_Yeah, going against some non-humans was weird at first, but as time went on, you almost don't seem to notice it." Donny said. "I mean, they talk and play just like the rest of us. You almost begin to see them as humans in a suit."_

Meanwhile, Yessica and Irene were talking together, laughing as they walked along the shore.

"I'm real proud that you made it this far, Yessica." Irene said.

"I'm proud of myself. I wasn't sure if I'd do well, but here I am in the final seven." Yessica said. "How are things back home?"

"Good. Everyone's rooting for you back home, and when they invited me out here, we were all excited that you had made it deep into the game." Irene replied. "Your parents are a little upset that they can't reveal it, though."

"_Yessica's got a lot of support back home. Not just from her family, but from mine as well. The fact that she made it this far is great in itself. From what she tells me, she's actually in a fairly-good position." Irene said with a smile. "If she comes home with a million dollars, it'll help out our families a LOT."_

"I missed you so much, Irene. You won't BELIEVE what I've had to go through." Yessica said.

"Well, I'm here now." Irene assured. "Even if it's just for a day."

Yessica and Irene quickly pulled each other in for a kiss and locked lips. The two girls shared their first kiss in more than a month and knew that the moment couldn't get any better.

"H-Hey! W-What's all this?!"

Yessica and Irene broke away and looked as a stunned Jericho came over with Cobb behind him. "You two were kissing!" Jericho said.

"Yeah?...So?" Irene asked. "We've been dating for a while, now."

"You're…You're a lesbian?!" Jericho asked Yessica. "All this time, I've been trying to seduce a LESBIAN?!"

"This guy's been trying to SEDUCE you?" Irene asked Yessica.

Yessica paused, then smirked. "Yeah. Like I said, Irene, this is what I've been dealing with. It's been a living hell." She said.

"_How…How is this possible?! I thought I had Yessica wrapped around my finger! She's seriously HATED me the entire time I've known her?!" Jericho said, holding his head. "Oh, no…This entire plan is coming apart! How could I let this happen?!"_

"_When kissing my girlfriend after so long, I thought it couldn't get any better." Yessica said with a smirk. "Lo and behold, it did."_

**(Spa Location)**

"I bet this is totally not what these ladies that work here were expecting to see." Wallace noted as he relaxed on a chair as he was given a massage. "Four funny-looking guys and no girls that probably would like this."

"I'm not complaining." Carlton said from a hot tub. "I'm surprised that weird-looking plumber guy chose you, though."

"What can I say? He has exquisite tastes in mustaches." Wallace smirked as he started twirling his mustache.

"_You know you've made it when someone as big as Wario is impressed with you. Granted, it was just with my mustache, but hey, I'll take it." Wallace said. "It's good seeing Carlton again. He started off as this big fraidy-cat and I helped him come out of his shell. He's even got himself a girlfriend!"_

"I'm also surprised that you made it this far, Wallace." Carlton said. "I was honestly afraid that your plans would have blown up in your face by now."

"Some have. In case you didn't notice, Zita's already gone." Wallace lamented. "But do you honestly doubt my abilities in this game, my friend?"

"Not in the game, but once your desire to scheme comes into play, I know there's no stopping you until something backfires."

"_I may have Wallace to thank for helping me back in Total Drama, but I still can't deny that his plans can backfire on him if he gets too confident." Carlton said. "The fact that he's made the final seven is a definite improvement on how he did back on Total Drama, but he's still got an uphill battle for him."_

Mitchell watched as Wario helped himself to some provided food and folded his arms. "I'm sure YOU'RE just so happy to be here." He said.

"Hey, you're playing for Wario Ware Inc!" Wario said. "And just think of all that money if you win! Make sure you do, mac."

"What should you care?"

"_Mitchell works for me as an accountant. He handles the money and I take care of making amazing games that the paying customer gobbles up." Wario laughed. "I made him go on Survivor because, if he wins, there'll be an extra million dollars floating around the company!"_

"I've been thinking about how to use the money." Wario noted. "I've been thinking of a new rec room."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

This took Wario by surprise. "Huh?! What're you talking about? I got you to join this game so you could put the money into the company!" He said.

"Yeah, and in all honesty, I was thinking about just getting myself voted out first just to spite you, but after everything that's happened, I'm playing to win." Mitchell explained. "And I'm not using a cent of it on you."

"Need I remind you that you work for ME?!"

"Not for much longer. If I win, what's stopping me from starting my OWN Microgame company?" Mitchell smirked.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"_The only reason I've stuck with Wario is because I have a soft spot for the kids he has in his employ like Kat, Ana and 9-Volt." Mitchell said. "However, if I can get my own company going, maybe I can get them to come work for me. I'm sure I'd be able to run a business way better than money-hungry Wario ever could anyway."_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 33)**

"I'm actually surprised, Jericho. Most of us were expecting you to run circles around the others." Cobb explained as he and Jericho walked towards the treemail box.

"That includes me, Cobb. I was thinking I'd be in control of the votes around here, but I've been hit with blindside after blindside since we started." Jericho admitted.

"You don't suppose you're dreaming, do you?" Cobb joked.

"No. My totem is still on the right wrist." Jericho explained as he showed the chain wrapped around his wrist.

"_Jericho was always considered a thinker with the team. Everything needed to go exactly to plan or else he'd start having a nervous breakdown." Cobb explained. "If what he tells me is true and he truly HAS been hit with numerous blindsides, I'm surprised he wasn't catatonic when I arrived."_

"Looks like treemail is here." Jericho explained, pulling a note from the box.

"So what's the plan, now?" Cobb asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm trying to secure enough votes to get the majority, but considering I just found out that at least one of my so-called votes has hated me since the start, I'm not sure where who's loyal and who isn't." Jericho explained.

"You sure are lucky I was around when you found out that girl was a lesbian, though." Cobb supplied. "You probably would have gone comatose with shock."

"The sad thing is that you're probably right."

Meanwhile, the others were gathered around Monna Lisa and Sasha. Actually, they were gathered around Sasha, asking if he could tell if they had psychic powers.

"Monna Lisa, how is it that these people are so interested in what I do?" Sasha asked.

"I kinda mentioned that if they were interested in knowing if they had psychic powers, then they'd have to ask a Psychonaut." Monna Lisa sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Nein. I was honestly expecting Bobby Zilch as my guest."

"_Don't get me wrong. I respect Mr. Nein because he's, like, the best psychic teacher in the camp. I just connect better with Bobby." Monna Lisa shrugged. "Yeah, he's a bully, but I always found Bobby fascinating and I spent a long time trying to figure out why he was a bully and what his excuse was."_

"I'm actually pleasantly surprised that there's so much interest. Now to see if there are any potential psychics in this crowd…" Sasha noted. He concentrated for a few moments before pausing. "That's strange…I'm picking up two new potential minds. They aren't as powerful as some other Psychonauts, but I'm picking up potential…"

"Which of us are the ones?" Donny asked, looking excited.

Sasha scanned the crowd to give a better reading on where the psychic energy was coming from. "It's coming from…The girl with the blonde hair." He said.

Yessica's eyes snapped open in excitement. "Really?! I've…I've got psychic potential?!" She asked.

"It's only a moderate amount, but it's still potential, my dear." Sasha gave a smile. "And the other one appears to be…Him."

Sasha pointed at Zoidberg.

Yorgue stood in silence for a few seconds. "…ZOIDBERG has psychic potential?" She asked. "…I'm not sure how I feel about that…"

"Yay! I'm a psychic! I feel important!" Zoidberg cheered.

Sasha decided to ignore the dancing and celebrating Zoidberg for now and handed Yessica a card. "Here's a card with the address to a psychic summer camp." He said. "If you're interested in advancing your mental powers, stop by and we'll see about giving you some training."

"Wow…" Yessica said as she inspected the card.

"_It's a bit of a letdown seeing Yessica as the one with psychic potential while I don't. I mean, could you imagine what having psychic powers could do for my self-esteem about being short?" Donny asked. "Well, I guess you can't win them all. I'll just have to keep boxing."_

"We've got treemail, everyone." Jericho announced.

"So what's it say?" Monna Lisa asked.

"It's asking if we can draw in a straight line." Jericho read. "I guess this means that the guest visit is over?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to leave when you guys go to the Immunity Challenge." Max explained.

"It was great seeing you again, Yessica." Irene said, giving Yessica another kiss. "Win it for the both of us, okay?"

"You know it." Yessica winked. Jericho sighed in frustration.

"_Yessica being a lesbian is one of the biggest hurdles I've had to face yet. I spent most of the game trying to win her over, and now I just find out that she was never interested in the first place!" Jericho said. "Why wouldn't she say anything? This wasted way too much of my time and if I knew she hated me, I would have gotten rid of her."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The five players from camp emerged from the jungle and onto another clearing. The group walked over to the mat and stepped on to wait for the challenge to begin.

"Before we start, let's bring back Mitchell and Wallace, who are returning from their Reward." SSBFreak said as the two players in question walked in from the side and joined the others. "Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, everyone. Here, we will be testing your hand and your ability to follow a line." Everyone saw seven large scrolls set up on walls, each with a line going in winding patterns. "You will be given a pen and be asked to trace the lines on these papers as close as you can to the middle, and without taking the pen off the paper. You will be given two minutes and must complete the entire line in order to be considered. Those who complete the line within two minutes will be compared, and whoever has their line closest to the middle will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"If you'll all come over here and select a paper, we can begin."

The seven finalists walked over to the walls, grabbed the provided pens and held them up at the start of the lines, prepared to start.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready…" SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

The seven contestants quickly took off and started drawing on the line, trying to keep it close to the middle of the line as possible as they went.

"I can't afford to be neat here." Wallace muttered. "Two minutes is a short time to finish this."

The first part of the line was an ascending straight line leading towards the top of the wall before moving into a stair-like pattern. Obviously, reaching up high was where Donny and Monna Lisa started running into problems.

"How do they expect me to do this?!" Donny asked, reaching as high as he could on the wall in an attempt to keep his pen within the line.

Jericho reached the top of the wall and started working his way down the stair-like pattern. "Not bad so far." He noted. "If I can keep this pace, I should be able to finish it."

The contestants continued to work their way through the lines, although Donny and Monna Lisa were already falling behind due to taking a while to reach the top of the wall. While it didn't matter in this challenge, Jericho and Wallace appeared to be leading the pack and were further along their lines.

Mitchell maneuvered his pen down the stairs and made it around halfway. "Okay. So far so good." He muttered, trying to keep up. "I may need to step it up, though. This is just the first obstacle."

Yessica reached the bottom of the stairs just before Mitchell did and moved onto the next pattern: a series of zig-zags going in all directions. "Ugh. This is going to take a bit for me to do." She muttered as she moved onto it.

"Didn't I already do this corner?" Wallace asked as he drew over a part of the zig-zag pattern. "All the lines are crossing and it's impossible to tell anymore."

Jericho, in the meantime, was focusing solely on the challenge. The dark-haired man was trying to focus on the parts of the zig-zag pattern he had done already, and was trying to move onto the next pattern as fast as he could.

Yorgue was around where Mitchell and Yessica were and was currently at the start of the zig-zag pattern. The red alien woman was trying to keep up as best as she could, and because she was picking up speed, she was starting to leave her line a little bit.

Mitchell and Yessica appeared to be evenly-matched at this point, doing the same corners of the zig-zag pattern at the same time and going at near the same pace. The two worked their way through the wall as they tried to get further along the line.

Jericho was the first out of the zig-zag pattern. "That's a relief." He said as he moved onto the last one, a gigantic spiral going to the middle of the wall and then coming back out again to go to the end of the scroll. "This one could take some time…"

Monna Lisa finally reached the zig-zag pattern with Donny and started getting to work. "This stupid challenge wasn't even MADE for me." She muttered. "I don't think I've even got a chance anymore."

"Okay, everyone! One minute left!" SSBFreak called out.

This seemed to get the contestants to speed up. The seven players picked up the pace, now not caring if their pens left the line for a second. Jericho and Wallace were still well ahead and working on the last obstacle while Mitchell and Yessica were still trying to finish the zig-zag pattern.

Yorgue was starting to catch up, but was starting to leave her line a little more as she maneuvered her way through the scroll. Yorgue was still working her way through the zig-zag pattern, but was managing to catch up with Mitchell and Yessica.

Donny and Monna Lisa were still far behind the others, but they still pressed on even though they knew they didn't have a chance at winning at this point. This was the one challenge where their height would be working against them.

Jericho reached the center of the spiral and then started working his way back outwards again. "I probably don't have a lot of time." He muttered. "I need to step it up…"

Wallace, just behind Jericho, had just reached the middle of the spiral. "Okay. Time to work my way back out again." He said. "I've almost got this…"

The contestants continued to work their way through the scroll for a little bit. Jericho was the first one to reach the outside of the spiral again and after that it was just a quick draw down to the end of the line. Once Jericho reached the end of the paper, he removed his pen from the paper.

"Jericho is done with twenty seconds left."

Wallace took this as an initiative and finished the spiral quickly after that. Wallace quickly moved his pen down to the exit and removed his pen as well.

"Wallace is also done."

Mitchell and Yessica were now the current leaders and had just started on the spiral. The two tried to complete this last obstacle as best as they could, but they knew that they were running out of time fast.

Yorgue was still tailing the new leaders, but wasn't giving up. However, by the time she reached the spiral, the others had almost made it to the halfway point. And in the end, non of that really mattered anyway.

"Time's up! Everyone stop what you're doing!"

"What?!" Mitchell asked. "Come on! I'm so close!"

"Sorry, Mitchell. You were given two minutes and it's been two minutes."

**(Later…)**

"Okay. Because Jericho and Wallace were the only ones to complete the scroll within the two minute timeframe we provided, they will be the only ones considered for the Immunity win." SSBFreak explained. "And so, after some serious judging to determine how close they were, we found that the contestant that was closest to their line…Was Wallace. Wallace wins Immunity!"

"Yes! I did it!" Wallace cheered.

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Wallace. You have a one-in-six shot at winning the game." SSBFreak said as he handed Wallace the Immunity Necklace.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Wallace nodded.

SSBFreak stepped back and looked at the others. "Wallace is safe from elimination, but I'll be seeing you all at Tribal Council tonight, where another one of you will be voted out of the game." He explained. "We're now down to the last week of competition, so I suggest choosing your target wisely. I'll give you the rest of the day to decide, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"Yessica, we're willing to help vote out Jericho tonight if you wanted to help us." Wallace explained.

"I suppose he's not going to be thrilled now that he knows I don't like him." Yessica shrugged. "Do you guys have votes, though?"

"We've been asking around. We're kinda hoping that you could help convince someone else." Donny explained.

"I have to admit that I'd REALLY like to see him go…" Yessica mused.

"_Wallace and I can easily get Yessica's vote with an opportunity to get Jericho out, but we need one more for the majority." Donny explained. "We're hoping maybe Yessica can sway Monna Lisa since she seems most likely, but we're not sure where that girl stands anymore."_

"If we can get Monna Lisa's vote, Jericho will be gone with at least four votes." Wallace noted.

"I'll run the idea by her and see what she says." Yessica nodded.

"I hope this works." Donny said as Yessica walked off.

"You're not alone, there." Wallace sighed.

"_Normally, I would trust Yessica to have my back since we were semi-aligned at the start. However, it'll be harder to do since she's spent more time with Mitchell and Monna Lisa." Wallace noted. "I just need to hope that her dislike for Jericho will get her to come through for us."_

Meanwhile, Jericho was having a talk with Mitchell and Yorgue about the vote.

"Okay. I think we all agree that there have been some disagreements here." Jericho said, seeing how Mitchell and Yorgue were eyeing each other suspiciously. "But we need to vote together here. We need to vote out Yessica."

Yorgue turned her head. "Why?" She asked. "She's not a threat. The big threat here is Wallace."

"I'm with her, Jericho. Wallace is the smartest one here." Mitchell nodded. "Since he's got Immunity, I say we go after Donny."

"I just found out that Yessica's been leading me on since I've known her!" Jericho snapped. "I have no desire to take her any further!"

"_What good is Yessica to me if she hates me?! If I can't control her vote like I can with other girls, then I need to get rid of them because they're no use to me!" Jericho said. "But even after this, the others want to vote off someone else. Ugh. Keeping Yessica is going to be the death of me!"_

"Wallace and Donny are planning on playing the swing votes, Jericho." Yorgue explained. "We need to get rid of them while we've still got the numbers."

"The instant Wallace doesn't have Immunity, we'll go after him, but until then, we need to look elsewhere for votes." Mitchell nodded. "Like it or not, Jericho, we're not budging."

"You NEED to vote my way! You owe me that much!"

"Do what you want, Jericho. Just remember that it isn't Yorgue or I the others are targeting." Mitchell smirked. Jericho sighed in defeat.

"_If Jericho doesn't help us out here by eliminating the swing votes, he's going home and then I'm going to be in trouble since I don't trust Mitchell for a second to go to the end with me." Yorgue shook her head. "I don't think anyone's really going to know the outcome of this council…"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven finalists walked into Tribal Council, carrying lit torches. Finding a spot on the dwindling number of seats, everyone sat down and waited for Council to begin.

"Before we continue, let's bring out the current members of the jury." SSBFreak said. "Zita, Couscous, Helen and Matt, who was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Matt followed the three girls into Council. People saw that, instead of actual formal attire, he had opted to wear a black shirt with a white tuxedo design on it and a pair of black slacks. The four jury members sat down and waited for the Council to begin.

"The jury is only here to see the outcome of this Council. You are not to address them and they will not address you." SSBFreak said before he started asking questions. "Mitchell, were you surprised at the results from the last council? It seemed to take most off guard."

"That's an understatement. No one would have expected Wallace and Donny to find the Gonaza Idol before the merge. We had almost written off anyone having found it at all." Mitchell replied.

"I honestly expected your girls to have found it." Yorgue said.

"Please just leave it, Yorgue." Mitchell sighed.

"Still not used to being exposed, are you?"

"What's this about, Yorgue?" The host asked.

"I've known for a long time that Mitchell couldn't be trusted, but I couldn't have any proof on him." Yorgue explained.

"He was responsible for some moves I don't appreciate." Jericho said simply.

"Matt singled him out as he was leaving and that opened up Jericho to seeing that he can't trust Mitchell anymore." Yorgue explained.

"Why'd you do that, anyway?" Zita asked Matt.

"What can I say? I'm a drama-maker." Matt smirked.

"Donny, what's your take on these things going on between the others?" The host asked.

"I'm just glad I'm not involved. It's something I want to steer clear of this late in the game." Donny shook his head.

"How are you two not involved?" Jericho asked. "You two are apparent swing votes here."

"We're trying to avoid the drama here, Jericho."

"I don't suppose you happened to know that Yessica was a lesbian as well?!" Jericho demanded.

"Well…I admit that was me keeping my mouth shut." Donny admitted. "Your lack of thought early on caused Yannis' elimination and I figured a good way to get back at you was to let you find out about Yessica's orientation the hard way."

"I wasted an entire game!"

"So much fer avoidin' da drama." Couscous lifted an eyebrow.

"What's this about, Jericho?" The host asked.

"I'm usually good with the ladies, but I just couldn't figure out why I wasn't having any luck with Yessica." Jericho explained. "Then her guest shows up and I find out she's not into guys at all! I wasted my time on her when it could have been spent elsewhere!"

"Well, I'm surprised that you have any luck with the ladies at all." Yessica rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you mention anything to him, Yessica?" SSBFreak asked.

"Ignoring the fact that it would make me a target from him, I was doing what was asked me by a friend." Yessica replied.

"Dat's mah goil." Couscous smirked. The other jurors glanced at her.

"…Yessica, I need a straight answer here." Jericho said. "Do you hate me?"

"Jericho, since my secret's out, I may as well get this off my chest." Yessica replied. "…I don't hate many people, but I TRULY hated and was disgusted with every moment you tried to seduce me. You're a creep, you were ALWAYS a creep and you will always BE a creep. How you were able to get so lucky with those other girls is beyond me."

Jericho's eye twitched a few times, but he remained otherwise silent.

"Monna Lisa, how do you think this vote is going to go tonight?" SSBFreak asked.

"With everything that's been going on? I have no idea." Monna Lisa shook her head. "From where I sit, I can see votes getting thrown in all directions."

"Who's getting YOUR vote?"

"I'm smarter than that, bub." The pink-haired girl smirked.

"And Wallace, to make sure I ask everyone a question tonight, do you think you needed Immunity tonight?" SSBFreak asked.

"This answer is given a lot, but at this point, we all need it. I'd say that even more now because of how much drama is getting tossed about." Wallace shrugged. "I'm glad I have it though. I feel like I need it."

"I think that's enough questions, but before I continue, I again have to ask." SSBFreak said. "Are you keeping Immunity, Wallace?"

"Indeed I am."

"Okay. Wallace is immune and cannot be voted out. It's now time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Yourge, you're up."

Yorgue got up and left the hut to go vote. The red alien walked up to the table and scribbled a name down before voting and returning to the hut silently.

Donny wrote a name down and revealed it. "This was our only way to get Yessica's vote." He pointed out, having voted for Jericho.

Jericho silently turned his vote around, revealing Donny's name. "My own subordinates are usurping my vote." He muttered as he voted and walked away.

Monna Lisa approached the table and scribbled a name down with a light smirk on her face. The pink-haired girl shoved her ballot into the urn and walked away.

Mitchell wrote a name down and revealed Donny's name. "Wallace should have given you Immunity, buddy." He said as he voted and returned to the hut.

Yessica scribbled a name down and revealed it. "I don't care how long it takes. From here on in, I'm not voting for anyone but you." She said, having voted for Jericho.

Wallace was the last to vote, and approached the table quickly. The mustached man wrote a name down and silently voted before returning to the hut.

Once all seven players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." SSBFreak said. Yorgue was tempted to use the idol Helen gave her, but ultimately stayed silent. "It's now time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Jericho." Jericho narrowed his eyes.

"Donny." Donny lifted an eyebrow.

"Donny." Donny and Wallace glanced at each other.

"Jericho. We're tied at two." Jericho glanced at Yessica.

"…Jericho." Jericho held his breath.

"…Donny. We're tied at three." The council was silent, wondering what the deciding vote was. "Last vote, fifth member of the jury and fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Donny. You need to bring me your torch."

Donny cursed as he stood up. "Ugh. I can't believe that just happened." He said as he grabbed his torch and brought it to the host. "Thanks a bunch, guys. Appreciate it."

"Donny, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Donny's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"I'd pick your actions carefully, everyone." Donny warned as he stalked out of council and vanished from sight.

Once Donny was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "Six remain. It's been a long, hard road for you all, but you're not done yet. You still have a week of competition left before the final day." He explained. "If you want to avoid Donny's fate, you need to make sure that you play your cards right from here on in. You can all head back to camp."

The six remaining players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Bringing up the rear was Yessica, who looked a little worried now. Even though Jericho knew that he couldn't trust her, Yessica was sure he would be going tonight. Now she knew that he'd be coming after her and she needed to watch her back…

"_Man. I can't believe it. Thirty-three days and nothing to show for it. I thought for sure we would have had enough votes." Donny lamented. "Still, I made it way further than I did back on Total Drama. That's gotta account for something. I wish I could have made it to the end and gotten the million dollar paycheck, though…"_

**Voting History:**

**Donny – Jericho, Mitchell, Monna Lisa and Yorgue**

**Jericho – Donny, Wallace and Yessica**

Author's Notes: And Donny leaves as the last Letterz 2 player to go, leaving us with the final six. Donny was fun to write for because of his short temper, but I found that there were times where he was just overshadowed by the others. I actually wasn't expecting Donny to last as long as he did in planning stages, but this was where he ended up falling after I finalized the pre-merge boots and decided who needed to go before him. Like i said, he was fun to write for, but I couldn't take Donny any further.

**(Ponderosa)**

The sun was setting as the limo drove up to the mansion again. Pulling up to the front door, the back of the limo opened up as Donny jumped out.

"Thanks for the ride." Donny said.

"Normally I charge for my services, but for you, it's free." The driver replied.

"…Why?" Donny asked surpiciously.

"Because kids ride free." The driver said before stepping on the gas and speeding back down the driveway.

"**ONE OF THESE DAYS, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A HAYMAKER TO THE CROTCH, BUDDY!"** Donny roared after the retreating limo. **"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA SEE IT COMING!"**

"_Well, after the bitter taste of defeat left my mouth, I warmed up to the thought of spending a week in a big mansion." Donny admitted. "Maybe they've got a gym I can work out in. I could use some training since I've lacked any boxing equipment on the island."_

Matt walked over as Donny made his entrance to the mansion. "Good to see you, man." He said. "It's always good having another guy on the jury. Things have been too girly for my tastes as of late."

"A jury of Zita, Couscous and Helen is too girly?" Donny asked flatly.

"…Okay, not really. Couscous still avoids me due to my involvement with Jericho."

"_**WIFF A RUSTY SALAD FORK!"**_ Couscous' voice reminded from the kitchen.

"Yes, yes. I know." Matt called out. "You're going to murder me in my sleep with a kitchen utensil."

"You'd be surprised at the lethality of a fork, Matt." Donny said as he walked past Matt.

Matt blinked in confusion a few times.

"_Regardless, it's still good to have another guy on the jury. It's awkward for a guy like me being surrounded by girls for three days, especially since I'm sure none of them are interested." Matt said. "Zita's with Wallace, Helen's too weird for me and Couscous is…Well…Couscous."_

"Man. Another Total Drama player voted out." Zita noted as Donny ate some food. "Now it's just Wallace and Yessica out there."

"AND I was the last Letterz 2 representative." Donny reminded.

"Hey, he's right." Helen noted. "Wallace and Yessica were both from Letterz 1."

"Not that it matters, any." Matt shrugged. "I figure that they're both on borrowed time."

"Don't count Yessica out yet, bucko." Couscous said as she walked into the room with a plate of food. "She's werkin' wiff Mitch, after all."

"Who, by the way, is now exposed as a traitor." Matt smirked.

"Thanks to YOU!" Couscous shot back.

"No thanks required. I enjoyed it." Matt taunted. Couscous fumed.

"_Ugh. Dat prick may have ruined mah alliance's chances of makin' it to da end by outing Mitch when he left." Couscous muttered. "If Ah have ta choose between Jericho and Yorgue in da end, Ah ain't even votin'!"_

Later on, Donny was in a gym (that he had found earlier) and delivering a few punches to a standing bag, getting some practice in. Zita and Helen walked in through the door and saw him practicing.

"I forgot we HAD a gym." Helen noted. "No one's used it since people started coming here…"

"I thought you'd be all about exercising with your new mentality, Helen." Donny joked, not taking his eyes off the bag.

"I'm not used to physical exertion, Donny. I get tired easily." Helen shrugged. "Lately I've taken up drawing, though."

"You need to start somewhere, Helen." Donny said. "Come over here and throw a few punches at this bag."

"Well…I don't know…" Helen said.

"He's right, Helen. If you don't build up those muscles, you'll never be able to do even some basic things." Zita reminded. "You're just not used to it because you've never done it before, but you should probably get started before your muscles turn to mush."

Helen felt her arm. "…Yeah. I don't want that." She admitted as she walked over.

"_I was in that gym for, like, an hour and a half while Donny and Zita gave me some coaching. Not bad for my first workout." Helen admitted with a smile, now looking coated with sweat. "I'm not that big on the workout, but they're right. I need to at least get some exercising in since I'm so weak from never exercising before in my life…"_

"So how's life been in Ponderosa so far?" Donny asked Zita as Helen got onto a treadmill and turned it on.

"Pretty good, things have gotten a little more-hectic since Matt showed up." Zita admitted.

"Why's that?"

Helen's treadmill started picking up speed.

"Well, Matt hasn't quite let go of his elimination yet, and seems to have taken it upon himself to play all sorts of pranks on us just to make life a little harder." Zita sighed.

"How can he play pranks in the first place?"

Helen's treadmill went even faster. Helen looked like she was panicking.

"His luxury item arrived yesterday. You know what it was?"

"What?"

"A box of Mario powerups." Zita replied flatly. "One time he turned into a statue with a Tanooki Leaf and waited for the right moment to scare Helen, and another time he used an Ice Flower to encase my feet in ice."

Helen suddenly flew by in between them, a victim to getting thrown backwards off her going-too-fast treadmill. Helen crashed into the wall and landed upside down in an awkward position. The others glanced at her, and she gave a meek chuckle.

"_Sometimes, that girl just amazes me." Zita said flatly._

Meanwhile, Matt was in his room, sifting through his crate of powerups. He may not have been a fan of using them back home, but he was honestly having the time of his life here.

"Let's see…Spring mushroom?...Nah, I'll be bouncing all over the walls…But maybe I can slip it into Couscous' cooking tomorrow." Matt said. "Fire flower?...Nah, not original. Boo Mushroom?...Nope."

Matt suddenly stumbled upon something at the bottom of the crate and plucked it out, revealing a double-headed flower with a yellow and purple colour scheme.

"Is this a Copy Flower?...I haven't seen one of these in YEARS." Matt noted before a smirk floated across his face. "This is going to be fun."

"_You familiar with the term 'Me, Myself and I'?" Matt asked, holding the Copy Flower in his hand. "Well, before you know it, it's going to be 'Me, Myself, Twelve other clones, and I'."_


	14. Days 34 to 36

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"You sure that voting off Donny was the right thing?" Monna Lisa asked Mitchell. "We could have easily just voted out Jericho and be done with it."

"If we did, we would be running the chance of Donny and Wallace joining Yorgue." Mitchell reminded. "At least now we may have a chance at getting Wallace to join us."

"_I get that being a swing vote this late in the game makes you a threat, but I still think that voting out Jericho would have been better." Monna Lisa pointed out. "He's a way bigger threat than Donny was, and if Wallace joins the other side, we're looking at a two-way tie in votes, anyway."_

"How do we know that we have Wallace's vote, anyway?" Monna Lisa asked.

"Well…We don't. The only thing I know for sure is that he's close with Yessica, and we may be able to secure his vote through her." Mitchell admitted.

"Well, whatever. It's your idea." Monna Lisa shrugged. "You wanna take this risk, you go right ahead. Just remember that you and Yessica don't really have many more fallbacks now that Jericho knows what you two have been doing."

"_I'm taking a risk here, but I need to minimize the risks. Jericho knows that I haven't been honest with him and I need to make sure that my bases are covered." Mitchell admitted. "If we can get Wallace on board, we can totally take Jericho out the instant he doesn't have Immunity anymore."_

Wallace was sitting by the fire pit, looking in thought at his current predicament. Yessica came over. "I'm sorry about what happened, Wallace." She admitted. "I tried to get the others to vote out Jericho, but I guess they didn't take."

"It's fine, Yessica. This just makes things a little harder for me." Wallace admitted. "I'd be nowhere if I wasn't used to fighting against the odds by now, anyway."

"I suppose so, but that type of thinking is what got you booted early in Letterz." Yessica smirked.

Wallace sighed. "Don't remind me."

"_It's good that Wallace is taking Donny's elimination in stride. I think he was more shaken up by Zita's elimination a while ago." Yessica admitted. "Still, I'm disappointed that Mitchell and Monna Lisa decided to vote out Donny instead of Jericho. I'll need to get some answers from them tomorrow."_

"So what now?" Wallace asked. "I assume that your friends are going to try and get me on their side?"

"I think that's the plan." Yessica shrugged. "You're going to have to pick sides, Wallace, and decide which side will be the best one to join."

"Why don't the two of us just join together and make another small alliance?"

"All that would do is make three teams of two in the final six. That's WAY too risky."

"_I need to regroup from this. Since I'm not sure where Yessica's loyalties currently lie, I may have just lost my last real ally." Wallace admitted. "I can't take control now. I'm going to need to lay low and hope that the others will focus on each other and ignore me."_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 34)**

"_Okay. Last night was what I call a success. Mitchell and I were able to come to terms temporarily again and we voted out a bigger threat." Yorgue explained. "Jericho is wanting to take out someone like Monna Lisa or Yessica, but Donny and Wallace are bigger threats in comparison."_

"Thank you for helping us back there, Jericho." Yorgue nodded. "You did the right thing."

"How can you say that, Yorgue? Last night was not a victory for me at ALL." Jericho replied. "Monna Lisa I've been trying to get out since the start and Yessica has never liked me in the first place! And instead of doing the rational thing and voting out one of them, you and Mitchell coerce me into voting out someone completely irrelevant!"

Yorgue sighed. "You're not thinking this through, Jericho. Who was the bigger threat?" She asked.

"Those two have lasted this long when they should have been eliminated long ago! How is this not being a threat?!"

"Two swing votes in the final six would have been suicide for the rest of us and you know it. Stop being stubborn."

Jericho paused, taking a few deep breaths. "Fine. I need some time alone to think about this." He said.

"_How can this be happening?...All of my power is gone! My loyal allies are gone, the girl I've been trying to woo hates me and now Yorgue is getting independent!" Jericho said. "This shouldn't be happening! I swear I have to be dreaming somehow, but everything points to this actually happening…"_

"_Wow…Jericho can get real arrogant and insufferable when a vote doesn't go his way. Has he always been this way?" Yorgue asked. "When we started, Jericho seemed this charming guy that had a way with words and was able to win the girls and I over. What did we ever see in him, anyway?"_

Monna Lisa was using her mind to levitate a fish out of the water and watched it thrash around in the air for a few seconds before looking around for someone else.

"Anyone wanna have a fish-slapping fight?" Monna Lisa asked. "…Anyone at all? It's a fun sport at summer camp, you know!"

"_I'm officially bored, and when you're bored on a desert island, then you tend to find really weird ways to entertain yourself." Monna Lisa rolled her eyes. "Looking back at it, I don't even know WHY I thought trying to get people to have a slap-fight with fish was a good idea."_

"Hey, Monna Lisa? I've been wondering something." Yessica said as she came over.

"What's eating you, sister?" Monna Lisa asked, mentally throwing the fish back into the ocean.

"Well, your guest the other day said that I had some psychic potential." Yessica replied. "Do you happen to know how I can bring it out?"

"Not my jurisdiction. Only a full-fledged Psychonaut is allowed to bring out someone's potential." Monna Lisa said, shaking her head. "I'm just a cadet."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense." Yessica shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, I can tell you're disappointed. Your aura is a real tell-all." Monna Lisa smirked. "Don't worry, though. Stop by the summer camp sometime and I'm sure Mr. Nein will remember you and be willing to help."

"_Can you really blame me for being curious? I literally just found out that I could potentially have the ability to do the stuff that Monna Lisa can do! Of course I'd be all over the chance to do that!" Yessica said. "Still, from what she tells me, I'd need to stop by this freaky summer camp she keeps talking about, and from the stories she's told me, I'd be worried for my safety there."_

"What's that summer camp like?" Yessica asked.

"Pretty normal for the most part. It's a summer camp for psychics." Monna Lisa shrugged. "You mostly just need to worry about wandering the woods alone or stepping outside at night. You may run into a psychic bear or a psychic cougar."

"Wait…COUGAR?!"

"What? You don't have cougars at YOUR summer camp?"

"If I did, I'd be putting an application to a different summer camp." Yessica said flatly.

"What's going on over here?" Wallace asked as he came over.

"Get this, Wallace. I found out that I have psychic potential!" Yessica said.

"Yeah. My guest helped her find out about it." Monna Lisa nodded.

"Aw, seriously? I missed out on getting my mind examined to see if I had psychic potential?" Wallace asked.

"It's probably for the best." Monna Lisa rolled her eyes.

"_I barely trust Wallace with a machete. There's no WAY I'd trust him with psychic powers capable of blowing out a wall." Monna Lisa said._

"_Maybe it IS for the best. I mean, my mind is already filled with genius as it is. I'm not sure how much more it would be able to handle." Wallace admitted. "Besides, if I had all that power, I may end up on a power trip and revert back to my villainous ways. Hehe. You'd need someone like Batman or Superman to defeat me then."_

Yorgue saw Mitchell standing on the beach and looking out at the ocean and decided to make her way over. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something, Mitchell." She explained.

Mitchell turned his head and paused. "If we're going to get into another debate about who's in the right, I'm not interested." He replied.

"It's not that. I want to recommend something."

"Like what?" Mitchell asked suspiciously.

"It's clear that Wallace is the biggest threat left, swing vote or not." Yorgue shook her head. "The instant he doesn't have Immunity, I'd like to vote him out."

Mitchell gave a nod. "Yeah. That's what I was thinking anyway. If he didn't have Immunity last time, we probably would have gone for him instead of Donny."

"_I know Wallace may be a potential vote, but this is the final six and going against someone as intelligent and crafty as he is in the finals would be stupid for any of us." Mitchell said. "Yourge and I are willing to at least sort things out between us temporarily again so we get vote him out, but I'm only doing it if he doesn't have Immunity. I don't want to alienate Yessica for no reason."_

"Where's Jericho stand on this?" Mitchell lifted an eyebrow.

"He's not in the best of moods about this. He wants to get rid of Monna Lisa or Yessica." Yorgue replied.

"Before Wallace in the final six? I don't think so."

"Tell me about it."

"You're seeming a lot more independent, Yorgue." Mitchell noted. "This is a pretty far cry from how lovestruck you and the others girls were around Jericho when we started."

"Okay, I'll admit that he was a smooth talker back then, but we seriously couldn't have been THAT bad."

"You REALLY were."

"_I'll admit that when we started I was wanting to go with Jericho to the end because I thought he was a good leader." Yorgue explained. "Now I want to go to the end because I realize now that there's no way he's ever going to be able to win. I'm not sure if he's even got MATT'S vote cemented…"_

"So then, temporary truce?" Yorgue asked.

"Sure. Until we get rid of the big threat, anyway." Mitchell said with a shrug. "Which hopefully shouldn't be that long."

"Now we just need to worry about Jericho and getting his vote for this."

"…You know? It's actually kinda creeping me out at how different you are now compared to what you were when we started." Mitchell said.

"I wasn't that bad! I couldn't have been!"

"Do yourself a favour and watch this season back later. You'll be surprised with yourself."

"_I'll admit that it's nice seeing one of Jericho's 'girls' turn their back on him like this. Maybe it's because Yorgue was away from him for a while during the Tribal Swap." Mitchell reasoned. "Will this change my opinion on her? Outside the game, maybe. But in the game it's too little too late. We'll be going back to opponents as soon as Wallace is gone."_

Jericho paced around behind the shelter, looking frustrated at what was going on.

"How could this be happening?...I started the game so well!" Jericho said. "How could things have gone downhill so fast and so badly?! Am I losing my touch?"

"You can't lose what you never had to begin with." Yessica said, leaning up against a tree.

"Shut up!" Jericho snapped. "You've been leading me on! Why wouldn't you tell me that you weren't interested?!"

"I was doing a friend of mine a favour. Her name is Couscous." Yessica said, eyes narrowed. "I've played along because it was what she wanted. She wanted you to crash and burn, and after having you relentlessly try to seduce me with your sleazy words and non-existent charm, I feel the same way!"

"_This feels so amazing. I've had these feelings pent up for so long and it felt good for me to just let it out and tell Jericho what I thought of him." Yessica admitted. "I'll admit it may be a little out of character for me to act like this because I consider myself a friendly girl normally, but if you had to deal with this guy for as long as I did, you'd probably crack, too."_

"Just note that you're on borrowed time, Yessica." Jericho said. "You've only got Monna Lisa. If I wanted to, I could get the others to vote you out so quickly…"

"If you think that, then you truly ARE beyond help." Yessica said as she walked off.

"She's going to pay. I'll get Mitchell and Yorgue to vote her out." Jericho said, eyes narrowed.

"_I'm not letting this slow me down. All I'm going to need to do is rethink a few things. I've still got half the votes." Jericho muttered. "I just need to get Yorgue and Mitchell to give me a hand. If I'm stubborn and refuse to budge, maybe I can get them to vote with me instead of the other way around…"_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 35)**

"So are you willing to join up and help take out Jericho, Wallace?" Yessica asked.

"I think so. I've weighed my options and I don't think I want to risk Jericho in the finals." Wallace admitted.

"…Would he even be capable of GETTING any votes?" Monna Lisa asked, eyebrow lifted.

"I can't deny that he's played a ruthless game." Wallace reminded. "Like I said, I don't want to risk it."

"If you say so."

"_At this point, I don't even CARE if Jericho isn't a threat anymore. He's been a pain in my pretty little posterior for WAY too long." Monna Lisa rolled her visible eye. "I'm sure the others will agree with me on that, too. I just want him GONE."_

"What if Jericho wins Immunity?" Wallace asked.

"Then we'll go after Yorgue. She's his only real ally left." Yessica explained. "AND she's the strongest person left, so that makes her an even bigger threat."

"She should logically be the one getting targeted since we've made the merge. Has her name even come up ONCE?" Monna Lisa asked. "I honestly can't remember anymore."

"Look, the point is that we're just going to vote for Jericho, and if he doesn't have Immunity, we'll just vote for Yorgue, right?" Wallace asked. "I'm fine with that."

"_I think I'm in a good spot, but I can't get too comfortable. I know I'm a tempting target if I don't have Immunity, so I think I may need to go on a winning streak." Wallace said. "Long shot? Maybe, but if they're all mental challenges, I know I've got the others beat."_

"We've got treemail." Yorgue announced as she walked into camp.

"So what's it say?" Yessica asked as she and the others gathered around.

"It's wondering if…We know the things others would say." Yorgue read. "What does that even MEAN?"

"I guess we'll find out." Jericho shrugged.

"_I think I've heard of these types of challenges before. I just need to think about who could be the one to say something." Jericho smirked. "Perfect. This could be the challenge for someone with either a great memory or good deduction skills. I should have a good shot at this."_

**(Final Reward Challenge)**

The six finalists emerged from the jungle and onto a clearing. Everyone walked over to their mat and stepped on to begin the challenge.

"Welcome to your final Reward Challenge, Miyawata Tribe. Here, we will be testing your knowledge on the people you have outlasted." SSBFreak said. Everyone saw a trivia table set up nearby. "I will say a quote said by someone who is currently eliminated from the game, and you simply need to buzz in with the correct answer. Note that this the quotes were all said in confessionals, and by people who have already been eliminated, so the answers will not be any of your six. The first to get three quotes correct will win Reward, which is a sightseeing trip on the ocean."

"If you'll all come over here, we can begin."

The six contestants walked over to the table and prepared to buzz in, ready for the challenge to start.

"Okay. For Reward, here's the first question…" SSBFreak said. "Who said 'wait until I'm against her in a challenge that requires physical violence'?"

Yessica was quick to buzz in. "That had to have been Kasimar." She said.

"That's correct. Yessica gets her first point." SSBFreak said. "Here's the next question: Who said 'so he's lucky fer now, but the instant he least expects it, BOOM! Frickin' blindside!'?"

Jericho sighed and buzzed in. "That was totally Couscous."

"That's correct. Jericho and Yessica are tied at one." SSBFreak said. "Here's the next one: Who said 'we gotta badmouth Jericho a bit, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him'?"

Jericho buzzed in again. "Was it Matt?"

"No."

Yorgue buzzed in. "Mitchell?" She asked.

"Incorrect."

Wallace quickly buzzed in. "Then by process of elimination, it was Saur!" He exclaimed.

"Corect. Wallace is now on board with one point." SSBFreak said. "Here's the next one: Who said 'as long as the two outcasts are still looking for the idol, we know that it's still in play'?"

"It has to have been a Total Drama player." Yessica muttered as she buzzed in. "Zita?"

"Incorrect."

Wallace buzzed in again. "Was it Donny?"

"That is indeed correct. Wallace now has two of the three points needed to win." SSBFreak said. "Here's the next one: Who said 'if we can prove to him that his trusted ally isn't very trustworthy, then we'll be in his good graces'?"

Mitchell quickly buzzed in. "Was it Kathy?" He asked.

"That's correct. Mitchell is now on the board. Monna Lisa and Yorgue and the only ones without a point now." SSBFreak said. "Here's the next one: Who said 'I want to strangle that pink-haired twerp for staring at me like that'?"

Almost everyone buzzed in, but Monna Lisa was first. "Kasimar." She said with a smirk.

"Correct. Now Yorgue is the only one without a point." SSBFreak said. "Here's the next one: Who said 'I hate having to put too much effort into things, but if I find the idol, then I'll admit that it was worth it'?"

Again, most buzzed in. This time Jericho had the faster draw. "Helen." He said.

"That's correct. Now Jericho has two points as well and is tied with Wallace." SSBFreak said "Here's the next one: Who said 'she's one of our strongest right now and she's probably fine until the merge'?"

Everyone paused in thought for a few moments before deciding to buzz in randomly. Jericho was first. "Donny?"

"No."

Mitchell buzzed in. "Arianna?"

"Incorrect."

Monna Lisa buzzed in. "Xyly?"

"Again, no."

Wallace buzzed in. "Matt?"

"Nope."

Yessica buzzed in. "Um…Zita?"

"That…Is correct. Yessica now has two points and is tied with Jericho and Wallace." SSBFreak said.

Yessica looked visibly relieved. "That was a complete guess."

"Here's the next one." SSBFreak said. "Who said 'When I play this idol, I want the shock to be on EVERYONE'S faces'?"

Wallace was quick to buzz in. "That was Kasimar again!"

"That is…Correct! Wallace now had his third point! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Wallace wins Reward!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Wallace gave a smirk.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Reward, Wallace. You will spend the rest of the day on the ocean sightseeing tour and will rejoin the others tomorrow." SSBFreak said. "However, we will let you bring one of the others along with you."

"That's easy. I'll bring Yessica." Wallace replied.

"That's fine with me." Yessica nodded as she walked over to Wallace.

"Wallace and Yessica will be going on their Reward and join up with the rest of you at tomorrow's Immunity Challenge." SSBFreak told the others. "For the rest of you, I'm afraid that I have nothing. You can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"I wonder why Wallace decided to bring Yessica." Mitchell pondered. "I mean, I thought you guys said you may have already secured his vote."

"There are some times where strategy has nothing to do with it, you doof." Monna Lisa rolled her eyes. "Wallace and Yessica are friends, aren't they?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess they are."

"_Honestly, considering he's not that close with anyone else, I shouldn't be surprised that Wallace ended up taking Yessica with him." Monna Lisa noted. "To be fair, I think Yessica could use a bit of a breather after what she's been through."_

"You have to admit that she'll probably enjoy this trip more than the one she had with Jericho." Monna Lisa added.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Mitchell scratched his head. "So where does this leave us? You think Yessica may be tempted to join him?"

"I dunno. Would he benefit from it?"

"Only if one of us is voted out."

"_Yessica may be in a great spot here. If Jericho ends up voting out either Monna Lisa or I, then Yessica may just join up with Wallace and start a new alliance." Mitchell explained. "I consider Wallace a huge threat as it is. Yessica may not realize it until she's in the finals with him."_

Meanwhile, Jericho and Yorgue were having a discussion, and it was obvious that Yorgue was trying to get something through to Jericho again.

"See what Mitchell and I were getting at, Jericho?" Yorgue asked. "Wallace was able to beat everyone at the challenge. He's a big threat to keep around!"

"Yessica and I were both close to winning that challenge, Yorgue." Jericho insisted. "It was just luck that Wallace managed to beat us at all."

"His intelligence played a part. Smart people are always the biggest threats here!"

"Then wouldn't that make ME a big threat?" Jericho challenged.

"Wallace is a bigger threat!"

"_I refuse to believe that Wallace, with the arrow painted in his hair and the dumb mustache, is someone people consider to be smarter than me." Jericho said, eyes narrowed. "All I've been hearing lately is getting him out because he's too smart. Then again, maybe this is good for me because I'm sure I'd be targeted once Wallace goes."_

**(Sea)**

A speedboat raced through the ocean, towards a small island with what looked like an inactive volcano on it. Yessica leaned over the side of the boat and let the sea breeze hit her face.

"Oh, I've missed the feeling of a sea breeze!" Yessica said. "This feels so invigorating!"

"Kinda thought you'd like it, Yessica." Wallace said, sitting back in the boat. "Sit down for a moment. We're going to get a good view of that volcano."

Yessica sat down as she looked at Wallace. "Thanks for bringing me along, Wallace." She said. "I needed a pick-me-up after the last Reward I went on."

"Who else could I bring looking at who's left?" Wallace smirked. "You and I have known each other the longest."

"_Yessica's a good friend of mine, even if she IS hanging out with the opponents as well. It seemed only logical that I take her with me." Wallace reasoned. "Plus, it'll give me a chance to discuss a few things with her and I think she's the only one of the remaining players I can semi-trust right now."_

"Yessica, I need to ask this. How good are my chances at staying next council?" Wallace asked.

Yessica sighed. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it, Wallace. You're going to need to win Immunity." She replied. "You're the smartest one left and I know that'll make you a tempting target if you aren't immune."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment." Wallace joked.

"Wallace, I'm serious!"

"_I'm trying to help Wallace because he's my friend, but he needs to take things more seriously. He's in serious trouble if he doesn't win Immunity and I'm not sure what else I can do for him." Yessica sighed. "He needs to win tomorrow or else I'm sure he's going to end up as a target by a lot of the others."_

"I appreciate your concern, Yessica. You have my word that I'm going to be serious in the challenge tomorrow." Wallace assured. "I know my survival is based around me winning Immunity now, but I don't want to think about it at the moment. How about we just enjoy the trip for now, okay?"

Yessica paused, then nodded. "Okay." She said. "So are we sure that volcano is inactive?"

"It's what the guide said." Wallace shrugged. "Pity, really. Volcano-based lairs are always cool…"

"Aren't they also almost always destroyed by molten lava when the heroes win?" Yessica quizzed with a smirk.

"Touche."

"_I may still be in an alliance with Mitchell and Monna Lisa, but I still want to help Wallace as best as I can." Yessica explained. "Seriously, there are times where I think he needs all the help he can get…"_

"_The plan is basically for me to go on an Immunity run until the end. Considering we've only got a few days left, it shouldn't be terribly hard." Wallace noted. "I know I've got the mind challenges beat, and I think I can out-muscle most of the remaining players. I just need to hope that, if it IS a physical challenge, we can find a way to keep Yorgue from winning…"_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 36)**

"So what's the plan?" Monna Lisa asked. "Do we just try to keep Wallace from winning Immunity?"

"If we can get away with it, but if Wallace wins Immunity, we'll gun for Jericho." Mitchell replied. "That way, we know we'll have Yessica's vote cemented."

"Shouldn't Jericho be the main target anyway?" Monna Lisa asked. "I think we should be keeping Jericho from winning Immunity instead of Wallace."

"Wallace is a way bigger threat than Jericho could ever hope to be."

"_If we're worried about keeping Yessica's vote, why would we be wanting to target her friend first? It'd make more sense to go after Jericho first." Monna Lisa shrugged. "Meh. I guess we'll just have to see who doesn't win Immunity…"_

Jericho was walking over to the treemail box alone. He appeared to be in thought, something he had been doing quite a lot lately.

"Maybe I can convince Mitchell and Yorgue to vote my way if Wallace wins Immunity." Jericho muttered. "I need to regain control here…"

"_I'm not going to let myself get undermined here. It'll be a challenge to get back in the driver's seat, but I'm used to a challenge." Jericho explained. "If Wallace winning Immunity will get the others to vote with me, then maybe I should give Wallace a hand with his attempts to win without making it look like I was."_

"This could still work. Wallace just needs to win Immunity." Jericho admitted. "Maybe I can get the others to vote for Yessica, then."

Reaching into the treemail box, Jericho fished out a letter. "Time for the challenge." He said to himself as he made his way back to camp. "Treemail's here." He announced as the other three gathered around.

"So what's the challenge?" Yorgue asked.

"It's wondering if we're good at balancing with a handicap." Jericho read. "Hmm…Wonder what that could mean."

"Probably means that we're gonna be carrying something while balancing." Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we'll find out." Yorgue explained. "Let's head out. We'll see Wallace and Yessica at the challenge."

"_Depending on what type of challenge it is, this may be good for me. If it's a heavy lifting challenge, I have everyone else beat." Yorgue explained. "But if it involves some kind of balance, like walking with a weight, it could still be anyone's game. If we can keep Immunity out of Wallace's hands, it'll be good for us."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The four players from camp walked into another clearing from the jungle. Seeing their mat on the ground, everyone walked over and stepped on.

"Before we continue, let's bring out Wallace and Yessica, who are returning from their Reward trip." SSBFreak said as the two said contestants walked in from the side and joined the others. "Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, Miyawata Tribe. Here, we will be testing your balance as well as your ability to carry something while doing so." Everyone saw six long balance beams sets up, each with a pedestal at each end. One of the pedestals on each beam was empty while the other held two balls. "Your goal is to traverse from one side of your balance beam to the other, pick up a ball, which each weigh twenty-five pounds, and carry it back across your beam to put it on your pedestal. You must then go back across the beam for your second ball and do the same. If you fall off at any point, you must start again from the side of the beam you are currently attempting to cross. The first person to successfully bring both of their balls from one side of their beam to the other will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"If you'll all come over here and pick a beam, we can begin." SSBFreak said.

The six remaining players walked over to the beams and climbed up onto them, on the far side of the beams opposite the ide with the balls.

"Okay. For Immunity, Survivors ready?..." SSBFreak said. "…Go!"

The six players quickly started working their way across their beams, going at different paces. The ones going at the fastest pace were Monna Lisa and Yessica, and they both quickly paid for it by toppling off their beams early on.

"Ugh. So much for that idea." Monna Lisa said as she made her way back to the start of the beam and climbed back on again.

Mitchell quickly noticed that he was on similar pace with Wallace. He was tempted to try and come up with a way he could make Wallace lose, but he decided against it when he figured there was no way to do it discretely. It looked like he'd have to just beat Wallace the normal way.

Yorgue had made it about halfway across the beam before she suddenly lost her balance and fell off, landing on her feet. Seeing that Monna Lisa and Yessica were catching up to the pack, Yorgue raced back to the start so she didn't waste too much time.

Jericho was currently in the lead, and managed to make it to the other side of the beam without falling. Jericho quickly grabbed one of the two balls that had been set up for him.

"Jericho a quarter of the way done." SSBFreak announced.

Jericho started making his way across the beam again, but as he did, Mitchell and Wallace managed to cross the beam as well. They each grabbed a ball and quickly returned to the beam to go after Jericho.

"It appears to be a three-way race, now." The host announced.

"Come on, guys. Fall." Monna Lisa muttered as she continued to work her way across her beam.

Mitchell and Wallace were starting to move a little faster now and were starting to gain some ground, catching up to Jericho in the process. However, Mitchell lost his focus for a second and paid for it, falling off the beam with the ball in hand.

"Since Mitchell has a ball, he doesn't need to start all over, but he still needs to go to the side of the beam where he got the ball in the first place." SSBFreak announced.

"I guess that's a good thing." Mitchell noted as he went to the far side of the beam and climbed up. "But I lost my lead…"

In traveling back to the side of the beam where he got his ball, Mitchell saw that Monna Lisa and Yessica had made it to there as well and were overtaking him. This left Mitchell in the back of the pack with Yorgue.

"Okay. Let's get back on the stupid beam…" Monna Lisa muttered.

Jericho saw that Wallace was catching up to him, but Jericho tried to make sure that he stayed ahead. The two seemed evenly-matched as they reached the other side of the beam, where they had originally started, at the same time. The two placed their balls on their provided pedestals.

"Jericho and Wallace are half done." SSBFreak announced. "The first person to do that again will win the challenge."

"Things are starting to look up." Wallace smirked. "If I can stay at this pace…"

Yorgue was managing to catch up to Mitchell, having picked up a ball and was now on the way back in an attempt to catch the others. "I'm not letting Mitchell of all people beat me." She said determinedly.

Suddenly, Yessica lost her balance and tumbled off the beam. The blonde groaned to herself. "I was so close to the end of the beam!" She lamented as she went back to the other side of the beam to try again.

Yorgue had, by now, managed to catch up to Mitchell and the two rivals were now trying to overtake each other, trying to stay ahead.

"It's obvious we're both behind at this point, Yorgue. We're not winning." Mitchell pointed out.

"That may be so, but I'm not going to let you beat me regardless." Yorgue replied sharply.

"How mature." Mitchell rolled his eyes.

Monna Lisa managed to make it to the other side of the beam alone since Yessica had fallen off. Monna Lisa quickly put her first ball on the provided pedestal.

"Monna Lisa is still in the running, but Jericho and Wallace are still quite a ways ahead of her."

"May as well get it over with, then." Monna Lisa admitted as she started going across the beam again.

Jericho and Wallace were still ahead and still close to each other as they continued to work their way towards the last remaining balls. However, when they had almost arrived at the end of the beam, Jericho made a misstep and fell off the beam.

"Ugh! How could that have happened?!" Jericho asked himself as he rushed back to the start of the beam again.

This, of course, left things wide open for Wallace. Wallace reached the end of the beam and quickly scooped up the second ball from his pedestal. Wallace was quick to return to the beam and start making his way back across again.

"Wallace now has the second ball. If he makes it across, he wins."

Yessica, having climbed back onto the beam again by now, was ahead of Wallace in terms of distance across the beams, but didn't look like she was putting as much effort into the challenge anymore. "I don't have a shot at winning at this point." She lamented.

Jericho climbed back onto the start of the beam and started working his way across again. This time, Monna Lisa was well ahead of him and was about halfway across the beam. Jericho grunted in annoyance as he started again, now trailing two people by a fair bit.

While Wallace was about halfway to the end of the beam, Mitchell and Yorgue had arrived and put their first balls on their pedestals.

"Mitchell and Yorgue are now on the board, but they need to seriously step it up if they want a chance at winning."

"I think this challenge is pretty much over." Mitchell shook his head.

Monna Lisa had finally arrived at the far side of the beam and quickly grabbed her second ball, signifying that she could go back across again. At the same time, Yessica had arrived at the starting point and had put her first ball on her pedestal.

"Yessica is on the board and Monna Lisa is on her way back with her second ball."

However, it wasn't meant to be. Just after Yessica had put her first ball on the pedestal, Wallace had crossed the beam again and had put his second ball beside his first.

"Wallace had collected both balls! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Wallace wins Immunity!"

"Yes! Two in a row!" Wallace cheered.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Wallace. You have a one-in-five shot at winning the game." SSBFreak said as he handed Wallace the Immunity Necklace.

"I have a feeling I needed this." Wallace assured.

SSBFreak turned to the other five players. "Wallace is safe for now, but I'll be seeing all of you tonight at Tribal Council, where another of you will be voted out of the game. It's going to be a hard elimination considering it's only three days from the finale, but it needs to be done. I'll again give you the rest of the day to make up your minds, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_Looks like Wallace won Immunity, which is good for him because it takes the target off his back." Monna Lisa shrugged. "Now Mitchell and I can help them vote off Jericho since he was the alternate anyway, and I'm pretty sure the others will be down with getting rid of him."_

"So, Jericho tonight?" Mitchell asked.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Yessica grinned.

"What's Jericho planning, anyway?" Monna Lisa asked Mitchell.

"He wants either you or Yessica out. He doesn't seem to care which goes first at the moment." Mitchell replied.

"So he thinks you're still loyal to him?"

"Not really, but he's more cautious around me." Mitchell admitted.

"We may have to keep an eye on him in case he tries something…" Wallace mused.

"Yorgue's the one we need to watch, Wallace." Yessica explained.

"That may be so, but I'm not ruling Jericho out completely."

"_I've seen Jericho's type. Even the most-incompetent people will find a way to claw their way to safety if backed into a corner." Wallace admitted. "It may look like Jericho's blind enough not to see a blindside coming, but he's still crafty. I wouldn't put it past him to come up with a crazy last-minute strategy."_

Meanwhile, Yorgue and Jericho were talking about the vote, discussing on what they were going to do.

"I've got the idol, Jericho. I'm using it tonight." Yorgue explained.

"I still say you're wasting it, Yorgue. I can beat her in a tiebreaker." Jericho insisted.

"There isn't going to BE a tie, Jericho! We don't have Mitchell!" Yorgue explained. "We lost Mitchell's vote the instant Wallace won Immunity!"

Jericho gave a sigh. "Well, I suppose I'll have to let you do as you wish then." He said. "Just don't be upset when the vote comes up as a tie anyway."

"You know that I'm right, Jericho. You're just too stubborn to admit it." Yorgue sighed.

"_It's no secret that I'll be using my idol tonight, which makes me glad I've got it and not Jericho. If he thought Mitchell was with him, there's no way he'd use it." Yorgue explained. "Good thing I know better. Jericho's the next-best target after Wallace, and it seems like Jericho isn't even aware of it."_

"_I know that I'm not going anywhere, but I still think Yorgue's wasting the idol. It'd come in handier in the final five, where it expires. I know we'd get the upper hand there." Jericho pointed out. "Still, if that's what she wants to do, I'm not going to stop her."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six contestants walked into Tribal Council with their torches. Seeing the dwindling number of seats, everyone sat down as they waited to begin.

"Before we start, let's bring out the current members of the jury." SSBFreak explained. "Zita, Couscous, Helen, Matt and Donny, who was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Donny followed the rest of the jury into the hut as they walked over to the jury bench. Donny was now wearing a pair of gray pants and a red shirt with an angry face on it, and a yellow toque adorned his head. Everyone sat down to the side.

"As usual, the jury is here only to watch the outcome of Tribal Council. You are not to address them and they will not address you." SSBFreak explained before he decided to start asking questions. "Wallace, you seemed to be getting along with Donny the most. How did you take his elimination?"

"It hurt a bit because Donny and I seemed to be in it for ourselves for a while. The way that we seemed to be in between two warring sides didn't really help matters."

"It didn't help you anyway because that fact alone made you both big threats." Yorgue explained.

"You keep saying that." Wallace folded his arms.

"Care to tell your side of the story, Yorgue?"

"There were three sides, while Donny and Wallace were in the middle. They could have easily kept flipping, taking everyone else out before making a concrete decision." Yorgue explained. "Getting rid of them was really for the good o the rest of us."

"Who's the bigger threat of the two?"

"No offense to Donny, but Wallace is the bigger threat. We all consider him the smartest left, and he's actually real lucky that he's got Immunity tonight."

"That does little to make me feel better." Donny muttered.

"Mitchell, you helped vote out Donny. Do you agree with Yorgue?" SSBFreak asked.

"Yeah. Two undecided votes in the final eight is just too risky to leave alone." Mitchell shook his head. "Something needed to be done before they gained power."

"By the time we would have gotten any sort of power, it would have been time for the finale." Wallace insisted.

"And which of us would you two have taken to the end?" Mitchell countered.

Wallace appeared to falter. "…Um…We…Hadn't decided that yet."

"I rest my case."

Donny and Zita slapped themselves in the forehead. "Just as smooth as ever, Wallace." Zita moaned.

"Monna Lisa, who do you think the targets are tonight?" SSBFreak asked.

"Since Wallace has Immunity, Jericho will likely be targeting either me or Yessica. We don't really know who." Monna Lisa shrugged. "Well, we're targeting him right back to make up for it."

"Not that it makes any difference. I've got the votes." Jericho pointed out.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, greasy."

"Look, at worst we're looking at a tie!" Jericho insisted.

"The sad thing is that you actually believe that." Monna Lisa smirked.

Couscous smirked as well. "Dat's tellin' him, kiddo." She said.

"Jericho, do you really think there's going to be a tie tonight?" SSBFreak asked.

"I have Yorgue and Mitchell. That's enough to tie it right there." Jericho explained.

"Jericho, we don't have Mitchell!" Yorgue explained.

"The vote will decide that, Yorgue." Jericho explained.

"I never realized he was THIS deluded." Matt lifted an eyebrow.

"Yessica, who's getting your vote tonight?" SSBFreak explained.

"Now that I can stop pretending, my votes are going to be obvious." Yessica said. "I'm voting for Jericho, and I not going to vote for anyone else until he's eliminated."

"Way to be subtle about it." Yorgue noted.

"All I'm doing is answering the question truthfully, Yorgue." Yessica replied. "And believe me, after everything he's put me through, it feels good to finally be able to say it."

"I'll make sure that your words will be your undoing, girl." Jericho explained.

"Right back at you, creepo."

"Okay. I think that's enough questions." SSBFreak explained. "Before we continue, I still have to ask: Wallace, are you keeping Immunity tonight?"

"After hearing how much of a threat I am? Of course I am."

"With that, Wallace is immune and cannot be voted out. It's now time to vote." SSBFreak explained. "Wallace, you're up."

Wallace got up and left the hut to go vote. Approaching the table, Wallace scribbled a name down before voting and walking away.

Monna Lisa approached the table and wrote a name down, revealing it. "It's been way too long." She said, having voted for Jericho.

Jericho looked a little mad as he walked up to the table. He scribbled a name down, took a deep breath and voted silently before returning to the hut.

Yessica wrote a name down and turned it, revealing Jericho's name. "I'm keeping my promise. No voting for anyone but you." She said before voting.

Yorgue sighed as she wrote a name down. "Looks like this is going to work." She said as she voted and walked away from the table.

Mitchell, the last to vote, walked up to the table and wrote a name down. The blonde man shoved his vote into the urn before returning to the hut.

Once all six players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." SSBFreak explained.

"Then I'm going to play this." Yorgue explained as she stood up, revealing the idol Helen had given her. The others looked stunned. "I'm playing it on Jericho."

SSBFreak examined the idol. "This is indeed the Harrack Immunity Idol. All votes cast against Jericho will now be void." He explained.

"How was that idol still in use?!" Yessica asked as Yorgue returned to her seat. "I thought it would have been taken out of play by now!"

Couscous cursed loudly.

"Now that the idol has been played, it's now time to read the votes…" SSBFreak explained.

"…First vote; Jericho. Not counted." Jericho sat back.

"Jericho. Void." The others looked forlorn at their foiled plan.

"Jericho. Invalid." Jericho folded his arms and sighed.

"…Jericho. That's four invalid votes." This caused Jericho's eyes to widen in surprise.

"…Monna Lisa." Monna Lisa's eyes widened, as did Mitchell's. "Last vote, sixth member of the jury and fifteenth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Monna Lisa. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak explained.

The pink-haired girl sighed before giving a chuckle and standing up. "I have to admit, that was a good move, Yorgue." She said as she grabbed her torch. "Didn't even see it coming."

"Monna Lisa, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak explained as he extinguished Monna Lisa's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"…I think I'll leave in style." Monna Lisa said as she summoned a Levitation orb of psychic energy, jumped on it and rolled out of Tribal Council, riding atop her mental orb.

When Monna Lisa vanished from sight, SSBFreak turned to look at the finalists. "It was clear not many of you saw that coming. Monna Lisa is gone just a few days shy of the finale, but we're still not done yet. We still have three more days and some more eliminations." The host explained. "It's time to decide who you want in the finals with you, because said finals are fast approaching and we're getting down to the wire. You can all head back to camp."

The five finalists stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Mitchell brought up the rear, his eye twitching a few times as he looked absolutely furious. Jericho was already in hot water with him, but voting off a kid like Monna Lisa was the last straw for him. Mitchell started throwing some ideas around in his head. Jericho wasn't walking away from this one…

"_Man. Three days from the finals. I can't believe how close I made it. Still, I guess I can't complain with my performance. Thirty-six days for an eight year-old with asthma? That's pretty good." Monna Lisa shrugged. "Mitchell and Yessica? One of you two had BETTER make the finals. I'm not voting for anyone else."_

**Voting History:**

**Jericho – Mitchell, Monna Lisa, Wallace and Yessica (NOT COUNTED)**

**Monna Lisa – Jericho and Yorgue**

Author's Notes: And there goes the person people probably liked the most. I know most people liked Monna Lisa, but she was never meant to make the finals. I'll admit that her position changed a lot in planning stages, and in the earliest stages she was gone before Couscous. She never lasted any further than sixth in any planning stage because the story needed her to go before the finals. Monna Lisa will definitely be missed by all, including me.

**(Ponderosa)**

The sun was shining bright on the jury house as the limo drove up to the front door again. The back door opened and Monna Lisa hopped out, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks for the ride." Monna Lisa explained.

"Watch yourself in there, kid." The driver said. "I hear it's a madhouse."

"With Couscous and Matt in the same place? I'll bet it is." Monna Lisa chuckled as the limo drove off. Monna Lisa walked up to the front door.

"_The doctors had to keep me for a little while because they were worried if my asthma had gotten worse after my time on the island, but I was cleared and was allowed to come here." Monna Lisa explained. "I guess now I gotta think about jury questions, but I just need to hope that there's someone there that I want to vote for."_

Monna Lisa entered the mansion and was quickly greeted with a familiar shout.

"**GIT OUTTA DA KITCHEN, MATT!"** Couscous yelled.

"**Quit playing with the gym equipment, Matt!"** Donny yelled from another direction. **"You're throwing me off, here!"**

"_**EEEEEEK!**_** MATT, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"** Zita shrieked from another direction.

Monna Lisa blinked. "How are they all yelling at Matt at the same time?" She asked.

"Hey, kid." Two identical-sounding voices said from the side. Monna Lisa turned and saw two Matts leaning against the wall. "What's up?" They both asked as one.

Monna Lisa blinked again. "Okay. What the HECK is going on here?!" She asked.

"Hey, Monn Lisa." A third Matt greeted as he came over. "I see you've met some of my copies."

"Copies?"

Matt held up a half-eaten Copy Flower. "This thing creates at least a dozen copies of you when you eat it." He explained.

"We don't even know if the Matt that was at Tribal Council back there was the real Matt." Helen added as she walked into view.

"_Okay. I take back what I said about some of the power-ups." Matt explained. "Copy Flowers are FUN."_

Couscous grumbled as she walked into the living room with a plate of food. "Here's some grub fer ya, kid. Sorry ya got eliminated back dere." She said.

"No one saw it coming. I admit that it was a good move." Monna Lisa admitted with a shrug. "I'm not too torn up about it. Mind you, I HAVE been missing your cooking."

"I still haven't really tasted any of it." Matt (one of them, anyway) shrugged.

"And yer not getting' any! Ah ain't making food fer no lackey of Jericho!" Couscous snapped.

"If it makes any difference, I knew he wasn't as good as he said he was." Matt replied.

Couscous groaned and swatted at Matt, but the instant she did, Matt disintegrated upon impact. "Ugh! Dat was anotha clone!" She cursed.

"Another one? How many clones did Matt create?" Helen asked, looking up from a sketchpad.

Couscous decided not to bother and looked at Monna Lisa. "Ah'm just hopin' dat Mitch or Yessica makes da finals." She said. "Ah dun wanna vote fer Jericho or Yorgue."

"You and me both." Monna Lisa said.

"_Ah guess it's good dat we've still got a couple of allies there in da final five, so da chance of one of dem makin' it to da finals is pretty good." Couscous admitted. "Ah just hope dat Jericho doesn't get lucky and vote dem out back-to-back."_

Donny came walking in from the gym and saw Monna Lisa on a couch, eating. "Oh. Sorry I didn't come out to greet you, kid." He said. "One of Matt's clones was bugging me in the gym and I lost track of time."

"You know it was a clone?"

"I hit him with a punching bag and he blew up. I don't think it was the real one." Donny said flatly before looking at Matt, realizing that there were now five Matts standing around the living area. "Which one of you is the real one?! Matt, this isn't even funny!"

"It WAS funny." Helen admitted. "But I admit it's gotten a little stale at this point, Matt."

"You guys are just jealous that you can't use my power-ups." All of the Matts smirked, talking in unison.

"…Okay. Now that's just creepy."

"Ah'll claw each one of ya until Ah find da one dat don't blow up!" Couscous said.

Monna Lisa concentrated before her eyes widened in surprise. "They've all got the same brain patterns." She explained. "I literally can't tell which one of the, if any, is the real one!"

"_Holy Toledo. This hasn't happened before…This is actually an amazing find. An army of clones that share the same brain patterns? This has never been discovered before!" Monna Lisa explained. "Matt's actually found a way to make clones of himself and still be able to mentally control each of them as if each of the clones was part of his subconscious! This is amazing!"_

"So…How do we find out which of them is the real one?" Helen asked.

**SLAP!**

Everyone looked in the direction of the hall bathroom and saw a furious, soaking wet and clad-in-a-towel Zita storming out of the bathroom, dragging a visibly-dazed Matt. Zita tossed Matt on the floor. "And STAY out!" She said before retreating back into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"I…Think we found him." Monna Lisa explained.

"_When this is over, I'm going to have Wallace build me a personal alarm system that'll go off when anyone comes within a ten-foot radius of me." Zita said flatly._

"_Don't look at me like that. I wasn't trying to peep. I was trying to throw an Ice Flower into the tub." Matt rolled his eyes._


	15. Day 37

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"Okay, Yorgue. I apologize. You were right about the vote." Jericho sighed. "If you didn't use that idol, I'd be gone by now."

"I TOLD you we didn't have Mitchell's vote, Jericho." Yorgue replied.

"I almost didn't want to believe it. Maybe he sees me as a bigger threat than I thought." Jericho noted.

"_Tribal Council was an eye-opener for me. I was expecting a tie, but Mitchell ended up voting against me back there and I would have gone had Yorgue not used her idol on me." Jericho pointed out. "I need to have a good talk with Mitchell. I'm NOT tolerating this kind of behavior on my alliance."_

"I would recommend trying to win Immunity, Jericho. If Wallace wins Immunity again, there's no way Mitchell will vote with us." Yorgue said.

"I'm getting aware of that. Maybe we can still do this if we can just keep Wallace from winning." Jericho pondered.

"_I know Mitchell will vote strategically if Wallace doesn't have Immunity. I don't know what he's thinking half the time, but he knows Wallace will win if he makes the finals." Yorgue explained. "It's not a guarantee, but I also know that if Wallace wins the next challenge, Mitchell will vote against us."_

Yessica watched as Mitchell retreated into the shelter silently, looking mad. "Poor Mitchell. He's obviously torn up about what happened to Monna Lisa." She said.

"Well, no one was expecting the idol play." Wallace shrugged. "I honestly forgot about that thing."

"I guess there's a good thing that'll come from this, though." Yessica said. "Mitchell will be so blinded by rage that he may end up voting for Jericho regardless."

"But I still should try to win Immunity." Wallace said.

"I would."

"_I've known Mitchell to have a few anger issues, and they'll get activated if you mess with a kid. Since he's watched two kids get eliminated by this point, I can only imagine what kind of thoughts he must be having." Yessica explained. "However, if he's angry enough at Jericho, maybe Wallace and I can convince him to stick with us."_

Wallace looked around. "Man. I can't get over how quiet the camp has become since we merged." He admitted. "It's almost like a ghost town."

"There's still five people left, Walllace." Yessica lifted an eyebrow.

"You'll notice it more soon enough. Believe me." Wallace said before turning towards the shelter. "I'm turning in for the night. If we've got a challenge tomorrow, then I say we at least be rested up for it."

"Yeah. For all we know, it may be an endurance challenge."

"_Now that it's getting down to the wire, we're all needing Immunity, and everyone's going to be trying their hardest to win." Wallace said. "I just need to hope that tomorrow's challenge is one that will allow me to use my intelligence, because then at least I'll be comfortable enough to win over the others."_

**(Miyawaya Tribe; Day 37)**

"Mitchell, I'd like to ask why you tried to vote me off last night." Jericho said crossly. "I thought I could count on you for a vote!"

"Sorry, Jericho. I'm playing my own game now." Mitchell said, eyes narrowed. "Heck, I've been playing my own game since the start."

"I've been trying to play the game so it'd get as many people in my alliance as possible to the end, and you've been voting against me since the start?" Jericho asked. "Is this REALLY how you repay me?!"

"Like I said. I'm playing my own game."

"_I'm through putting up with him. Jericho has just officially crossed the line and pushed my last button." Mitchell seethed. "If he thinks I'm actually going to let him get away with voting out Monna Lisa, an EIGHT YEAR-OLD with ASTHMA, then he's sorely mistaken. He's in for a VERY rude awakening, and I promise that I'm going to be the one to cause his world to cave in on itself!"_

"_I need to keep Mitchell on a VERY short and tight leash. I don't want him voting against me again, and I want to make sure that he doesn't do anything I don't want him to." Jericho said, eyes narrowed. "He's testing my patience here, and quite frankly, he should be thankful I'm willing to keep him as a number."_

"Just remember not to do that again, Mitchell." Jericho warned. "You're lucky that I need you for the majority, because if you were irrelevant, I wouldn't think twice about kicking you off for this."

"You talk like you actually scare me." Mitchell said. "Newsflash, Jericho. If you intimidated me, I wouldn't have been voting off your harem."

Jericho stood in silence for a few seconds. "Don't cross me again, Mitchell. I hold the cards."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Yessica walked into camp with a letter. "Treemail's arrived, everyone." She explained.

"So what's the challenge?" Wallace asked.

"It's wondering if we're up for a game of…Russian Roulette?" Yessica asked, eyebrow lifted.

"What do they mean by that?" Yorgue asked. "I've…Never heard of that game."

"Seriously? You haven't?" Wallace asked.

"I'm from the distant future, remember?"

"A game of chance. Immunity's come down to a game of chance." Mitchell sighed.

"At least it's on an even playing field." Yorgue explained.

"Doesn't make me feel any better about it, though." Wallace admitted.

"_If the challenge is coming down to luck, then we've all got a shot at winning, and this also means that I can't use my intelligence to my advantage." Wallace admitted. I'm just going to need to really hope luck is on my side, here."_

"_If Jericho and I are to have any hope of surviving the next vote, Wallace can't win Immunity, and it'll become a nail-biter if the challenge is all luck." Yorgue explained. "I guess we'll just have to see what type of challenge it is before we figure out what to do next…"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The final five emerged from the jungle and walked onto another clearing. Walking over to their mat, everyone stepped on and waited for the game to begin.

"Welcome to your next Immunity Challenge, Miyawata Tribe. Here, we will be testing nothing but your luck." SSBFreak explained as everyone saw a table set up, with eight buttons connected to a single balloon. "You will take turns, going one at a time, to press one of the eight buttons on the table. One of these buttons will cause the balloon to pop, and if you're the one that pops it, you're out and we start the next round. If all of the buttons are pressed except for the one to pop the balloon, we'll start a new round. Whoever is left standing at the end will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"I hated these games in Mario Party." Yessica muttered.

"We selected the order in which you will all go randomly, so if you'll all line up over here, we can begin."

The final five lined up beside the table, ending up in the following order: Yessica, Jericho, Wallace, Mitchell and Yorgue.

"Okay. For Immunity, let's begin." SSBFreak said. "Yessica, if you'll approach the table and select a button…"

Yessica approached the table and looked at the eight buttons. Taking a deep breath, Yessica pushed a random button around the middle.

Nothing happened. Yessica sighed in relief as she walked to the back of the line again.

Jericho was next. He glanced at the remaining buttons in thought before trying his luck with the one on the far left.

Again, nothing happened. "That's a relief." Jericho nodded as he went to the back of the line.

Wallace approached the table and looked at the six remaining buttons. Looking amongst them a few times, Wallace uneasily pressed one of the buttons and waited.

Nothing happened. Sighing in relief, Wallace walked off.

Mitchell walked up to the remaining buttons and took a deep breath. "Just pick one randomly." He muttered as he pressed a button and hoped for the best.

Again, nothing happened. Mitchell quickly returned to the back of the line.

Yorgue was the last of the five to pick a button, and saw that there were only four left that hadn't been touched. The red alien pressed one of the buttons and hoped she was alright.

Nothing happened. Yorgue gave a sigh of relief as she returned to the back of the line.

Yessica walked up to the table again, this time with only three remaining buttons. Taking a deep breath, Yessica nervously pressed one of the three remaining buttons.

…The balloon popped, surprising Yessica.

"Yessica is out." SSBFreak announced.

"Seriously?" Yessica moaned.

The buttons were set up again with a new balloon. This time, one of the buttons was taken away, leaving only seven.

"Jericho, you're next in the line."

Jericho walked up to the tables and pressed one of the buttons, liking his chances a little better, now.

Nothing happened. Jericho gave a smirk as he returned to the back of the line.

Wallace walked up to the table again and glanced at the remaining six buttons, wondering which button to press. Wallace decided on one of the far ones and pressed it.

Nothing happened. Wallace sighed in relief again as he returned to the back of the line.

Mitchell was next up. The blonde man looked at the remaining buttons before deciding to pick randomly again, pressing the first one that caught his attention.

Nothing happened again. Giving a nod and smirk, Mitchell returned to the back of the line.

Yorgue walked up and looked at the remaining four buttons, looking at them and wondering which one to press. Yorgue sighed and simply pressed one at random.

…The balloon popped. Yorgue moaned.

"Yorgue is now out."

A new balloon was set up as another button was removed. There were now six buttons.

"Jericho, you're next up again."

Jericho approached the table and scanned the six buttons. Looking at them briefly, Jericho decided to press one close to the left of the line.

…The balloon popped, surprising Jericho.

"Jericho is now out."

"But that was just the first one! How could I have gotten the one-in-six on the first try?!" Jericho asked.

The table was set up again with a new balloon and a reduced number of buttons, leaving the remaining two with only five buttons. Mitchell and Wallace knew that it'd be down to the wire.

"Wallace, you're up next."

Wallace looked at the remaining five buttons. "This is going to be tricky." He muttered as he quickly pressed the button in the middle.

Nothing happened. Wallace gave a smile as he walked away from the table to let Mitchell up.

Mitchell approached the remaining four buttons and looked at them, trying to figure out which of them to press. Mitchell quickly made his decision and pressed the button.

Nothing happened. Mitchell quickly backed away as Wallace approached again.

"Only three left. This is going to be close…" Wallace muttered as he hesitantly pressed one of the three remaining buttons.

Nothing happened. "Okay. So far, so good." Wallace nodded as he left the table.

Mitchell sighed. "Really? One-in-two shot at getting the wrong one?" He asked as he looked between the two buttons a few times before hesitantly pressing one of them.

…Nothing happened. Mitchell sighed in relief. "That was way too close." He admitted.

"Okay. The only button left is the booby-trapped one, so we're going to set the table up again and re-do the round." SSBFreak announced.

The five buttons were hooked up again, this time differently. Now the challenge could continue.

"Wallace, you're up again."

Wallace took a deep breath as he approached the table again. Looking at the five buttons, Wallace hesitantly pressed one of them and waited.

…Nothing happened. Wallace gave a sigh as Mitchell approached the table.

"I can do this." Mitchell muttered. "I can do this…" Taking a breath, Mitchell quickly pressed down on the button that, in the previous round, would have popped the balloon.

…This time, nothing happened. Mitchell smirked. "I figured that button was blank this time."

Wallace approached the table again, this time faced with only three buttons. Looking between the three nervously, Wallace took a deep breath and pushed one of them, the on that, of the three, was on the far right.

…The balloon popped.

"And Wallace is out! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Mitchell wins Immunity!"

"For a luck-based challenge? I'll take it." Mitchell nodded, sighing in relief.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Mitchell. You have a one-in-four shot at winning the game." SSBFreak explained as he handed Mitchell the Immunity Necklace.

"That was way too close." Mitchell admitted.

SSBFreak turned to the others. "Mitchell is safe for now, but I'll be seeing all of you tonight at Tribal Council, where another of you will be voted out of the game, only two days from the finals." He explained. "Again, I'll give you the rest of the day to decide, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_I don't have Immunity tonight, but I'm not letting this deter me. I'm going to try and convince Mitchell and Yorgue to vote with me instead of the other way around." Jericho said. "I want to vote out Yessica, and I'm not budging. I'll get them to vote MY way."_

"Jericho, Wallace is the bigger threat and you know it." Yorgue explained.

"I don't care. I've been doing what you two wanted for long enough. It's time I took control again." Jericho replied sharply. "I'm voting Yessica and nothing's going to change that."

"…You're the one they're targeting, Jericho! What you're doing is completely stupid!"

"Yorgue, you need to make a decision here. I'm not budging."

"_I don't know why Jericho is acting like this. He KNOWS that he's the one in trouble and he still wants us to vote his way." Yorgue explained. "Honestly…The biggest thing I'm worried about is if Mitchell will vote with us or if he'll vote out Jericho…"_

Meanwhile, Yessica and Wallace were talking with Mitchell about what the vote would be.

"Mitchell, this could be our chance. We need to get rid of Jericho." Yessica explained.

"Here's a question though, Yessica." Mitchell replied. "Is he even a threat?"

"Here's a better question, Mitchell." Yessica replied. "After everything the two of us have been through, do we even CARE?"

Mitchell blinked. "Fair enough."

"_I know it's either going to be Jericho or Wallace tonight, and I'd really like it to be Jericho. But the problem is that I know Mitchell is liable to vote strategically instead of emotionally." Yessica explained. "I REALLY hope he decides to vote out Jericho, because we're running out of chances to get rid of him."_

"I don't know if we have his vote." Wallace explained as he and Yesica walked off. "I think he may decide to vote me off over Jericho."

"What makes you say that?" Yessica asked.

"Because it's what I would do."

"Quit being so pessimistic, Wallace. Mitchell just lost his last real ally because of Jericho." Yessica reminded.

"I'm trying to think of a way out of this, Yessica. I'm not finding many options."

"_I know for a fact that I'm a bigger threat than Jericho, and I also expect that Mitchell is aware of that fact." Wallace folded his arms. "Will he vote for Jericho? I can only hope, but our hope is him voting with his emotions instead of with his head."_

Mitchell appeared to be in thought as he sat at the fire pit alone. He seemed to be contemplating what to do.

"Ugh…What should I do?" Mitchell muttered to himself. "I want to just vote out Jericho and blindside him, but this could be my only chance to get rid of Wallace. What do I do?"

**(Tribal Council)**

The five players walked into Tribal Council, carrying their torches again. The five finalists sat down and waited for the council to begin.

"Before we start, let's bring out the current members of the jury." SSBFreak explained. "Zita, Couscous, Helen, Matt, Donny and Monna Lisa, who was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Monna Lisa followed the others into the hut and the finalists saw that the pink-haired girl was dressed in an elegant, purple dress that almost went down to her feet. The jury walked over to the bench and sat down.

"As always the jury is only here to watch the outcome of this council. You are not to address them and they will not address you." SSBFreak explained before he started asking questions. "Yorgue, you used an idol last night and it was obvious that you needed to use it. What made you think you would need it in the first place?"

"I thought it was clear that I would need to use it when Wallace won Immunity. I knew Mitchell would vote for Jericho then and realized that we'd be outnumbered." Yorgue replied.

"What tipped you off?" Mitchell asked flatly.

"I knew you considered Wallace the biggest threat, and once he had Immunity, you would vote with the others instead of us."

"What's your reasoning here, Mitchell?" SSBFreak asked.

Mitchell gave a sigh. "Wallace and Yessica were going to vote for Jericho, and once Wallace had Immunity, I needed a way to keep myself in the game." He explained.

"You know, you could have just voted for Monna Lisa like the original plan was!" Jericho snapped.

"I'd rather go against her than you, Jericho." Mitchell admitted.

Monna Lisa smirked. "I can't believe Jericho still hasn't caught on, yet." She said.

"It's actually pretty funny." Matt admitted.

"Jericho, you seemed surprised at the vote last night." SSBFreak said.

"I was expecting Mitchell to vote with me last night since I honestly thought he would value his loyalty to my alliance more than he did." Jericho replied sharply. "I was against Yorgue using the idol until it was revealed that she actually DID need to use it."

"It's your own fault." Yessica said.

"Yeah. You haven't been playing the game as well as you say you have, you know." Wallace added.

"After seeing all of the blindsides I've been dealt, I'm admitting that I haven't had the control I had at the start of the game." Jericho admitted.

"I would question on whether you actually had any at ALL." Yessica rolled her eyes.

"Stay out of this! Of course you wouldn't think that!"

"Because he really DIDN'T." Couscous said flatly.

"But he ended up voting out that Robin kid, didn't he?" Zita asked.

"Yeah, but Mitch wasn't on his side back den."

"Wallace, you don't have Immunity tonight. Do you feel at risk?" SSBFreak asked.

"Of course I do. I know that it'll either be me or Jericho going tonight." Wallace explained. "The vote's basically going to come down to one person."

"And who would that be?"

"Mitchell. Yessica and I are trying to get him to vote for Jericho while the others are trying to get him to vote for me."

"That's where you're wrong, Wallace. I'm voting for Yessica and I'm not budging." Jericho explained. "If Mitchell and Yorgue want to get the majority, they need to vote with ME and not the other way around."

"He can't POSSIBLY be dis stupid." Couscous muttered.

"The sun must be frying his brain." Donny lifted an eyebrow.

"Yessica, do you have anything to say in response to that?" SSBFreak asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what he's thinking, but then again, I don't think any of us want to at this point." Yessica said. "If Jericho is honestly so delusional that he thinks he can get TWO people to vote with him and him alone, then he DESERVES to go."

"Look, Yessica. I've had it with you and your backtalk." Jericho snapped. "Now that Couscous and Monna Lisa are both out, you don't have anything left to protect you."

"You'll be WAY more surprised than you should be." Yessica sighed.

"Okay. I think that's enough questions. Before we continue, I have to ask." SSBFreak said. "Mitchell, will you be giving up Immunity tonight?"

"No. I'm keeping it."

"With that, Mitchell is immune and cannot be voted out. It's now time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Yorgue, you're up."

Yorgue stood up and left the hut to go vote. The red alien woman arrived at the table and scribbled a name down before voting and walking away silently.

Mitchell walked up to the table and silently wrote a name down. Taking the ballot, Mitchell put it into the urn and walked away, again without a word.

Jericho wrote a name down and revealed it. "I told them I'm not budging. If they want to ignore me, then they're not as loyal as I thought." He said, showing Yessica's name.

Yessica narrowed her eyes and wrote a name down. The blonde girl didn't even blink as she shoved her ballot into the urn and returned to the hut.

Wallace approached the table and voted, revealing his ballot. "You or me. I just hope we have Mitchell's vote." He said, having voted for Jericho.

Once all five players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained. "It's now time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Jericho." Jericho narrowed his eyes.

"Yessica." Yorgue gave a hopeless sigh.

"Jericho. He leads 2-1." Jericho tapped his arm impatiently.

"…Wallace." Jericho's eye started twitching. "Last vote…"

"…Wallace. We have a tie." SSBFreak explained. "Here's how this is going to work. We're going to have a tiebreaker. Jericho and Wallace are the only ones you can vote for, and said two in question will not be allowed to vote. If the two of you will plead your cases to the others as to why the others should keep you, we can continue. Jericho, will you go first?"

"Mitchell? Yorgue? The three of us are going to have a little talk when we get back to camp." Jericho said, looking mad.

"Wallace?"

"Mitchell, Yessica and I need you to come through for us this time. Jericho needs to go now and I would much rather have him go here than make it to the end." Wallace said. "He may not have a shot at winning, but do you really want to put up with him until the end?"

"Okay. With that, it's now time to have a revote. Yorgue, you're up."

Yorgue got up again and left to go vote. This time, she revealed her vote. "You're a way bigger threat." She apologized, having voted for Wallace.

Mitchell gave a sigh as he wrote a name down on his ballot. The blonde man put his ballot into the urn and left to return to the hut.

Yessica scribbled a name down and revealed Jericho's name. "Mitchell, please come through. Not just for me, but for Couscous and Monna Lisa." She said, revealing Jericho's name.

When the three had voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and again returned with it moments later. "This time, there will be an elimination for sure." SSBFreak said. "It's time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Jericho." The council was silent.

"…Wallace." Everyone knew that it had come down to Mitchell's vote as everyone held their breath. "Last vote, seventh member of the jury and sixteenth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

"…Wallace. You need to bring me your torch." SSBFreak said.

Cursing himself, Wallace finally stood up. "I guess I should have seen it coming." He admitted as he grabbed his torch and took it to the host. "Good game, everyone."

"Wallace, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Wallace's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Make it to the end, Yessica." Wallace said as he walked out of council and vanished from sight.

Once Wallace was gone, SSBFreak turned to face the remaining players. "Now only four remain. The finale is right around the corner and we still have two days to go." SSBFreak explained. "Your next Immunity Challenge will be tomorrow, and things are just going to go by faster and faster from here on out. You can all head back to camp."

The remaining four players stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council. Bringing up the rear was Jericho, who was looking extremely mad here. He had given his supposed allies a chance to vote with him and prove their loyalty, and they had both turned their backs. It was time he started playing this game a little differently and start drawing lines…

"_I can't believe that I was cut two days from the end, but you know what? I was an early boot in Total Drama. My performance here was an improvement." Wallace admitted. "Still, I hope Yessica makes it to the end. I'll have a hard time voting for any of the others if it came down to it…"_

**Voting History:**

**Wallace – Mitchell and Yorgue**

**Jericho – Wallace and Yessica**

**Yessica – Jericho **

Author's Notes: And Wallace, the winner pick for a lot of people, has left the building. I always knew I'd have an interesting character on my hands with Wallace, a villain that wasn't that villainous (due to what had happened in Letterz). I also knew that he'd be a good winner distraction with how big of a character he was at times. I really enjoyed writing for him, even if I could have him do as much of his inventing since he wouldn't be able to get away with it most of the time on Survivor.

**(Ponderosa)**

The limo drove up the driveway to the jury house on a foggy day. The fog was so thick that it was near-impossible to see the top of the two-story jury house. The limo again parked outside the front door as Wallace stepped out of the back.

"Boy. I wasn't counting on fog during this trip." Wallace mused. "Too bad I don't have my patent-pending supervision goggles with me. They'd see right through this stuff."

"Just so you know, because you're out of the game, you're allowed to build stuff again." The driver said as he drove away.

Wallace stood in silence for a few seconds before grinning widely.

"_I may be out of the game, but I made it real deep and I was taken out because I was a threat. I guess I should feel good about that." Wallace shrugged before he lit up. "And now that I know I can invent stuff again, I'll be right in my element at Ponderosa!"_

"Greetings, fellow jurors!" Wallace announced as he walked through the front door. "The genius has arrived!"

"Hi, Wallace. I almost hate to admit it, but I've really missed you lately." Zita smirked as she came over. The two shared a brief kiss. "I'm sorry that you didn't win, though."

"Well, what do I need that kind of money for when my inventions are sure to take off one of these days?" Wallace asked.

"Don't take this badly, Wallace." Matt warned as he approached. "Most of us agree that if you had made it to the end, you would have won."

"Most?"

"Couscous and Monna Lisa insist that they're voting for either Mitchell or Yessica."

"I'll admit that it puts a damper on my spirits." Wallace sighed. "But I'm not letting it get the better of me."

"_Wallace is taking his elimination fairly well for someone who claims to be an evil genius. I was honestly expecting him to let out one of those cliché, loud-and-long 'no's when he got the boot." Matt explained. "Then again, Zita's been telling us that he's not actually evil and was just a schemer for the game, but I still have my doubts."_

Walking into the kitchen, Wallace saw Couscous stirring up some food in her pot and lit up. "Wait, Couscous! Let me build up a new kitchen tool for you! It'll work way better than that spoon!" He exclaimed.

"What's with you?" Monna Lisa asked.

"They say I can build stuff again now that I'm here! I'll be right back!" Wallace said as he zoomed out of the room like a cartoon character.

"I call dibs on under the couch." Matt called out.

"Have more faith in him, Matt. Wallace is weird, but he IS a genius." Donny said.

Couscous grumbled. "His meal was almost ready, too." She lamented. "Ah hope he's fast. Ah'd hate ta waste dis food."

"_Ah didn't really know Wallace dat much in da game, but from what Yessica told me, he was dis real smart guy and inventor." Couscous said. "But den he shows up here and he's little a giddy schoolboy about being able ta build stuff again. Why did dose people consider dis guy a threat to da game?"_

"Well, NOW what do we do?" Helen asked. "I thought we were going to ask Wallace about the finalists."

"We WERE. Then he lost attention and went to build something." Donny rolled his eyes. "I seriously don't think we're going to get much out of him now."

"Okay. What do you guys think about the finalists then? Most of us were planning on voting for Wallace." Zita noted.

"It's obviously between Mitchell and Yessica." Monna Lisa said.

"Don't be so sure. Yorgue is still a possibility." Helen said. "She's been playing a good game."

"Dat goil played JERICHO'S game at da start. She didn't step it up until da merge!" Couscous insisted. "Frankly, it's too little, too late."

"What if it was between her and Jericho?" Zita challenged.

Couscous muttered something under her breath. "Den Ah guess Ah'd vote fer her."

"_We all agree that Jericho's got no chance, but we're trying to keep our options open for the others. We don't want to write Yorgue off if she deserves the win enough." Zita explained. "Remember that she's been clashing with Mitchell since the start, especially after the tribe swap, and she's still here."_

"Success! It's done!" Wallace announced as he entered the room again, holding what looked like a mechanical spoon.

"Huh?! How da heck did ya do dat so fast?!" Couscous asked.

Wallace seemed to ignore Couscous and approached her. "This spoon is a revolutionary step in kitchen wares. This spoon will not only stir your food on it's own, but it will keep it hot while it does!" He explained. "The base has a self-heating mechanism that runs on the heat of the food instead of batteries or even solar power!"

Suddenly, the spoon exploded in Wallace's hand. Wallace stared at the wreck for a second, scratching his head.

"Why did that just happen? There wasn't even anything combustible IN that thing!" Wallace insisted. "I must be out of shape when it comes to inventing."

"Your heart was in the right place, Wallace. That has to count for something." Zita admitted.

Matt stared flatly and looked at Donny. "Yeah. He's a genius, alright. WILE E. COYOTE." He said.


	16. Day 38

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"Okay. You two had better explain yourselves after what just happened." Jericho said sharply to Mitchell and Yorgue.

"_I TOLD those two that I wanted Yessica out. Why wouldn't they vote with me?! All they did was make me come off as an idiot!" Jericho said. "Fine. If this is how they want to play, then I'm not going to take it. If they aren't going to be loyal to me, then I may as well start taking things into my own hands."_

"Why would you vote against me like that?" Jericho asked. "I thought we were in this together, here!"

"Wallace was the bigger threat." Mitchell replied. "And seeing as how you weren't budging from voting for Yessica, we decided to tie it and get rid of Wallace in a tiebreaker."

"Sorry, Jericho. You REALLY didn't think that one through." Yorgue shook her head. "Even if we couldn't count on you, we could still have a tiebreaker."

"_I think Jericho has finally lost it. It's taken most of the competition, but I think he's finally lost all the common sense he HAD at the start of the game." Mitchell smirked. "He's gone crazy, he's gone insane and it's just gotten worse with every blindside. While I can't take full credit for this happening, I like to think that my intent to screw him over played a big part in this. I only wish Couscous could see him like this."_

"Look, we'll…We'll discuss this in the morning." Jericho said. "I'm not in the mood to reprimand either of you tonight, anyway."

Mitchell and Yorgue watched as Jericho walked back to the shelter. "I've never seen Jericho like this…" Yorgue admitted.

"I knew he'd crack. Took a bit longer than I thought it would, but it happened." Mitchell shrugged. "There's only so many times a guy can take being blindsided before he loses all common sense."

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Yorgue asked, eyes narrowed.

"Totally worth it." Mitchell smirked.

"_I realize that I need to get Mitchell out more than ever. Not only would I just REALLY like to vote him out, but I feel he could be a big threat." Yorgue explained. "Jericho I know I can win against, and I feel I've got a shot against Yessica, but Mitchell I know will be able to sway some voters because of how he's been playing the game…"_

Meanwhile, Yessica was silently strolling through the camp, looking in thought.

"Wow. I'm actually the last Total Drama player left…" Yessica muttered. "I need to be wary of how the votes will be going, now."

"_Mitchell helped vote out Wallace, and that tells me that he'll vote however he wants if it came down to it." Yessica said. "I'll have to hope that Mitchell is still trustworthy enough to vote with, because out of everyone here I think I have the best chance at trusting him after everything we've been through…"_

"Jericho's going to target me, so I guess I should hope that I win Immunity." Yessica mused. "At least then he'll be forced to send his vote elsewhere…"

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 38)**

"I'm going to try to keep Yessica from winning today's challenge, Yorgue. We're voting her out this time." Jericho explained.

"You need to stop and think, Jericho. Why go after Yessica?!" Yorgue asked. "Mitchell is a way bigger threat!"

Jericho's eyes widened. "I'm NOT turning my back on my followers, Yorgue. I want the final three to be you, Mitchell and myself. Yessica has NO place in the finals!"

"_If Yorgue is going to target Mitchell, that's fine. I'll just tell Mitchell that she's after him and then the two of us can vote out Yessica on our own." Jericho explained. "It'll be an eye for an eye since Yorgue and Mitchell did a move like this behind my back. This is just me doing the same thing."_

"You can vote however you want, Yorgue. Mitchell and I will just vote out Yessica, then." Jericho said.

"You obviously like to think that Mitchell is loyal to you." Yorgue pointed out. "He's been against you from the start."

"If he WAS against me, he would have voted me out long ago." Jericho countered.

"_So Jericho isn't keen on this idea to get Mitchell out? I guess I'll have do thing a few things my own way." Yorgue said. "Maybe if I go to Yessica and tell her Jericho is targeting HER, then Yessica will help me vote out Mitchell…"_

A bit later, Yessica had encounted Mitchell and looked at him crossly.

"I'm just…A bit curious, Mitchell. Yessica explained. "Why did you vote out Wallace last night? We thought you'd be all over taking Jericho down."'

"Yeah, and I'm getting there. However, I couldn't deny that Wallace was a huge threat." Mitchell explained.

"Threat in what?"

"You really asking this, Yessica?" Mitchell asked. "He was smart, a bit of a challenge threat and able to get himself through the cracks if need be."

"Still, I thought we were going to get rid of Jericho."

"I saw a chance since Wallace didn't have Immunity and I went with it."

"_Yessica's been on me for voting out Wallace instead of Jericho. While I would LOVE to vote that smug prick off the island, Wallace was a way-bigger threat." Mitchell explained. "I wasn't going to let that chance pass me by, even for the chance to get rid of Jericho."_

"Looks like treemail's arrived." Yorgue said as she walked into camp. The other three gathered around her.

"Time for the next Immunity Challenge?" Yessica asked.

"Looks like it, but not yet." Yorgue said. "It looks like we're getting sent somewhere else first to pay our respects to the people we voted out."

"Time for the Rites of Passage." Mitchell nodded.

"May as well go and start it. The challenge isn't going to play itself." Jericho shook his head as he wandered off.

"_I've always liked the Rites of Passage segment. While there are a few people I'd much rather forget, I think I'll like reminiscing about them all." Yessica said. "There've been a lot of memories during my time out here. It's time to see how much of it all I can remember…"_

**(Rites of Passage)**

The final four walked down a jungle path, following the directions on the provided map to the challenge. The four eventually came upon a winding path with several twists and turns, and sixteen unlit torches set up along the edge of the path.

"So just like usual, then?" Jericho asked. "Just pay our respects to each one and move onto the next?"

"Looks like it's just a straight path, so we don't need to worry about missing a torch." Mitchell added.

"We may as well get moving." Yorgue said before looking at Yessica. "You may have to help us out with some of the Total Drama players, though."

"That's fine with me. Let's go." Yessica nodded.

The final four started their walk down the jungle path, starting their trek of memories. The first torch was relatively close to the start, and had the face of a dark-haired young man on it with an orange tuft of hair sticking into the air.

"Poor Rheneas. I'm still regretting that vote at the start." Yessica lamented.

"Why did you guys end up voting him out first?" Yorgue asked. "He looked like one of your strongest."

"Wallace and Zita realized that after we eliminated all the floaters, the Letterz 2 players would outnumber the Letterz 1 players." Yessica explained. "We had to temporarily vote with Kasimar, and he would only vote for Rheneas."

"Looking back on it now, I wish Kasimar would have gone instead." Mitchell shook his head. "At least then he wouldn't have attacked Xyly."

"Why do you think I regret voting Rheneas out? It wasn't even my idea in the first place…" Yessica sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe it was for the best that he went early. He'd be hard to get rid of it he made the merge." Jericho reasoned.

"It doesn't make me feel any better, though." Yessica shook her head.

"_Man. I STILL have a hard time believing I was cut first. I guess my status of being a threat was just too much for the others to risk keeping around." Rheneas reasoned. "Well, I got a month-long vacation at a sweet resort out of it, so I'm not too bummed about it. I don't know who's still in the game at this point, though. I hope Donny's still around…"_

The next torch along the path was that of a pale, white-haired boy. Jericho and Mitchell remembered him.

"Robin, the first one out from our tribe." Jericho said. "Also one of the few votes that actually went as planned."

"Except that it DIDN'T." Yorgue said. "Remember how there were a couple of wonky votes? That vote could have ended very differently, you know."

"But it didn't. Robin was the intended target and he went."

"Why did you guys vote out Robin, anyway?" Yessica asked. "He doesn't look THAT weak."

"He was pretty weak. Voting him out would have had no real effect on how our tribe did in the physical challenges." Jericho shrugged.

"And after that vote, everything just went downhill, did it?" Mitchell smirked.

"Not now, Mitchell." Jericho grunted.

Mitchell gave a smirk as they continued walking. "Sure, Jericho. Whatever you say." He said casually.

"_Going out second wasn't exactly how I wanted to play this game, but luck was against me and I paid for it." Robin said. "I hope Mitchell or Monna Lisa was able to get rid of Jericho, though. From what Kathy and Arianna have been telling me, Mitchell was going a little crazy after I left. Well, I guess I feel glad that someone cared about me enough to make it a mission to avenge me…"_

The third torch had a picture of a girl with long, brown hair. Yessica stared flatly as the finalists approached.

"I didn't really like her that much. She just looked like such a diva." Yorgue explained.

"That doesn't even BEGIN to describe Nakia. She judges you solely based on your hair and will isolate you if she doesn't like it." Yessica said.

"Yeesh. Talk about shallow." Mitchell admitted.

"How'd you get rid of her?" Jericho asked.

"We split the votes between her and Kasimar. Kasimar used an idol and this left Nakia with the majority." Yessica said. "And the best part? That hair of hers is actually a wig."

"And she was still judgemental?" Yorgue asked, a little surprised.

"Some old habits die hard." Yessica shook her head. "However, I'll give her this; She seemed to be not as bad here as she was back on Total Drama."

"What exactly did she DO back on Total Drama?" Mitchell asked.

"Believe me. You DON'T want to know."

"_I was jipped. I HAD to have been! There's no way a bunch of freaks with bad hair could have eliminated me like that without cheating!" Nakia insisted. "Whatever. I'm STILL better than they are and there's nothing they can do to change it. They're all freaks with bad hair and that's all they'll ever be."_

Jericho frowned as he saw that Kathy's torch was next. "I don't understand how Kathy could have gone like that." He admitted.

"I do. It's called 'Mitchell'." Yorgue said.

"Oh, give it a rest, already." Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you explain yourself again since we're on the topic?" Yorgue asked.

"The guys and I realized that, if it came down to it, Jericho would take the girls that fawn over him to the end over the guys." Mitchell said. "He had the three of you wrapped around his finger."

"I still say you're blowing that way out of proportion." Yorgue said. "We couldn't have been THAT smitten."

"You REALLY were, Yorgue."

"I was getting us further into the game, Mitchell." Jericho replied sharply.

"Am I wrong?" Mitchell challenged.

Jericho seemed uncomfortable. "Let's just move on." He said.

"I knew it."

"_Okay. So I didn't do as well as I could have. I know that I had the potential to make the finals, but things just played out differently than how I was expecting." Kathy said. "I guess my entire alliance was hit with bad luck, especially since Arianna showed up next. I really wish we could have gotten Jericho to believe us about Mitchell…"_

Arianna's torch was next. Jericho's expression didn't change. "The poor girls went back to back. How did that happen?" He asked.

"Again, Mitchell." Yorgue replied.

"I had the chance to vote out another of the girls that Jericho would have taken to the end and I took it." Mitchell said defensively. "And since you were both gunning for me, I figure the only natural thing was to go after you back."

"I didn't really know her at all. What was she like?" Yessica asked.

"She was a bit of a sneak. She would spend time watching others from the shadows and telling us what she found out." Yorgue said. "That's how we found out that Mitchell wasn't loyal in the first place."

"Well, if you saw three girls fawning over a guy every time he opened his mouth, you'd be worried about your position in the game as well." Mitchell said.

"Look, I'll admit that we may have been attracted to Jericho, but it REALLY couldn't have been that bad!" Yorgue insisted before looking at Yessica. "Back me up here, Yessica!"

"Sorry. I don't like guys, remember?" Yessica smirked.

Jericho grunted. "Let's move on." He said.

"_I still don't get how Mitchell was able to get the best of me like that. I really thought the Total Drama players would see how untrustworthy he was." Arianna said. "I was doing well up until my elimination, and I guess I just stepped on the wrong stones at the end. It's too bad, because I know I could have done lasting damage if given the chance."_

The image of a blue-haired man with multiple piercings was next. No one looked glad to see the picture again.

"I hated Kasimar before the game. What he did to Xyly just reaffirms that he exists solely to hurt people." Yessica folded her arms. "I wanted him gone right off the bat."

"Well, I guess there's no lamenting over it now. What's done is done." Mitchell sighed. "Honestly though, if I was on his tribe, I would vote him out the instant we had the chance."

"Me, too." Yorgue nodded. "There's a line you need to draw somewhere between a goat and someone who's just plain insufferable."

"I know. Kasimar went FAR past being a goat. Frankly, I'm glad he got hauled off to prison."

"Yeah. That means he didn't bother anyone at Loser's Lodge." Yessica shrugged. "And what he did here PALES in comparison to what he did back on Total Drama."

"What did he DO?" Yorgue asked.

"Again, you don't want to know. He only got away with the stuff he did because we had a sadistic host that was completely biased towards him." Yessica shook her head.

"Man. Anyone who would willingly try taking someone that sadistic to the end would have something seriously wrong with them." Yorgue shook her head.

"Agreed, for once." Mitchell nodded.

Jericho looked around uncomfortably. Yessica saw this and gave a light smirk.

"_Kasimar was sent back to prison the instant he was removed from the game, where he's going to be for a long time." SSBFreak said. "The last we heard, some of the other inmates were calling him 'fresh meat'…"_

Yannis' torch was next. Everyone looked at the smiling young man with the bowtie as they approached his torch.

"Good old Yannis. He would serve as a voice of reason for us at times." Yessica explained. "Which is rather ironic since he couldn't talk."

"How could he be a voice of reason, then?" Mitchell asked.

"Simple. While the bunch of us would be having a disagreement that would go on for a while, Yannis would simply write something down on a notepad, show it to us and suddenly Yannis had written the most-sensible thing anyone had said in the past half hour."

"The fact that he couldn't talk kind of put me off." Jericho explained. "I was actually planning on voting him out before too long after Couscous and Monna Lisa."

"So he was just a vote to you in the end?" Yessica asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I would have kept him around longer if I had known that you hated me." Jericho snapped back.

"It doesn't change that he was never anything more to you than a number." Yessica replied sharply. "What? Were ALL of your allies like that to you?!"

"Ugh. Shut up, you little brat…" Jericho muttered, holding his forehead. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"We could really use Yannis now, actually." Mitchell remarked to Yorgue.

"Yeah. He probably could have helped avoid SO many unneeded arguments." Yorgue sighed.

_Yannis held up a few notes, reading. "I don't have any regrets for this game except that I was cut a little earlier than I liked. It took an idol to get rid of me and that's a bit of an accomplishment when you think about it. I know I may not have been able to do much damage because of my disability, but I'm still proud that I was able to last as long as I did in the big leagues." Putting the notes down, Yannis gave a satisfied thumbs-up._

The next torch was that of a green-skinned being with purple hair. Everyone walked up to Saur's torch to give their respects.

"That vote sure took us by surprise." Mitchell scratched his head.

"So Xyly used an idol and got Saur voted out?" Yessica asked.

"Not exactly. Xyly voted for Helen." Yorgue replied. "It was Wallace and Zita that voted for Saur. They didn't want to risk going against the both of us at the merge."

"Which, you know, wasn't that far off considering how close we were to the merge anyway." Mitchell noted. "Quite frankly, I'd be against going against both you and Saur at the merge, anyway."

"I'll admit that I miss Saur. I felt he was probably my most-loyal ally in the end." Jericho admitted. "Mitchell went behind my back and, to be honest, I trusted Matt as far as I could throw him."

"Except that he was all about strength." Yorgue said. "The fact that he was reacting so negatively to not having a physical challenge for so long was worrying me."

"Still, you can't deny his strength. I guess that's why Wallace and Zita considered him a threat." Mitchell shrugged as the four kept walking.

"_I did all I could and they needed an idol to get rid of me. It sucks that I was cut pre-merge, though. I could have dominated the game post-merge." Saur lamented. "Well, I guess you can't win them all, despite my attempts to do so. There are just some times where things are stacked up against you and there's no way out."_

Everyone saw the next torch approaching and saw the blonde girl with blinding bangs, braids and a Viking helmet. They all looked relatively depressed. Even Jericho looked a little guilty.

"I really hated seeing Xyly so helpless. I could really tell that she wanted to play the game." Yorgue admitted.

"Yeah. Using the idol only prolonged her stay." Mitchell nodded. "She knew that she was dead in the water, even if voting her out at that point was for her own good."

"Xyly loves the game and I still remember how excited she was when she got the invite to come here in the first place." Yessica nodded. "She was really looking forward to dominating the game out here."

"And yet she hadn't counted on getting injured like that." Jericho shook his head.

"We were all expecting Kasimar to abide by the rules of the game, but I guess that'd be giving him too much credit." Yessica shook her head.

"I'll admit that it was hard voting her out, but I just hope that she got the medical attention she needed." Mitchell said.

"I certainly hope so. Her arm was looking real bad by the time we voted her out." Yorgue said. "I just hope it didn't get any worse."

"_Xyly enjoyed her time on the island, even if it didn't end the way she wanted it to. Xyly's arm is getting better and she hopes that it'll be all healed before too long." Xyly said. "Xyly loved playing this game and she has hopes that maybe she could have another shot, because Xyly knows she can go the distance if she's given the chance!"_

The picture of a messy-haired girl with a dollar sign tattoo under her eye was next. Yessica decided to speak first. "That Tribal Council caught us all off guard. We weren't expecting that vote to be so split…" She admitted. "Who were the ones to vote Zita out?"

"That would be Couscous, Monna Lisa and myself." Mitchell said. "She and Wallace were real close and were liable to flip between alliances if given the chance."

"Why would you join those two anyway when I told you that I wanted them out?" Jericho asked.

"When I saw how split the vote was looking, I jumped at the chance." Mitchell shrugged. "I probably wouldn't have gotten many more."

"Zita was okay as a person, but when I saw that she was willing to vote out Saur over Xyly because he was a bigger threat, I think we knew she would play strategically." Yorgue said.

"Xyly used an idol, though. That being said, I think Zita knew she had one. That's why she and Wallace threw their votes to Saur." Mitchell shrugged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change that she voted to keep an injured player in the game." Yorgue nodded. "I wasn't too upset that she left when she did."

"Speak for yourself. I could have really used her vote." Jericho folded her arms.

"You mean after you would inevitably woo her with your so-called 'charms'?" Yessica asked, eyes narrowed.

"_I did better than I thought I would do, but still, being the first one out at the merge is a rather sub-par performance." Zita said. "Still, I'm surprised that Wallace was able to last so long without me. I was honestly expecting that he'd need me to keep him in check throughout the game, but that wasn't the case."_

Jericho finally gave a smirk as he saw Couscous' picture next. "It took far longer than it should have, but I guess it was only a matter of time before Couscous went." He said. "She spent the entire game going at me with no real reason."

"Except for the fact that she hated how you were able to sway the girls." Yessica said. "She hates flirts with a passion for reasons she never told me."

"How would you know that?"

"Because she's my friend. I TALKED to her." Yessica replied. "The instant she found out that I was bisexual, she decided to get me to help bring your plans crashing down."

Jericho grunted. "I get it now. I tell you how I'm voting because I think you're with me, and then you go to Couscous to tell her." He said.

"Couscous was wrong about you, Jericho. You're NOT as dumb as you look." Yessica smirked.

Mitchell chuckled. "As angry as she was, there's no denying that Couscous provided no shortage of amusement." He admitted. "She was real funny to watch when she went on one of her tirades."

"Too bad for her that it was her mouth that cost her the game." Yorgue said. "The only thing I miss about her is her cooking, and even then I never saw a whole lot of it."

"Because you were aligned with Jericho." Mitchell shrugged.

"_Ah came inta dis game wiff no expectations and no plans on makin' friends, and yet in da end, Ah end up wiff a few people Ah actually liked, and TWO of em are still in da frickin' game!" Couscous said. "Still, after all dat happened out dere, Ah can't wait ta git back home ta mah kitchen and REALLY make quality food. On da island, Ah just had a pot. Imagine what Ah do when Ah have access ta a full kitchen!"_

Helen's picture was next. This picture was giving a flat and emotionless stare, obviously taken before she underwent her drastic character change.

"I'm still not used to seeing Helen dressed so loudly on the jury." Yessica shook her head. "Back on Total Drama, she'd wear nothing but beige."

"I've never seen anyone like her before. Not someone who was DELIBERATELY being boring." Yorgue said. "Then her entire wasted childhood caught up to her."

"I know. It was literally an overnight thing." Mitchell said. "One moment she was an emotionless robot and the next she was an excited girl ready to take on the world."

"I almost wish that I was moved to Harrack with her so I could see the transformation firsthand." Yessica said.

"It wasn't really anything special. She just spoke to me like a patient to a psychiatrist and everything kind of snowballed from there." Yorgue shrugged. "That being said, I wonder if this new personality of hers is going to stick or if she'll revert back to her old self."

"For her sake, I hope this side of her stays. I'd hate to see her go back to her emotionless self. She'd end up wasting her entire life." Yessica shook her head.

Mitchell glanced down at Helen's picture. "Yeesh. I never realized how creepy her old look was. I guess I had gotten used to her smiling that I forgot what her flat stare looked like." He admitted.

"_My life is going to be VERY different from here on out. I never expected for this game to have such a drastic change on my outlook on life, but it still happened." Helen admitted. "I'm actually looking forward to going back home because, now that I have this new outlook, I'm wondering what I've missed back home and I want to see."_

The picture of a smirking young man with black hair was next. Jericho decided to speak first. "Matt was a good ally but, like I said, I trusted him as far as I could throw him." Jericho said. "He always seemed the type to scheme something behind my back."

"I didn't really like him that much. He came off as a bit of a jerk…And I know BENDER." Yorgue said.

"Still, he at least agreed with me that the girls were too much of a threat to our games." Mitchell nodded. "That's how he and Saur joined me to help vote out Kathy."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"Let it GO, already."

"He was OKAY, but Yorgue is right in that I found that he was a bit too cocky for me." Yessica added. "I was worried he was secretly planning to throw us to the sharks."

"I think you're being a bit paranoid there. I didn't think he was THAT bad." Yorgue admitted.

Mitchell appeared to be in thought. "Well, we can all admit that he was a little shady though, right?"

"Agreed." The others said.

"_I didn't do as much damage as I could have, but I also lasted longer than I would have if I WAS more-prominent, so maybe I had the right strategy of laying low and letting Jericho take all the heat." Matt admitted. "Could I have done any better? Of course, but there's only so much I can do with the people I was put in with. I guess it was only a matter of time before I got screwed over like that…"_

The next picture was that of a short, dark-haired young man with a striped shirt. Yessica laughed. "Donny was always a little bundle of fun, even if he didn't want to admit it." She said.

"He looks rather…Irritable." Mitchell said, looking at Donny's flat stare on the picture.

"Yeah, but he's also got a short temper and is REAL sensitive about his height." Yessica informed. "Jericho found that out the hard way."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. That little runt chased me up a tree." Jericho moaned, holding his head.

"I'd actually PAY to see that happen." Mitchell laughed. "Man. After hearing that, I almost regret voting him out."

"Then why DID you?" Yessica quizzed.

"The same reason we voted out Zita. Donny could have flipped between sides as many times as he wanted with Wallace." Mitchell explained.

"Why didn't we try to go after Wallace first? We already determined that he was the bigger threat." Yorgue asked.

"Because we didn't realize it until later on and Wallace had Immunity too often." Mitchell explained.

"I DO find it ironic how Wallace outlasted both Donny AND Zita since they were both aligned with him." Jericho noted.

"_Seventh place…Meh. I guess I'll take it when you consider who I was up against. There was tough competition this time around." Donny explained. "Did I learn anything from this experience? Nah. It just reaffirmed that, despite my size, I'm still capable of tussling with people twice my size. I could take anyone here in a boxing match any day of the week."_

Monna Lisa's picture was next. Mitchell tried to keep to himself as Jericho approached the picture. "I guess it was only a matter of time. After Couscous left, Monna Lisa didn't have any real allies left to protect her." Jericho said.

"She had more than you SAY she did." Yessica said. "Need I remind you that you would have gone if Yorgue had used that idol on you?"

"Yeah, Jericho. Monna Lisa had everyone else on her side." Yorgue nodded.

"Her psychic powers got a little freaky, for sure, but I liked the kid." Mitchell nodded. "She was spunky and was willing to take on the world."

"Except that she'd collapse after fifty feet in an asthma attack." Jericho replied, an eyebrow lifted. "Is that why you were voting with her Mitchell?"

Mitchell sighed. "I guess I just felt sorry for her." He admitted. "I mean, an eight year-old with asthma and being targeted by the apparent majority alliance?"

"Mitchell, need I remind you that in this game, you need to cut the weak. That's what Monna Lisa was, and even thought it was far later than it should have been, it still happened regardless."

"I'll agree that she lasted a little longer than she probably should have." Yorgue nodded. "If only so that Jericho would finally be able to move on and finally stop targeting her."

"Yeah. Your obsession with getting Couscous and Monna Lisa out got annoying pretty quickly." Yessica told Jericho.

"It wasn't an obsession! It was just me wanting to do what should have been done right off the bat!" Jericho insisted.

"_The experience was wild. It REALLY was completely different than that summer camp. And I ended up making it to sixth place." Monna Lisa explained. "When you consider I'm a little kid with asthma, that's a real accomplishment. Next stop: Graduating Psychonaut summer camp and becoming a full-fledged Psychonaut!"_

The last picture was that of an orange-haired man with a mustache, shades and a blue arrow painted into his hair, giving a smirk. Yessica smiled. "Wallace is really one of a kind." She said.

"Meh. He's really not that much different from Dr. Crygor." Mitchell shrugged.

"I really didn't get him. Why was he always going on about being this evil mastermind?" Yorgue asked. "I don't remember him doing any scheming aside from voting out Saur or flipping between alliances."

"Well, Wallace made it a mission to stay relatively heroic until Kasimar got voted out, and by that point the merge was almost done anyway." Yessica replied. "After that, he started doing more scheming because it's what he feels comfortable doing."

"Too bad he ended up playing himself out of the game." Mitchell said. "That plan really backfired on him in the end."

"Much like most of his inventions." Yessica rolled her eyes. "I can only imagine what sort of damage he's caused Ponderosa by this point."

"It hasn't even been a day yet." Jericho said.

"I know. I'm wondering if he's blown out all the windows yet…" Yessica ponder. "Or maybe he found a way to set the pool on fire or something."

"Is Wallace REALLY that inept?" Mitchell asked.

"Not exactly. A lot of the time, he's a brilliant inventor and one of the smartest guys I know." Yessica said. "But there are his times where his inventions and ideas backfire on him at Wile E. Coyote levels."

"Yeesh."

"_I came into this game with a mission to leave my mark on the game and I finish in a respectable fifth place. Not bad if I say so myself." Wallace admitted. "It may have taken me a bit to get going, but when I did, I proved myself to be a threat. There isn't anything wrong with that, and if I could get voted out in Survivor for being a threat, then the possibilities for me are endless! Maybe I'll think about auditioning for the Amazing Race next…"_

The final four reached the end of the winding jungle path, reaching some trees at the edge of the jungle. The four pushed their way past the trees and left the jungle…

**(Immunity Challenge)**

…And walked into a clearing in the jungle. Everyone scanned the area for signs of what the challenge would be as they all stepped over to their mat and got on.

"Welcome to today's Immunity Challenge, everyone. Here, we're going to find out your knowledge of our source material." SSBFreak said. Everyone saw four stations set up in a row by the host. "I will ask you all multiple-choice questions about Survivor, each with three answers. You simply need to guess which answer the right one is, and if you get the right answer, you will get to 'hit' one of the others. You each have three hits, and if you are hit three times, you're out of the challenge. The person who remains standing in the end will win Immunity and be safe from elimination at tonight's Tribal Council."

"If you'll all step over this way, we can begin."

The final four walked over to the stations and lined up, preparing to begin.

"Okay. For Immunity, here's the first question…Two people from the infamous Ulong Triba in Palau were brought back in a later season for another chance. Which season was it?" SSBFreak asked. "A; Guatemala, B; China or C; Thailand."

The four quickly held up their answers. Jericho and Yorgue had guessed A while Yessica and Mitchell had guessed C.

"The correct answer is A. Jericho and Yorgue can each give a hit to someone."

"Yessica." Jericho said.

"Mitchell." Yorgue added.

"Okay. Here's the next question…Survivor: Panama had four tribes. What was the colour of the tribe of winner Aras Baskauskas?" SSBFreak asked. "A; Orange, B; Green or C; Purple."

The four paused in thought for a few moments before holding up their answers. Jericho was holding up an A, Yessica a B and Mitchell and Yorgue had C's.

"The answer is B. Yessica is the only one right."

"Wow. I was just guessing." Yessica noted. "Jericho."

"Okay. As it stands, everyone except Yorgue had been hit once. Here's the next question…The following three people were eliminated first, but who was eliminated in the earliest season?" SSBFreak asked. "A; Debb Eaton, B; Nicole Delma or C; Tina Scheer."

The four paused in thought again before finally going with pure guesses. Mitchell and Yorgue had guessed A while Jericho and Yessica had guessed C.

"The correct answer is A. Debb was voted out in the second season. Mitchell and Yorgue are right."

"I'll give Yorgue a hit." Mitchell said.

"And I'll give Mitchell his second." Yorgue said.

"Okay. Mitchell now has two hits while everyone else has one. Here's the next question…How many people participated in Survivor: China?" SSBFreak asked. "A; 18, B; 16 or C; 20."

The final four thought for a moment before holding up their answers. Everyone except Yessica was holding up a B, while Yessica held up an A.

"The answer is B. Jericho, Mitchell and Yorgue all got it right."

"I'll hit Yessica." Jericho said.

"I'll do Yessica a favour and hit Jericho." Mitchell smirked.

"And I'll finish Mitchell off." Yorgue finished.

"Okay. Mitchell is out, Jericho and Yessica have one hit left and Yorgue has two." SSBFreak said as Mitchell left his station. "Here's the next question…What is the highest place a fan has placed in a 'Fans vs. Favourites' season?" He asked. "A; Fifth, B; Fourth or C; Third."

The remaining three held up their votes. Yorgue was holding up a B while Jericho and Yessica were holding C's.

"The answer is C. Sherri Beithman placed third in Caramoan. Jericho and Yessica are right."

"Good. I'll finish Yessica." Jericho said.

"I COULD hand Yorgue the win and just finish Jericho, but I'll make things interesting and give the hit to Yorgue." Yessica said.

"Okay. Yessica is now out. Jericho and Yorgue are now tied with one hit left, and the first person to get a question right will win the challenge." SSBFreak said. "Here's the next question…Who from Redemption Island is infamous for being sent BACK to Redemption Island just after returning to the game?" He asked. "A; Sarita White, B; David Murphy or C; Matt Elrod."

Jericho and Yorgue quickly held up their answers, both showing C's.

"The answer is indeed C. Both are right and no one is out."

"I knew it would get down to something like this." Yorgue sighed.

"Here's the next question…In Palau, how many days was it before the Koro Tribe voted out their first member?" SSBFreak asked. "A; 12, B; 15 or C; 16."

This questions seemed to make the final two think for a moment. Jericho and Yorgue finally held up their answers, both A's.

"A is correct. It took twelve days, and five episodes, before the Koro Triba voted out someone. You are both right again and neither of you are out."

"This could be close…" Jericho muttered.

"Here's the next question…Who was the last one eliminated pre-merge in Survivor: One World?" SSBFreak asked. "A; Colton, B; Jonas or C; Monica."

Jericho and Yorgue paused in thought momentarily before holding up their answers. Jericho held up a B and Yorgue an A.

"Jonas was actually the first jury member, but the one eliminated before him…Was indeed Colton." SSBFreak said. "Yorgue is right and thus eliminates Jericho! The challenge is over and Yorgue wins Immunity!"

"That's a real load off." Yorgue sighed in relief.

**(Later…)**

"Congratulations on winning Immunity, Yorgue. You have a one-in-three shot at winning the game." SSBFreak said as he handed Yorgue the Immunity Necklace.

"Thanks. I feel better with this." Yorgue nodded.

SSBFreak turned to the other three players. "Yorgue is immune tonight, but I'll be seeing everyone at Tribal Council, where another of you will be voted out of the game. There is only one day left in the competition and it's time to decide who you want in the end with you." He explained. "All alliances are done and all lines have been drawn. I'll give you the rest of the day to make your decision, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"Mitchell, I've got a deal for you." Jericho said as he approached Mitchell.

"Like what?" Mitchell asked suspiciously.

"Yorgue is targeting you tonight, Mitchell. She told me herself." Jericho explained. "If the two of us join up, we can vote out Yessica and outnumber Yorgue's vote."

"_If Yorgue doesn't want to vote with me, that's fine. I'll just get Mitchell's vote and vote Yessica out that way." Jericho said. "I'm going to try and get the vote 2-1-1, with Yessica going instead of Mitchell. Will it work? It had better. I've got a lot riding on this plan."_

"Why are you so intent on this, Jericho?" Mitchell asked.

"I formed alliances with you and Yorgue at the start, Mitchell. I want the final three to be us." Jericho replied. "I just need your vote here. It's all that matters."

Mitchell appeared to be in thought. "Okay. I'll think about it."

"That's not good enough this time. I want a direct answer, Mitchell." Jericho said.

"Okay. Okay. I'm in."

Meanwhile, Yorgue was talking to Yessica, giving her a very similar talk.

"Yessica, I know that you want Jericho out, but Mitchell is a much bigger threat. You have to admit that." Yorgue said. "Jericho is coming after you tonight, and I want Mitchell out, so I want to help you get through the vote."

"I'm not real surprised that Jericho wants me out." Yessica shrugged. "It's been like that since I revealed that I didn't like him."

"That's why I want to help you tonight."

"_I need Yessica's vote, and I know Jericho is going to Mitchell for his vote, so the best I can hope for is a tie." Yorgue explained. "Yessica should realize that she'll be in hot water if she doesn't vote with me, because if Jericho DOES get Mitchell's vote, she's gone. I'd rather go against her than Mitchell in the end."_

"Well, I don't know…" Yessica rubbed her head. "Is Mitchell really that much of a threat?"

"He's got two votes on the jury already." Yorgue said. "If he's in the end, they'll vote for him."

"Hmm…That could be bad…" Yessica pondered. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Good to see that you're on board, Yessica."

Later on, Mitchell walked over to the fire pit, where Yessica was sitting. The two looked at each other for a few seconds and smirked.

"_Tonight's vote is going to be a shocker. Well…A shocker to some." Mitchell shrugged. "Are they seriously still unaware that Yessica and I aligned?"_

"_I'd say it's time to do what I've been trying to do for the past few weeks now." Yessica said with a smirk._

**(Tribal Council)**

The final four walked into Tribal Council, carrying their torches. Seeing that there were only four seats left, everyone sat down and waited for the council to begin.

"Before we start, let's bring out the current members of the jury." SSBFreak explained. "Zita, Couscous, Helen, Matt, Donny, Monna Lisa and Wallace, who was voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone did a double-take at Wallace's outfit as he followed the rest of the jury in. He was wearing a large, poofy hat with goggles on the brim, a purple coat, slacks and a pair of black boots. Wallace basically looked like he was cosplaying as Dick Dastardly. The jury members walked over to the bench and sat down.

"The jury, as always, is only here to watch the outcome of this Tribal Council. You are not to address them and they will not address you." SSBFreak explained before he started asking questions. "Mitchell, Wallace was given the boot last night. Do you regret voting him out?"

"Truthfully? No. Wallace was the smartest remaining and the biggest jury threat of the five of us." Mitchell explained. "Taking him out when I had the chance was the only real logical thing I could do."

"Especially after having won two Immunities back to back." Yorgue added.

Jericho seemed to be a little mad at this. "Something you'd like to add, Jericho?" SSBFreak asked.

"I was really against voting out Wallace from the start because I think Mitchell and Yorgue are blowing this out of proportion." Jericho said. "Yes, Wallace was smart, but I didn't consider him that big a threat."

"And you think voting out a girl just because she's not into you ISN'T blowing things out of proportion?" Yessica quizzed.

"It IS if said girl has been leading me on for the two weeks prior!" Jericho insisted. "You wasted my game! Why do you think I've been trying to get the others to vote you out?!"

"How much success have you had with that, by the way?" Yessica chuckled.

"You really start to see a different side of people sitting over here." Wallace noted.

"Yeah. I never expected Yessica to be so independent." Zita nodded.

"Yorgue, Jericho seems to be blaming you and Mitchell here." SSBFreak said. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Yessica was as big of a threat that Wallace was. Jericho would try to get Mitchell and I to vote her out instead of Wallace, but we knew better." Yorgue said. "Besides, we also knew our two votes would tie theirs and force a tiebreaker."

"That move, by the way, was one of the biggest forms of treachery I had seen from you, Yorgue." Jericho snapped.

"What do you mean by treachery, Jericho?" SSBFreak asked.

"I formed alliances with Mitchell and Yorgue at the start. I played the game to get us further into the game, and this is how they thank me?" Jericho asked. "By making moves behind my back and doing things that I would never agree with?"

"How we THANK you?!" Mitchell asked. "Jericho, you formed an alliance with the guys and seduced the girls to get their votes!"

"Just like how you tried and failed to do the same with me!" Yessica added. "The girls were never anything but votes to you!"

"That's a lie!" Jericho insisted.

"Prove it! You spent a LOT of time trying to worm your way into getting me to vote with you and, while that means you're determined, it also means that you try to get whatever votes you can just to survive."

"Votes are power in this game, Yessica. I had the majority several times throughout the game."

"And HOW many votes went your way?"

Jericho was silent for a few seconds before growling and looking away.

"Yeesh. This could get ugly." Matt folded his arms.

"Yessica, you're the last remaining Total Drama player." SSBFreak explained. "Did you see this coming?"

"Not really. Especially after seeing everything I had to deal with when we started. I had to put up with Kasimar, Nakia and Jericho, sometimes at the same time." Yessica said. "I was really expecting to get overwhelmed at the start."

"Do you feel at danger tonight?"

"Yes and no. I've heard that Jericho is coming after me tonight, but I think I've got a deal that'll keep me alive." Yessica replied.

"Gee. I wonder who it could have been with." Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"I assume you're the one they're talking about, Yorgue?" SSBFreak asked.

"I've been talking to Yessica, yes. I've been telling her that we need to focus on the THREATS at this point and not the person with no shot." Yorgue emphasized for Yessica. "I know that she wants to vote her own way, but voting alone isn't going to do her any good here."

"Okay. I think that's enough questions. Before we continue, though, I have to ask…" SSBFreak said. "Will you be keeping Immunity, Yorgue?"

"Yes, I am."

"With that, Yorgue is immune and cannot be voted out. It's now time to vote." SSBFreak said. "Jericho, you're up."

Jericho got up and left the hut to go vote. He scribbled a name down and showed it. "Mitchell, you'd better vote with me." He said, showing Yessica's name.

Yessica walked up to the table and smiled as she wrote a name down. Without bothering to show it to the camera, Yessica put her ballot into the urn.

Yorgue wrote a name down and showed it. "Yessica, I need your vote here." She said, having voted for Mitchell.

Mitchell walked up to the table and casually wrote a name down. Humming to himself, Mitchell folded his ballot, put it into the urn and returned to the hut.

Once all four players voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "When I read the names, the person with the most votes will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He explained. "It's now time to read the votes…"

"…First vote; Jericho." Jericho narrowed his eyes.

"…Mitchell." Mitchell sat silently.

"…Yessica. That's one vote for everyone except Yorgue." The council was silent, wondering how the vote had gone. "…Final vote, eighth member of the jury and seventeenth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

The jury waited impatiently, wondering who would be going.

"…Jericho. You need to bring me your torch."

Couscous erupted into cheers on the jury bench as Monna Lisa gave a satisfied smirk.

Jericho's eyes snapped open, indeed seeing his name written on the ballot. "W-What?!" He asked, getting up. "How…How did that happen?!" He turned to look at Mitchell. "Mitchell, why would you…"

"I've been waiting to say this since day six, Jericho." Mitchell smirked before flipping Jericho off. "SCREW. YOU."

"I totally echo that statement, by the way." Yessica smirked.

Jericho's eye twitched a few times as he finally grabbed his torch and went over to the host.

"Jericho, the tribe has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Jericho's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"I'm getting answers tomorrow!" Jericho said as he walked out of council and vanished.

Once Jericho was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "Jericho CLEARLY didn't se that coming, and something's apparently been kept a secret until now, but I still don't know what it is…" SSBFreak said. "Well, regardless, three are left, but it will soon become two, and much sooner than you may think."

Yessica's eyes widened. "Another challenge?" She asked.

"Yes. This Tribal Council is NOT over. We've got one more Immunity Challenge to do tonight." SSBFreak said. "And we're doing it right now…"

"_I'm furious beyond reason right now. This shouldn't be happening! What did I do wrong?! Was Mitchell seriously playing against me since the start?!" Jericho asked. "I knew he was voting against me, but was he as against me as Yessica?! Were they in cohorts?! I've got some questions that I want answered, and I'm going to get them!"_

**(Final Immunity Challenge)**

The final three players stood on top of a beam just inches off the ground. The beam was only a few inches thick and it looked hard to keep their balance.

"This final challenge is currently underway. This will decide who will win the final Immunity." SSBFreak said. "Were any of you expecting this?"

"The last challenge was just a trivia challenge, so deep in my brain I knew that you'd pull a balancing challenge into the open." Yorgue sighed.

"I really thought we'd be done." Yessica sighed.

"No. You think we'd end this season with a trivia challenge?" SSBFreak asked. "Also note that the rules are the same as any balancing challenge. You may not be high off the ground, but if you fall, you're out."

"I probably could have figured that out." Mitchell muttered, wobbling on his feet a few times. "The beam's way too thin to stay on…"

"Well, we don't exactly have time to have a drawn-out challenge." SSBFreak shrugged.

The final three continued to balance on the beam as best as they could, trying to outlast the other to and secure a spot in the finals. The beam was indeed too small to keep a good balance on, and the three were constantly uncomfortable with how the beam felt on their feet. Nevertheless, they tried to put up with it as best as they could. However, they also knew that there was no way they'd be able to last for very long.

Yorgue bit her lip as she wobbled back and forth a few times. Mitchell tried to block everything out as he kept himself as steady as he could. Yessica looked close to falling a few times, but managed to get herself back into a balanced position to keep herself in the game.

The jury watched as the finalists continued to struggle to stay in the game, wondering who would be the one to win in the end. They knew that it could come down to anyone in a challenge like this and the challenge could literally end at any time.

A few minutes passed. All three players were still managing to stay up on the beam, but it was only just barely. The beam was starting to hurt their feet and they knew that they wouldn't be able to stay up for much longer.

Mitchell suddenly found himself leaning forward a little too far and ended up wobbling on the edge of the beam. Mitchell tried to get himself centered again, but his feet couldn't take any more and Mitchell fell off, landing on the wood floor.

"Mitchell is out. His fate is out of his hands."

"Ugh. My feet are aching so much…" Mitchell lamented as he sat down.

This left the final two standing as Yessica and Yorgue. The two looked at each other, knowing that the other wasn't going to give up without a fight. Now that it had come down to just the two of them, they knew that it could go either way and they needed this final win to be assured about the vote.

"You wanna drop out, Yorgue?" Yessica asked.

"You just voted against me, Yessica. I don't think I trust you anymore." Yorgue shook her head.

"I was afraid of that."

The two continued to stay in the challenge, wavering back and forth a few times as they struggled to maintain balance. Time seemed to crawl by for everyone as they waited for someone to fall and end the challenge.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, someone fell off the beam, ending the challenge and signifying a winner. People looked almost relieved that the challenge was done at this point, and the winner herself was looking rather exhausted.

"Yorgue has fallen! The challenge is over!" SSBFreak announced. "Yessica wins Final Immunity!"

Yessica sighed in relief as she jumped off the beam. "That was murder on my feet." She said.

"Congratulations, Yessica. You now have a one-in-two shot at winning the game." SSBFreak said as he handed the necklace to Yessica.

"Thanks."

SSBFreak turned to the other two players. "Here's how this is going to work. Yessica will be the only one voting. Mitchell and Yorgue, you will now be pitching your case to Yessica as to why she should keep you." The host said. "Mitchell, would you begin?"

"Yessica, I think you should keep me for a couple of facts. Yorgue's got Jericho's vote and likely the votes of his allies. She's also nicer than I am and I consider her more-likely to sway undecided votes." Mitchell explained. "She may say that I'm a bigger threat, but she's a bigger threat than I am."

"Yorgue?"

"I don't need to tell you what Mitchell has shown to be capable of. He's got two votes cemented and had been playing a game solely centered on taking Jericho down." Yorgue explained. "He's a huge threat because he's played a fiercer game and I think you'd have a better chance against me than him."

"Okay. You think you're ready, Yessica?" SSBFreak asked.

"Yes. I think I'm ready."

"Okay. Then go ahead and vote."

Yessica left the hut and walked over to the voting table. The blonde girl scribbled a name down. "I think I'm making the right choice." She said. "This is it, Yessica…" She took a deep breath and put her ballot into the urn, returning to the hut.

SSBFreak left to fetch the urn when Yessica voted and returned with it. "Okay. There is only one vote in this ballot, so whoever Yessica has voted or will be asked to bring forward their torch and leave Tribal Council immediately." He said, reaching into the urn.

"First and only vote…"

Mitchell and Yorgue sat nervously, wondering who Yessica had voted for.

"…Ninth and final member of the jury…"

The jury remained silent, on the edge of their seats as they wanted to see who was going.

"…And eighteenth person voted out of Survivor: Central Hub…"

Yessica sat back and folded her arms. Council was deathly silent.

"…Yorgue. You need to bring me your torch."

Yorgue's eyes widened in surprise, indeed seeing her name on the ballot. When the reality of what had just happened set in, Yorgue finally stood up and grabbed her torch. "I really didn't see this coming." She admitted as she approached the host.

"Yorgue, Yessica has spoken." SSBFreak said as he extinguished Yorgue's torch. "It's time for you to go."

"I'll be watching you both very carefully." Yorgue said as she left council and vanished from sight.

Once Yorgue was gone, SSBFreak turned to the remaining players. "And then there were two. It's been a long, hard road, and we're almost at the end. Mitchell and Yessica, you two have survived eighteen others to make it to the end." SSBFreak said. "Your fate is now out of your hands and in the hands of the jury. Tomorrow, at the Final Tribal Council, they will be voting for one of you to win the one million dollar prize. I'll see you tomorrow for all that, but for now, you can all head back to camp."

Mitchell and Yessica stood up, collected their torches and left Tribal Council for the last time. The same thought was going through their heads as they left. They had indeed managed to outlast everyone else. They may have been allies, but they were now opponents since it was now down to just the two of them. They knew that they needed to pull no punches if they wanted to sway the jury, but they both knew that they had a chance. All they had to overcome now was each other…

"_Man. I was SO close to the end there. I'm disappointed things ended for me that ay, but I guess I'm pleased with my performance. Third place is still pretty good." Yorgue said. "I'll just never let myself live it down that Mitchell managed to outlast me. Now I have to decide which of the two to vote for…"_

**Voting History 1:**

**Jericho – Mitchell and Yessica**

**Mitchell – Yorgue**

**Yessica – Jericho**

**Voting History 2:**

**Yorgue – Yessica **

Author's Notes: And so two people leave at once, leaving us with our final two players. First off, you can say what you want about Jericho, but I found him to be an interesting and unique character. When I got the application, his owner listed the following as his strengths: "Super quick thinking, and expert liar. A great runner, and Physically fit. Hides emotions well, and has the gift of a Silver tongue. Also Women are naturally drawn to him by his looks." While this would make him come off as a mary sue, I had a choice to either downplay his abilities and make him a more-traditional villain or play up his weakness (losing it when a vote doesn't go his way) and make him a more-unique character. People may not have liked him, but still thought he offered a lot to this season and his downfall was one of the highlights for me.

As for Yorgue, I'm a little disappointed with how I portrayed her. I got the application way back when I was accepting characters for season four, and I really liked her. However, when I finally cast her, I found that a lot of the cast was overshadowing her. I don't regret taking her farther than Kathy and Arianna because I felt she had more to offer than they did, but I regret not making her as interesting as I probably could have. I addition, Yorgue's position flip-flopped several times, but she finally finished third for story reasons.

And now we're left with the final two, counterparts in several ways. They both played great games, allied with each other and conspired to bring Jericho down. It's down to Mitchell vs. Yessica and one of them is going to be the Sole Survivor...

**(Ponderosa)**

For the final time of the season, the limo drove up the long driveway leading to the large jury house. The sun was shining today, and there were only a few clouds in the sky, providing a picturesque view of the mansion from the bottom of the driveway. The limo drove up to the front door and stopped as the back doors opened. Two figures stepped out of opposite sides of the limo and looked up at the mansion.

"This mansion is huge." Yorgue noted. "I wonder how many rooms there are inside…"

"You've got a lot of ground to cover in just a day, you two." The driver said. "I wouldn't waste any time if you want to look around."

Jericho sighed as he watched the limo drive off. "I still can't believe that just happened."

"_I was absolutely stunned back there. Mitchell, someone who, while I admit hasn't been voting with me a lot, I expected to trust, ended up hating me just as much as Yessica?!" Jericho asked. "What did I do wrong? Why does he think ill of me when I was the one to form an alliance with him in the first place?!"_

"_I really wasn't expecting Yessica to vote me out over Mitchell. Something tells me that the two of them were allies, even though you can count the number of times they voted together on one hand." Yorgue said. "I guess I'll have to ask around inside. Maybe Couscous or Monna Lisa will give me a straight answer."_

The two entered Ponderosa and looked around inside the huge foyer. "Anyone here?" Yorgue called out.

"Oh. You two are already here. We weren't expecting you guys so soon." Matt noted, walking into the room wearing swim trunks and holding a towel. "We're having a bit of a barbeque on the back deck around the pool if you guys were interested."

Yorgue paused, then shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I'll go get changed." She said.

Jericho watched as Yorgue left the room and then turned to Matt. "Matt, you'll give me a straight answer." He said. "Was Mitchell REALLY against me from the start?"

Matt gave a shrug. "Probably. He's the one that came to Saur and I with the idea to vote out Kathy." He admitted.

"_In all honesty, I'm not that surprised Jericho got the boot. I figured it was only a matter of time before the others played him out of the game." Matt admitted. "Took a little longer than I thought it would, but I guess you just can't outrun the inevitable."_

"Still, I guess taking me out there was probably a good idea on their part." Jericho lamented. "I would have won in the end, right?"

Matt blinked. "Uh…No, you wouldn't have." He retorted. "No one here would have voted for you, Jericho. Not even me. Mitchell and Yessica didn't vote you out because you were a threat. They voted you out because they HATED you."

Jericho could only stare slack-jawed as Matt continued walking nonchalantly.

"_Seriosuly, what have I been doing wrong? I was fighting the odds the entire time I wasn't in control, and I was able to control the votes that I DID have control for!" Jericho insisted. "My closest ally just flat-out told me that he wouldn't vote for me in the end! None of this is making sense! I thought I was playing a good enough game to win!"_

Out on the pool deck, Couscous was at the barbeque, flipping a few burgers and sprinkling several seasonings on them as she did. Zita wandered over to her as she continued to cook.

"So what's on the grill today?" Zita asked. "Just burgers?"

"Nah. Ah know some of ya probably dun like da regular boigers, so Ah got a few different kinds." Couscous said. "Dere's chicken, veggie and dis salmon boiger is gunna be frickin' DIVINE."

"Sure smells good. What kind of seasonings do you have?"

"More den Ah care ta count." Couscous smirked. "Prepare for da best boigers of yer life."

Donny, in the pool, saw Yorgue emerge onto the deck in a swimsuit. "Well, look who it is." He said. "I guess you were surprised when that happened, eh?"

"Yeah. I really wasn't expecting Yessica to keep Mitchell." Yorgue nodded. "Were the two of them in an alliance?"

"They were allies, yes." Monna Lisa said. "They may not have voted with each other a few times, but Mitchell brought Yessica on board when he found out she was immune to Jericho."

"Man. They did a good job concealing it."

"_I'm trying not to be a bitter juror about the whole blindside, but I'm really let down that I was cut so close to the end." Yorgue said. "The fact that Mitchell and Yessica were actually in league with each other since the merge probably sealed my fate the instant Yessica won Immunity."_

Later on, everyone was gathered around the pool, some in it and some sitting on the edge. They were all talking about the same thing, though.

"So who do you guys think is going to win?" Wallace asked. "My money's on Yessica."

"Is that just because you're her friend?" Matt lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course not! Keep in mind that Yessica managed to make it straight to the end having to endure quite a lot." Wallace said. "Also note that, aside from her swimming, Yessica isn't exactly a spectatular athlete. The fact that she made it to the end with her skillset is impressive enough."

"You're forgetting what Mitchell did, though." Monna Lisa smirked. "He was able to cast away any suspicion from him when Jericho confronted him about something and he was able to get the girls voted out over Couscous and I. Even before Robin was eliminated, he was trying to get Jericho to vote elsewhere."

"I refuse to believe that he could have been playing me for that long." Jericho shook his head.

"Oh, he was. He was against you BEFORE Robin left."

"I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow and grill them with questions." Matt noted. "I've always been unsure of who my vote will go to, and I'm still not quite sure who to vote for."

"I'm really looking forward to it, though. The Final Tribal Council is going to be good!" Helen said.

"…_Ah nevah thought Ah'd say dis…But Ah dunno who ta vote fer." Couscous admitted, looking down. "…It ain't because Ah hate Mitch and Yessica, though. It's cause Ah LIKE dem and Ah'm havin' a hard time decidin' who deserves it da most…"_


	17. Day 39

**(Miyawata Tribe)**

"_I told myself that I'd take Jericho down, and I did, but I have to admit that I never would have imagined doing it with an ally." Mitchell said. "Now here we are. Two semi-allies in the final two, on even ground and ready to take on the jury."_

"Well, that was something." Mitchell said as he and Yessica returned to camp.

"But I've been waiting AGES to do that." Yessica grinned. "Finally getting to vote that creep off was at the top of my to-do list for the past two weeks!"

"I've been waiting for that moment since the end of day six." Mitchell smirked. "I'm a little surprised that you kept me over Yorgue, though."

"Well, I considered the both of you threats evenly, but you pointed out Yorgue's biggest flaw that pushed her ahead of you in my mind." Yessica admitted. "She's nicer."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or not." Mitchell joked.

"_I know it may seem like a risk taking Mitchell to the end, but I honestly feel that I have a better chance at beating him than Yorgue." Yessica said. "Yorgue had Jericho's vote for sure and the possibility of Matt and Helen's as well. Plus, I admit that I like Mitchell more overall, so I guess that's also part of it."_

Yessica glanced around the camp and sighed in relief. "Tomorrow's going to be great." She said.

"Yeah. Final Tribal Council." Mitchell nodded.

"More than that, Mitchell. I put up with Kasimar when we started and Jericho after the swap." Yessica reminded. "Tomorrow will be my first and only day where I won't actually have either to deal with. Tomorrow, for me, will be pure BLISS."

Mitchell chuckled. "I'll try and give you your space tomorrow, then."

"Oh, I'm fine with you, Mitchell." Yessica waved it off.

"_Most people would probably think that a day of quietness would drive them crazy, but after everything I went through, I welcome it." Yessica said. "No more looking over my shoulder for a psychopath. No more having to worry about a sleaze hitting on me for a vote. Tomorrow, I'll have the day completely to myself."_

"So…Final two, huh?" Mitchell said. "We've both come a long way."

"I know. Hard to believe it's only been a month." Yessica said. "It feels like it's been so much longer."

"Well, tomorrow it's going to be all done. One of us is going to be a LOT richer after this." Mithell said. "You decided what you'd do with the money, yet?"

"Not yet, but it would help my family AND my girlfriend's family a LOT."

"I guess we'll have time to think about it tomorrow, then."

"_To me, Yessica is a pretty good person to be in the final two with, especially when you consider the others I was in the final five with." Mitchell shrugged. "Jericho and Yorgue I didn't like and I KNOW Wallace could have beaten me. At least with Yessica I'll not only enjoy her company, but I'll be a little more-confident in my chances."_

**(Miyawata Tribe; Day 39)**

Mitchell was by the fire pit, putting out the remenants of last night's fire. However, he seemed to be doing it absent-mindedly, as his thoughts seemed elsewhere.

"Do I actually have Couscous and Monna Lisa's votes? They both like Yessica as well…" Mitchell pondered. "They may end up giving their vote to her. Jericho could go either way…Yorgue will probably vote for Yessica."

"_I know the last day could be used to relax, but I can't help but worry about the vote. I don't even know if I have any real votes cemented." Mitchell folded his arms. "What worries me is that, while I have a better chance against Yessica, I still need to worry about her. She can still beat me, and that fact has been keeping me worried."_

"Wallace and Zita? No, I can pretty much write them off." Mitchell muttered. "Matt…I could probably get his vote if I worked for it…Donny and Helen…Maybe."

Mitchell gave a sigh. "If I can proove to the jury that I played a better game than her, maybe I can sway some votes." He mused. "I'll have to do it in a way that doesn't attack Yessica. If I come off as mean to my own ally, then that may cost me…"

Yessica was going for a relaxing swim in the ocean and watched Mitchell from afar. She couldn't help but chuckle. "He's starting to panic. This could actually be a good sign." She said.

Giving a sigh in relief, Yessica continued to tread water. "Man, this is the life. No Kasimar, no Nakia and no Jericho…I could really get used to this." She admitted, laying back in the water and letting herself float. "And tonight, I could end up a million dollars richer. Suddenly, everything I've gone through would be worth it."

"_I still can't quite believe that I've made it this far. Back in Total Drama, I was cut pretty early, but here I've made it all the way to the finals!" Yessica said brightly. "This is actually very exciting! I've actually made the finals! All that's standing between me and a million dollars is Mitchell!"_

"I can't wait until I'm back home. A full month on a deserted island is enough to make you miss home…" Yessica sighed. "Okay. Almost done. Just one more day."

"Hey, Yessica! We got treemail!" Mitchell called out from the shore. "It's time for us to head out!"

"Give me a little more time, Mitchell!" Yessica said as she continued to swim. "I just want a little more time to relax!"

Mitchell paused, then shrugged. "I guess we're not in a big hurry." He reasoned.

Mitchell waited on the shore until Yessica was done and watched as the blonde girl climbed back onto the shore, walking over to where he was. "So we've gotta head out to the Final Tribal Council?" She asked, wringing out her hair.

"Looks like it." Mitchell nodded before scanning the camp. "Well, this is it. This is the last time we'll see the camp."

"I know." Yessica said before looking at Mitchell. "Before we go, I just wanted to say that it was good working with you, Mitchell. We may not have voted together a few times, but I still think you were a good ally."

"Well, you were just as much of a help, Yessica." Mitchell admitted. "Seriously, you put up with Jericho for a long time. I would have bet that you'd crack."

"I was honestly THIS close to doing so." Yessica said. "Let's go."

"Right."

Mitchell and Yessica proceeded to leave the camp behind and start their final trek to Tribal Council. When this finished, one of them would be a millionaire.

"_I think I've got a shot. I can sway the undecided votes and I know I've played a craftier game. However, I think some may vote for Yessica just to spite me." Mitchell admitted. "If that happens, I need to watch what I say, because what I say could literally be the difference between a million and 100K."_

"_The biggest advantage I have going into this is that Mitchell's…Well, he's a bit of a jerk. The others know that at this point, and if I can play off that, I may be able to win." Yessica said. "It'll be a challenge, but after making it to the end against all odds, I think I've got what it takes to get five of the nine votes."_

**(Final Tribal Council)**

Mitchell and Yessica walked into Tribal Council, carrying their torches. Seeing that there were only two seats left, the final two sat down and waited in silence for the final council to begin.

"It's been thirty-nine long days, and you two have outlasted eighteen other people to make it this far. Mitchell and Yessica, you have both played well and hard to make it to the end, and soon one of you will be a million dollars richer." SSBFreak said. "However, there is still one more task ahead of you; pleading your case as to why you should win. The people who will be deciding who will win the money is our complete jury: Zita, Couscous, Helen, Matt, Donny, Monna Lisa, Wallace, Jericho and Yorgue, both of whom were voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Jericho and Yorgue followed the other jurors into the hut as they walked over to the jury bench. Jericho was wearing a new suit and had combed his hair neatly, but the only real major difference the finalists saw about Jericho was a silver tie instead of a red one. Yorgue, on the other hand, was clad in a futuristic-looking, yellow jumpsuit instead of the tank-top and shorts that she had been wearing for the entire game. The nine jurors sat down on the bench, completing the jury.

"These nine people, voted out by you, will be voting for one of you to win and, in a moment, will take turns asking the two of you questions, which the two of you will then answer with hopes of swaying votes." SSBFreak explained. "However, before we get to that, I'd like the two of you to plead your case in an opening statement. Explain your strategy and why you think you deserve to win. As always, we'll go alphabetically, so would you start, Mitchell?"

Mitchell nodded before he started to state his piece. "Coming into this, I was originally planning on trying to lay low, maybe look out for the kids of the tribe, and hopefully get a good piece into the game before I start making my move. Then, the apparent leader of my alliance decides to start eliminating the kids and it was then that I decided to branch off and join up with the people Jericho wanted out. I had to fight for survival after the swap because my allies were taken from me, but I still managed to get to the merge, and my two biggest allies made it there as well." He explained. "Why do I think I deserve to win? I'm not ashamed to say that I've pulled some schemes since we started, usually at the expense of Jericho and his alliance. I think that if I can get to the end after continuously avoiding attention from the guy I'd been screwing over since the start, I deserve it. I don't think he actually caught on to what I had been doing until Yessica and I ended up voting him out, when in fact I had been plotting against him since the early days of the game."

"Okay. Yessica?"

"The Total Drama players here will attest that I was a pretty early boot back on Wawanakwa, so it came as a bit of a surprise to me when I was the last one standing. I originally played to survive and get the bully that everyone hated out, but that changed when we hit the swap. Mitchell says that he had a couple of allies and they made the merge, but I'd say that I played a big part in them making the merge, because I, like Mitchell, was a mole in Jericho's alliance. I would find out what Jericho was planning and then proceed to tell it to Couscous and Monna Lisa. While I regret that doing so caused Yannis' elimination, it kept all three of us in the game until we met up with Mitchell at the merge." Yessica said. "I think I deserve to win simply because I was able to put up with Jericho's constant advances and make it look like he was actually accomplishing something. I was able to hide the fact that I didn't actually like him until we reached the guest challenge. And believe me, it was NOT easy putting up with him. There were times I was inwardly sick at what he had been trying to do, but I realized that I needed to put up with it if I wanted to help Couscous and Monna Lisa."

"Okay. I hope you two managed to plead your cases well, because now it's time for the jury to ask some questions." SSBFreak explained. "Matt, would you start?"

Matt stood up and walked over to the finalists. "Well, I already kind of know who's going to get my vote, but since I was told that I gotta ask some questions, I think I found something." He said. "You both say that you played good games, but I was wondering what sort of regrets you had throughout the game."

"Mine would be letting Robin down and watching him get voted out." Mitchell explained. "I still think there was more I could have done to keep him in the game, but you guys wouldn't have any of it."

"Okay. Yessica?"

"Mine would probably be that I ended up letting Yannis get eliminated. Like I said, it helped keep myself, Couscous and Monna Lisa alive, but they decided to vote out Yannis in the end." Yessica said.

"Okay. It didn't change my mind, but I'm done." Matt said as he returned to the bench.

"Zita?"

The messy-haired girl stood up and passed Matt as she walked over to face the finalists. "Okay. First of all, good work for making it here, guys. I've seen what you two have gone through and I've had a lot of time to comtemplate things since I was the first juror." She explained. "What I wanted to ask was what you two would do with the money."

"I still haven't decided yet. I made a spiteful comment to Wario that I may end up starting my onw microgame company and hire some of the people he mistreats." Mitchell smirked. "I think I'd be able to run a company better than Wario, anyway."

"How about you, Yessica?"

"I haven't really decided yet, either. But I DO know that the money would help both my family and Irene's family." Yessica explained. "I can only imagine what we can do with a million dollars. Debt problems, mortgages, education…The possibilities would be endless!"

"Sounds like you've both got some big ideas and dreams. I hope that you're able to get far with whatever prize money you're awarded." Zita said as she turned around. "Okay. I'm finished."

"Donny?"

The short player got up and walked over to the finalists. "Okay. Yessica, your previous answers have opened up a few questions for me that I want answered." Donny explained. "Mitchell, I've got nothing for you. My question is for Yessica."

"Fine by me." Mitchell said as he sat back.

"Yessica, you mentioned that you regret Yannis going when he did. Did you KNOW that he was going?" Donny asked.

"No. Honestly, I would have preferred it if Couscous and Monna Lisa voted for someone like Jericho or Matt instead of Yannis." Yessica explained. "I showed them the idol and told them to vote however they wanted, but that my vote would go to Jericho regardless."

"You seriously gave them free reign over how to vote?"

"Hey, with everything Jericho was doing, I just wanted to vote for him even if it was by myself." Yessica said. "I frankly didn't even care how the others used their idol at that point."

"So you basically just risked anyone getting voted out in the vote. Those two could have voted for ANYONE, you know?"

"I told them I was voting for Jericho." Yessica shrugged.

"Well, whatever. It was your decision. Only time will tell if you end up paying for it." Donny said as he turned. "I'm done."

"Will you go next, Jericho?"

Jericho sighed and stood up, walking over to the finalists. "Okay. Let me just say that I also have some questions that I want answered, but they're not for Yessica. I have nothing more to say to her and I doubt I'll get any more out of her than I already have." He said.

"Whatever." Yessica rolled her eyes.

"Mitchell, all I can say is that I'm extremely-disappointed. Not just in you for betraying me and going against me since the start, but also in myself for stupidly thinking that you'd be loyal." Jericho said. "But why did you betray me, Mitchell? I was the one to start an alliance with you in the first place!"

"You talk like I actually give a crap what you think." Mitchell said with a smirk.

"WHY would you join up with the people I wanted out?! I told you numerous times that I wanted them out and you still went against me!"

"My loyalties are with the kids, Jericho! They were NEVER with you!" Mitchell said.

"And Couscous? The one who spent every waking moment plotting my demise?!" Jericho asked. "Did you join her as well?"

"Yes, and in fact, that was why I joined her in the first place. Actually, I was ALSO plotting your demise every waking moment; I was just able to hide it better."

"So my alliance REALLY meant nothing to you?"

"Jericho, you were DEAD to me the instant you voted out Robin." Mitchell explained. "After that moment, I made it my goal to give you as many blindsides as I could before finally pulling the plug and ending you."

Jericho narrowed his eyes. "And WHY would you think that I would actually give you my vote after you flat-out admitted what you think of me?" He quizzed.

Mitchell flashed a smirk. "Think about this, Jericho. Look at the two finalists here. Yessica and I BOTH hated you. We BOTH plotted against you. We BOTH played you like a complete idiot. We BOTH voted you out." He replied. "The delicious part? You have to give your vote to one of us regardless."

Jericho stood in silence for a few seconds, as if brooding over the situation. He finally turned around. "I'm done." He said as he returned to his seat.

"Monna Lisa?"

Monna Lisa gave an amused smirk as she approached the finalists. "All I can say is that I'm glad it's between the two of you. You both made the game interesting and it was a fun ride aligning with the two of you." She explained. "However, there were a few things that were done in the game that neither of you had any impact with. So, for my question, I'd like to ask you both what your favourite moment of the season was that DIDN'T involve either of you."

Mitchell appeared to be in thought for a few moments. "I would have to say the first post-merge Tribal Council. Not because of how it ended, but because the vote was so split." Mitchell explained. "The fact that there were eleven people there and a five-way tie with two votes before the deciding vote came in was sure to keep us on our toes. I don't think anyone was expecting the vote to be that split and it took the majority of us by complete surprise."

"Yeah. I can imagine it being intense to the others." Monna Lisa nodded. "Yessica?"

"Definitely Kasimar getting ejected and sent back to prison. Take it from me, he did things that make him deserving of much worse, but just seeing him finally getting ejected was satisfying." Yessica nodded. "I just hated how Xyly had to get her arm broken for it to happen. I AM glad that she didn't get pulled right away, but it still hurt to see her like that."

"Okay. Fair enough." Monna Lisa said as she walked away. "I got what I came for."

"Yorgue?"

The red alien woman stood up and gave a sigh as she walked over to the finalists. "Okay. I've been trying not to be bitter about what happened, and considering you two have been working together, I suppose I didn't really had much of a chance when Yessica won Immunity." She explained. "However, since you two DID work together throughout the game, I'd like you two to go against each other and tell me why we shouldn't vote for the person sitting beside you."

Mitchell gave a sigh. "Well…Yessica hasn't been playing as fierce a game as me. I was fighting to survive after the swap since I was separated from my allies and I was going against both you and Arianna." He explained. "Yessica ended up getting both my allies and the only person she had to deal with she could hide herself from and trick him in a similar fashion that I could. Plus, I was able to keep my true intentions a secret the entire game. While Yessica's were revealed because of her guest, they still came to light."

"Mitchell may have played a fiercer game than me, but I'll admit that it's partial to him being a jerk. I can't play that type of game, and I know for a fact that, while I'm not perfect, I've at least played a nicer game than Mitchell." Yessica said. "Afer Kasimar left, my sole grudge was against Jericho and no one else."

"Then why did you vote me out?" Yorgue asked.

"Because you're nicer than Mitchell and I feel you could have easily beaten me in the finals." Yessica replied. "At least with Mitchell, I feel I've got a fair chance because he doesn't have the most-likable personality."

"Okay. I'm done." Yorgue said as she walked back to the bench.

"You're up, Helen."

Helen got up and walked over to the finalists, and up close they could see just how many purple highlights she had in her hair. "I have to say that I wasn't exactly prepared for this, because before I went through this change, I was actually just planning on having a speech about how people didn't deserve it because they'd be too exciting." She admitted. "However, now that I'm a little more open to change, I think I was able to come up with a good enough question that I think could make you think."

"What is it?" Yessica asked.

"If there was someone else you'd prefer to sit beside in the finals, who would it be?" Helen asked. "And only one person, okay?"

Mitchell pondered this. "Hmm…It'd be between Couscous and Monna Lisa because they were my closest allies." He said. "I think I would have to give an edge to Couscous thought because, out of the two of them, I think I'd have a better chance against."

"For me, it's between Wallace and Zita for the same reasons as Mitchell; they were my closest allies when we started." Yessica added. "However, if I have to narrow it down, I think I'd prefer Zita because, looking at what happened and how people looked like they'd be voting, I'd have no way of beating Wallace."

"Okay. Sounds fair." Helen nodded as she returned to her seat. "I'm finished."

"Wallace, you're next."

The mustached man stood up and walked over to face the finalists. "Well, it sure has been quite a ride from start to finish. I can safely say that this whole experience is definitely a more-drastic change from Total Drama than it seems and it's really a step up in difficulty." Wallace said. "Now, for the questions. Yessica, I don't have anything for you. This is for Mitchell."

"That's fine."

"Mitchell, I should warn you that my vote's going to Yessica tonight." Wallace said. "This is your last chance to sway me. Why should I vote for you?"

"You of all people have to admit that I've played a better game." Mitchell said. "Come on, you're a genius. You'd probably play the exact same game as me if given the chance. Just swap me out for you and I'm sure things would have panned out exactly the same at the final five."

"I tried to get Jericho voted out at fifth. Why didn't you help us do so when you were just planning to get rid of Jericho at the next vote?"

"Because you didn't have Immunity and I took the chance when I saw it." Mitchell replied flatly. "You were a way bigger threat than Jericho could hope to be and I needed to keep you from reaching the end."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment." Wallace said as he turned. "I'm finished."

"Couscous, would you close us out?"

The short, green cat walked over and looked at the two finalists. "Ya know? This experience has been completely-unexpected fer meh. Ah dun have any questions fer eitha' of ya, but it's more of a speech." She said.

"That's fine. What's on your mind?" Yessica asked.

Couscous was silent for a few seconds. "When Ah signed up fer dis game, Ah was expectin' ta end up on da jury and vote fer da person Ah hated da least." She said. "And den, Ah end up meetin' da both of ya. Ah can't believe Ah'm sayin' dis, but…Ah actually LIKE ya both. Ah never thought Ah'd actually find people in dis game dat Ah like. In mah mind, ya both desoive ta win."

"Is this because we ended up causing Jericho's downfall?" Mitchell smirked.

"Well, Ah'll admit dat's part of it, but da fact remains dat Ah actually have no idea who ta vote fer here because Ah like ya both. Mitch, yer a spunky guy with a lotta good ideas and Ah have ta say dat Ah REALLY like yer style when it comes ta playin' people. Plus, even though ya may not like ta admit it, Ah can tell dat ya got a heart. Yess, yer a good goil and dun let anyone tell ya othawise. Ya've got a good life ahead of ya and it's clear dat yer goilfriend loves ya fer who ya are. Believe me, dis sounds weird comin' from me, but Ah wish ya both nuthin' but da best after dis and, like Ah said, ya both desoive da win."

Mitchell gave a smile as Yessica wiped an eye. Couscous retreated back to the bench silently, earning surprised looks from some of the other jurors.

Once Couscous had sat down again, SSBFreak spoke. "That's everyone. All nine jurors have asked questions and you two finalists have plead your case. I can only hope that you have said the right things, because it's now time for the jurors to vote. Keep in mind that, instead of voting for elimination, you're voting for who you want to win. For the last time this season, it's time to vote." SSBFreak explained. "Zita, you're up."

Zita got up and left the hut. The messy-haired girl approached the table with a smile. "Not even a hard choice." She said as she wrote a name down and voted.

Couscous stood in front of the table silently and sighed. "Ah wish dis choice wasn't so hard…" She lamented as she finally scribbled a name down and put it in the urn.

Helen took a deep breath as she wrote a name down on a ballot. "Come on, Helen. You can do this…" She muttered as she voted and quickly left the table after she was done.

Matt turned his ballot around, revealing Mitchell's name. "I have to admit that you played a great game. You're right. You earned it." He admitted as he voted.

Donny tapped his chin a couple of times in thought before writing a name down. "Don't want to second-guess myself here." He muttered as he put his ballot into the urn.

Monna Lisa wrote a name down and showed it to the camera. "Like I would vote for anyone else. Good work." She said, having also voted for Mitchell.

Wallace revealed his ballot, showing that he had voted for Yessica. "You've done us proud. I hope you get the votes, Yessica." He said as he put his ballot into the urn.

Jericho sighed as he walked up to the table. "Mitchell was right. I actually have to give my vote to one of them." He muttered as he finally scribbled a name down and voted.

Yorgue wrote a name and revealed her ballot. "I consider this more of a vote against Mitchell. I apologize for that, Yessica." She said, having voted for Yessica.

Once all nine jurors voted, SSBFreak left to fetch the urn and returned with it moments later. "The votes have been cast and a winner has been decided. Like always, we will be waiting a few months and reveal the results at the reunion after you've all worked your way back into civilization." He explained.

"Kinda figured that." Mitchell shrugged.

"So to our finalists, Mitchell and Yessica, and our jury of nine, I thank you for another great season." SSBFreak said. "I'll see you in four months at the reunion, but until-"

That was all SSBFreak could get out before a new figure suddenly fell from the sky and landed face first in front of the host. The being stood up, revealing a green-haired male with green-tinted goggles. He muttered something under his breath and rubbed his head.

"Man. My portals have been acting real screwy lately…" The figure said before noticing where he was. "Ack! I'm on a Survivor set?! But this isn't mine!" He quickly saw SSBFreak and got in his face. "Quick! What Survivor spinoff series is this?!"

"Uh…Central Hub?" SSBFreak asked, a little weirded out.

"Drat! I KNEW I should have taken that left turn at Blackjack Bay!" The man said before creating a swirling, green vortex off to the side with a wave of his hand. "Come on! The Vortex of Power waits for no man!"

"…Dude, are you crazy?"

The man paused. "How'd you know my name was cRaZy?" He asked.

"Uh…"

"VORTEX OF POWER, I SAY!" The man said as he grabbed SSBFreak by the front of his shirt and flung the host into the vortex. The green-haired being, laughing maniacally, proceeded to leap headfirst into the portal as well before the green vortex vanished, leaving Tribal Council silent.

"…What the heck just happened?" Yessica asked.

"Seriously, I know Dr. Crygor and that was just messed up." Mitchell said flatly.

**(Reunion)**

As always, the Final Tribal Council had just been played on a large screen set up on a stage, which was in turn in front of a large, cheering audience. SSBFreak was in the middle of the stage with the two finalists, who were seated, while the jury of nine was off to the side to await the outcome.

Mitchell was wearing a gray business suit with a red tie, his entire attire looking neatly pressed. His hair had been combed neatly, a stark contrast to his messy hair from the island. He had also trimmed his goatee slightly. Yessica, on the other hand, was wearing a blue tube top a pair of green pants and blue sandals. People noticed that she had a seashell in her hair as a form of accessory.

"Welcome, one and all, to the finale of Survivor: Central Hub 6. I'm here with our finalists, Mitchell and Yessica, and our jury of nine. In a few very short moments, one of these two players sitting with me here will be awarded one million dollars at the title of Sole Survivor." SSBFreak said as he turned to the finalists. "Yessica, how has life changed since you returned home?"

"It's been a real whirlwind. It was a real chore keeping it a secret from my family that I had made the finals, and even Irene didn't know how well I did past the guest challenge." Yessica explained. "When they saw that I had actually made the end, I could tell that they were all beyond elated. My parents were proud of what I had accomplished out there, and they've told me that they'll be proud no matter how I end up doing."

"Which is either first or second at this point. Not bad either way."

"I know, but there's still a lot of difference in the money." Yessica noted.

"Mitchell, do you feel that you were able to surpass the expectations other people had for you when they found out you made the finals?" SSBFreak asked.

"The kids were excited to see that I had made it to the end. They all like me because I look out for them. Others were more shocked than anything, and several were banking on me getting booted within the first couple of boots." Mitchell said. "Wario was still real mad at me that I decided not to use the money on him, but you know what? I actually don't care anymore."

"You worried about what will happen? He's your boss."

"If I win, he won't be for much longer." Mitchell smirked.

"Okay. One more question for the two of you before we get to the vote." SSBFreak said. "How good would you say your chances are?"

"It's definitely going to be close." Mitchell said.

"Yeah. Whoever wins will probably win by only one vote." Yessica said. "But we're ready for it."

"Okay. This has been put off long enough, I believe. It's now time to reveal the votes and reveal the winner." SSBFreak said as he reached for the votes. "Keep in mind that, unlike any other time in the game, you WANT to see your name appear on the ballot. The person with the most votes will be crowned Sole Survivor and be awarded the million dollar prize." He reached into the urn. "For the last time this season, it's time to read the votes…"

"Good luck, Mitchell. It's been fun." Yessica said.

"That I can't deny." Mitchell nodded. "You as well."

"…First vote; Yessica." Yessica looked excited.

"…Mitchell. We're tied at one." "I think I know who that was."

"Mitchell. He takes the lead." "I know who that one was, too."

"…Mitchell." Mitchell bit his lip.

"Mitchell. He leads 4-1." "This could be a complete blowout…" Monna Lisa said.

"…Yessica." "That's probably Wallace."

"Yessica." "You were saying, kid?" Matt asked Monna Lisa.

"…Yessica. We're tied at four and there is only one vote left." SSBFreak explained.

"This is intense…" Yessica muttered.

"Come on…Come on…" Mitchell muttered.

"Final vote…"

The finalists were quiet, wondering which of them had received the deciding vote.

The jury waited in anticipation. They didn't know how some of the others had voted.

"…Sole Survivor…"

The audience had ceased movement. They were obviously just as much into this as the contestants were.

SSBFreak reached into the urn and pulled out the last vote.

"…And winner of the one million dollar prize…"

No one appeared to be breathing. The entire stage and audience had gone deathly quiet as the last vote was read.

SSBFreak unfolded the ballot and opened it for all to see.

"…MITCHELL!" SSBFreak announced.

Mitchell, hearing his name, was blown back. "W-Whoa! Are…Are you serious?!" He asked.

The audience erupted into cheers for the blonde man, clapping and cheering loudly as Mitchell continued to stand on stage, seemingly in complete disbelief. Mitchell's supporters in the front row (consisting mainly of the kids from Wario Ware Inc.) were giving the loudest cheers and ere on their feet the fastest.

Yessica was clapping as well and gave Mitchell a smile. "I'm real happy for you, Mitchell! You did good!" She admitted.

When realization finally sunk in, Mitchell gave a nod to Yessica. "I really appreciate that, Yessica. You were a good opponent." He said. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it! It's happening!"

Mitchell gave a loud cheer and pumped his fists in front of the audience, giving a good wave to his supporters. The audience continued to cheer for him and didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Aw…I feel bad for Yessica." Zita sighed.

"I think Mitchell deserves it. He played a better game." Donny nodded.

"I didn't doubt him for a second." Monna Lisa smirked.

Yorgue sighed. "Oh, well. I guess it was unavoidable." She relented.

"Easy for YOU to say." Jericho sighed. "You weren't the one he played."

"Give it a frickin REST, will ya?" Couscous rolled her eyes.

"Members of the jury, how about you come over here and congratulate the winner?" SSBFreak asked. "And while we're at it, let's bring out the pre-merge boots as well and make it a full reunion."

The nine members of the jury got up and made their way over to the finalists as most of the pre-merge boots walked onto the stage. Rheneas, Robin, a pouting Nakia, Kathy, Arianna, Yannis, Saur and Xyly (her arm having healed) walked onto the stage and joined the festivities. Kasimar was obviously the only one absent.

"I'm glad Mitchell won." Robin nodded. "He was one of the people supporting me."

"I still think he's a jerk, though." Kathy noted. "I don't think he deserves it."

"You have to admit that he played a great game." Rheneas admitted. Yannis nodded.

"Ugh. How could someone with such terrible hair be called a winner?" Nakia asked. "It goes against the natural order of things!"

"Says the girl wearing a wig." Saur said flatly. Nakia fumed.

As nineteen of the twenty players gathered around on the stage and started conversing with each other, congratulating the finalists as they did, SSBFreak walked off to the side and looked at the camera. "Another season of Central Hub is finished and it's been a wild ride. There were dramatic moments, blindsides left and right, people getting played and an injury that didn't put off the victim; That's the best way to describe this season, and in the end, a winner stood tall and overpowered the others." SSBFreak explained. "He was a winner unlike any we have had yet; plotting, sneaky and willing to take you apart if you crossed him. Mitchell made friends and enemies alike, but managed to keep his cool and keep his head down whenever something bad happened. He was able to slip under the noses of several people and work his way to the end, where he showed that you don't always have to play a nice game to get votes. Mitchell is this season's Sole Survivor."

SSBFreak continued walking, talking to the camera as the celebration continued. "That does it for us this season, but be sure to join us next time, where an all-new cast of characters will be going against each other for a shot at another million dollar prize. There will be twists and turns at every point, and there will also be a twist that will change how people play the game." SSBFreak said. "So, who will rise to the occasion and win with these new rules in place, and who will crumble under the pressure? Find out next season on Survivor: Central Hub. We'll see you then!"

**Voting History:**

**Mitchell – Couscous, Donny, Helen, Matt and Monna Lisa**

**Yessica – Jericho, Wallace, Yorgue and Zita**

Author's notes: My sixth season of Survivor is officially complete and a new winner has been crowned. Overall, I'm pleased with the season and I felt that I did a good job with it. I hope that you enjoyed the season even if you didn't like the winner. Next season I hope to write something that everyone would like, but I'll get to that later...

**Mitchell, the Winner...**

I know that some of you may not have liked Mitchell, but I felt he was a good winner and a change from the others that I have had win in the past. I wanted a villain win this time and Mitchell offered a unique personality that I felt I could work with. Some may consider him an anti-hero, but I consider him a villain. Sure, he went against the big villain of the season, but he certainly wasn't being heroic. He spent a lot of time scheming and planning blindsides. I'll admit that Mitchell wasn't as visible as I would have liked, and that's because he was often with other big characters who I needed to give more story to.

I also wanted to start him off on a more-positive note before I went into his scheming stage. That's why he had a relatively-tame first couple of episodes and the negativity kicked in when Robin was booted. In the application, I was told that Mitchell would make life hell for anyone who picked on the kids, and since I knew that Jericho would slowly lose it if plans didn't go his way, I made that Mitchell's main way to bring Jericho down; take out his allies and slowly make him crack before finally voting him out. However, I also knew that the vote needed to be close, so by the end he needed to have some enemies as well as votes locked for his opponent.

Per usual, I'm satisfied with my winner pick. Mitchell brought something unique to the table and, like I said, I wanted a villain win this time. If I wanted to have a more-safe winner, then I would have had Yessica win...And speaking of Yessica...

**Yessica, the Runner-Up...**

From early planning stages, Yessica was almost always going to make the finals. Jericho was the first of the applicants I cast and I knew that Yessica would make a good hero to his villain, especially since I also knew she wouldn't be affected by his charms. She would be instrumental in his downfall and that the main story of the season; the downfall of a villain. I felt that Yessica would make a good counterpart to Mitchell for a few reasons, other than the fact that Yessica was positive and Mitchell was negative.

Since the story was mainly about Jericho's downfall, I made sure that Mitchell and Yessica spent time going against him on their own before teaming up at the merge. Pre-swap, it was Jericho vs. Mitchell, and post-swap it was Jericho vs. Yessica. However, what cost Yessica the win was the fact that she had taken Mitchell to the end. She could have beaten Yorgue and would have gotten Mitchell's vote in addition to Couscous and Monna Lisa's.

The main reason Yessica went so far since the early planning stages was because she was an early boot in Cragmite's story with a lack of real character development. This gave me a near blank slate to work with and I feel that I was able to write well enough for Yessica in the end.

**The Total Drama Players...**

Could the Letterz characters have won even though they were recruited? Totally. I was looking for a specific winner type, someone who could bring down a big villain from inside his alliance, and if I didn't see that in the applicants, then I would have had one of the Letterz characters win instead. Yessica, Wallace and even Donny were potential winners before I came upon Mitchell's application.

**Next Season...**

I haven't gotten any writing done yet, but I've cast everyone and I think I've got a good selection of characters. Here's a few things you can expect...

20 characters on two tribes...  
10 applicants; 10 of my characters...  
One previous SFC representative...  
Conflicts and blindsides, including a few villain conflicts...  
A twist that will change how the entire game is played...


End file.
